Out of time
by AlexandraG
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Durante un viaje a Kyoto, Himura Kenshin termina cayendo en el agua profunda... trece años en el pasado. Como podrá Kenshin tratar con la revolución otra vez? Y como podrán tratar sus amigos con Battousai, quien ha cambiado de lugares con el?
1. Agua profunda

**Out of Time **

_[TRADUCCIÓN Durante un viaje a Kyoto con sus amigos, Himura Kenshin termina cayendo en el agua profunda... trece años en el pasado. Como podrá Kenshin tratar con la revolución otra vez? Y como podrán tratar sus amigos con Battousai, quien ha cambiado de lugares con el? R&R_

_**Disclaimer. No poseo a Ruroken o Samurai X, pero me divierto escribiendo esto y pretendiendo que me pertenecen.**_

_**Nota del autor: He añadido un glosario de términos al final del capitulo, revísenlo si no conocen muchos de los términos usados, o si están tratando de leer esta historia sin estar familiarizados con el universo de Rurouni Kenshin!**_

**Out of time**

**Capitulo 1: Agua profunda**

**Kyoto – 1865**

Las calles estaban oscuras. La poca luz que proveía la luna solo servía para propagar las sombras y añadir peligro a la noche. Nadie era tan tonto como para deambular por las calles de Kyoto solo, especialmente después del anochecer. A no ser que fueras un Hitokiri. O quizás uno de los Shinsengumi. Pero esa noche, un joven pelinegro se encontraba fuera. Una persona debería tener deseos suicidas para deambular como lo hacía el. Semanas atrás había perdido todo. Y ahora, se encontraba sobre un puente, planeando en terminar con todo lo poco que había dejado atrás. No esperando que alguien mas estuviera fuera quien también lo había perdido todo.

El chico subió al pasamanos y se sentó ahí, tratando de decidir si la caída podría matarlo. Ya que el último no lo había hecho. En momentos como esos, no servía que tuviera una cabeza dura.

Habían pasado varios minutos antes de que escuchara una suave voz desde las sombras.

"Vas a saltar o solo estás mirando la luna?"

El chico casi pierde el equilibrio. Por reflejo se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a un joven acercarse silenciosamente, con su rostro oculto entre la sombra. El joven caminó sobre el puente y se puso de pie a su lado. El recién llegado llevaba espadas. Posiblemente un samurai? Un pensamiento esperanzador lo golpeó. Un Hitokiri tal vez. No. si fuera un Hitokiri, el ya estaría muerto.

"Solamente estoy tratando de decidir si es demasiado profundo para ahogarse."

El espadachín no lo miró, pero se apoyo contra el pasamanos. "Estoy seguro que lo es. He venido aquí a menudo últimamente, pensando la misma cosa."

El chico miró al tranquilo joven. Era tan pacifico. Los dos parados en un puente, mirando la luna. Casi pudo pensar que no existía la revolución. Que nadie estaba aniquilando vidas.

Excepto ellos que se encontraban discutiendo sobre el suicidio.

"Pero tu sigues vivo."

"Si. Alguien murió para salvarme. Alguien que me importaba. Y me doy cuenta, cada vez que vengo aquí, que morir podría ser muy fácil. Especialmente cuando otros han gastado su vida para salvar la mía." El espadachín se detuvo. "Ha pasado dos veces. La primer vez, tuve a alguien para ayudarme con eso. Esta vez, estoy solo."

El chico lo observó mientras hablaba. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir sus facciones, pero tuvo la impresión de que este espadachín era diferente. Pudo escuchar un gran vacío en su voz. El lo entendía.

El chico asintió. "Me pasa lo mismo. Pero ahora que el está muerto… no tengo a nadie. No soy nada."

El joven suspiró. "Es posible. Pero tu has hecho lo suficiente para recordarme porque debo caminar fuera de este puente." Observó la luna. "Ellos están mirándome. Les hice el juramento de que viviría. No puedo romperlo."

"Yo no he jurado nada. No tengo una razón."

"Entonces deberías buscar tu razón. Antes de que mueras, busca si hay una razón para vivir."

El chico parecía estar pensando sobre eso. "Quizás. Supongo que esperar una noche mas no me haría daño." Cambió su posición para alejarse del pasamanos, pero perdió el balance y se encontraba a punto de caer, y en ese momento, cuando resbaló, no pudo sostenerse.

La reacción del joven espadachín fue instantánea, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para agarrar al chico cuando cayó. Sin pensar, y sin quitarse las espadas, saltó sobre el pasamanos y cayó al agua. No iba a dejar que el chico muriera. Era muy emocionante el sentimiento de estar protegiendo una vida en vez de solo hablar de ello.

El agua estaba congelada, y fue un choque terrible para su cuerpo. Era invierno, y debió suponer que habría esa temperatura, pero tenía demasiada prisa y no pensó en protegerse. El repentino choque del frío lo hizo lanzar un ahogado grito, e inhalar mucho agua. Sus ojos se agrandaron confundidos cuando las cosas comenzaron a oscurecerse.

_**Kyoto—1878**_

Sano tiritó mientras el y Kenshin caminaban por el pequeño pueblo de regreso a Kyoto. Sintió como si hubieran estado caminando por horas, y solo habían llegado a los puentes a las afueras de la ciudad. Pronto estarían en casa, y lo mejor, tan lejos de las preocupaciones. Hacía mucho frió, y estaban locos como para andar afuera cuando podrían estar calientes y confortables en la Aoi-ya. Pero no Kenshin lo _había_ hecho venir. Sano solo se le había unido para mantenerse lejos de Yahiko y Kaoru.

Pero a pesar del frió, estaba empezando a pensar que había sido bueno unirse al Rurouni. Venir a Kyoto siempre era duro para Kenshin, pero esta vez parecía ser peor. Esa noche, Sano lo había encontrado siendo arrastrado por su pasado por algunos minutos. Los ojos del ex – hitokiri se volvieron oscuros, y Sano pudo observar de un momento a otro que, estaba viajando con Battousai, no con el Rurouni. Eso era espeluznante, especialmente porque eso no debería pasarle nunca más. El luchador bufó. Si, fue _definitivamente _bueno que el haya sido el único en ir. Los demás hubieran caído en pánico. Sano parecía ser el único que realmente entendía que Rurouni o Hitokiri, Kenshin era siempre Kenshin. Posiblemente la revolución los unió a ellos de esa forma. Quieto, Sano encontró que manteniendo a Kenshin hablando mientras viajaban lo ayudaba a mantenerse en el presente, y eso era muy fácil para su amigo. Sano frunció el seño. Pero era muy difícil mantenerlo hablando cuando era demasiado frío. "Kenshin, recuerdame otra vez porque tenemos que ir _esta noche _a comprar cosas?" protestó.

Kenshin, quien parecía no ser afectado por la helada temperatura, caminaba tranquilo a su lado. Sonrió al alto luchador. "Porque planeo visitar a Shishou mañana, y la ultima vez que lo visité, insistió en que llevara un recuerdo en vez de problemas."

Los dientes de Sano comenzaron a parlotear mientras trataba de acurrucarse y tener mas calor con sus ropas. "Recuerdo? Quien pidió un recuerdo? Y, en todo caso quien llama al sake un recuerdo?"

Kenshin rió con facilidad. "No conoces a Shishou." Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Y no lo culpo. Nadie lo visita a menos que tenga un problema."

Sano golpeó las oídos de Kenshin, causando que los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo dieran vueltas por un instante. "Tengo noticias para ti Kenshin. Tu Shishou es antisocial y el _escogió_ vivir de esa manera. No es tu trabajo hacer algo por eso. Y _definitivamente_ no es tu trabajo comprar sake cuatro millas fuera del pueblo, solo porque a Hiko Seijuro le gusta _ese_ sake mas que los hechos en Kyoto."

"Pero Sano," dijo Kenshin, con una voz temblorosa, aun un poco sorprendido por el golpe. "No es de un regalo llevar algo que la persona no quiere, eso no está bien."

"El dijo un recuerdo, no un regalo. Los recuerdos nunca son buenos," Sano murmuró. Envolvió bien su ropa en el. "Hey, Kenshin. No tienes frío?"

El sonriente hombre le miró con sorpresa. "Supongo."

"Bueno, no parece que tuvieras."

Kenshin solo encogió los hombros. "Pasé mucho tiempo en Kyoto durante la revolución. En mi trabajo, no podía vestir nada pesado que me hiciera lento, entonces tuve que acostumbrarme a los inviernos fríos."

"Eso fue hace diez años, Kenshin. Eras solo un niño!"

Su amigo lo miró entretenido. "Hace diez años, yo tenía tu edad, así era."

Sano parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no iba a dejar a Kenshin ganar tan fácilmente. "Ese no es el punto. Eras mas joven en ese entonces, por lo tanto tu cuerpo podía resistir mejor el frío."

Kenshin sonrió levemente. "Entonces, estás diciendo que soy viejo ahora?"

Sano lo miró enojado, sabiendo muy bien que Kenshin intencionalmente había entendido mal. "No, no eres viejo," dijo apretando sus dientes, "Pero ya no estás acostumbrado a esto. Te enfermarás, y la mujer zorro va a culparme."

Kenshin rió y no replicó.

Estaban cruzando uno de los puentes cuando la luna finalmente apareció detrás de una gran nube e iluminó su camino.

Sano olvidó la discusión y el frío por un momento para detenerse y observar. "Amigo, mira la luna. Está realmente brillante esta noche." Se apoyó contra el pasamanos y miró a través del agua. "Puedes verla a millas." Sano saltó sobre la baranda para tener una mejor vista.

"Baja de ahí, Sanosuke. Es muy peligroso. Podrías caer mas profundo, de lo que crees. Y después _tu_ serás el que Megumi – dono tenga que cuidar."

Sano lo ignoró completamente, se paró lentamente en el pasamanos, y comenzó a caminar, con sus brazos abiertos para balancearse. "Recuerdo haber hecho esto cuando era niño. Nosotros acostumbrábamos caminar en los pasamanos de los puentes por diversión cuando yo era muy pequeño. Alguna vez hiciste algo así?"

"No."

Sano resopló. "Vamos, Kenshin. Nunca jugaste o algo parecido? Antes de convertirte en Battousai?"

Kenshin ignoró la pregunta. "Sano, por favor, baja de ahí. No me gusta esto, para nada," dijo, de repente comenzó a sentirse incomodo. "Vas a caerte." Estaba comenzando a ponerse tenso, no sabiendo porque. Algo andaba mal.

Sano rió. "Te preocupas demasiado, Kenshin. No voy a ahogarme, aún si caigo."

Pero Kenshin no lo estaba escuchando. Algo le hizo paralizarse. Sus ojos violeta se estrecharon y se volvieron dorados justo como lo hacían cuando se perdía profundamente en las memorias de su pasado. Recordaba especialmente este puente, ahora. El pequeño niño sentado en el pasamanos, mientras discutían sobre los pros y contras de saltar. Y de repente recordó como había terminado la conversación. "No." Kenshin se disparó hacia el pasamanos, perdido en el pasado, y una vez mas, vio al chico caer hacia su muerte.

"Kenshin?" Los ojos de sano se ensancharon al ver a su amigo súbitamente perderse en su memoria como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Pero esas veces había sido inofensivo, y Kenshin se había reído de aquello. Esta vez, había saltado sobre el pasamanos por quien sabe que razón. Sano trató de darse vuelta y tomar a su amigo, pero el pasamanos no era el mejor lugar en el mundo para tratar de maniobrar por si mismo en primer lugar. Y no esperaba que Kenshin saltara y se detuviera antes de caer. En ese momento Sano supuso que Kenshin estaba bien, apenas había alcanzado a tomar el gi de su amigo. Era muy tarde para detener su propio impulso, y Sano terminó cayendo, arrastrando con el a un sorprendido Kenshin sobre el pasamanos hacia el helado río.

Sano perdió el agarre de su amigo cuando golpeó el agua. Era demasiado fría, y pudo sentir sus manos y pies entumirse, haciendo muy difícil el nadar hacia la superficie. Entonces, posiblemente Kenshin estuviera bien. No debería estar enredado cerca del puente. Si el río no estuviera tan calmado, quizás podría haberse ahogado. Sano salió a la superficie, tomando aire. Trató de quitar el agua de sus ojos mientras se mantenía en el agua, pero sus piernas estaban entumiéndose. Iba a hundirse si no salía pronto. Sano miró alrededor. Donde estaba Kenshin? No en el río por lo que se veía. Conociéndolo, probablemente no sintió el frío y nadó hacia la orilla. Pero cuando los ojos de Sano escanearon la orilla, supo que el rurouni nunca lo dejaría. "Kenshin!" gritó.

Nada.

"Kenshin! Donde estás?"

Finalmente, a lo lejos, escuchó a alguien salir a la superficie. Sano se alivió al ver un cabello rojo. "Kenshin! Gracias a Dios."

Nadó hacia el rurouni justo cuando empezaba a hundirse otra vez. No estaba completamente conciente. "Vamos, amigo," dijo Sano, agarrando el brazo de su amigo y tirando de el hacia la orilla. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron tierra, el luchador pelinegro dejó caer al pelirrojo en el piso. No parecía que Kenshin estuviera respirando. "Demonios." Sano maldijo, al darse cuenta que Kenshin había tragado agua. Inmediatamente comenzó a presionar su pecho, tratando de forzar el agua a salir. "Vamos, Kenshin."

Finalmente, el sonriente hombre se sentó, tosiendo agua. Sanó se alivió cuando su amigo comenzó a luchar por aire. "No vuelvas a hacer eso. Pensé que estabas muerto." Echo un vistazo al rurouni y se quedó helado.

El cabello mojado de Kenshin estaba suelto de su coleta y se derramaba sobre su gi azul oscuro. No estaba mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sano, pero empezaba a levantarse, tenso, con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. La segunda funda estaba vacía.

Segunda funda? Sano tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos. "Kenshin?"

"Quien eres tu?" La voz de Kenshin era lenta y peligrosa. Mas allá de sus dorados y estrechos ojos, su rostro era una mascara sin expresión. "Donde está el chico?"

"Ken-"

"No soy conocido por ser paciente."

"Desde cuando? Kenshin, que se te ha metido?" Se movió para levantarse.

Kenshin se había ido. Sano no lo había visto moverse, pero de repente sintió la hoja de una espada contra un lado de su cuello, y una voz baja diciéndole en su oído, "No te muevas. No quiero matarte, pero _voy _a herirte si te mueves."

Un hilillo de sangre se formó en el cuello de Sano. Esa no era Sakabatou. Era una katana normal. Pero Kenshin no podría portar eso…" Sus ojos se agrandaron, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse en su lugar, aunque no tenían sentido. La funda extra, el gi oscuro, la katana, la mortal voz. "Battousai," susurró, aun sin entender.

"Me conoces." Su voz era plana. "Y sabes mi nombre. Quien eres tu?"

"Sagara Sanosuke," Sano contestó.

"No eres uno de los Shinsengumi," dijo Battousai. "No eres un hitokiri." La presión de la espada finalmente disminuyó cuando Battousai se movió hacia atrás aun con Sano en su línea de visión, su espada aún seguía lista. "Porque estás afuera? A caso quieres morir?"

Sano frotó su cuello. El corte apenas paraba de sangrar. Battousai había dejado una marca, sin tratar de lastimarlo. Sano se dio cuenta que la verdad probablemente podría ser la mejor respuesta por ahora. "Estaba con un amigo. Íbamos a comprar sake."

Los ojos de Battousai se estrecharon aun más. "Piensas que voy a creer que podrías estar comprando Sake en Kyoto en la _noche_? Te pregunto de nuevo, tienes deseos de morir?"

"Puedo cuidar de mi mismo," dijo Sano.

"Puedo preguntar. Donde está tu amigo?"

Sano se heló, sus ojos café se ensancharon._ "Demonios, es cierto. Y si este no fuera solo Kenshin desorientándose... y si este fuera el Battousai de verdad... entonces donde está Kenshin?" _Volteó a ver al río. No había movimiento.

Battousai pareció entender la expresión de Sano. Su voz era lenta, y si sano no lo conociera mejor, hubiera jurado que sonó un poco a aflicción. "Si el no ha salido hasta ahora, no lo hará. Nadie lo haría."

"Nadie?"

Battousai sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídalo." Sus ojos se endurecieron de nuevo. "Tu no deberías haberme visto. Necesito reportar esto. Ve a casa antes de que consigas que te maten." Finalmente enfundó su espada.

"Kenshin?"

Battousai se tensó con el sonido de su nombre y se detuvo, pero no dio la vuelta.

Sano tomó esto como una invitación para terminar. Cerró sus ojos y se movióesperando que Battosai no lo matara. "Tienes alguna idea de donde estás?"

"Kyoto" Su voz era plana.

"Tu sabes _cuando?_

"Te sugiero que veas a un doctor Sagara Sanosuke," contestó antes de caminar hacia la ciudad.

Sano lo miró por un momento. Después volteó a ver hacia el agua, esperando que de alguna forma Kenshin estuviera bien. El luchador suspiró, y tranquilo, murmuró, "Debo tener deseos suicidas," antes de seguir a Battousai.

_Lo siguiente es una lista de términos y definiciones que son importantes para la historia. No se molesten en mirarlos, si están familiarizados con Rurouni Kenshin. Solo puse esto aquí porque muchas personas ocasionalmente se pierden un poco por no conocer a Ruroken, pero quieren seguir la historia, solamente por aquellos extraños términos Japoneses que no conozcan, Gracias de nuevo!_

_Glosario de terminos usados en "Out of time" (me disculpo por ser malo definiendo cosas):_

_Aku soku zan: "Asesinar al mal rápidamente" (parte del código de los Shinsengumi)_

_Bakumatsu: Revolución Japonesa tomando el lugar durante mediados de 1800_

_baka: idiota, _

_Battou-jutsu: técnica de la espada que usa el tirar de la espada para aumentar la velocidad del arma. Battousai recibió su nombre por ser un maestro asesino con esta técnica. _

_Battousai: Nombre de Hitokiri de Himura Kenshin cuando peleó en el Bakumatsu _

_bokken: espada de madera_

_Choshu: un clan Ishin-shishi _

_deshi: aprendiz_

_dewa mata: nos vemos!_

_dojo: lugar donde entrenan los espadachines_

_Edo: Nombre de Tokyo durante el Bakumatsu (antes de ser la capital) _

_fotón: una estera para dormir _

_gi: tipo de camisa _

_Gatotsu: técnica de la espada donde la hoja está en forma paralela al suelo. Tiene cuatro variaciones. Usada por Saito Hajime de los Shinsengumi_

_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: técnica usada por Himura Kenshin y Hiko Seijuro_

_hakama: tipo de pantalón suelto _

_hitokiri: asesino _

_Ishin-shishi: patriotas que lucharon contra el Shogunate (los gobernantes)_

_katana: espada japonesa, el filo está solo en el lado curvo de la espada_

_kuso: mierda_

_Kyoto: capital de Japón durante el Bakumatsu _

_Meiji: la era que siguió del Bakumatsu, cuando el emperador Meji tomó el trono, comenzando en 1868_

_Oniwaban-shu: grupo de ninjas con base en Kyoto (y en Edo durante el Bakumatsu) _

_oro(?):una palabra que usa Kenshin como exclamación de shock o confusión, podría traducirse como "que?" o "ah!"_

_Otsu: un pequeño pueblo en Japón_

_rurouni: vagabundo_

_sakabatou: espada con el filo opuesto al de una katana normal, haciendo que sea mas difícil matar al usarla…_

_sake: vino de arroz_

_sayonara: adiós_

_Sekihou-tai: ejército de los Ishin-shishi que fue usado y traicionado por su propia gente, asesinados por "esparcir mentiras y dar falsas esperanzas" cuando el gobierno revolucionario no pudo permitirse mantener sus promesas (técnicamente esto sucedió después de Toba Fushimi, pero este marco de la historia está un poco alejado, y lo pongo un poco antes de lo que debería estar por tres o cuatro años... otra razón por la cual este fic es un universo alterno..._

_shinai: espada de entrenamiento_

_Shinsengumi: grupo de espadachines del grupo de Mibu (también llamados los lobos de Mibu) que defendieron las calles de Kyoto para el gobierno._

_shishou: maestro_

_tatami: alfombra de bambú_

_Toma Fushimi: una de las batallas mas grandes del Bakumatsu_

_Nota del autor 2: espero que les guste el capitulo 1 de "out of time". Muchas gracias por leerlo. Estoy consciente de que es una historia rara, pero por favor manden reviews. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones! _

Nota de la traductora: aquí está el primer capitulo, cuando leí esta historia me gustó mucho, así que pedí permiso para poder traducirla al español y que las personas que no saben ingles la pudieran leer, la historia original está en mi profile, si les gusta la historia lo iré continuando cada semana o a lo mucho cada dos semanas, espero que les guste y por favor manden reviews


	2. Comprension

**Here you are! El segundo capitulo del fanfic, espero que les agrade**

**Disclaimer: Ni Rurouni Kenshin ni el fanfic me pertenecen, solo soy la traductora.**

**Out of Time**

_**Capitulo 2: Comprensión**_

_1865_

Kenshin rompió la superficie, tosiendo. Rápidamente buscó a su alrededor por Sanosuke, y cuando vio que su amigo no estaba en la superficie del agua, inmediatamente comenzó a preocuparse. Esto era muy frío aún para él, y Sano había estado congelándose simplemente al aire libre. Kenshin se zambulló debajo y trató de buscar a su amigo, pero no había nada. Era demasiado oscuro para ver. Subió por aire otra vez, y miró a su alrededor. Esta vez vio algo que parecía ser alguien flotando en el agua.

"Sano," susurró. Y comenzó a nadar hacia la figura. Aún cuando estaba apenas a mitad del camino, pudo decir que ese no era su amigo. Era un pequeño niño. Kenshin tembló, más por la coincidencia que por el frío. ¿No era esa la razón por la que habían terminado aquí en primer lugar¿Porque había tenido un destello sobre el ahogamiento de ese chico¿Acaso estaba alucinando ahora?

Alucinación o no, Kenshin no tenía forma de encontrar a Sano, y éste chico necesitaba ayuda. Rápidamente, terminó de nadar, puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico, y nadó hacia la orilla. Para Kenshin, fue un alivio que el chico estuviera vivo, apenas comenzaba a toser y salpicar agua tan pronto como la tierra se encontraba debajo de el. Y trató de sentarse.

Kenshin gentilmente lo retuvo al piso. "Deberías quedarte quieto un momento y recuperar el aliento, dijo."

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y miraron a Kenshin. "Tu eres ese espadachín," murmuró. Después parpadeó un par de veces antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Pero luces diferente." El chico comenzaba a temblar gravemente, y sus dientes estaban tiritando.

Kenshin solo lo miró fijamente por un instante antes de preguntar, "¿Estás bien? Deberías ir a casa con tu familia. Y conseguir abrigo."

El chico no hizo contacto visual con el. "No tengo a nadie conmigo. Tú sabes eso. Es por eso que yo iba a..." Se movió y miró hacia otro lado.

Kenshin solo miró al chico, la preocupación comenzaba a consumirlo. Algo no estaba bien.

El chico se levantó, y esta vez Kenshin no trató de detenerlo. Era el mismo chico de su recuerdo. El mismo puente. Kenshin levantó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la luna y palideció. _"¿Que me está pasando?_" se preguntó. La luna había sido llena cuando Sano la había apuntado. ¿Ahora repentinamente era creciente? Cerró sus ojos y agarró su cabeza. Esto nunca le había pasado antes. Incluso cuando se enfrentó a Saito y su mente lo había llevado a una batalla de la revolución, nunca había comenzado a ver como el mundo cambiaba a su alrededor. ¿La presión de tratar de controlar su lado oscuro finalmente causó que se desmoronara?

Kenshin apretó sus ojos cerrados y los forzó hacia otra parte. Esto no era posible. Cuando abrió sus ojos, nada había cambiado. Mismo puente, misma luna. Pero ahora el chico se había marchado. Y Sanosuke seguía perdido. Se sentó por algunos minutos, inseguro de que hacer. Por primera vez en años, Kenshin realmente estaba asustado, pero no por razones ordinarias. Conocía los peligros de las calles de la Kyoto Revolucionaria. Pero también, aunque había pasado una década, seguía conociendo como perderse en la noche. No, no era la muerte a la que tenía miedo. Era Kyoto en si misma. Era el Hitokiri dentro de él quien podría entusiasmarse ante este giro de los acontecimientos si aun la más pequeño oportunidad le fuera otorgada. Ese era el hecho que muy bien podría finalmente volverle loco. Porque ¿de que otra forma puede uno caer en un río, y después trasladarse a una década anterior¿La supresión del asesino finalmente lo había llevado hasta el límite? Si ese fuera el caso, entonces dejaría a los Shinsengumi venir. Era mejor morir aquí que vivir y ser un peligro para todos...

Miró atrás hacia la luna por un largo momento antes de levantarse. No. Ese pensamiento era el que casi había forzado a Shishou a destruirlo. Siempre había una razón para vivir. Mientras pudiera recordar eso, el asesino se mantendría dormido. Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano y Megumi. Ellos eran sus razones. Como lo era su juramento a Sakura, Akane y Kasumi… y a Tomoe.

Entonces otra ola de miedo arrasó sobre Kenshin, como un golpe de comprensión¿Qué tan atrás había ido¿Ella estaba... podría detenerse a si mismo? Kenshin se levantó de un salto. Tuvo que entender que estaba pasando exactamente. Porque si él realmente _había _de alguna forma regresado en el tiempo, quizás habría una razón... Comenzó a correr, tomando sólo un momento para estar seguro que su sakabatou seguía con él. Ahora, mas que nunca, era vital que llevara aquella espada. Tendría que ser capaz de defenderse _a si mismo _para variar. Y con una katana normal, aquí de entre todos los lugares, sería demasiado fácil matar.

Apoyándose cerca del puente, paró, tratando de decidir a donde ir. Si entraba a la ciudad, se arriesgaba a encontrarse con los Shinsengumi, o quizás con alguno de los Ishin-shishi, quienes lo regresarían con Katsura-san, y posiblemente con su joven yo. Kenshin tembló. No estaba seguro de que pudiera enfrentar al joven Battousai. El tenía un momento lo suficientemente difícil enfrentándose a si mismo ahora. Miró a su alrededor. Por supuesto que, si continuaba mas tiempo aquí, se arriesgaba a los mismos resultados. Eso dejaba solo una opción... y esta realmente no le complacía mejor. Kenshin suspiró, y comenzó a correr hacia los bosques. Una sonrisa preocupada jugaba en los labios del rurouni. _Lo siento, Shishou. Tal parece que una vez más le traeré mis problemas en lugar de un recuerdo..._

_1879_

Sano siguió detrás del Hitokiri tan ceca como se atrevió. Recordó de primera mano la capacidad de Kenshin para leer el ki distante, y no estaba seguro hasta donde terminaban las habilidades de Battousai. De acuerdo a los antiguos revolucionarios como Saito y Okubo, sus habilidades habían sido más fuertes... mas impresionantes. De acuerdo con Kenshin, habían sido simplemente más mortales. Sano nunca había sabido que Kenshin mintiera. Mantuvo su distancia.

Battousai estaba inquietándose. Tanto como Sano podría decir. Era tarde, y las calles estaban desiertas, pero aun en la oscuridad, era obvio que esta no era la Kyoto que Battousai estaba esperando. Al principio, el joven se había mantenido completamente en las sombras, haciendo casi imposible para Sano seguirle la huella, pero como las cosas parecían más y más desconocidas, las acciones de Battousai se habían vuelto irregulares. Finalmente paró en frente de una vieja y deteriorada posada. Claramente estaba desierta, y por primera vez desde que Sano lo había sacado del agua, el joven pareció inseguro, vacilando exactamente afuera de la puerta como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera o no ver dentro. Después de otro momento de indecisión, finalmente entró.

Sano esperó un minuto antes de seguirlo.

Debió haber esperado más. Battousai se encontraba en el centro del cuarto mirando fijamente su alrededor con horror. Viejos periódicos y hojas muertas abarcaban el interior de la posada. No parecía haber sido abandonado hace mucho, tal vez un año a lo mucho, pero para alguien que quizás probablemente acababa de ver este lugar lleno de actividad unas horas antes, debería ser aterrador, y Sano no podía menos que sentirse mal por el joven. El cambio repentino en el ki de Sano logró abrirse camino a través de los pensamientos confusos de Battousai y giró hacia Sano.

Antes de que Sanosuke pudiera moverse, la katana fue sacada, y Battousai la estaba dirigiendo hacia él. Reconoció el Ryu Tsui Sen inmediatamente, y la única cosa que le salvó fue su familiaridad con los movimientos de Kenshin. Sano logró esquivar el ataque en el último momento y rodó hacia las sombras, no creyó realmente que la oscuridad podría ocultarlo de un hitokiri.

De una extraña forma, Battousai no atacó por segunda vez, pero sus estrechados ojos mantuvieron un peligroso, casi desesperado brillo cuando miró fijamente a través de la oscuridad directamente hacia los ojos de Sano. "Después de todo, eres un espía," dijo, su voz tan fuerte y fría como su espada. "Donde están los Ishin-shishi? Donde está Katsura-san?"

Le tomó un tiempo a Sano comprender que Battousai estaba hablando con él y no matándolo. Su respiración se reguló un poco, pero su corazón seguía acelerado. Normalmente una buena pelea le traía adrenalina. Pero esto era suicidio. "Kenshin…" comenzó. "¡No soy un espía!"

Battousai lentamente envainó su espada, y Sano respiró un soplo de alivio. Hasta que comprendió que el hitokiri únicamente había cambiado de postura. "Al demonio si no lo eres," Battousai dijo suavemente, poniéndose listo para un ataque de Battou-jutsu. "Te preguntaré por ultima vez, y después me temo que tendré que matarte. Donde está Katsura-san?"

Sano se estremeció. "Está muerto, Kenshin. Él ha estado muerto durante casi seis meses."

"¡Estás mintiendo!" El ataque de Battousai fue más rápido esta vez, y Sano apenas logró escapar con un hombro herido.

"¡Kenshin, escúchame!" gritó, tratando de comunicarse con el. "Esta ya no es la revolución. No se de cuando saliste, o como llegaste aquí, pero esta es la era Meiji y la guerra se terminó."

Battousai no respondió, pero su ataque fue más lento, y Sano logró esquivarlo. _El vaciló, _Sano comprendió. No lo había esperado, pero Battousai realmente pareció estar considerando sus palabras.

Sano tomó ventaja de aquel hecho. "La revolución terminó hace más de una década."

Kenshin no golpeó de nuevo, pero claramente se disponía a hacerlo. Solo una intensa lucha interna pareció retener el ataque entrante.

"Se que parece loco. Demonios, pensé que _me había _vuelto loco cuando comprendí quien eres tu, pero es verdad. Si no me crees, mira abajo. El periódico a tus pies. Lee la fecha." Por un momento, temió que Battousai pudiera negarse y solo lo matara como a un espía, pero finalmente el joven se inclinó, y recogió el papel, la mano de su espada seguía lista para blandir su espada si era necesario. Sano no movió un músculo. El apenas respiraba, solo mirando al joven hombre. Entonces, este era el Hitokiri Battousai. Este era lo que Kenshin había sido. El apacible hombre que conoció había sido aterrador una vez. Y hasta ahora, Sano solo le había enfrentado cuando el chico se encontró confundido y vacilante. Sano se estremeció al pensar lo que pudo haber sido de otra forma. Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Saito Hajime. El rurouni no era lo que había sido una vez. Pero a diferencia de Saito, Sanosuke encontró tal apreciación como un gran alivio.

El periódico resbaló de las manos de Battousai y con enorme gracia se derramó sobre el piso. Su rostro seguía en la sombra, y Sano no pudo leer su expresión, pero lo entendió. Todo parecía salir del hitokiri. Sus hombros cayeron y él liberó la katana envainada, permitiendo a su mano caer a su lado. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, realmente viendo el interior de la posada por primera vez. Nadie había estado ahí por años. Caminó despacio alrededor del cuarto, mirándolo fijamente, desplazando su mano en la pared, finalmente capturando los cambios. Paró cerca de Sano, presionando sus dedos en un descolorido corte en la madera. Cuando habló su voz era calmada. "Yo hice esto anoche. Un espía entró a la posada, y tuve que matarlo. La sangre estaba por todas partes. Okami no pudo quitarla." Tocó el punto coloreado cerca de la cortadura. "La sangre sigue aquí, pero se ha atenuado tanto. Imagino que el tiempo puede lavar un poco de la sangre..." Se calmó.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Kenshin continuara. "¿Katsura-san está muerto?" Por primera vez alzó su vista hacia Sano. Su cara seguía ilegible, pero su voz finalmente revelaba la emoción.

Sano asintió. "Lo siento, Kenshin. Se que el fue tu comandante. ¿Fue también tu amigo?" Una pregunta difícil de articular para Sano. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Kenshin tuvo que tratar con la muerte de Katsura-san justo como Sano había padecido la del Capitán Sagara.

"El lo sabe... sabía," contestó Battousai, instantáneamente. Hizo una pausa. "¿Más de una década? Entonces Battousai debe irse también. No pertenezco a esta era." Se inclinó con su espalda hacia la pared, su mano seguía tocando el corte descolorido en la madera.

"Kenshin..."

"¿Porque me llamas de esa manera?"

Sanó parpadeó. "¿Ese es tu nombre, no?"

"Es el nombre que me dieron. Pero nadie me llama de esa manera. Soy Battousai. Hitokiri Battousai. Himura Battousai. Nadie me llama Kenshin. Nadie lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo."

Sano no contestó enseguida. Era más fácil entender a este hombre cuando ellos ya habían luchado. "Te conozco como Himura Kenshin. Tu me pediste que no te llamara Battousai."

"Yo te lo pedí..." El joven sonó como si estuviera comprobando las palabras. No parecía estar comprendiendo. "¿Sigo vivo? Y yo te pedí… y… tú estuviste de acuerdo. No me llamas Battousai… en esta era..."

Sano miró al chico al lado de el. Eran de la misma edad, pero éste Kenshin de repente pareció demasiado joven. Como un niño quien apenas había despertado de una pesadilla, y que aun no comprendía que estaba realmente despierto.

"Meiji," dijo Sano. "La era Meiji."

"Meiji."

"Kenshin?"

Battousai lo miró. "¿Y tu utilizas un tono familiar conmigo¿Te conozco desde hace mucho?" El sonaba muy confundido.

Sano lo miró fijamente. "Somos amigos. Eso es todo."

"Amigos"

A Sano no le gustó el tono en que había repetido esa palabra casi como si fuera tan extranjera como _Meiji._

"No deberías llamarme Kenshin" dijo Battousai. "Kenshin es el nombre dado a un espadachín. Un asesino no debería llevar ese nombre. Yo soy Battousai. Himura Battousai. Lo siento Sagara Sanosuke, pero yo no te conozco."

"No te llamaré Battousai." Gruñó Sano. "Nosotros somos amigos porque tu _ya no eres _Battousai. No puedo llamarte así."

"Tu tienes rencor contra mi." De una forma extraña, Battousai parecía más cómodo con esto que con la idea de la amistad.

Sano sacudió su cabeza. "Yo tengo rencor contra el gobierno Meiji. Tengo rencor contra el grupo Ishin-shishi. Tengo rencor contra la gente que nos traicionó y mató al capitán-" El se paró, comprendiendo que Battousai no necesitaba más cosas con que tratar. "No eres tu. Es el nombre de Battousai. Lo que representa. Eso es todo."

Battousai lo miraba críticamente. "Ya veo. Ahora tiene sentido," dijo suavemente.

Sano lo miró, inseguro de si le gustara el tono de Battousai. "¿Que tiene sentido?"

"La marca sobre tu espalda. El nombre de Sagara. Eres parte de los Sekihou-tai."

Sano se tensó, conociendo perfectamente las mentiras que la gente había dicho sobre el capitán y su ejército. "No sabía que también el Hitokiri conocía-"

"Todos lo saben ahora," Battousai cortó. "He escuchado la conversación de Katsura-san. Cuando no dices mucho, escuchas más. El no estaba feliz con la forma en que el Sekihou-tai fue tratado. Se poco sobre eso, pero sé lo suficiente." Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. "Tu ejercito fue usado por los Ishin-shishi. Se como se siente ser usado por ellos." Como si fuera posible, sus ojos se volvieron aun más fríos en su dura mascara. "Otra razón por la que no puedo creer que viviré para ver la era Meiji."

"Claro que vives. Ellos no se ateverían a tratar de deshacerse de ti. No eres como-" Paró otra vez, comprendiendo que tan cerca estuvo de decir el nombre de Shishio Makoto. Sanosuke puede no siempre ser acreditado con tener la mayor parte de sesos, pero aún _él _sabía que ciertas cosas deberían permanecer sin ser dichas. "Como nosotros..." terminó débilmente. "Ellos no te matarían como nos mataron a nosotros."

Algo se bloqueó detrás de los ojos de Battousai, y los pocos minutos de conversación se terminaron. El hitokiri había tomado el control de nuevo, y el chico confundido había sido suprimido. "Debo encontrar una forma de regresar. No puedo estar aquí."

"No parece que tengas muchas alternativas en este momento. No puedes simplemente ir vagando alrededor de Kyoto con una katana. No con la prohibición de las espadas."

"Prohibición de las espadas?" Automáticamente Battousai agarró su espada. "No encajo aquí. Tengo que irme." El pareció confundido de nuevo, aunque esta vez, Sano notó que había algo extraño en él.

"¿Kenshin?" preguntó. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Battousai no contestó, pero estaba pálido. Retrocedió. Entre el daño que el rió le había hecho, y ahora su estado de confusión mental, el cuerpo de Battousai finalmente se agotó, y el joven se desplomó.

Nota del autor: Wow¡No esperaba tener tantos reviews para ser apenas mi primer capitulo¡Me alegra escuchar que esta historia tiene el interés de las personas¡Y me gustó escuchar que muchos de ustedes ya están haciendo conjeturas de que es lo que está por venir¡Mucho mejor¡Espero que esto siga cumpliendo con sus expectativas¡Muchas gracias por leer, y por favor continúen comentando!

Nota de la traductora:

SiriusFan13 You´re very welcome, thank your to give me your permission to do it )

okashira janet. Aqui se resolverán algunas de las preguntas que me hiciste, espero que te guste este capitulo. Y gracias también a: just Eowyn, BattousaiKamiya, mari8876, gabyhyatt, Kasumi Shinomori, kisa-Chan-sohma, me alientan a seguir traduciendo este fic, no puedo poner los capítulos tan rápido porque tengo dos trabajos y aparte estudio, aun así no dejaré de traducirlo hasta acabarlo todo.

Saludos


	3. Encuentros

**Out of Time**

Aquí tienen, el tercer capitulo de la historia, y un encuentro que muchas personas esperaban... muchas gracias por los reviews de verdad los aprecio, y a los que no dejan review gracias también por leer

Si quieren que traduzca otro fic, pueden mandarme la petición... solo de inglés a español, conozco muy poco de francés y japonés y de otros idiomas casi nada o nada xD

Disclaimer: ni Rurouni Kenshin ni el fic me pertenecen, solo soy la traductora...

Ahora si:

_**Capitulo 3: Encuentros**_

_1865_

Kenshin irrumpió en el claro y se detuvo. Era exactamente como él lo recordaba. No entendía cuan poco, Shishou había cambiado las cosas hasta ahora. La única diferencia era que el horno había desaparecido, y que había un pequeño jardín al lado. Lentamente caminó en el margen de las sombras, hipnotizado por la vista. Podía recordar su entrenamiento aquí. Aprendiendo a cultivar un huerto ahí. Escuchando a Shishou relatar el pasado justo allá. Muchos de los recuerdos no eran tan confortantes. Shishou era un hombre difícil y demandante. Pero era lo más cercano a lo que Kenshin podría recordar como padre. Hiko le había enseñado como vivir. No solo a sobrevivir, aunque tuvo que aprender eso también, pero en realidad le enseñó a _vivir _y a apreciar la vida. Kenshin hizo una mueca, comprendiendo ahora como sus actos y asesinatos debieron ser vistos por Shishou.

De la nada, una tranquila voz habló. "Finalmente me he hecho lo suficientemente digno de ser el blanco de Hitokiri Battousai?" El siempre presente sarcasmo y la arrogancia eran muy claros, pero por primera vez Kenshin notó que tan severo se escuchaba el cinismo en una voz tan joven.

Kenshin se giró para ver a su Shishou sentado sobre un tronco, no muy lejos de la pequeña cabaña. Como siempre, había una garrafa de sake en su mano. Eso, sin embargo, no fue lo que dibujaron los ojos de Kenshin. Hiko Seijuro, como Kenshin, siempre había parecido más joven de lo que era. Pero era aun mas extraño para el Rurouni ver a su Shishou _así _de joven otra vez. Este Hiko era apenas un poco más grande que Kenshin.

Como Kenshin carecía de respuesta, el alto hombre se levantó y le mandó una oscura mirada, colgando el sake en su cadera. "Aceptaré eso como el porque de que me honres con tu presencia."

Kenshin inclinó su cabeza. Por alguna razón, sin importar que tan viejo fuera, Hiko podía hacerle sentir como un niño. Se inclinó humildemente, y habló en voz suave, "No tengo intención de pelear contigo, Shishou, eso no lo haré. Ya se como terminaría esa batalla. Necesito de tu ayuda."

Hiko estrechó sus ojos hacia el hombre parado entre las sombras ante el. "No tengo interés en ayudar a un asesino. Nunca debí enseñarte el Hiten Mitsirugi Ryu. Vete." Hiko caminó hacia la cabaña, su rojiblanca capa se desplegó detrás de el al ser rozado por Kenshin.

Eso, Kenshin lo había esperado. El ya había tenido que tratar con el enojo de Hiko antes cuando regresó a terminar su entrenamiento. No es que este hecho hiciera menos dolorosas las palabras. "Shishou. No deseo causarle problemas, pero no tengo a nadie mas con quien ir." Prosiguió.

Hiko se congeló en la puerta, y sin girarse, dijo en un tono duro. "Yo no hago tratos con Battousai."

"Ya no soy Battousai." Kenshin exclamó, apenas antes de que Hiko pudiera cerrarle la puerta. "Déjame explicarte, por favor. No he matado en casi diez años, no lo he hecho. Soy un Rurouni ahora."

"Es imposible," Hiko resopló, girando hacia Kenshin para finalmente enfrentar al muchacho que le había abandonado. "Hace diez años, tu comenzaste a entrenar con-" Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando finalmente _observó _al pelirrojo hombre ante él. Por primera vez en diez años, su baka deshi logró tomar a Hiko Seijuro por sorpresa. Este no era ningún muchacho de diecisiete años. Y esos no eran los ojos de un asesino. Esos eran los ojos de un hombre crecido quien había visto demasiado en su corta vida. Era como estar viendo dentro de un espejo en su propia alma. "Diez años..." Las palabras escaparon sin una razón para decirlas¿pero que podría decir? Hiko cerró sus ojos, y arrugó el ceño. "Imposible," murmuró de nuevo. Ni siquiera había tomado demasiado sake…

"Shishou?"

Hiko no abrió sus ojos, pero su mano fue hacia su cabeza, y parecía como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. Le indicó con severidad con su otra mano. "Entra".

Kenshin entró y se arrodilló en el piso.

Hiko cerró la puerta de nuevo, cambiando su garrafa vacía de sake por una nueva, se sentó enfrente de este extraño, quién había decidido debía ser una alucinación inducida por el sake. No había otra manera de explicarlo. Al menos no había otra manera que deseara contemplar. Especialmente cuando Hiko le había permitido ser comida de lobos. No estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar ver lo que ellos le habían hecho. Kenshin estaba vivo. Estaría vivo, aún en diez años. ¿Pero habría sobrevivido él? Eso, Hiko no lo sabía. Sacó dos vasos y vertió cada uno con sake. Tenía el presentimiento de que iban a necesitarlo.

_1878_

Voces aparecían y se desaparecían de sus oídos. No reconocía ninguna de ellas. No, eso no era cierto. El hombre le sonaba familiar, pero aun eso no era del todo seguro. Estaba acostado. ¿Porque? El nunca dormía de esa manera. Y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. No se movió inmediatamente, tratando de darle sentido a esto. Un sueño extraño que había tenido tiró sobre su mente. Algo sobre el Sekihou-tai... y un río... y un chico. Todo se arremolinaba junto en su cabeza.

Finalmente trató de moverse, pero eso solo dolía. Sus músculos dolían. Y las heridas que había recibido cuando_ había matado a_... Esas heridas no estaban curadas por completo, y se sumaban a su incomodidad. Pero el dolor no era nada nuevo para él. Por lo menos _podía_ moverse. Se movió de nuevo. Las voces entraron enfocadas de inmediato, sobresaltándolo.

"Megumi-san¿El está bien?" Era la voz de una chica. Ella parecía de su edad.

Una delicada mano descansó en su frente, y la voz de una mujer contestó. "Te dije que el estará bien. ¿Porque no me escuchas, Kaoru? El tuvo una fiebre alta, y _eso _puede ser peligroso si no le observamos. Pero podrá estar bien pronto." La voz de la mujer era de alguna forma calmante. Su mano delicadamente cepillaba el cabello húmedo de su frente.

"Y tu¿porque no le ayudaste?" La chica estaba despotricandosobre alguien más ahora. "El cayó en el río y acabó con fiebre todo porque tu estabas envuelto en alguna estupida pelea otra vez!"

"Hey, Jou-chan, olvidaste el hecho de que _estoy _enfermo, también. ¿Sin mencionar que estoy herido?" el hombre contestó.

_Sagara, _el nombre vino fácilmente. Él era el hombre del Sekihou-tai. Entonces, el sueño no había terminado aún.

"_Tú _no tienes fiebre, y Megumi-san dijo que Kenshin tenía muchas más heridas!"

"_¿Que?" _Hubo un sonido de alguien acercándose. Sintió su gi siendo retirado delicadamente por las manos de una mujer, y escuchó la aguda ingestión de aire antes de que Sagara susurrara, "¿Que le sucedió?"

"¿Quieres decir que, realmente no lo sabes?" la chica preguntó, pareciendo insegura ahora.

"Claro que no lo sabe, Kaoru," dijo la mujer. "Estas heridas son de hace meses. Solo que no han sanado apropiadamente, y ahora el las ha reabierto. ¿Quizás salvando a cierta persona quien no debería haber estado peleando cerca del río?"

Sagara comenzó a defenderse, de nuevo. Por ahora Battousai estaba seguro de que esta situación no era un sueño, y forzó sus ojos a abrirse. Su visión era borrosa y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ver que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Nadie estaba mirándolo. La chica, Kaoru, estaba golpeando a Sagara en la cabeza con un bokken, mientras que la mujer llamada Megumi-san le gritaba a la chica por atacar a su paciente.

Battousai se sentó, agarrando su cabeza cuando una ola de vértigo barrió sobre el. Si Sagara era real, entonces los demás debían serlo, también. Esto seguía siendo la era Meiji.

De repente una radiante y joven voz gritó detrás de él. "Hey, Himura despertó!"

El giró inmediatamente a ver a otra, aun más joven chica con una larga trenza sonriéndole. "Ha!" dijo ella vibrantemente. "Les dije que tu no podrías estar postrado por mucho tiempo! No tu!"

Los demás se congelaron y cuatro pares de ojos de repente se enfocaron en él. Battousai se tensó. ¿Quienes eran estas personas? Más amigos de Sagara¿_Se supone que debo conocerlos?_

"Kenshin!" gritó Kaoru, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_¿Lagrimas por que?_

Ella se levantó, dejando caer el bokken y se apresuró hacia el, sacudiéndose del frenético intento de Sagara para detenerla. Antes de que pudiera saber que pasaba, la chica se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas, y había lanzado sus brazos alrededor de el. Parecía que ella seguía llorando.

Battousai se puso rígido, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para detener su automático deseo de empujarla lejos. Ella siguió susurrando su nombre. "Kenshin, estaba muy preocupada. Tu estabas muy enfermo…"

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y seguía sin relajarse. Volteó hacia Sagara por ayuda. Si ella seguía sosteniéndolo así por mas tiempo, el tendría que empujarla e irse. No podía aceptar un contacto como este.

"Kaoru," Sagara estaba diciendo. "Quizás deberías soltarlo y dejarle respirar."

"Kenshin?" Finalmente parecía que ella se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Sus llorosos ojos azules lo miraron fijamente. "¿Que sucede?"

El miró hacia otro lado y no contestó. Tal vez ella solamente se iría si la ignorara. Por lo menos quizás podría soltarlo. La última persona que lo había sostenido de esa manera había sido... el la había matado... Le echó una mirada, sin querer.

Escuchó los preocupados lamentos antes de darse cuenta que había empujado a la chica al piso y había saltado sobre sus pies, para alcanzar su espada. No estaba. ¿Que habían hecho con ella? Se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de tomar una mayor distancia, sabiendo que había reaccionado mal. Pero había visto a Tomoe en la cara de esa chica por un instante, y eso lo había aterrorizado. Ya no quería que nadie lo mirara así de nuevo. Con esa mirada de confianza y... bloqueó sus pensamientos, sintiéndose como un animal acorralado, tratando de no atacar como uno. Sabía que estaba reaccionando exageradamente, pero no podía pensar claramente. Su cabeza dolía, y se sentía débil, lo que le hizo sentirse más tenso.

Sagara avanzó lentamente, "Kenshin," dijo suavemente. "Está bien, Kaoru no debió saltar sobre ti de esa manera cuando sabe que tu estás enfermo, pero ella estaba preocupada. Es tu amiga, Kenshin. Justo como todos nosotros. Somos tus amigos. No tienes porque estar asustado."

Battousai frunció el seño, sus ojos estrechados en furia detuvieron a Sagara en su camino. "No estoy asustado, Sagara." _Demonios si no lo estaba, pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso. _"Solo no dejen que ella me toque. No quiero herirla. No de nuevo." Sacudió su cabeza. ¿_En todo caso que hacía Tomoe con esas personas¿Estaban todos ellos muertos? Posiblemente¿Que no había sido masacrado todo el Sekihou-tai la semana pasada? Quizás eso explicaba el porque se sentía muy mareado. Y muy caliente. ¿Era este el infierno¿Entonces porque estaba Tomoe aquí¿Solo para torturarlo?_

La pared no podía prestarle por más tiempo suficiente apoyo para permanecer de pie. Se sentía muy pesado, y era muy difícil enfocar algo. La última cosa de la que estuvo consciente fue de Sagara sosteniéndolo al caer hacia delante.

Y el sonido de Tomoe llorando.

_Nota del autor: Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias por los geniales reviews! No puedo creer que a esta historia le esta yendo muy bien! Y no puedo creer cuantos reviews están actualmente discutiendo sobre la historia y tratando de imaginar como terminan las cosas. Es muy grato para mi! Por favor continúen comentando! Me encanta!_


	4. Discusiones

El capitulo 4 :) amm me ha costado traducir algunas frases de Kenshin, no tienen mucho sentido si las escribo en forma literal al español, gracias a...

kisa-Chan-sohma. Pues si le ha confundido pero eso no durará mucho... ya lo verás al pasar los capitulos

mari8876

CiNtHiA. A mi también me dio algo de cosita, pero hay que entenderle estaba algo desorientado :S

Erini

Gabyhyatt

BattousaiKamiya

Ady. También me encanta Battousai xD , aunque el rurouni también tiene lo suyo.

Espero que les guste éste capitulo, también gracias a las personas que leen el fic pero no comentan, aunque me gustaría saber también su opinión.

Sin más que agregar, aquí tienen la continuación...

**Out of Time**

_**Capitulo 4: Discusiones**_

_1865_

Hiko se sentó enfrente del hombre, y lo miró entretenidamente tan rápido como bebió una copa de sake. Hiko volvió a llenarla, no completamente seguro del porque había encontrado esto tan interesante. Si este realmente fuera su baka deshi, entonces el chico debería ser bueno para beber. El había prácticamente crecido entre el sake. ¿Pero como podría ser este el chico que entrenó? Este era más viejo. Eso era seguro. Este hombre era diferente, y eso desconcertó a Hiko, porque no estaba seguro de que hacer con el. Sus ojos violetas parecían tan claros y brillantes como el día en que Hiko lo había acogido, pero al mismo tiempo eran misteriosos. Hiko no pudo leerlo en absoluto. Solo pudo sentarse y hacer suposiciones. Este hombre, el Kenshin adulto, parecido terriblemente a _él _en todas las formas que importaban. Hiko pudo casi predecir sus acciones, no por leer su ki, pero si prediciendo sus propias acciones.

"Kenshin?" Tuvo que preguntar. No podía ser nadie más. No con ese cabello, y esos ojos. Pero Hiko tenía que oírle decirlo.

Kenshin asintió pronto. Su voz era suave y apacible. "Se que esto es extraño, eso seguramente que lo es. Pero necesito su ayuda. No se que me ha pasado, y usted es el único que pensé podría ayudarme. Kyoto es muy peligroso aquí... ahora. Es posible que vuelva a matar"

Hiko bebió su tercera copa de sake, y finalmente la lanzó hacia el piso, esta vez bebió directamente de la garrafa. La copa no estaba haciendo mucho por el. "¿Que edad tienes?" preguntó, antes de beber un poco más.

Kenshin parpadeó en sorpresa, su copa estaba a la mitad de camino hacia su boca. "Oro? Treinta. ¿Porqué?"

Hiko se atragantó, casi dejando caer la garrafa, e inhalando tanto sake como pudiera tragar. Comenzó a toser, cuando Kenshin le miró fijamente en shock. Finalmente, después de unos momentos de toser, lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo frente a él. "¿Treinta? Tienes casi mi edad..." Se descubrió a si mismo mirando con la boca abierta a su baka deshi, y mejor se forzó a tomar más sake. Estaba en lo correcto cuando asumió que necesitaría esto. Solo esperaba tener suficiente en su casa.

"Shishou?" Kenshin preguntó, mirándolo preocupado.

"No me mires de esa manera."

"Pero casi se ahoga! Debería de-"

"Estoy bien," Hiko saltó. "No se porque te dejé entrar aquí. Aunque ahora seas o no Battousai, _tú me_ dejaste. Yo no te debo nada."

Kenshin inclinó su cabeza de nuevo. "No estoy diciendo que me debe algo, este que soy no. Pero."

"Que es todo esto de 'este que soy' 'que no soy' al hablar?" Hiko le interrumpió irritado. "No hacías eso antes. No se si pudiera aceptarlo si lo hicieras."

"Shishou, no estás ayudando. Necesito saber que está pasando!" Irritación destelló en los ojos de Kenshin.

Hiko sonrió con satisfacción, bebiendo su sake. "Estás molesto. Bien. Si vamos a conseguir resolver algo, necesitas terminar con esa obsesiva humildad y hacerte útil."

"Shishou!" Kenshin comenzó.

"Hiko Seijuro. Deja eso de 'Shishou' por ahora," Hiko interrumpió. "Mi baka deshi es catorce años más joven que yo, no uno. No puedo verte de esa manera cuando eres adulto. Somos prácticamente contemporáneos." Cerró sus ojos, tratando de no perder su calma. Esta situación era demasiado. "Soy Hiko. Tu Kenshin. Por ahora."

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero asintió.

"Aquí tienes" Hiko alcanzó y agarró dos garrafas más de sake. Lanzó una a Kenshin. "Probablemente vas a necesitar esto mucho mas que yo por ahora." El abrió la suya. "Ahora, exactamente ¿que estamos tratando de resolver¿Como llegaste aquí? O ¿Como te irás?

"Hay un motivo?" Kenshin dijo suavemente.

Hiko dejó su ceja en un tic de irritación, y bebió. "Un motivo?" Porque debe existir siempre un 'motivo' contigo? Había _un motivo_ cuando esos bandidos te atacaron? Existe _un motivo real_ para esta guerra? Sigues siendo un idealista, baka."

Kenshin parpadeó hacia el. "Pensé que no sería tu baka deshi," dijo, con un dejo de frustración moviéndose en su voz.

"No lo eres, pero cualquiera puede ser un baka, y eso es lo que eres ahora mismo. "¿Que _motivo_ vez en esto? Un hombre de treinta años devuelto a su sedienta-de-sangre juventud... ¿Podrás pelear la revolución sin matar?"

"Puedo luchar sin matar. Lo he hecho por diez años." Kenshin finalmente rompió, desenvainando su espada.

Las cejas de Hiko se levantaron de nuevo. "Una sakabatou. Interesante. Pero conozco tus habilidades. Si tu quisieras, podrías matar con ella, entonces no evadas la pregunta. ¿Cual podría ser tu motivo?"

Kenshin bajó su mirada, deslizando la sakabatou en su funda. "Proteger a alguien, tal vez."

Hiko resopló. "Tu entraste a esta guerra para proteger a las personas. He escuchado rumores por todas partes sobre tu protección. Necesitas dejar de decir las mismas cosas con diferentes palabras. ¿A quien podrías proteger en la revolución sin matar? A no ser que estés pensando en esa chica tuya..."

Kenshin palideció visiblemente, y Hiko supo que había golpeado un nervio. Kenshin pareció verdaderamente enfermo.

Hiko casi se sintió mal por el. "Entonces, es por ella."

"¿Como es que sabes sobre ella?" Kenshin susurró. ¿Sobre Tomoe?"

Hiko le mandó una mirada oscura. "¿Realmente crees que iba a dejar solo a mi baka deshi con sus habilidades y sin seguirle la pista?"

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon una fracción. "Tu... me seguías la pista?"

Hiko bebió más sake, con sus ojos pegados a la garrafa. "Sobre Tomoe... el provocó.

"Si... yo..." Kenshin pareció afligido. Hice mi voto de no matar debido a ella. Ella... de algún modo pudo ver más allá de Battousai. Ella me vio... y me ayudó a vivir de nuevo. Y yo la maté. Ella trató de protegerme cuando fui emboscado, y... ella se movió enfrente de la hoja de mi espada. Yo no la ví hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Juré no volver a matar cuando la revolución terminó, en su memoria."

Hiko miró al hombre delante de el, conociendo ese sentimiento. Ese sentimiento de que alguien había muerto a quién podría haber salvado. Hiko había sentido eso antes, también, cuando pensó que había dejado morir a un pequeño muchacho. Pero le habían dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir. El había necesitado a ese muchacho para vivir. Y le dolió comprender eso, porque si a este hombre delante de el le gustara o no creerlo, Kenshin había necesitado que Tomoe muriera. Necesito que _alguien _viera lo que valía y que estuviera dispuesta a morir por el, porque por alguna razón, Hiko nunca había sido capaz de inculcarle a encontrar algo de valor _a su_ vida a la cabeza de aquel muchacho.

"Entonces, destruirías lo que eres para salvarla?" gruñó. "Podrías cambiar la historia de Japón y destruir cualquier sentido que tu vida pudo haber alcanzado para salvarla?"

"Si." Su voz era apenas un susurro.

Kenshin la había amado. Hiko no había sabido eso hasta ahora. Esto podría hacer las cosas más difíciles.

"Entonces dime, Kenshin. Si tu hubieras sido arrojado al pasado lo bastante lejos para salvar a esas tres mujeres de los bandidos, lo harías?"

Kenshin alzó la mirada, directamente hacia los ojos de Hiko por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "Qué?"

"Me escuchaste," Hiko cortó. "Las salvarías?" Intervendrías antes de que yo pudiera llegar y salvar sus vidas?" Eliminar al Hitokiri Battousai de la existencia? Eliminar tu entrenamiento conmigo? Borrar tu participación en la revolución? Borrarías el haber conocido a Tomoe?" Dejó su garrafa de sake, y miró al pequeño hombre en forma crítica. "Tu lo harías?"

Kenshin se quedó en silencio por un largo momento antes de responder.

"No." Esa palabra fue muy difícil para él de decir. "Yo necesité de ese entrenamiento. He hecho muchas cosas desde que terminó la revolución. He ayudado a muchas personas. No puedo intercambiar un grupo de vidas por otro. Kasumi, Akane y Sakura me habrían perdonado, eso espero."

"Pero podrías hacerlo por Tomoe?"

Kenshin no contestó.

"Por lo que has dicho, ella te ayudó a enterrar al Hitokiri. Cuantas más vidas podrías haber tomado sin tu promesa de no matar? Píensalo."

Kenshin se sirvió más sake, y bebió, finalmente estando de acuerdo.

Hiko asintió, y dejó otra garrafa de sake vacía. "Ella murió hace seis meses, Kenshin. De todas maneras no hubieras podido salvarla, si eso te consuela." Suspiró, mirando al hombre lleno de cicatrices al frente de el. "Honestamente, pensé que otra muerte como esa podría destrozarte. Por una vez es agradable estar equivocado."

Los ojos de Kenshin destellaron un profundo violeta antes de endurecerse con determinación. El dolor había sido visible en sus ojos por un segundo antes de que lo ocultara. "Gracias... Hiko."

Hubo un momento incomodo, mientras los dos hombres bebieron silenciosamente, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, Hiko rompió el silencio. "Tenemos que resolver como es que llegaste aquí, para que pueda deshacerme de ti," dijo bruscamente. Hizo un movimiento hacia las ya varias garrafas vacías desordenando el piso, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. "No se si podré permitirme el lujo de tenerte aquí, ahora que has aprendido a sostener tu sake"

Con eso Kenshin rió suavemente.

Hiko se relajó. Bien. Al menos el todavía puede sonreír. No pensó que realmente quiso que el muchacho resultara como el. Este decadente mundo podría usar un poco de lo que había hecho a este muchacho sobrevivir.

_1878_

Cuando Battousai despertó otra vez, era de noche, y la multitud se había ido. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de obtener alguna idea a cerca de su entorno, pero su mente estaba todavía un poco confusa, y eso le irritaba. Como hitokiri, el siempre debía estar enfocado. Estaba acostado sobre un futón con una manta cuidadosamente colocada sobre el. Sintió un poco de calor, y sus músculos adoloridos, pero aparte de eso, parecía estar bien.

Sus ojos escaneáron la oscura habitación. Parecía algo familiar a una pesadilla que recordó haber tenido. Aparentemente algunas partes del sueño fueron reales, junto con la era Meiji y Sagara. Se preguntó si alguna de esas otras personas habían sido reales también.

Se erizó, de pronto al sentir el ki de alguien más. Sagara estaba en la habitación con él. Battousai se levantó, forzando sus adoloridos músculos a cooperar.

"Como te sientes?"

Battousai se giró y miró al otro hombre, sentado con su espalda contra la pared a un lado del futón. "Sagara," dijo, enmascarando la sorpresa en su voz. "Porque estás aquí?

Sagara sonrió ampliamente. "Al menos sabes quien soy ahora. Nos tuviste a todos asustados por un momento. Tu fiebre subió mucho y estabas alucinando."

La frente de Battousai se arrugó cuando trató de recordar su pesadilla. Personas alrededor de él. Sagara tratando de aplacarlo. Y Tomoe llorando… Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente. No. Ella había sido alguien más. Porque la había llamado Tomoe? No podía recordar. Battousai miró al otro hombre cuando la preocupación se hizo presente. "Le hice daño a aquella chica...?"

"Huh?" Sagara miró directamente a Battousai y le sorprendió ver que el Hitokiri lo miraba preocupado. "Kaoru? No. Porqué?"

"Ella estaba llorando…" Battousai sacudió su cabeza. "Recuerdo que estaba llorando, pero no puedo recordar porqué?"

Sagara se rió, pareciendo aliviado. "Oh, eso. Ella estaba preocupada, eso es todo. Eso hace Kaoru por ti. Jou-chan es fuerte, pero si ella piensa que estás herido, se rompe en pedazos. Y cuando tu la empujaste... bueno, ella solo se preocupó mas." Se encogió. "Cuando finalmente te recosté de nuevo en el futón, ella siguió insistiendo en quedaste contigo toda la noche. Estaba asustada de que despertaras desorientado otra vez. Tuve que estar mucho tiempo tratando de convencerla de dejar quedarme. Pensé que estarías mejor conmigo. Al menos nosotros hemos sido presentados."

El pelirrojo parecía estar tratando de captar todo esto. "Ella no debería preocuparse por mi. Yo he escogido mi vida. No viviré mucho."

"No le digas eso a ella, Kenshin. Eso podría matarla."

La máscara glacial fue puesta inmediatamente en su lugar. "Te dije que no me llamaras así. No mancharé ese nombre con sangre. Yo soy Battousai."

Sagara lo miró enfurecido. "Y _yo _te dije que no te llamaré Battousai. Si a ti no te gusta 'Kenshin', entonces te llamaré 'Himura' como lo hace Misao, pero hasta ahí. Tendrás que lidiar con eso.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que el joven hablara. "Himura estará bien. Katsura-san me llamaba de esa forma."

"Bien." Sagara asintió. "Pero tendrás que tratar con _ellos _cuando te llamen Kenshin. Siempre lo han hecho, y ellos no entenderían porque ahora súbitamente rechazas ese nombre. Ninguno de ellos te conoció como Battousai. Ellos te conocieron como un Rurouni, un Rurouni llamado Himura Kenshin. Se preocuparían si tú cambias tu nombre ahora."

"Rurouni? Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Sagara."

"Si, un Rurouni." El peleador hizo una mueca. "Sabes, si tengo que llamarte Himura, lo menos que puedes hacer es llamarme Sanosuke."

Battousai asintió, como si aceptara una orden. "Bien. Sanosuke." No había ningún calor amistoso detrás del nombre que Kenshin usualmente le daba.

Sano suspiró, comprendiendo que tan difícil iba a ser esto. "Escúchame, Ken- Himura, esas personas que viste anoche. No se si los recuerdas a alguno además de Kaoru, pero todos ellos son tus amigos." Sonrió cuando la mascara de Battousai se cayó por un instante y parpadeó de sorpresa con sus dorados ojos muy abiertos. "Misao, Kaoru, Megumi y yo, todos somos las personas a quienes has salvado de alguna u otra manera. Incluso Yahiko. Tú no lo viste. El pequeño mocos se había dormido ya cuando llegamos."

"Salvado?" Los ojos del muchacho se estrecharon y se volvieron fríos. Esto debería ser alguna especie de broma enferma. "Personas que he _salvado_?" Yo era un Hitokiri. Un asesino. No se como _salvar _personas. Yo mato. Eso es todo. Incluso ahora, cuando oficialmente no asesino, mi _protección _implica la matanza de delincuentes. Y aún bajo mi protección, la gente muere." Battousai alejó su mirada.

"Bien, Himura," Sano interrumpió, enfadado por el deterioro en la voz de Battousai, por el tono frustrado que casi anunció que este muchacho había pasado por el infierno y se estaba rindiendo. "Nadie puede salvar a todos_ todo_ el tiempo. Inclusive tu!"

"Tal vez no, pero yo la _maté, _Sanosuke. Ella estaba bajo mi protección y fue _mi _espada quien la mató. Que clase justicia es esa? Que clase de _protección?" _Hubo un destello oscuro profundamente dentro de esos ojos ámbar, y una cólera mortal tocó la superficie antes de ser suprimida rápidamente.

_Ella? Era ella la Tomoe que había mencionado antes? _Sano no habló por un largo tiempo. Había visto un dolor brutal en los jóvenes ojos. La primera emoción sólida que había roto la superficie. Una fría sensación corrió a través de él cuando comprendió que la mascara sin emoción de Battousai era más que solo un lugar para esconderse cuando tenía que matar. Algo terrible le había pasado, y por el momento, esa mascara parecía ser todo lo que mantenía unido al jóven. Y eso era desgarrante. Sano tomó un profundo suspiro. No quería ver eso. No quería ver a su amigo quebrándose. "Te conozco, Himura. Tú no matas sin motivo alguno. Y no puedo creer tampoco que lo hiciste cuando fuiste un hitokiri. Y si tu la mataste, entonces..."

No existe el y _si_, Sanosuke. Mi espada atravesó su corazón. Cortándola directamente con la suficiente fuerza para matar al hombre que estaba al otro lado. Yo estaba manchado de su sangre. Necesitas una descripción más gráfica, o es suficiente para que entiendas? Yo la _maté_. Y mi motivo? El motivo que tu crees que necesité? Ella se interpuso en el camino." El chico respiraba con dificultad.

Sano pudo ver que tan difícil era esto para el, Battousai estaba débil por su enfermedad, y honestamente seguía enfermo todavía. Esta discusión solo iba a retrasar su recuperación, y el muchacho no podía permitirse eso. Esta conversación iba a tener que esperar. Sano miró hacia fuera de la gran ventana de la habitación hacia los rosas y lavandas del cielo de las primeras horas de la mañana. "Olvídalo," dijo suavemente. "Que vamos a hacer respecto a los demás?"

Battousai giró hacia Sano, bloqueando sus sentimientos de nuevo. "Que es lo que vamos a hacer?" repitió.

Sano asintió. "Si. Himura, "Que es lo que vamos a hacer? No conoces a estas personas muy bien aún, pero ellos te conocen, y cada uno de ellos se preocupa por ti. Tu no podrás dar un paso fuera de esta habitación sin que alguien trate de ayudarte o darte tu medicina o _algo así. _Y por alguna insana razón, no pueden meterse en la cabeza que tu no eres _su _Kenshin. Ellos solo ven lo que esperan ver, y yo adivino que," pausó torpemente, "Bueno, honestamente, ellos tienen_ miedo _de Battousai. Tu nunca te has sentido muy cómodo hablando sobre tu pasado, por lo tanto ellos imaginan lo peor."

Battousai resopló. "Eso únicamente _es _lo peor."

Sano no discutió eso. El tampoco conocía todo sobre el pasado de Battousai. Pero por lo que acababa de saber sobre este joven, pudo ver el destello de su amigo dentro de el. Mucho más obvio hace apenas un momento, cuando Sano finalmente comprendió algo... a Battousai no le _gustaba _matar.

Battousai se deslizó un poco hacia atrás, entonces así podría apoyarse contra la pared. Se veía pálido de nuevo. O era sólo la luz del amanecer?

"Himura?"

Battousai alzó su vista obstinadamente. "Estoy bien. Continua. Sobre _ellos."_

Sano miró a su amigo críticamente aún cuando contestó. "Eso es todo... bueno... el amigo con el que estaba comprando sake la otra noche eras tu, Himura."

"Eso supuse" Battousai contestó. "Considerando que tus amigos parecían esperar que estuviera contigo"

"Ellos también son tus amigos," Sano interrumpió.

"Tal vez ellos piensen eso, pero yo no los conozco. No tengo amigos."

Sano le frunció el seño. Si el no supiera que aún enfermo, Battousai probablemente podría matarlo, Sano pudo haber considerado golpearlo. "_Yo soy _tu amigo, baka," finalmente cortó. "No puedes entender eso? No solo en tu futuro, también _justo ahora. _Crees que te hubiera seguido por Kyoto, y dejarte casi _matarme _solo para estar seguro de que estuvieras bien, si no fuera tu amigo? Claro, soy amigo de Kenshin en este tiempo, pero eso significa que soy amigo de cada parte de el. No me importa lo que haya sido. El y yo ya nos hemos hecho cargo de eso. Las personas cambian. Dentro de diez años, cuando Kenshin tenga cuarenta, yo tengo la intención de seguir siendo su amigo, sin importar quien sea. Y si yo puedo aceptar eso, entonces quiero creer que puedo tratar con el mocoso de veinte años que era él hace una década."

"Diecisiete."

El pelinegro peleador miró hacia el joven. "Qué?"

"No tengo veinte." Dijo. Por primera vez, los labios de Battousai se movieron ligeramente en algo que casi semejaba una sonrisa. "Soy el mocoso de diecisiete años que el era hace una década."

Sano solamente lo miró fijamente por un minuto antes de finalmente comenzar a reir. "Estás bromeando!" Estás diciendo que en realidad eres _más joven_ que yo?"

"Pensé que no importaba que tan joven era," el muchacho dijo suavemente.

Sano solamente sonrió abiertamente. "Y no lo es. Es solo que por lo general olvido que eres una década _más viejo _que yo. Se siente raro saber que de hecho eres _más jóven_ que yo, ahora." Sano echó un vistazo al muchacho a su lado y sonrió con satisfacción. "Pareces de catorce."

Una ceja del pelirrojo se arqueó. "Antes dijiste veinte."

Sano encogió los hombros, sonriendo aún más ampliamente. "Solo dije eso porque se que tu luces joven para tu edad. Supuse que debías ser más viejo que eso."

Battousai solo suspiró, y se apoyó contra la pared, sus ojos se fijaron en el radiante cielo. Por una vez el chico en realidad parecía relajado. Como si finalmente entendiera que la alerta constante del hitokiri no era tan necesaria aquí.

Sanosuke se recargó junto a su amigo, permitiendo vagar a sus pensamientos. Al menos había sonreído. Incluso si no hubieran logrado algo más, Sano no podía menos que pensar que la rara sonrisa que Battousai le había dirigido valía más que cualquier planificación. Eso podría hacerse después. Por ahora, era suficiente si este chico pudiera sobrevivir sin hacerse pedazos.

_Nota del autor: Bueno, aquí está... el capitulo 4. Valoro mucho todos los geniales reviews, y aprecio que lean mi historia! Sessha espera que el capitulo 4 sea tan aceptable como los capítulos pasados parecen haber sido, eso espero que sea! Gracias por leer, por favor comenten, mantengan sus ojos abiertos para el capitulo 5. Y, como siempre... gracias por las discusiones de los capítulos cuando comentan. Son muy útiles para mi escrito! Sayonara!_


	5. Acuerdos

**Out of Time**

He aquí el capitulo 5, espero que les agrade, siento haberme tardado un rato en subirlo pero estoy en exámenes finales :S

Gracias a:

kisa-Chan-sohma: espero que te guste el capitulo

Mei Fanel

Gabyhyatt: he aquí más reacciones xD

okashira janet: aquí se responden otras preguntas que has planteado, y pues Kaoru debe estar muy preocupada y distraída como para no ver que este chico es el lindo Battousai xD y respecto a las notas del autor, son las que escribió en los capítulos originales... aunque no sería mala idea enviarle los de ustedes. Y sip Sano es el indicado para guiar al pobre Battousai que anda todo perdido en la era Meiji.

Y también a los que no comentan... gracias

saludillos

Ya no los molesto más, así que, aquí está el capitulo

_**Capitulo 5: Acuerdo**_

_1878_

Sano se sentó al lado de Yahiko, comiendo su desayuno. La mujer zorro había decidido cocinar mientras preparaba la medicina de Kenshin, y Sano no iba a perderse la comida de Megumi. De todas maneras, Battousai se había cansado y cayó dormido. Sano acababa de dejarle. De todos modos parecía estar más cómodo descansando contra la pared.

Yahiko estaba devorando todo en su camino, como siempre, pero Sano comía más despacio, perdido en sus pensamientos. En muchas maneras, Battousai parecía un cansado, y viejo hombre, aún más viejo que Kenshin. Era como si se hubiera saltado completamente su niñez. Sano paró de comer por un momento mientras recordaba la conversación en el puente. Cuando preguntó si Kenshin alguna vez había jugado, y Kenshin no había contestado. De repente comprendió porque. Por todo su conocimiento sobre la historia militar de Battousai, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a Sano que, cualquiera que pudiera matar como Battousai lo hizo a lo quince años, no podía haber tenido una niñez.

"Que pasa contigo ahora?" la voz de Megumi vino detrás de Sano cuando deslizó la mano contra su frente.

"Que?" el interrumpió, tratando de empujarla.

La mujer sonrió con malicia. "Estas comiendo al paso de una persona normal. Comenzaba a pensar que tenías fiebre como Ken-san."

Sano solamente apretó sus dientes.

Yahiko logró parar de comer el suficiente tiempo para alzar la vista y preguntar, "Kenshin está enfermo?"

"Si," dijo Sano. "Tu dormías mientras eso pasaba anoche, Yahiko-chan"

Yaiko lo fulminó con la mirada, a punto de escupir su alimento en Sano. "No me llames Yahiko-chan!" gritó. "Cabeza de gallo!"

Sano frunció en seño, y estaba a punto de tomar represalias cuando Kaoru y Misao entraron a la habitación para unírseles.

Misao se tiró al suelo y comenzó a comer. "Está bueno esto," dijo entre dientes alrededor de un bocado de comida.

Kaoru se sentó a un lado de Sano. "Cómo está él?" preguntó, con su voz llena de preocupación.

Sano encogió los hombros. "Es Kenshin. Estará bien. Aún sigue un poco cansado, y su mente está algo confusa, pero estaba de mejor humor cuando hablé con él ésta mañana."

"Se levantó?" Megumi preguntó, alarmada. "No me dijiste eso!" Lo golpeó con unos chopsticks.

Sano frotó su cabeza. "Ouch. Mujer, relájate. Se volvió a dormir. A caso piensas que yo le habría dejado solo si estuviera _despierto_?"

Kaoru parecía seguir preocupada. Su comida estaba intacta frente a ella, y estaba jugando con su cabello. "Que es lo que le pasa? El ya no está asustado... o si? Como anoche?"

Los ojos de Yahiko saltaron ampliamente. "Kenshin, asustado? No es posible! Que tan enfermo está?"

"Ell tiene una fiebre terrible-" Megumi comenzó, pero Sano cortó con enojo.

"El está bien. Sólo está nervioso cerca de todos porque sigue pasándola mal ubicando nuestros rostros. La fiebre realmente le ha aturdido. Pero él no está asustado, y no es peligroso, entonces porque no solamente nos relajamos y le dejamos solo por un rato?"

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Sano se clavaba en su comida de nuevo. Finalmente Megumi dijo suavemente, "Sano, nadie dijo que el fuera peligroso..." Lo miró preocupada, mirando el vendado hombro de Sano.

El peleador fue salvado de tener que responder por la aparición de Battousai en la entrada. Su largo, y rojo cabello estaba desarreglado, y sólo vestía su hakama blanco. Las feas heridas en su pecho, brazos y espalda seguían aún con lo vendajes de Megumi, aunque algunos estaban manchados de sangre y necesitaban ser cambiados. Estaba claramente más fuerte y estable ahora que había tenido algo de descanso, pero Sano no omitió el hecho de que el chico seguía sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta para apoyarse.

Yahiko miró fijamente a Battousai, sin decir nada, solo mirándole pensativamente mientras comía.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclamó, con ojos alegres.

Él se tensó por un momento, pero después pareció relajarse y dirigió un ligero asentimiento en su dirección.

Eso parecía ser suficiente para Kaoru en ese momento.

Megumi era un asunto diferente. "Ken-san! Que estás haciendo caminando por ahí de esa manera? A caso no _quieres _recuperarte?"

Battousai giró su dorada mirada hacia ella, saludándola como lo había hecho con Kaoru. "Mi gi," dijo en una voz calmada, ignorando sus inquietudes. "Donde está?"

La mano de Misao voló hacia su boca y saltó sobre sus pies. "Oh! Eso es culpa mia. Mi abuelo me mandó a tomar tus cosas de tu cuarto anoche, pero lo olvidé con toda la emoción!" Ella corrió pasando por delante de Battousai hacia afuera. Hubiera chocado contra él de no esquivarla rápidamente.

Megumi fulminaba con la mirada a Battousai. "Tu no necesitas tu gi en este momento, Ken-san. Estás enfermo, y no vas a ir a ninguna parte." Ella estaba azotando con ira los chopsticks en su mano izquierda dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

Sano se encogió de vergüenza. El había llegado a ver esto demasiadas veces.

Claro, esto no era tan efectivo en un hombre cuya mirada furiosa era conocida por infundir terror en los corazones de los soldados durante la revolución. Battousai sólo miró hacia otro lado.

Misao regresó en un momento con el pequeño alforja de Kenshin. Sacó un gi y lo lanzó a Battousai antes de salir otra vez, diciendo detrás de él "Pondré el resto de tus cosas en tu habitación! Lo siento Himura!"

Battousai se mantuvo en silencio, mirando fijamente el gi fucsia en sus manos. Estaba completamente sin palabras. El muchacho miró hacia atrás, cogiendo la mirada de Sano. "Esto no es mio."

Sano ahogó una risa por la expresión del rostro de Battousai. El apostaría lo que fuera a que el hitokiri nunca se habría imaginado vistiendo voluntariamente algo fucsia.

Kaoru miró al gi y después a Battousai. "De que estás hablando, Kenshin? Por supuesto que es tuyo."

Su frente se entretejió en confusión y frustración. "Es rosa," apuntó.

Sano cubrió su risa con un ataque de tos. Incluso una mirada amenazante de Battousai no ayudó.

El pelirrojo tomó un profundo respiro. "Yo quisiera mi gi. Es azul oscuro. Lo traía puesto la noche-"

"Oh, ese gi!" Megumi interrumpió. "Todavía está mojado y necesita remendarse después de tu zambullida en el río. Ese puedes tenerlo cuando esté listo." Por la mirada en sus ojos, no estaría listo hasta que ella sintiera que su paciente también lo estuviera.

Sano hizo una mueca, esperando que el temperamento de Battousai se encendiera en el segundo intento de ella por ordenarle, pero solamente inclinó su cabeza y le agradeció, girándose para marcharse.

Kaoru esperó hasta que el se hubiese ido para decir en voz vacilante, "Sano... En todo caso, de donde consiguió ese gi azul? Él no traía puesto eso cuando se fue anoche."

"Hiko Seijuro," Sano contestó, pensando rápido. "A ellos ahora les ha dado por intercambiar 'recuerdos'." Se levantó y estiró.

Megumi lo miró entretenida. "Un gi es un recuerdo?" preguntó.

Sano encogió los hombros, caminando hacia la puerta. "Kenshin sintió la necesidad de ir cuatro millas lejos del pueblo solo para comprarle sake..." Sonrió abiertamente. "Que puedo decir? Ellos son extraños. Como sea, será mejor que vaya a vigilarlo. Todavía parece estar un poco apartado.

Sano rápidamente caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Battousai, topándose con Misao en su camino dirigiéndose a desayunar. Se detuvo un momento enfrente de la habitación de Kenshin, luego deslizó la puerta, y entró. El muchacho había tirado el gi en el tatami y estaba recolocando algunos de sus vendajes. Sano se sentó a su lado. Señaló hacia el gi. "Vas a tener que usarlo tarde o temprano a menos que quieras que ellos comiencen a sospechar."

Battousai no alzó la mirada. "Es rosa," murmuró.

"Creo que ya hemos establecido eso," dijo Sano. "El legendario Hitokiri Battousai viste de rosa. Lo has hecho por bastante tiempo hasta ahora. Obviamente te gusta el color."

Battousai seguía sin mirar a Sano, quien le sonreía abiertamente.

"Ok, bueno vistes más rosa que Megumi, Misao y Kaoru juntas. Y que? Tienes miedo de que eso te haga lucir menos fuerte o algo, porque creeme, el color de tu gi realmente nunca ah sido un factor aquí."

"De que estás hablando?" Preguntó el chico, quitando algunos vendajes alrededor de su pecho que necesitaban cambiarse. "No me importa el color actual. Es solo que el rosa es muy brillante. No puedo caminar en Kyoto usando eso, incluso de noche. A no ser de que quiera ser apuntado y asesinado."

Sano suspiró. "Nadie va a tratar de matarte, Himura. Tú evitas alrededor de tres ataques mortales al año, y este año, ya los has tenido. Entonces, solo ponte el gi y relájate. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño."

Battousai giró hacia Sano, y no honró el comentario final con una respuesta. "Necesito más vendas."

Sano se levantó y camino hacia una bandeja que Megumi había dejado, agarrando algunos, y lanzándolos a Battousai. "Kami, que te sucedió?" Sano murmuró para si mismo, capturando un imagen de las heridas de Battousai. "Estás casi tan vendado como Shishio."

No había esperado que Battousai escuchara. "Que sucede con Shishio Makoto?" Los ojos dorados se encontraron con los asombrados ojos marrones de Sano.

"Nada. Olvida lo que dije."

Los ojos de Battousai se endurecieron. "Ya veo," dijo, con su voz volviéndose fría.

"Ken-" Cortó con un gruñido, e intentó de nuevo. "Himura!" Cuando Battousai no volteó, Sano le quitó las vendas de su mano, causando que el muchacho mirara hacia arriba con una expresión de sorpresa y enojo. La tensión entre los dos hombres era casi tangible. Sano tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse. "No es que no quiera decirte. Eres mi amigo. Podría decirte casi todo, pero no va a hacerte ningún bien, y no creo que sea algo que necesites saber. Entonces, ódiame si quieres, pero vas a tener que esperar diez años. No necesitas preocuparte por eso ahora."

Battousai frunció el seño. "Bien. Necesito las vendas."

Sano levantó un profundo suspiro. No quería perder la poca confianza que había ganado de Battousai. Sonrió y se sentó detrás del muchacho. "Relájate. Deja que alguien te ayude para variar. De todas maneras, no esperabas vendar tu espada tu solo, o si?"

"Si," Battousai contestó pronto. Entonces, después de una pausa, continuó en una voz menos fría. "Normalmente Okami se ocuparía de mis heridas. Pero ella no está aquí. Y creo que Megumi está enojada conmigo."

"Huh," Sano gruñó. "Levanta tus brazos."

Battousai accedió.

"Ella no está realmente enojada contigo. Es solo su forma de demostrar que está preocupada. Así son ellos. Megumi grita. Kaoru también grita o te golpea. Y Misao solo se vuelve molesta" Tiró del vendaje para apretarlo, y después lo ató. "Puedes bajar tus brazos."

Battousai bajó sus brazos y revisó los vendajes. "Buen vendaje."

Sano encogió sus brazos, conciente de que para Battousai eso era un cumplido real. "En mi antiguo trabajo, era una habilidad que necesitaba."

"Antiguo trabajo?"

"Si," dijo Sano, levantándose. "Yo era un peleador por contrato." Sonrió. "Lo vez, después de todo no somos tan diferentes."

Battousai no contestó.

Sano se apoyó contra la pared. "Entonces, quien es Okami? Hasta ahora la has mencionado dos o tres veces." Se enderezó cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. "Era tu madre?"

La mirada en el rostro de Battousai habría sido tan cómica de no ser porque estaba demasiado triste. "La mujer que limpiaba las paredes de la posada?" preguntó. "Ahí fue donde usé su nombre la vez anterior." Sus ojos se volvieron distantes. "Mis padres murieron de cólera cuando yo tenía seis años."

"Oh," dijo Sano. "Lo siento." Otra cosa que agregar a su lista de la injusta mierda que le había pasado a este niño. Sano comenzaba a comprender todas las cosas que Kenshin no decía.

"No es importante."

Sano no pudo trabajarse un buen enojo. Solo dijo con voz cansada. "Si, lo es. Es importante. Las cosas importan."

Battousai tomó el gi del tatami, dándole una larga mirada, y, con un suspiro de resignación, finalmente se lo puso. Después de unos minutos de buscar, encontró un peine y desenredó su cabello escarlata, finalmente atando su cabello en una ordenada coleta alta.

"No," dijo Sano, riendo de nuevo.

Battousai frunció el seño, rompiendo su máscara inexpresiva una vez más de pura molestia. "Ahora que?"

"No en una coleta alta. Llevas tu cabello bajo."

Battousai colocó su cabello bajo en forma vacilante. "Cómo?" preguntó, con ojos inciertos. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir específicas e inquebrantables órdenes, y seguirlas. Esto era completamente diferente y vago para él.

Sano se acercó y ató el cabello del muchacho por el en una coleta baja y sencilla. Después se alejó y lo observó. "Tu cabello es algo largo… y ordenado. Kenshin gasta menos tiempo que tu en hacer eso. Pero entonces de nuevo, si ellos no te han descubierto aún, dudo que tu cabello pueda hacer mucha diferencia."

La mano vacilante de Battousai alcanzó y tocó su cabello. Caminó a la ventana donde pudo ver su reflejo y se miró a si mismo. Era como mirar a un extraño. "Creo," dijo lentamente, "que esto de alguna forma tiene sentido."

Sano, quien se había alejado y comenzaba a recoger los vendajes extra, le miró. "Que es lo que tiene sentido?"

Battousai continuó observando su reflejo, como si lo hipnotizara. "Mi aspecto, soy muy evidente," dijo suavemente. La oscuridad oculta mis rasgos. Pero... en la era Meiji… supongo que tuve que aprender a vivir durante el día, aún cuando así soy mucho más evidente." El dio otra de sus raras, apacibles sonrisas. "Entonces ahora me oculto sobresaliendo entre los demás. Llamo tanto la atención hacia mi aspecto que nadie podría imaginar que soy el Hitokiri Battousai." Dio la vuelta desde la ventana. "Quizás no he cambiado tanto."

Sano sólo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, congelado, con un aspecto perplejo en su cara. "Piensas demasiado," dijo. Su cara se dividió en una sonrisa arrogante. "Pero creo que estaré de acuerdo con la última parte. Porque es lo que _he estado _tratando de decirte. Que eres el mismo Kenshin, pase lo que pase. Ahora entiendes porque sigo siendo tu amigo?"

"No realmente."

Sano dejó caer una gota de sudor. "Necesitamos trabajar en eso. Pero tenemos que ocuparnos de una cosa a la vez. Debes dejarles creer que tú eres su Kenshin, mientras tratamos de resolver como enviarte a casa. Tenemos que darte un aspecto bastante parecido. Excepto..." Sano lo miró afligido por un momento. "Himura, si te devuelvo tu espada, podrás prometer no usarla?"

Los ojos de Battousai se estrecharon.

"Eso es importante, Himura," Sano dijo rápidamente. "La policía no está muy contenta contigo portándola, pero tienen ordenes de no molestarte. Si la desenvainas, y ven que tu katana no es una sakabatou-"

Con eso los ojos de Battousai se ensancharon, y brevemente dejó caer completamente su mascara. "Porque llevaría yo una sakabatou? Son legales aún con la prohibición de espadas?"

Sano hizo una mueca. "Bueno, no. No exactamente. Pero eres conocido por llevar una. Creo que es una de las pocas razones por las que las personas que te reconocen pueden estar cómodas contigo caminando por la calle. Esa espada es un símbolo de tu promesa de no matar. Casi nadie sabe quien eres, pero es importante para aquellos que te conocen."

Battousai lo miró fijamente en silencio por un largo tiempo antes de habar. "Llevaré mi katana, Sanosuke. No puedo prometerlo. Pero… no la sacaré a menos que surja la necesidad."

Sano vaciló, evaluando las alternativas. En cualquier realidad, el no tenía una opción. Kenshin podría parecer más gentil y confiable que Battousai, pero el hecho era que _incluso él_ no podía estar sin su espada por mucho tiempo. Y con esto, sentado, planteó las probabilidades de que alguien pudiera descubrir que no era el correcto tipo de espada. "Te la traeré."

Se fue, y regresó un momento después con la katana.

El muchacho la tomó. "Que pasó con mi wakizashi?" preguntó.

"Esta era la única que tenias. Debiste haberla perdido en el río."

Battousai miró a Sano por un instante, tratando de decidir si era verdad. Finalmente se colocó la katana, pareciendo más a gusto que cuando había llegado a éste lugar.

Sano sonrió, recordando las pocas veces que había visto la incomodidad de Kenshin cuando no tenía su sakabatou. "No, ustedes no son del todo diferentes."

_1865_

Hiko Seijuro se levantó al atardecer siguiente con un dolor de cabeza masivo. Estaba parcialmente seguro que esta era la primera vez en su vida en que tenía resaca por beber demasiado sake. Su único consuelo era el hecho de que Kenshin, quien aún dormía, iba a estar probablemente peor siempre y cuando pudiera levantarse. Hiko miró al muchacho por un minuto mientras intentaba reunir fragmentos de la noche anterior. Había estado tan seguro cuando su baka deshi lo había abandonado de que ellos destruirían su alma pura. Pero ahora el comprendió que aunque ellos hubieran dejado una huella sobre el, algo del chico, Shinta, había permanecido. Ellos lo cicatrizaron irreparablemente. Hiko pudo ver las heridas de su alma por todas partes, en su voz, en sus ojos, la manera en que se sostenía. Pero ese espíritu fuerte que había permitido a un niño enterrar a un campo de cuerpos nunca se había roto. Y aún tan irritantes como eran los ideales de Kenshin, era un alivio ver que estos no habían sido borrados entre los ríos de sangre.

El pelirrojo finalmente se movió, y abrió sus ojos muy lentamente. No se movió por un momento, solamente miraba el techo, tratando de adaptarse a la brillante luz del sol, y al muy familiar entorno. "Shishou?" preguntó cuidadosamente, no mirando a su alrededor.

Fue recompensado finalmente con un golpe en la cabeza con una perfectamente bien apuntada copa de sake. "Ouch!" Kenshin gritó, sentándose, y agarrando su cabeza. Lanzó una mirada letal a Hiko, la cual el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi no había visto en años. "Porque fue eso, Shishou?"

Hiko agarró otra copa y golpeó a Kenshin otra vez, haciendo que el Pelirrojo murmurara algo que pareció ser casi un intento de insulto. Hiko sonrió con satisfacción. "Baka. Te dije que me llamaras Hiko. No voy a gastar las horas siguientes tratando de aguantar toda esa humildad de nuevo. No logramos nada anoche a menos que cuentes el habernos emborrachado."

Kenshin frotó su adolorida cabeza, y se levantó, mirando desafiantemente a Hijo mientras caminaba hacia su Shishou. No quitó su desafiante mirada del rostro del hombre cuando silenciosamente levantó cada copa y garrafa de sake del alcance de Hiko y las arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Solo entonces se sentó otra vez, y comentó. "Establecimos que no hay ninguna razón para lo que me ha pasado... Hiko."

Hiko trató de no permitir manifestar su diversión. Por un momento, el muchacho había parecido su baka deshi de nuevo, enfadado y desafiante. Solo que ahora, pareció mucho más inteligente. Claro que no iba a dejar que _Kenshin_ supiera esto.

"Y," Kenshin continuó suavemente, "creo que fue un logro el solo entrar a la puerta."

"Que?"

Kenshin suspiró. "Recuerdo como me marché. Sabía que no era bienvenido de vuelta, después de una salida así. Y comprendí que lo que hice actuó contra todo lo que tú defendías. No estaba seguro de que me dejarías entrar, aún cuando yo no he matado desde..."

_El pensó que no sería bienvenido de nuevo? _Hiko pensó, sorprendido. Claro, el no _había _querido ver al Hitokiri. El no quería ver como ellos habían corrompido al muchacho, o quebrado. Pero de todas maneras, su baka deshi... Kenshin... ese baka siempre sería bienvenido de regresar, aún si fuera solamente para conseguir un golpe en la cabeza por su idiotez.

"Yo nunca dije que no podía volver," dijo Hiko, bruscamente. "Eras tan baka que no pudiste ni siquiera imaginar algo así?"

Kenshin finalmente le devolvió la mirada. "Me habrías entrenado de nuevo?"

Hiko resopló. "No. Pero habría conversado contigo."

"Conversado?"

Hiko frunció el seño a la mirada en blanco de Kenshin. Bueno quizás había sido muy apresurado asumir que el baka se había vuelto más listo. "Si, Kenshin. Conversado. Como lo hicimos anoche." Pausó. "Eres realmente lo bastante estupido como para pensar que eres la primera persona en ser usada de esa manera?"

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se ensancharon un poco.

El ceño de Hiko se profundizó. "Ahora comienzas a entenderlo. Como piensas que sabía lo que ellos te harían? Porque crees que traté de detenerte? Baka!" Se levantó, ignorando el dolor aplastante en su cabeza, y caminando a la puerta de la cabaña, mirando hacia fuera. "Esta es la razón por la que juré que nunca iba a tomar un aprendiz," murmuró.

"Lo siento, Shishou. Yo no sabía."

Los puños de Hiko se apretaron. "Te dije que no me llamaras-" Suspiró, finalmente rindiéndose. "No importa." Caminó a la esquina de la habitación y tiró de una pequeña garrafa de sake de un anaquel, bebiendo. "Tengo que deshacerme de ti antes de que me conviertas en un alcohólico," refunfuñó, pisando muy fuerte detrás del sobresaltado pelirrojo y después sentándose.

"Oro? Deberías seguir bebiendo...?"

"Callate, Kenshin," Hiko gruñó.

"Pero, Shi-" Cortó con una mirada del otro hombre, y suspiró. "Hiko, si vamos a tratar de lograr algo, crees que es una buena idea el..."

Kenshin se detuvo con la mirada furiosa del hombre. "Baka. Estoy demasiado cerca de golpearte con esta garrafa tan pronto como haya terminado con ella. Elige tus palabras cuidadosamente."

A Kenshin se le cayó una gota de sudor, y frotó su adolorida cabeza distraídamente. "Bien. Sobre las circunstancias."

Hiko asintió, tomando otro trago de sake. "Buena elección. Ahora, enfoquémonos. Si vamos a mandarte de regreso, necesitamos descifrar como llegaste aquí en primer lugar. Que estabas haciendo cuando esto sucedió?"

La frente de Kenshin se arrugó. "Estaba en un puente cerca de Kyoto con Sanosuke, un amigo. El estaba caminando en el pasamanos, y cuando el cayó, me arrastró dentro del agua con él. Cuando salí, Sanosuke se había ido y yo estaba aquí... ahora..."

"Y?"

Kenshin parpadeó hacia el. "Oro?"

Las cejas de Hiko se movieron en irritación. "Hay algo más? Algo con lo que podamos _trabajar_? Eso no explica nada. Hay algo que pueda unir ese incidente con este tiempo?"

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza, después pausó. "El chico," dijo suavemente.

"Que chico?"

"Cuando yo era un Hitokiri, traté de disuadir a un muchacho de matarse en ese puente, el mismo en el que Sanosuke estaba jugando. Yo lo recordé, cuando Sano y yo estábamos ahí. El chico había caído en el río cuando trató de bajar del pasamanos. Pensé que el podría morir... hasta que terminé en este tiempo esa noche, y lo saqué del agua." Kenshin miró a Hiko. "Piensas que tiene algo que ver con el?"

Hiko encogió los hombros. "Como se supone que yo lo sepa? Pero es un punto de partida. Sabes quien es el muchacho? Donde podría estar?"

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza. "No. No me dio la impresión de que fuera de por aquí. El podría estar en cualquier parte ahora, eso podría."

"Entonces, eso es todo? Solamente vas a rendirte?"

El Rurouni miró de nuevo a Hiko, con resolución en sus ojos. "No dije eso." Contestó. "Solo quise decir que será difícil de encontrar, eso es lo mas probable. Pero si es el mi único camino a casa, entonces lo encontraré, lo haré. Tengo personas que esperan mi regreso en casa." Su frente se arrugó en preocupación cuando imaginó la reacción de Kaoru por su ausencia. "Y mientras más rápido pueda volver, mejor."

Hiko no pasó por alto la preocupación del pelirrojo.

Kenshin se levantó y se inclinó hacia su Shishou. "Gracias," dijo. "Por todo. Si todo sale bien, no lo veré por un tiempo."

Hiko resopló, dejando su sake. "Debo estar loco," dijo en una voz seca. Entonces señaló a Kenshin. "No vas a salir de esa forma, o si?"

Kenshin parpadeó. "Oro?"

"Estas usando rosa," dijo el espadachín, mirándolo afligido. "Quieres andar por ahí a plena luz del día vistiendo un rosa brillante en Kyoto? Porque no solo te acercas a una patrulla del grupo Shinsengumi usando un letrero que diga 'Soy Himura Battousai. Por favor matenme'?" resopló. "Baka." Hiko caminó rápidamente a un baúl detrás de la cabaña, murmurando a si mismo, "Es por eso que te llamo 'baka deshi'."

El rostro de Kenshin se congeló en una expresión de molestia. "No tengo exactamente muchos cambios de ropa, Shishou."

"Que es lo que crees que voy a darte, baka?" Hiko rompió sin girarse.

"Dudo que encaje en cualesquiera de tu ropa, eso es," Kenshin dijo, tratando de ignorar la horrible imagen mental de él vistiendo un gi de Hiko y su capa.

"No voy a darte nada mío," Hijo cortó, finalmente girando y lanzándole un gi azul a Kenshin. "Tienes tus propias ropas aquí. Ponte eso."

Kenshin sostuvo el gi delante de él. "Tenía trece años la última vez que llevé esto," advirtió.

"Y?"

El pelirrojo suspiró, y se quitó su gi fucsia, y deslizando el azul sobre si. "No va a quedarme."

Los labios de Hiko se enroscaron en una engreída sonrisa. "Claro que te quedará. No luces como si hubieras crecido mucho desde eso. De hecho, creo que te has hecho más pequeño."

La ceja de Kenshin se movió como si estuviera a punto de contestar. Tiró del gi por el resto del camino. Para su consternación, le quedó perfectamente. Quizás un poco ajustado de los hombros, pero no mucho. Él solo suspiró. "Esto servirá," admitió.

"Lo se," dijo el alto espadachín, girándose para agarrar otra cosa. "Ten." Regresó y cubrió la cicatriz de Kenshin con una venda. Después se hizo para atrás y lo miró, críticamente. "Mejor. Aunque tu cabello está en una forma diferente. Las personas que conoces pueden todavía reconocerte, pero creo que cubriendo tu cabeza de todas formas te haría muy llamativo. Tendrás que arriesgarte. Mantente en las sombras hasta el anochecer. La oscuridad hace que tu cabello parezca más cercano al café." Su frente se arrugó por un momento, y se arriesgó mostrando una genuina preocupación por el muchacho. "Si quieres esperar, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que el sol se oculte. Sería más seguro."

Kenshin solamente sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias, pero no. Mientras más espere, es más difícil que encuentre al chico. Si me oculto en las sombras debería estar bien. Yo solía hacer esto todo el tiempo, recuerdas?"

Hiko frunció el seño. "No me lo recuerdes," cortó, el momento de preocupación terminó. "Y recuerda, si te metes en alguna situación, no esperes que corra y salve tu escuálido pellejo. Tan pronto como te vayas de este lugar, voy a olvidar todo a cerca de ti."

El pelirrojo sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo. "Entiendo." Se giró para irse.

"Kenshin." El Rurouni giró justo a tiempo para agarrar la garrafa de sake que su Shishou le había lanzado.

Hiko sonrió con satisfacción a su mirada interrogante. "Para ayudar a enfocarte."

Kenshin sonrió y ató la garrafa a su cintura. "Gracias," dijo una vez más antes de irse finalmente.

Hiko miró cuando, hombre en que su baka deshi se había convertido, desaparecía en el bosque. Cuando las sombras se tragaron a Kenshin, Hiko finalmente se volvió y entró de nuevo a la cabaña. De pronto todo era demasiado tranquilo. El moriría antes de que reconociera que había extrañado a ese baka. Y el no podría admitir nunca que la razón de que bebiera tanto sake la noche pasada era porque por primera vez en muchos años, había sabido bien de nuevo. Ignorando esos pensamientos, cogió el gi fucsia del piso, y después de doblarlo cuidadosamente, lo metió en el baúl donde había guardado el resto de las cosas de su baka deshi.

Nota del autor: Hola! Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar! Este capitulo es una actualización más temprana que de costumbre. Le debía un pequeño regalo de navidad a una de mis lectoras por algo que ella me había encontrado, entonces le prometí el capitulo 5! También, mi lector, Cardinal, me indicó algo. Battousai debería tener solo 17 años, no dieciocho. He arreglado eso en el capitulo. (Arigato!) ahora tratamos con "el mocoso de 17 años" que era! No cambié la edad del Kenshin adulto de 29. Battousai cayó en el río a principios de año, Kenshin cayó a finales... ese es mi lógica. Creo que las matemáticas están bien. Por favor, si encuentran otros errores como este entonces díganme. Tuve que adivinar la edad de Battousai usando la OVA, porque no pude encontrar una fecha real. Muchos de los otros personajes están basados en personas reales, y en esos casos, he tratado de usar sus verdaderos años y fechas de defunción... los personajes ficticios son más difíciles. Bien, los dejaré por ahora. ¡Por favor continúen mandando sus maravillosos y atentos comentarios! Sayonara!

**Nota de la traductora: cualquier otro fic que quisieran que traduzca solo díganlo, ok? que tengan una linda semana D**


	6. Y entonces nos conocemos

Hello again gente! Aquí está el capitulo, después de mucho lo reconozco TT pero tendré un poco más de tiempo para subirlos por este tiempo.

mari8876: dentro de algunos capítulos verás ese reencuentro xD paciencia.

kisa-Chan-sohma: gracias ya he terminado con los exámenes! Por fin! Aquí está el capitulo espero que te guste.

Gabyhyatt: eso del pequeño niño es... secreto pero pronto saldrá a la luz algo de esa parte de la historia, y si Hiko es adorable

BattousaiKamiya: le daré tu recado y gracias :)

okashira janet: es toda una carta xD los chopsticks son los palillos que se usan para comer, y si todos soy en extremo despistados para no darse cuenta de eso.

Yeay! A mi también me encanta Battousai, y Sanosuke es muy divertido. Y me encantó esa parte de: es rosa!

La espada anda perdida. Y también fue muy gracioso lo del gi azul! Pobre Kenshin. Y el chico que cayó al rió tiene relación con ambas épocas... es el único adelanto que te doy

Saludillos gente que comenta y también a la que no

y aquí está el capitulo...

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 6: Y entonces nos conocemos**_

_1878_

"Conozco sus nombres," dijo Battousai calmadamente a Sano cuando se sentaron en las escaleras afuera de la Aoi-ya. "No necesitas enseñármelos. Misao es la que tiene una trenza y me llama 'Himura'. Megumi es la doctora. Y la otra chica es Kaoru".

Sano hizo una mueca con la mención hacia 'la otra chica'. Pero al menos era un comienzo. "Bien," dijo. "Excepto que tu te diriges a todas ellas como –dono." Pausó, meditando. "En realidad, usas bastante el –dono para las mujeres en general."

Battousai asintió. "Bien, Misao-dono, Kaoru-dono y Megumi-dono. Y a ti debo llamarte Sanosuke."

"Tu no 'debes llamarme' nada," Sano cortó. "Soy tu amigo. Llámame como demonios quieras llamarme. Esto no es una maniobra militar, Himura. Esto se llama aprender el nombre de las personas que se preocupan por ti."

El muchacho no contestó, sus ojos se fijaron en sus manos.

Sano detuvo su diatriba cuando notó que tan incomodo y alejado parecía su amigo. "Himura? Estás bien?"

Battousai tragó y asintió rápidamente. "Hemos terminado?"

"Que sucede? Estás sintiéndote mal otra vez?"

"Estoy bien," Battousai dijo fríamente. Entonces, después de una larga pausa preguntó, "Cuando podemos regresar adentro?"

"Qué?"

"Todos están mirándome. No debería dejarles verme de esta manera. Estoy muy expuesto."

Sano miró alrededor a la gente en la calle. "Imagino que me he acostumbrado a eso. Las personas siempre te miran. Digo, cuantos espadachines con cabello rojo crees que ha visto la gente? Es por eso que nunca entendí el porque te molestaste en cubrir tu cicatriz. Si ellos fueran muy estupidos como para imaginarlo por tu cabello, no veo cual sea la diferencia que pueda hacer tu cicatriz." Sano señaló el vendaje en el rostro de su amigo.

"No debería estar aquí afuera," Battousai dijo otra vez. "No lo entiendes."

"Pruébame."

El pelirrojo finalmente alzó su vista. "Puedo sentir mucho ki negativo. Eso es todo. Es casi como si el Shinsengumi estuviera aquí."

Sano se rió. "Eso es todo? Bueno, seguramente podemos asegurar que el Shinsengumi no será un problema, ya que ellos no han estado por aquí en años. Y el ki negativo es probablemente uno de los oficiales de policía irritado por tu espada." Se apoyó contra las escaleras, agradecido por haber resuelto todo tan rápidamente.

Los estrechados ojos dorados de Battousai se desplazaron despacio hacia la muchedumbre. Vio a un oficial observándolo a la distancia. Quizás Sanosuke tenía razón. Tal vez era solo un oficial enojado. Pero el ki de este hombre parecía algo familiar.

"Entonces, al último nos queda Yahiko."

El chico dirigió su atención del oficial a Sano, quien había comenzado a hablar de nuevo. "Qué?"

Sano sonrió. "Solo tienes que conocer a Yahiko, y habrás conocido más o menos a todos. Con un poco de suerte podremos mandarte a casa antes de que tengas que conocer a alguien más."

Battousai echó un vistazo a donde estaba el policía, pero había desaparecido. "Yahiko?" Se giró de nuevo a Sanosuke, bloqueando al oficial de su mente. "Te refieres al que llamaste pequeño mocoso?"

El otro hombre rió. "Si, ese es." Su rostro se volvió serio por un momento. "Pero no lo llames así. Digo, es la verdad, pero lo muestre o no, el te idolatra, y el podría quebrarse si cree que no lo respetas. Es algo insoportable, pero es un buen chico. Si solamente lo saludas de vez en cuando, estará bien." Sano sonrió. "Oh, si. Y no le llames Yahiko-chan al menos que quieras verle explotar. Aún tan divertido como pueda ser, no creo que estés listo para eso. Incluso ha saltado a mi cabeza y me mordió una vez, a falta de una mejor arma."

Battousai parpadeó sus dorados ojos ampliamente un momento antes de que una suave risa escapara de sus levemente curvados labios. "Eso suena como algo que yo habría hecho de niño."

Sano solo miró fijamente al normalmente serio chico. _Realmente se ha_ reído? "Por alguna razón he tenido dificultad imaginando eso."

Estaba listo para decir más cuando Megumi comenzó a gritarle dentro de la Aoi-ya. Sano suspiró y una gota cayó de su frente. Honestamente, ella era muy gritona. Envió una mirada de disculpa al muchacho a su lado. "Regresaré en un momento. No vayas a ninguna parte." Para su favor, solo vaciló por un momento antes de entrar al edificio.

Battousai se apoyó contra los escalones, y cerró sus ojos, tratando de sentirse tan cómodo como Sano lo había hecho. Todavía se sentía solamente expuesto. No exactamente relajado. Especialmente cuando un poderoso ki surgía de la Aoi-ya y tropezaba con la cabeza de Battousai, cayéndose de cara al suelo. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron rápidamente y se incorporó para ver a un niño enojado con cabello negro puntiagudo parado frente a él.

"Que crees que estás haciendo, ocupando la entrada entera?"

Battousai lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Yahiko?"

Algo de la furia del chico se esfumó cuando vio al hombre luchar para ponerle nombre a su rostro. Yahiko calmadamente se inclinó y se sentó al lado de Battousai, mirándole críticamente. "Ellos dijeron que tenías algo de fiebre. Eso te dejó confundido."

"Estoy bien," dijo Battousai, suavemente.

Yahiko hizo una cara. "Si, eso imaginé."

Ninguno habló por varios minutos, mientras escuchaban los sonidos de la calle.

"Entonces," Yahiko finalmente dijo, rompiendo el silencio, "has comido o algo? Te perdiste el desayuno."

Battousai sacudió su cabeza. "No he tenido mucha hambre."

"Te traeré algo. Si estás enfermo, se supone que debes comer." El chico se levantó y escapó hacia la Aoi-ya. Regresó en tiempo record con algo de sopa, la cual le dio al pelirrojo.

Battousai vacilantemente tomó el ofrecimiento. "Gracias," dijo, cuidadosamente comiendo un poco.

Yahiko lo miró. "Está algo caliente. Kaoru acaba de hacerla."

El joven echo un vistazo hacia Yahiko. "Que es esto?" preguntó haciendo una mueca. "Esto sabe... mal..."

"Kaoru la hizo," Yahiko dijo de nuevo, como si eso suponía explicar algo.

"Pero..." El no sabía que decir. "Pero que _es _esto? Sabe a… quemado. Ella quemó la sopa." Le dio una mirada peculiar, como tratando de explicarse como era eso posible.

Yahiko miró a Battousai tratando de comer. El pelirrojo casi había terminado ahogándose, agradecido por la comida, y tratando de pensar en alguna manera de expresar gratitud sin sonar desagradecido. Tuvo la sensación como si estuviera agradeciendo a Katsura-san por una asignación. Solo debía decirlo rápidamente e irse.

"Quien eres tu?" Yahiko finalmente preguntó.

Battousai tenso, dirigió su atención al chico sin responder.

"Porque tu no eres Kenshin, _luces _como el... bueno, casi... pero no eres el." Ante la mirada en blanco de Battousai, Yahiko añadió, "Kenshin _nunca _diría nada malo sobre la cocina de Kaoru, aún si estuviera muriendo. Y tu realmente no sonríes mucho."

"Sonreír?"

Yahiko asintió, sin mirar al hombre a su lado. "Si, Kenshin siempre sonríe, incluso cuando no quiere. Es solo un manojo de pequeñas cosas. Tu cabello está muy arreglado, y tu mirada no es aún la adecuada. Sano dijo que eres Kenshin, y las chicas le creen, pero tu no eres Kenshin. Quien eres? Estás relacionado con el de algún modo?"

Battousai miró fijamente al chico. Sano le había dicho que mostrara respeto al niño. Eso no sería tan difícil. Este Yahiko era observador. "Tu serías un buen espadachín," Battousai dijo finalmente, "Prestas atención a las cosas."

Yahiko miró enojado al pelirrojo todo el tiempo tratando de no sonreír abiertamente ante el elogio. "No has contestado a mi pregunta! Quien eres tu? No te dejaré solo hasta que me lo digas." Otro pensamiento pareció cruzar su mente en ese preciso momento, y añadió, "Donde está Kenshin?"

Battousai dejó el tazón vacío sobre la escalera a su lado. "No se donde pueda estar tu amigo en este momento. Lo siento."

Yahiko palideció ligeramente cubriéndolo con cólera. "Será mejor que no estés mintiendo! Porque si le hiciste algo a Kenshin, Yo, Myojin Yahiko, personalmente te haré pagar! He visto a Kenshin pelear, y si tengo que, te atacaré con el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. O al menos con algo muy parecido. De todas maneras, eso dolerá." Saltó, sacando su bokken.

Battousai sonrió ligeramente. "No aprendas el Hiten Mitsurugi. No es una técnica que se preste muy bien a los amigos."

"Yo hago lo que quiero!" Yahiko gritó. "Tu no eres Kenshin! No puedes decirme que es lo que puedo o no aprender!"

La sonrisa de Battousai se ensanchó. Era como verse a si mismo a esa edad. Así fue como Shishou lo había visto?

Yahiko todavía le gritaba, ahora balanceando su bokken. "Voy a conseguir que Kenshin realmente practique conmigo algún día! Solo espera! Y si el no quiere, entonces iré directamente con Hiko Seijuro y haré que _el _me enseñe!"

La sonrisa de Battousai se disolvió inmediatamente, haciendo callar al chico. "Hiko Seijuro? Sigue vivo?"

Yahiko hizo una mueca. "Tu lo _conoces_? Te entrenaste también con el? Entrenó el a tu familia entera?"

El muchacho no contestó. "El está _vivo_? Ahora? Donde está?" No quería sonar tan desesperado, pero esto parecía ser su única posibilidad. Sanosuke parecía ser una persona noble, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo a regresar a casa. Y sin Katsura-san para hablar, Shishou era la única persona quien posiblemente tenía el conocimiento para ayudarlo. Suponiendo que estuviera vivo... y que no tratara de matar al Hitokiri tan pronto lo viera.

"Si," dijo Yahiko. "Claro que está vivo. El es como un extraño y viejo ermitaño."

"Extraño y viejo ermitaño?" Battousai susurró. Bien, que tan Viejo _sería_ Hiko ahora? Habían pasado cerca de cinco años... no, cerca de quince en este tiempo. Su Shishou se habría hecho viejo en todo este tiempo? Battousai no estaba realmente seguro de cuantos años habría tenido cuando se conocieron. Siempre hubo una especie de eterna juventud en ese hombre. No podía imaginarse a Hiko más viejo. Honestamente, no quería. No quería tener que imaginarse al hombre que había visto como un padre, debilitado.

"Hey!" La voz de Yahiko irrumpió en los pensamientos de Battousai. "Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? Sigues sin decirme quien eres tu! Eres el hermano menor de Kenshin o algo así?"

Battousai aguantó solo hasta que Sano regresó, dando un feo golpe en su cabeza. Sano echó una mirada entre el chico agraviado, y la expresión quebrada de Battousai y suspiró. "Lo llamaste Yahiko-can, no?" preguntó.

Yahiko fulminó con la mirada a Sano. "No, cabeza de gallo. No es tan estupido como tu, quien quiera que sea."

Sano se dejó caer en las escaleras, casi tirando a Battousai, y pateando el tazón hacía la basura. "Tu pequeño-" Tenía a Yahiko apretándolo cuando se congeló. "A que te refieres con quien quiera que sea?" miró hacia el joven preocupado. "Se lo _dijiste_?"

Yahiko resopló, retorciéndose en su abrazo. "No tenía que hacerlo. Era obvio. El no actúa bien. Tengo mas tiempo de conocer a Kenshin que tu."

"Por cuanto, una semana?"

"Este no es él."

Los dos estaban cara a cara, mirándose furiosamente.

"Sanosuke," Battousai dijo suavemente, "Porque no me dijiste sobre Shishou?"

Los dos se helaron, a la mitad de estrangularse, para mirar a Battousai. "Huh?"

"Porque no me dijiste que mi Shishou está vivo? Supuse que… si Katsura-san estaba muerto…" Sacudió su cabeza y se detuvo.

Yahiko se liberó del brazo de Sano, el cual actualmente había estado mordiendo, y miró con confusión a los dos. "Quien es Katsura?"

"El líder del Choshu Ishi-shishi durante el Bakumatsu," dijo Sano, golpeando la cabeza del chico. "No sabes nada?"

"Se muchas cosas!" gritó el chico, atrayendo más la atención de la muchedumbre en la calle quienes estaban tratando de ignorar la escena. "Pero como se supone que sepa algo sobre la estupida revolución? No había nacido aún! También peleó _él_? Yahiko apuntó el pulgar hacia el joven parado cerca de la escalera.

Sano no parecía como si supiera que decir.

"El piensa que soy el hermano menor de tu amigo," dijo Battousai.

"El no es Kenshin," Yahiko dijo tercamente, "Entonces quien más puede ser? Especialmente si conoce a Hiko!"

"Donde exactamente _está _Shishou?"

Sano solamente agarró su cabeza y se sentó en las escaleras. Esta iba a ser una larga explicación para todos. Tratando con estos dos finalmente tenía una apreciación del porque Hiko Seijuro se había vuelto un ermitaño.

_1865_

Kenshin miró el atardecer en las afueras de Kyoto. Había estado buscando en el bosque y en otras áreas que rodeaban la ciudad tanto como pudo mientras todavía había luz, pero el niño no estaba en ninguna parte. Ahora la noche estaba cayendo, sería más fácil para el ex-Hitokiri deslizarse en Kyoto sin ser notado y perseguir al muchacho. Solo podía esperar que el niño no hubiera abandonado la ciudad mientras Kenshin visitaba a Hiko. Si ese niño _era_ realmente su única forma de regresar a casa... Kenshin no sabía lo que haría si se quedara varado en el pasado para siempre. Probablemente se _volvería_ loco.

El pequeño hombre suspiró, mirando el destello del cielo en rojos y naranjas cuando el sol bajó por el horizonte. Había dicho a Hiko que si todo salía bien, ellos no se verían en un tiempo. Lo que Kenshin _no había _mencionado era que sin fallaba y era forzado a quedarse en el pasado, si rompía su promesa y mataba de nuevo, Hiko _podría_ verlo una ultima vez.

Hiko Seijuro era la única persona que Kenshin sabía que podía detenerlo si fuera necesario. Y si Kenshin finalmente sucumbía a su sed de sangre, entonces Hiko tendría la responsabilidad de acabarlo.

Los tonos rojizos se habían ido ya, desvaneciéndose en un violeta y un azul profundo, con tonos ámbar brillando en las nubes. La mano de Kenshin se apretó en su sakabatou, cuando giró hacia la ciudad donde las luces comenzaban a alumbrar. Tenía que encontrar al niño. No quería tener que poner a sus amigos a que pasaran por eso... o su Shishou.

Silenciosamente, Kenshin se escabulló entre la ocupada ciudad. Seguía siendo muy temprano para que las personas caminaran en forma segura a sus casas, pero podría usar eso a su ventaja también. Desaparecer entre la multitud era casi tan efectivo como desaparecer entre las sombras. Había solo unos cuantos que conocía realmente como lucía en este punto del tiempo. Mientras Kenshin pudiera evitar al Shinsengumi y a los Ishin-shishi, estaría bien. Con eso, suspiró. Bien. Solo trata de evitar a ambos bandos de la revolución cuando eres el número uno en la lista de asesinatos del Shinsengumi, y cuando _eres _el asesino número uno en la lista de los Ishi-shishi. Afortunadamente las luces de la calle no proveían suficiente luz como para hacerse destacar.

Era una hora antes de que las calles comenzaran a vaciarse, y Kenshin empezaba a perder su disfraz. Todavía no tenía señales del niño. Las unidades de patrulla saldrían pronto. Tendría que esconderse en las sobras y esperar tener suerte, ahora. El espíritu de Kenshin estaba decaído. Si el chico estaba afuera a esta hora de la noche, entonces seguía _intentando _matarse. El no habría podido durar tanto si ese fuera el caso. Y Kenshin no pensó que podría llevarse a si mismo a revisar la rivera.

Quizás podría intentar en algunas posadas primero... Estaba caminando por las calles ahora, escondido en las sombras, y metiéndose ocasionalmente entre los edificios para escuchar pasos o voces. Hasta ahora no había nada, pero eso no duraría por mucho. Rápidamente sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, y sus oídos se habían armonizado a los ruidos más pequeños. Su cuerpo reaccionaba casi por si solo a sus sentidos, permitiendo a su mente enfocarse más para detectar los ki distantes. Los Shinsengumi estaban definitivamente afuera. Y no estaban muy lejos. Su mano derecha se cerró en la empuñadura de su katana. La velocidad sería esencial, si quería sobrevivir a un encuentro.

Kenshin resbaló entre las sombras de una posada oscura. El pudo casí oírlos, y sus ki eran especialmente fáciles de percibir. Por alguna razón estaban agitados. Silenciosamente, saltó a la azotea del edificio, y miró detenidamente hacia abajo. La primera unidad del Shinsengumi se acercaba. Observó como ellos entraron a la vista. Los ojos de Kenshin se entrecerraron. Algo andaba mal. Okita no estaba.

Kenshin escaneó el área circundante cuando la primera unidad desaparecía de su vista. No había nada obviamente visible. No era que realmente lo esperaba. Pero siguió sintiendo mucho ki. Entonces vio un movimiento. Cuatro hombres que se escabullían entre las sombras, dirigiendo a un quinto. Ellos eran Ishin-shishi, llevándose a alguien fuera de Kyoto. Alguien importante por lo que se veía. Cuatro guardias, y Kenshin reconoció a uno como Ushiro Ryu, uno de los mejores hombres de Katsura, con quien Kenshin a menudo hacía el trabajo de guardaespaldas durante el Bakumatsu.

Kenshin sabía por la repentina explosión de ki, que habían sido descubiertos, momentos antes de que escuchara el ruido. La tercera unidad de los Shinsengumi se materializó en una calle oscura. Claramente habían estado esperándolos, usando la primera unidad como distracción. Kenshin pudo sentir el ki de los líderes de la primera y tercera unidad. Esto no se veía bien.

Ushiro hizo señas en forma brusca para que los demás se fueran mientras el se mantenía detrás para resistir a los Shinsengumi. Suicidio. Eso era. Ushiro era el mejor simplemente porque el se fundía en las sobras y podía ayudar a los demás a hacer lo mismo, pero no era un Hitokiri. El hombre pelinegro dio un grito antes de alzar su espada. El moriría. Todos lo sabían. El moriría para conseguirles el tiempo para escapar.

La frente de Kenshin se arrugó. Excepto que Ushiro había muerto un año dentro de la era Meiji. Que estaba pasando aquí? En realidad, el alto hombre se mantenía bien contra una porción de la tercera unidad, pero los líderes se estaban preparando para atacar. No había tiempo que perder. El Shinsengumi no era un grupo de policías que se ponían a jugar con sus victimas. Los lobos de Mibu eran eficientes.

Okita cayó sobre Ushiro, hiriéndole gravemente. Esto ahora podría terminar rápidamente.

Kenshin hizo una mueca, en guerra consigo mismo. No podía entrar a esta batalla. No estaba seguro que aún su sakabatou pudiera proteger su mente. Pero al mismo tiempo... su promesa de proteger la vida. La vida de _cualquier persona... _"Lo siento," susurró, pensando en sus amigos, "pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, viendo esto, eso no puedo hacerlo."

Con aquel pensamiento, entró en la lucha.

Saito Hajime acababa de enviar la mitad de su unidad después de la huida de los Ishin-shishi y estaba empuñando su espada, preparándose para unírseles cuando un segundo espadachín surgió de entre las sombras, blandiendo su espada para arremeter. Saito fácilmente lo evadió y se giró para ver quien era su atacante. Reconoció al hombre inmediatamente. "Battousai," dijo Saito, sonriendo fríamente. "Entonces, no estabas muerto. Bien. Temía que alguien me hubiera quitado ese honor."

El pelirrojo no contestó, se mantuvo congelado, blandiendo su espada.

Saito le asintió, levantando su katana y corriendo su mano a lo largo de la lámina en la postura del Gatotsu. Battousai envainó su propia espada y se preparó para el battou-jutsu. Saito sonrió malignamente. _Ah, Battousai, somos muy predecibles, no es así? Esto será hasta que uno de los dos muera. Quien será el primero en correr sangre esta vez?_ El estaba en movimiento.

La respuesta de Battousai fue casi inmediata, pero Saito notó que para el era lento. _Porque?_

Ambos hombres daban en el blanco. Battousai giró, perdiendo terreno inmediatamente en una posición defensiva. Tenía un corte profundo en su costado, y estaba respirando con dificultad. Saito había sentido un corte en las costillas, y finalmente había sido sorprendido en una calma momentánea. Tocó su costado, y retiró su mano. No había sangre. Sus ojos ámbar se ensancharon al caer sobre la hoja de Battousai, que destellaba a la pálida luz de la luna. Imposible.

Battousai llevaba solo una espada, una sakabatou. Eso explicaba la lentitud en su blandir, pero ninguna otra cosa tenía sentido. Battousai desapareció completamente por veinticuatro horas solo para reaparecer de la nada con una espada que no mata?

Y de todas maneras, el pelirrojo no estaba haciendo el primer movimiento. Battousai no trataba de herirle. Solo trataba de distraer a Saito de su compañero. Saito se enojó, y sacó eso de su mente, atacando de nuevo.

Battousai fue más rápido esta vez, pero no todavía lo bastante rápido para hacerse a un lado, adquiriendo una segunda, profunda herida en su hombro. Su ki titubeaba inciertamente. Estaba listo para matar, pero por alguna razón se contenía. Este no era el Battousai que Saito había enfrentado en el pasado.

"A que estás jugando, Battousai?" dijo fríamente, sabiendo que el joven no contestaría. Pocos de los Shinsengumi habían escuchado alguna vez su voz. Battousai mataba y se iba. Eso era todo.

Pero no esta vez. "No estoy jugando a nada. No tengo deseos de matarte, Saito Hajime, eso no quiero hacer." Su voz silenciosamente se hizo sonar sobre el sonido de la pelea de Ushiro y Okita.

Saito frunció el seño de disgusto. _Como se había suavizado Battousai en dos noches? Que había pasado con el? _Entonces otro pensamiento lo golpeó, cuando sintió de nuevo titubear su ki. No parecía Battousai en absoluto, más que en el aspecto físico. Y aún eso no era exacto del todo. Este no era un niño. De hecho, Saito tuvo la desconcertante impresión de que este hombre era aún más viejo que él.

Y eso lo molestó.

Saito atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez había un destello ámbar en los ojos del extraño, y se acercó a Saito a una velocidad increíble.

"Ryu tsui sen!" El hombre de pronto estaba en el aire, golpeando su espada sobre la katana de Saito.

_Quien_ es _el? El_ no puede _ser Battousai... pero este es uno de los movimientos de Battousai..._

El ataque tenía tanta fuerza detrás que aún cuando era solo una sakabatou, había conseguido romper la katana a la mitad.

El líder de la tercera unidad frunció el seño, odiándose a si mismo al ser tomado por sorpresa por este hombre. Tomando los restos rotos de su espada en la posición de Gatotsu de nuevo, finalmente expresó sus pensamientos. "Quien eres tu? Donde está el verdadero Battousai?"

Los ojos del pelirrojo se ensancharon, suavizándose un poco a un violeta oscuro. Su ki enérgicamente cambió, mientras el dobló su cabeza, y contestó suavemente. "Debí haber esperado que tu entre todas las personas lo notara." Una sonrisa triste se aprovechó de sus labios. "Tendrás que esperar para luchar con el Hitokiri Battousai otro día, eso deberás hacer."

Saito se alistó para otro ataque, esperando que el pelirrojo lo acabara, cuando el hombre dio la vuelta lejos de el y se sumergió en la lucha entre el mal herido Ushiro y Okita, haciendo caer a los miembros de la tercera unidad mientras se alejaba.

Saito no lo siguió, dejándoselo al líder de la primera unidad. Este luchador era un experto, Saito tenía que admitirlo, pero no era Battousai. Okita no debía tener problemas tratando con el. El capitán lo miró con sigilo luchar con el resto de la tercera unidad. Sus movimientos eran definitivamente el Hiten Mitsurugi, pero eran diferentes. "Era el padre de Himura Battousai?" Eso explicaría mucho.

En instantes los restos de la tercera unidad habían caído bajo la sakabatou, y solo Okita y Saito seguían en pie. Su velocidad. Sus habilidades. Ambas se habían incrementado y crecido mortalmente con cada ataque. Saito apretó sus dientes cuando Okita luchó con este extraño. _Quien demonios era el?_

El joven capitán tenía la mano levantada por un momento, pero la bajó cuando comenzó a toser, y el pelirrojo logró desarmarlo. El ki asesino burbujeaba a la superficie.

"Regresa a la base," ordenó a Ushiro.

"No te dejaré que enfrentes a los dos," Ushiro cortó. "Has sido herido. Y el se levantará pronto."

Los ojos del hombre dirigieron una mirada oscura por un momento antes de decolorarse en un dorado profundo. "Solo vete."

Fue recomenzado con una mirada desafiante. "No voy a dejarte aquí."

Ellos se miraron fijamente por un momento. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca. Cuando finalmente alzó su vista, miró fijamente a Saito con unos transparentes ojos violetas. La necesidad de matar se había ido. "Entonces si no quieres dejarme, _ambos_ nos iremos," dijo mientras Okita finalmente se levantaba.

"Que?"

El pelirrojo tomó a Ushiro y lo empujó fuertemente antes de enviar un breve movimiento de reconocimiento a Saito. "Corre," ordenó, siguiendo al hombre detrás de el.

Okita pareció como si quisiera seguirlo, pero estaba recuperando su respiración, y aún cuando el podía ver que no había ninguna razón en intentarlo. Saito solo se mantuvo parado y en mirando.

No había ninguna intención maliciosa en esos ojos. Nada de cólera ni odio. Ningún deseo de matar.

Aku soku zan. Acabar con el mal rápidamente. Ese era el código de los Shinsengumi así como el del Hitokiri. Tenían algo en común. Pelear honorablemente, hasta la muerte si era necesario, para asesinar el mal que plagaba Kyoto.

Pero había ocasiones en que era difícil, incluso para Saito Hajime, decir quien merecía estar al otro lado de la espada.

Nota del autor; Aquí estoy yo de nuevo! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Estoy segura de que estaban esperando que Saito Hajime hiciera su aparición, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas. Y Battousai finalmente está tratando con más del Kenshin- gumi, esa es otra sorpresa. Espero que este capitulo haya sido aceptable. Muchas gracias por leer, y por favor continúen con sus grandiosos y atentos reviews! Sayonara!


	7. Situaciones

**Ni rurouni Kenshin ni el fic me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, solo traigo esta historia para que puedan conocerla y divertirse un rato leyéndola...**

**kisa-Chan-sohma. **Ojalá que te vaya bien en los exámenes, suerte!! yo ya soy un poco más libre ya salí de vacaciones, pero aún me quedan mis trabajos xD espero que te guste el capitulo

**mari8876. **Por un mes no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por hacer spoiling, tengo vacaciones y un pequeño respiro para actualizar más pronto, y si... en unos cuantos capitulos se viene ese reencuentro.

**BattousaiKamiya. **Pronto interactuarán más y saldrán mas cosas a flote, saludillos

**Gabyhyatt. **Yahiko puede dar muchas sorpresas, y como dijo okashira janet, en el manga si se ve más observador y valiente.

**okashira janet. **Yo tampoco se como se aguanta el asco el pobre Kenshin. El reencuentro deBattousai y Hiko es un poco diferente al que tuvo con el rurouni. Y si Kenshin salvó a ese hombre porque se supone que debía morir hasta tiempo después y además el rurouni siempre trata de ayudar. También me dio risa eso de "El papá de Battousai" pero hay que imaginar la sorpresa del pobre Saito. Lo del pequeño aún está en suspenso... pero en unos cuantos capítulos saldrá algo de eso.

Y la historia se desenvuelve en Kyoto. Muchas gracias y suerte en todo! Cuídate.

Sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 7, algo corto pero hay una explicación al final...

**Out of Time**

_**Capitulo 7: Situaciones**_

_1878_

Sano se sentó sobre el escalón inferior de la Aoi-ya, con los ojos cerrados, recordando su pasado peleando en el Bakumatsu… regresando a cuando era un luchador callejero… regresando a cuando Kenshin le dio una paliza y rompió su zanbatou a la mitad... Sin importar en que pensara, el preferiría estar en cualquiera de_ aquellas _situaciones antes que en la que se encontraba ahora mismo. Sano forzó sus ojos para ver a Yahiko y Battousai ambos mirarlo fijamente con expresiones que claramente demandaban una respuesta.

Sano suspiró, abriendo totalmente sus ojos, y escogiendo al menos lleno de cicatrices de los dos para tratar primero. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar antes de discutir algo con Battousai. "Escucha, Yahiko," comenzó, girándose hacia el chico, "hay muchas cosas sobre esto que no entenderías, y no estoy seguro-"

"No crees que pueda entenderlo? Porque? Es una especie de bandido o algo parecido?" Los ojos de Yahiko comenzaron a ensancharse como platos cuando toda clase de ideas llegaron a su mente. "O el peleó del lado contrario al de Kenshin en la Revolución?"

"Yahiko..."

"Es eso, no?" Yahiko demandó. "El es el hermano perdido de Kenshin, y sus padres los mandaron a ambos a entrenar con Hiko Seijuro, pero entonces Kenshin se fue a pelear con ese tipo Katsura, y su hermano menor se unió al Shinsengumi..."

"Yahiko!" Sano cortó, mandando una mirada alarmada a Battousai con la mención de sus antiguos enemigos. Curiosamente Battousai no pareció alterarse. La expresión en su rostro era difícil de leer, pero no era enojo. Más bien... diversión. Como si Battousai no estuviese seguro si debería reír o solo golpear a Yahiko para hacer que el chico dejara de hablar. No era que Sano realmente pudiera imaginarlo _golpeando _a Yahiko. Quizás era solo que Sano estaba retomando su _propio _deseo en ese momento.

"Que?" preguntó el chico, con los ojos abiertos. Estaba mirando a Battousai con una mezcla de temor y fascinación. Obviamente ya se había convencido a si mismo de su propia historia. "Eso es genial! Entonces, tu pudiste haber sido uno de los tipos malos, verdad? Porque estás ahora aquí? Para recuperar el tiempo con Kenshin o algo así? O vas a luchar con el?"

Sano se levantó y comenzó a caminar. "De donde sacaste esas cosas, Yahiko? El no fue parte de los Shinsengumi!"

"Ellos no son tipos malos," Battousai dijo suavemente.

Sanosuke y Yahiko se giraron hacia el joven. "Que?"

Battousai solo sacudió su cabeza. "Muchos de los Shinsengumi son peleadores honorables. Los Ishin-shishi no son los chicos buenos luchando contra los malos." Miró hacia otro lado. "Solo somos gente luchando contra otra gente. Esto es todo lo que fue. Gente matando gente." Su voz estaba muy lejana, como si estuviera pensando en algo profundo de su pasado. "Creo que eso pensé al principio, pero lo olvidé en algún momento. Ahora, todo lo que conozco es la espada. Y ahora estoy manchado con sangre."

"Himura?" Sano dijo vacilantemente, temeroso de irrumpir en los pensamientos de Battousai, pero más temeroso aún de permitirle continuar.

Yahiko solo miró de un lado a otro a los dos hombres, completamente perdido. "Ok... de modo que eso significa que fuiste un Ishi-shishi, entonces?"

"Yahiko," Sano gruñó, finalmente cogiendo a Yahiko por el cuello de su gi y dando vuelta a la esquina pateando y gritando. Llamó a Battousai, "Solo danos un minuto, podrás?"

Cuando salió del rango de audición, Sano tiró a Yahiko al piso.

"Porque fue todo eso!" Yahiko gritó.

"No piensas en otra cosa o realmente eres estupido?"

"Este ataque tuyo..."

Sano lo miró enojado. "Suficiente con la revolución. Eso le molesta, puedes no hablar de eso? No necesitas saber toda la historia de su vida. Está relacionado con Kenshin. Y es conocido como 'Himura.' Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

"Donde _está _Kenshin?" preguntó Yahiko, convenciendo a Sano de que, de hecho, no estaba pensando en otra cosa.

El luchador se estremeció. "Se ha ido... por ahora."

"IDO!" Yahiko exclamó.

"Shhhh!" Sanosuke silbó, cubriendo la boca de Yahiko, y mirando alrededor como si esperaba a Misao saltando de un arbusto en algún sitio. "Tenía algo que debía hacer, pero si Kaoru y los otros lo averiguan, se van a preocupar de que no vuelva jamás. Es por eso que cuando ellos asumieron que el era Kenshin, solo seguí con ello."

Yahiko se separó de el, bajando su voz un poco. "Pero Kenshin _va _a regresar, verdad? Me refiero a que, el _no_ se hizo un Rurouni de nuevo, o si?"

Los ojos de Sano se oscurecieron, y contestó simplemente, "Creo que el ser un Rurouni es el menor de sus problemas en este momento."

_1865_

Aún cuando ellos corrieron a través de las calles oscuras, Kenshin sabía que no serían capaces de escapar si Saito decidía seguirlos. Okita había usado su ataque de tres estocadas sobre Ushiro, hiriéndolo gravemente y haciéndolo severamente más lento. El mismo Kenshin, tenía una herida profunda en su costado y otra en su hombro por el Gatotsu. Su respiración era irregular, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. La adrenalina inicial de la pelea se había desvanecido por ahora, y sus heridas clamaban a gritos por atención.

Pero incluso eso no distrajo a Kenshin del hecho obvio que no estaban siendo seguidos. Saito y Okita los habían dejado ir. Eso era desconcertante.

Ushiro, quien se encontraba a una corta distancia delante de Kenshin, miró hacia atrás. "Casi llegamos," dijo. "Como te encuentras, Battousai-san?"

Kenshin frunció el seño al empleo de su nombre de Hitokiri. "Viviré," respondió, simplemente.

Ushiro, sonrió, su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una mueca de dolor. "Bien. Llegaremos pronto. Katsura-san ha estado preocupado, sabes. Habría estado furioso si hubieras sido asesinado allá."

Kenshin derrapó al detenerse, un jadeo involuntario causó que la herida en su costado doliera peor.

Ushiro lo notó, y rápidamente se giró. "Battousai-san?"

"Katsura," Kenshin susurró. Con la emoción había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Que estaban corriendo directamente hacia Katsura, justo lo que Kenshin había intentado tanto de evitar. De repente se sintió mareado.

Ushiro pareció como si quería ayudar a su compañero, pero el sabía también que nadie podía tocar a Battousai. _Nadie_ lo toca. "Battousai-san, tenemos que seguir. El Shinsengumi puede rastrearnos, y no estamos en condiciones para luchar con ellos de nuevo…" Sonrió con vergüenza. "Bueno, al menos _yo _no. Y si somos perseguidos, tu sabes lo que significaría para Okami."

"Okami," Kenshin murmuró. El recordó a la amable mujer quien le había ayudado tantas veces, sin que nadie más lo supiera. Porque aún Battousai necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar a veces, incluso si fuera solo sobre cosas triviales. No podía dejar que saliera lastimada por su culpa. Kenshin comenzó a moverse de nuevo. "Vamonos," dijo cansado. "Estoy bien."

Ushiro asintió, suspirando con alivio, y comenzó a correr nuevamente, con Kenshin cerca detrás de el. El no sabía lo que habría hecho si el Hitokiri no hubiera sido capaz de seguirle. Eso era inaudito. Battousai _nunca _salió de una batalla con heridas como estas. Especialmente después de luchar tan poco, especialmente si uno de ellos era Saito Hajime.

Cuando se acercaron a la posada, Kenshin miró con cuidado hacia atrás de ellos para estar seguro que no habían dejado una huella de sangre. Si era así, sería necesario pasar la posada y regresar más tarde. Pero no... El camino estaba limpio. Ushiro había procurado cubrir sus heridas, y Kenshin estaba sorprendido y perturbado al comprender que automáticamente había parado la sangre también. Sintió como si estaba perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo.

Si volviera a casa, Kenshin nunca más se quejaría de tener regresiones cuando visitara Kyoto. El tendría regresiones cualquier día después de esto.

Ushiro miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente antes de tocar la puerta.

Hubo un sonido rápido de los pies de una mujer, y la puerta crujió al abrirse. A la mirada de Ushiro, Okami abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar. No fue sino hasta que el entró que ella notó a Kenshin sosteniéndose contra un lado de la posada, agarrando su hombro. Sus ojos se ensancharon. "Himura-san," susurró, tomando rápidamente agarre a su brazo, y por primera vez, Okami notó sus heridas.

Una de las otras mujeres ya había llegado y se había llevado a Ushiro para tratar sus heridas. Okami ayudó a Kenshin a ir a la cocina débilmente iluminada, así estaría fuera de las miradas curiosas. Ella lo trataría por si sola. Era la única que Himura alguna vez hubiera dejado que le ayudara.

"Gracias a kami que estás vivo. Todos estaban seguros de que habías sido asesinado," dijo ella, sacando vendas de una cesta, mientras el se sacaba el gi.

Estaba distraído, tratando de no dejar que su pasado lo abrumara, pero le dirigió una débil sonrisa a ella, y dijo, "Tanta fe tienen en mi."

La sonrisa claramente la espantó, y ella se erizó un poco, opinando, "Himura-san, nunca habías desaparecido incluso ni por una hora sin decirle a Katsura-san donde ibas a estar. Has estado desaparecido desde la noche pasada. Que debíamos asumir nosotros?"

"Desde la noche pasada?" Kenshin parpadeó con sorpresa. Entonces su joven yo había desaparecido alrededor del mismo tiempo en que el lo había hecho. La preocupación se asentó en la boca de su estomago. Eso significaba que Battousai estaba en la era Meiji? Pensó en Sano, Yahiko, y Megumi-dono. Como tomarían ellos esto? Y Kaoru-dono… Su frente se arrugó aún más, cuando Okami comenzó a cubrir sus heridas. En ese caso, porque no lo recordaba?

"Himura-san?"

Kenshin parpadeó hacia Okami. "Oro? Lo siento, este que soy. Dijiste algo, Okami-dono?"

La mujer rió suavemente. "Demasiado cortes esta noche. Desde cuando soy Okami-dono?" Ella le sonrió, atando las vendas de su costado y moviéndose a sus hombros. "Claro, de todos los jóvenes aquí, tu siempre has sido el más cortés. Uno nunca imaginaría que también eres el más mortal, hmm?"

El pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado, rechazando encontrarse con su mirada. No quiso que ella leyera su culpa sobre ese comentario aparentemente inocente.

Muchos de los otros soldados apenas si miraban a la dueña de la posada que los alojó, pero aún siendo joven, Kenshin le había tomado aprecio. Ella era valiente, arriesgando todo para ayudarles. Siendo una situación peligrosa, ella tuvo que ingeniárselas. Era observadora. Kenshin no dudó que ya hubiese notado que el no era exactamente el, pero había otra cosa sobre Okami. Ella no hacía preguntas. Simplemente aceptaba lo que estaba delante de si misma. Claramente todavía era Himura para ella, y necesitaba ser vendado, y eso fue lo que hizo. Los cambios en el... bueno, alguien más podría tratar con ello.

Ella la estaba pasando difícil vendado su hombro. El sangrado no parecía querer pararse, sin importar que tan fuerte lo atara. Finalmente, se rindió, vendándolo como mejor pudo y entonces cubriéndolo con una segunda cubierta para ayudar cuando la sangre pasara. "Esta vez te has pasado, Himura-san." La mujer dijo con preocupación. "No estoy acostumbrada a verte teniendo más que unos cortes y rasguños." Ella se sentó sobre sus pies, enfrentándolo. El seguía sin mirarla.

"Himura-san," dijo gentilmente, tocando su brazo. "Vas a tener que cambiar las vendas en tu brazo cada hora o hasta que el sangrado acabe. Y vas a tener que hablar con Katsura-san."

El finalmente la miró, alarmado.

Ella lo malinterpretó, enviándole una mirada severa. "Escucha, Himura-san. Se que no estas acostumbrado a recibir heridas, pero esta vez las tuviste. Katsura-san entenderá si tu no puedes luchar por unos días. La cortada en tu costado es muy profunda, y la otra podría dañar el brazo con el que usas la espada permanentemente si lo forzas ahora. Necesitas descansar un poco. Lo creas o no, tienes suerte de tener a un raro capitán quien en realidad parece preocuparse por sus soldados."

Ella sonrió ante su sorpresa, y dijo. "Si, Himura-san. Alguien _se preocupa_."

"Donde está Katsura-san?" Kenshin preguntó, tratando con cuidado de mantener la conversación en un campo neutral. Se levantó.

"Creo que está en su habitación, comiendo. No necesitas ir en este preciso momento, Himura-san. Debes descansar primero. El entenderá."

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. "No, necesito hablar con Katsura-san ahora… mientras puedo." Con esto, se inclinó, agradeciéndole antes de deslizarse por la puerta.

"Eso fue algo nuevo," Okita comentó ligeramente, mirando a su tranquilo, y solemne compañero, cuando entraron a su cuartel central. "Battousai… atacando sin matar."

Saito continúo caminando en un frío silencio al lado del líder de la primera unidad.

Okita levantó una ceja. "No estás contento. Pensé que estarías feliz de que no perdimos a nadie para variar. Bueno, contigo, tal vez _feliz _no es exactamente la mejor palabra."

El joven solo rió ante la mirada asesina del hombre.

"Ese no era Battousai," Saito finalmente gruñó.

La sonrisa del chico se desvaneció. "Saito-san? Claro que era Battousai-"

El líder de la tercera unidad miró enojado a Okita. "No, no era. Luchaba de manera similar. Lucía casi igual. Pero ese no era Himura Battousai. He peleado contra el antes. Este hombre no era el. Más viejo, más lento… sin instintos asesinos. Pude haber matado a este hombre." Saito sacudió su cabeza, frustrado ante ese rompecabezas ante el.

Okita suspiró. "Entonces porque no lo hiciste? Pensé que querías matarlo."

"Quiero matar a _Battousai. _Quiero matar al hombre que ha aniquilado a tantos de nuestros hombres. Pero ese no es el."

El joven rió, "Bien, no es el. Es solo otro hombre con cabello rojo experto en battou-jutsu. Porque nosotros vemos a muchos hombres así en nuestra profesión." Tosió ligeramente.

Saito frunció el seño. "No necesito tu aprobación sobre mi apreciación, Okita. Se lo que vi." Pausó, y después cortó, "Y ten cuidado de aquella tos. Eso es justo lo que necesitábamos, a ti enfermo de un resfriado antes de una asignación."

Nota del autor: Gracias por leer! Y muchas gracias por todos esos maravillosos reviews! Sigo sin creer cuantos siguen esta historia! Prometedoramente "Out of Time" continuará para complacerlos!

**Traductora:** Solo dos notas finales...

Sandanzuki por ahí encontré que así se llamaba al ataque que usaba Okita y es un movimiento de embestida con tres cortes que casi siempre se dirigía a la garganta y hombros del oponente.

La segunda nota... algunos de estos próximos capítulos son algo cortos como este, así que trataré de ponerlos más seguido o de poner dos capítulos de una sola vez.

Saludillos :)


	8. En el fuego

**Out of Time**

_**Capitulo 8: En el fuego**_

_1878_

Battousai se quedó parado fuera de la entrada de la Aoi-ya. Sanosuke y Yahiko se habían ido hace uno rato, y por lo que se escuchaba, en este momento estaban discutiendo en algún lugar por la esquina del edificio. Tuvo la impresión de que se suponía que el no debía saber sobre que estaban discutiendo, y trataba de no ponerles atención.

"Kenshin?"

Battousai se giró para ver a una encantadora chica parada detrás de el en la entrada. Se alivió al comprender ahora que estaba completamente consciente de que ella realmente no lucía en absoluto como Tomoe.

"Kaoru-dono."

Ella le sonrió nerviosa. Parecía tan preocupada, él consiguió adularla con una débil sonrisa suya.

"Le prometí a Misao y Okina que compraría algo de tofu y arroz, para que yo cocinara la cena."

"Okina?"

La frente de Kaoru se arrugó. "Si, El abuelo de Misao. El dueño de la Aoi-ya."

"Oh." Aparentemente Sanosuke se había olvidado de alguien. Cuantas más personas había olvidado mencionar?

Kaoru forzó una sonrisa para cubrir su preocupación, sin darse cuenta de que el podía leerla en su ki. "Te gustaría venir conmigo, Kenshin? Megumi ha dicho que el aire fresco te haría bien."

El pelirrojo vaciló, rompiendo el contacto visual, y mirando en cambio hacia donde Sanosuke y Yahiko se habían ido. "Yo-"

"Si no te sientes bien para eso, está bien. No te molestaré mucho, yo estaré bien. Solo pensé que..." Ella se detuvo. "Lo siento. Todavía no te sientes bien, o si? Quédate aquí y descansa."

Battousai la vio caminar por delante de el bajando las escaleras. Su ki estaba mezclado. Pudo sentir su decepción, y odiaba que ella pareciera tan preocupada por él. Pero también, enterrada debajo de toda su preocupación, había sospecha. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta chica lo conocía mejor que los demás. Battousai miró a la joven caminar hacia la calle, con su mente turbada. Eran solo arroz y tofu. Podía caminar por Kyoto con esta chica el suficiente tiempo para comprar arroz y tofu. Tal vez entonces ella podría dejarlo en paz.

Rápidamente se deslizó por las escaleras, alcanzándola y cayendo a un paso a su lado. "Yo traeré el arroz," dijo en una voz plana. "Tu no deberías llevar todo sola." No la miró, pero pudo sentir que ella se relajaba un poco.

"Está bien," dijo ella. "Yo puedo cargar el tofu, entonces. Y quizás podamos conseguir algo de sal y salsa de soya, también. Y-"

_Ella piensa comprar el mercado entero?_

Battousai no contestó. Ahora caminaban por las calles atestadas, y más personas que antes los miraban fijamente. Total, no era sorprendente, un hombre pelirrojo vestido de rosa portando una espada prohibida. Pero era difícil no esperar que una patrulla diera la vuelta por una esquina. Sin pensarlo, el comenzaba a dirigir el camino, tomando rutas "seguras", y manteniéndose extremadamente entre la muchedumbre. Kaoru lo siguió silenciosamente hasta que el finalmente se detuvo en una calle vacía, y comprendió que no tenía idea alguna de donde comprar algo en este Kyoto. Frustrado, se giró hacia Kaoru, quien le enviaba una mirada confundida. "Lo siento, Kaoru-dono. Parece que he tomado una vuelta equivocada."

Ella sonrió, sin ocultar la preocupación en sus ojos. "Está bien, Kenshin. No estamos tan lejos del camino." Ella extendió la mano hacia su brazo para conducirlo al mercado, pero el se alejó de su agarre como si se hubiera quemado. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Kenshin?"

El se tensó, y su mano se apretaba en la katana. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese ki semi-familiar, irradiando a la distancia con agresión y curiosidad. El no podía decir si era de un amigo o enemigo. Recordando su promesa a Sano, soltó la katana. Ahora no era el momento para averiguar.

"Kenshin?"

"Por favor ve adelante, Kaoru-dono," contestó suavemente.

Ella solo asintió, cuidadosa de no tocarlo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el mercado.

Esta vez el la siguió silenciosamente.

Sano finalmente salió detrás del edificio, caminando de regreso hacia las escaleras. "Lo siento, Himura," dijo. "Yahiko y yo solo teníamos que hablar algunas cosas."

Yahiko frunció el seño, siguiéndolo por detrás. "Si, eso," refunfuñó. _"Hablar." _No miraba hacia donde iba y se estrelló directamente en Sano quien estaba congelado en su camino.

"Donde está?" Preguntó Sano, mirando a su alrededor y notando que su amigo no estaba a la vista. Battousai no se había sentido cómodo sentado en el porche. Ciertamente que no pudo solo irse a vagar a cualquier lado solo en Kyoto. Al menos... Sano esperó que el no lo hiciera. "Himura!" llamó. No hubo ninguna respuesta.

"Kuso," insultó, corriendo hacia la Aoi-ya. Debía estar en alguna parte. No había nadie en la cocina para preguntarle, entonces Sano corrió hacia el cuarto de Kenshin. Deslizó la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrar al serio joven.

Vacío.

Esto era malo.

Giró su cabeza alrededor con la intención de registrar el resto de la Aoi-ya. Yahiko se paró en la entrada bloqueándolo. "Cual es tu problema?" preguntó, con desconfianza.

"Quitate del camino, niño," Sano gruñó.

Yahiko apretó sus dientes, no se tragó el anzuelo. "Porque estás tan histérico?"

"El _está perdido, _tu baka," Sano rompió. "Omitiste completamente la parte en la que el desapareció de nosotros?"

"Y que?" Preguntó Yahiko. "Quizás fue a dar un paseo. Si está relacionado con Kenshin, puede cuidarse por si mismo. Y de todas maneras, Megumi ha dicho toda la mañana que el necesita tomar aire fresco..."

Sano gimió y se sentó en el piso, pareciendo enfermo. "En_ Kyoto. _Dar _El _un paseo por _Kyoto_? Solo un tranquilo paseo, cierto?" Comenzó a reír. Eso era ridículo.

Sano tenía una gota de sudor en la frente. _Sip, hemos perdido a Sano..._

"Yahiko, a el no le gusta estar alrededor de la gente. Le fue difícil solo estar sentado en el porche conmigo. El no puede solo dar un paseo en Kyoto."

"_Pero porque_?" Yahiko cortó.

"_Porque_, tu curioso baka, sigue enfermo, su mente sigue situada en el Bakumatsu, y _el _nunca hizo un juramento de no matar. Y ahora, está en algún lugar de Kyoto portando una katana."

"Oh."

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras ellos se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

Finalmente Sano se levantó. "Necesitamos encontrarlo."

Yahiko asintió, y dejó pasar a Sano, siguiéndolo después de cerca. "Realmente piensas que el tratará de matar a alguien allá afuera?"

Sano miró a Yahiko directamente a los ojos. "Si el trata de proteger a alguien, creo que lo hará."

Battousai esperó solo a una corta distancia fuera del Mercado. Alguien los había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, y tuvo la inconfundible impresión de que _el _era en quien esta persona estaba interesado. Su dorada mirada estaba fija explorando a través de la gente. Ninguna espada. Ninguna de ellas. Todos eran buenos ciudadanos, respetuosos de la ley. Que podrían hacer si alguien los atacara en este momento? Sus ojos cayeron en Kaoru, quien estaba comprando tofu. Que podría hacer _el_? Corrió su mano sobre la katana, agarrándola tan cómodamente como pudo.

_En la era Meiji rompo la ley de la prohibición de espadas al llevar una sakabatou... Porque? Cual es el punto de una espada invertida? Si ni siquiera puedo proteger correctamente a aquellos que amo con una katana…_

Pausó, sacando los pensamientos de Tomoe de su mente. _No. Esta es la era Meiji, no el Bakumatsu. No seré emboscado aquí. Kaoru-dono no será secuestrada. Nadie tratará de usarla para llegar a mi. Esos tiempos han terminado._

_Entonces porque llevo una sakabatou en la era Meiji?_

Continuó de pie en las sombras, cuidando de ella.

_1865_

Kenshin caminó rápidamente por los tranquilos pasillos. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y muchos de los hombres estaban en asignaciones o en sus cuartos. Ese fue su acuerdo con Okami. Ella podría alojarlos mientras ellos no atrajeran la atención a su posada. Demasiados hombres ruidosos a todas horas de la noche podrían ser un problema, y, como había dicho ella muchas veces antes, no dirigía un burdel. No había ninguna regla explicita, pero todos sabían que al menos que tuvieras un sitio donde estar, Katsura esperaba que sus hombres se retiraran a sus recamaras por la tarde.

Raras veces esto afectaba a Kenshin, quien a menudo trabajaba durante esas horas, pero ahora sintió cierta gratitud por su comandante. Esto significaba que habría menos Ishin-shishi con quien tratar mientras hacía su camino por la posada. Los pasos enérgicos de Kenshin no vacilaron hasta que se acercó a la puerta de Katsura.

Allí, vaciló. Kenshin cerró los ojos, plegando sus pensamientos. Había sido Katsura quien primero mandó a Kenshin a asesinar. Katsura quien lo había convertido en Battousai. Pero Kenshin nunca había sido forzado. Había aceptado las asignaciones de Katsura, sabiendo en lo que se había convertido. Y a diferencia de muchos otros, Katsura no lo había solo usado. Le había dado a Tomoe también, y lo hizo lo suficientemente hombre también para reconocer sus errores, y pedir perdón por ellos. Incluso cuando Kenshin solo había sido uno de sus asesinos... solo un chico de 16 años sin un linaje del que hablar, Katsura lo había tomado para darle adiestramiento. A causa de esto, Kenshin le tenía un gran respeto a este hombre, y, aunque nunca lo había demostrado, sintió una profunda perdida cuando conoció que su comandante había muerto hacía seis meses. Kenshin todavía lloraba a Katsura, en su propia forma silenciosa.

Suspiró, inseguro de si estaba listo para enfrentar a su comandante vivo de nuevo. Pero iba a torturarse a si mismo si se quedara parado fuera de la puerta por mucho más tiempo. Preparándose a si mismo, Kenshin tocó la puerta.

"Entre."

Kenshin deslizó la puerta, y entró silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de si.

Katsura estaba solo. La mujer, Ikumatsu, quien usualmente lo acompañaba, ya se había ido.

El joven comandante alzó la vista de su comida, y apenas al ver a Kenshin de pie, olvidó su comida. "Himura! Gracias a kami." Hizo señas a Kenshin. "Ven. Siéntate."

Kenshin se inclinó y dio un paso hacia adelante hacia la luz de la lámpara, arrodillándose delante de el.

Katsura se arrodilló también. "Ushiro ya me ha dado su informe. Estuve aliviado de escuchar que estabas vivo. Nosotros temimos que-" Cortó sacudiendo su cabeza. "No importa. Pero veo que Ushiro no exageró sobre tus heridas."

Kenshin estudiaba el plato enfrente de Katsura. "Estas heridas no son nada," dijo suavemente. "He tenido peores, eso es."

Katsura pausó. "Si, desde luego."

"Como está Ushiro?"

La sonrisa del comandante se tensó. "El no irá a ninguna misión por los próximos días, pero está aliviado de estar vivo. Debimos haber esperado la emboscada. Aparentemente el espía que mataste hace dos noches no estaba solo. Ellos sabían sobre el escape de esta noche."

"Y Okami?" Kenshin preguntó, con su vista en sus manos.

"Ella estará bien. Ellos no son los únicos con espías," Katsura respondió con algo de severa satisfacción. "Aparentemente, ellos nunca comprendieron que esta era nuestra base, porque muchos de nuestros hombres estuvieran en los cuartos. Ellos creen que esto es solo una posada que visitamos a veces por... compañía." Su expresión se oscureció. "De todos modos debemos procurar mantenerlo así."

"Entonces es por eso que Saito sabía que yo estaba perdido," Kenshin murmuró para si mismo.

Katsura no contestó, pero en cambio estudió críticamente a su mejor Hitokiri. "Himura," dijo de repente. "Porque no estás mirándome?"

"Katsura-san?" Los ojos de Kenshin se movieron de sus manos hasta una polilla que revoloteaba desvalidamente contra la tenue sombra de la lámpara.

"No me has mirado ni una sola vez desde que entraste a esta habitación." Su aguda vista se enfocó en el hombre delante de el. "Algo está pasando contigo. Estás diferente... Battousai."

La polilla finalmente encontró su camino hacia la llama, quemándose solamente. Kenshin giró su mirada hacia Katsura. "No es algo que pueda explicar, Katsura-san. Eso no es." Su voz se hizo más suave. "Y no se si usted podría creerme, aún si pudiera hacerlo."

Los oscuros ojos de Katsura se estrecharon mientras revisaba estrechamente a su Hitokiri, la inestable luz de la lámpara reflejaba un violeta, donde siempre había un frío dorado. Las sombras llamaron su atención hacia unas antiguas cicatrices que nunca había visto antes. La oscuridad no ocultaba precisamente el hecho de que este Hitokiri Battousai llevaba solo una espada.

Finalmente, después de un largo momento, miró a Kenshin directamente a los ojos. "Pruébame."


	9. Desenfundando la espada

**Dos capitulos por navidad. No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy en un cibercafé, asi que solo les deseo lo mejor en estas fechas a quienes las festejan y a quienes no, pues igual que disfruten de los días libres**

**Espero que los disfruten**

**saludillos**

**Out of Time**

_**Capitulo 9: Desenfundando la espada**_

_1878_

Sano y Yahiko corrieron a través de Kyoto, Sano iba al frente. Yahiko respiraba con fuerza, tratando de llevarle el paso a Sano. Hasta ahora no tenían señales de Battousai, no era que Sano se sorprendiera. Si Battousai no quería ser visto, no lo sería. "Kuso," maldijo por debajo por centésima vez mientras giraba la esquina. _Que demonios lo había poseído para salir a vagar?_

"A donde crees que fue?" Yahiko preguntó de repente, sacando a Sano de sus pensamientos.

"No lo se," contestó, dando un vistazo al muchacho y casi chocando con dos hombres en la muchedumbre.

"Bien, como se supone que lo encontraremos?"

"No lo se, Yahiko," Sano gruñó. "Suficiente de preguntas."

"Bien, que tan bueno eres, entonces?" Yahiko cortó.

"Cállate y mira hacia la gente, niño."

Ellos dieron un giro en otra esquina y patinaron para detenerse. "Como demonios...?" Sano miró a su alrededor en confusión. Ellos habían regresado a la Aoi-ya.

"Eso es lo que consigo por seguirte," Yahiko murmuró, con una gota en la cabeza.

Sano forzó sus dientes y mandó una mirada asesina al muchacho, una vena palpitaba en su cabeza. "Que fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó, cerrando un puño.

Yahiko lo miró sin impresionarse. "Intentemos en el mercado. Tal vez Okina lo mandó por comida. Kaoru logró quemar casi todo lo que ellos tenían esta mañana."

"Bien," murmuró Sano, caminando calle abajo.

Yahiko no lo siguió. "Vas en el camino incorrecto, cabeza de gallo." Se giró y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria.

Sano contempló estrangular al chico por un momento, antes de pensarlo mejor. Ellos necesitaban encontrar a Battousai ahora mismo, y quisiera o no tenía que admitirlo, Yahiko tenía un excelente sentido de dirección. "Pequeño mocoso," Sano murmuró, cuando dio la vuelta y lo siguió.

Battousai suspiró, apoyándose contra un edificio mientras Kaoru hacía sus compras finales. El ya estaba rodeado por tofu, sal, arroz y salsa de soya. Ahora, al parecer ella compraba una nueva vasija para compensar la que había dañado haciendo la sopa de esta mañana. Se estaba aburriendo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba siendo observado, probablemente habría dejado caer su guardia hace rato. Su aguda vista exploró el área. Había tanta energía aquí que era difícil señalar a alguien. Venir aquí había sido una mala idea. Seguramente no había aliviado ninguna de las sospechas de la chica.

Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor a su cagado alrededor. Tuvo el divertido presentimiento que Kaoru-dono no llevaría la mayoría de estas cosas.

"Déjame en paz!"

La atención del pelirrojo inmediatamente se enfocó. Dio la vuelta para ver a un alto, y ebrio hombre agarrar a Kaoru y jalarla hacia él, con su amigo riendo detrás. Battousai se tensó, listo para intervenir, cuando ella se retorció de su agarre, y lo golpeó fuertemente con la vasija que tenía en la mano.

El hombre gritó de dolor y se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrando su rostro.

Battousai solo miró. Esa chica era más peligrosa de lo que parecía. No era que golpear a un hombre dos pies más grande que ella fuera particularmente una buena idea... Su mano se apretó en la empuñadura de su katana. Esto iba a ponerse feo.

El segundo hombre agarró a Kaoru, torciendo su brazo detrás de su espalda mientras que el primero se acercó, su nariz rota sangraba libremente. Levantó su mano, con la intención de golpearla.

Battousai salió de la nada. En un segundo los dos hombres estaban de pie, al siguiente, ambos estaban en el piso.

"Kenshin!" gritó Kaoru, moviéndose hacia el. Se detuvo cuando vio la mirada asesina en sus ojos. "Kenshin?"

"Por favor, muevete, Kaoru-dono." Su voz parecía un hielo, y se mantuvo de pie, congelado, con su espada enfundada en la mano. El mantendría su promesa a Sanosuke. No sacaría su katana al menos que fuera necesario. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera usar la vaina sola.

Los hombres ya estaban de pie, gimiendo mientras se levantaban. Eran rápidos, para ser hombres corpulentos, pero no podrían ser lo suficientemente rápidos.

"Váyanse de aquí." La voz de Battousai era baja y de advertencia. Les daría una oportunidad. Era todo lo que ellos merecían.

El de la nariz rota miró hacia donde estaba el pequeño, delgado pelirrojo, y resopló, haciendo que la sangre fluyera peor. "Al demonio. Piensas que eres un hombre grande porque llevas una katana alrededor, niño?" Sacó una espada de caña oculta. "Veamos que tan bien la usas."

Los ojos de Battousai se estrecharon. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando las armas eran suprimidas. Los corruptos nunca se rendirían. Eran solo los débiles los que sufrían. Y ahora no habría nadie para protegerlos.

El segundo hombre estaba de pie, pero después de dar un buen vistazo a Battousai, se heló. "Vámonos, Hiroshi. No quieres pelear con este hombre."

Hiroshi frunció el seño. "Cobarde."

"Pero, Hiroshi... _míralo. _No lo reconoces-?"

"Si tienes demasiado miedo para pelear, entonces vete. No te necesito para golpear a este pequeño sinvergüenza." Rió groseramente, girándose hacia el inexpresivo joven. "Piensas que sabes como usar una espada porque en algún dojo barato te enseñaron a balancear de un lado a otro una shinai? Ustedes pequeños mocosos de la era Meiji no saben nada sobre las espadas. Solo son juguetes para ustedes. Déjame enseñarte lo que hace una verdadera espada. Voy a abrirte y verte sangrar. Después, me llevaré a tu pequeña mujer de aquí-"

"Hiroshi! No te metas con el!" El terror en la voz de su amigo era indiscutible. No había quitado sus ojos del pequeño pelirrojo ni una vez, y había visto el destello peligroso de ámbar cuando Hiroshi había amenazado a la muchacha. "Lo digo en serio! El es-"

"Cállate!"

Battousai niveló su mirada fría en el ebrio, reflexionando. Podía seguir luchando con la funda, pero no si tuviera que proteger a Kaoru-dono también. Trató una última vez con su voz plana. "Escucha a tu amigo, Hiroshi. "No quiero matarte."

"Tu eres el único que va a morir!" el hombre gritó, embistiendo hacia el.

Battousai suspiró y en un movimiento fluido finalmente desenfundó su espada y se dirigió hacia el idiota que lo provocó.

_1865_

Katsura había escuchado silenciosamente durante la entera explicación de Kenshin. Ahora el Hitokiri- no... el ex-Hitokiri se había callado, esperando que su comandante dijera algo. Katsura no estaba seguro si estaba listo para hablar. La historia entera había sido ridícula. Viajar del futuro por caer dentro de un río? Y todo por un chico? Katsura debía ser un tonto para creerlo. Sin embargo... el lo hizo. El hombre al que había estado escuchando no era el frío, inexpresivo joven a quien Katsura estaba acostumbrado tratar. Había pasión en su voz ahora. Calor en sus ojos. Y aún en la inestable luz, Katsura pudo ver los cambios físicos repartidos por el tiempo que habían convertido a este dañado chico en un adulto maduro. Más importante, no era más una espada desenfundada. No se permitió de nuevo ser usado como un arma sin alma. Este Kenshin era humano.

Aún al mismo tiempo... seguía siendo Himura. Después de 13 años, un poco de Battousai permanecía en sus ojos y en sus expresiones. Y por lo que había escuchado de Ushiro, el tiempo no había debilitado sus habilidades, tampoco.

"Katsura-san,"Kenshin dijo suavemente, llamando la atención de su comandante de nuevo. "Se que es difícil de creer, pero necesito que me crea." Arrugó su frente. "Tengo que encontrar una manera de regresar a casa, eso debo. Hay gente que me espera. Si yo muriera aquí…" Paró, con una preocupación alarmante en su voz.

Katsura sonrió, regresando la mirada al pelirrojo de voz suave. Esta sería la primera ocasión que _alguna vez _había escuchado a Kenshin hablar como si realmente tuviera algo porque vivir. Si... Tomoe había sido una vez su razón para vivir, pero ella también se había convertido en su razón para morir. Katsura no era un tonto como para no comprender donde había pasado su día libre su mejor Hitokiri. Una tumba y un puente.

Finalmente habló. "Me alegro de oír que tienes a alguien esperando por ti." La expresión de Katsura se suavizó ante la mirada sobresaltada de Kenshin. "Después de lo que ha pasado..." Pareció preocupado por un momento, pero sonrió de nuevo para cubrirlo. "He estado preocupado por ti... sobre lo que te ha pasado. Especialmente los recientes eventos." Suspiró. Se sentía extraño con el. Este era el tipo de cosas que podía discutir con Ikumatsu, no con uno de sus hombres. De nuevo, este Kenshin probablemente no había sido uno de sus hombres en mucho tiempo.

"Katsura-san?"

Intentó de nuevo. "Fui advertido cuando te tomé por primera vez como asesino que tal trabajo podría destruirte. Pero decidí tomar ese riesgo, porque te necesitaba para la causa. Y Takasugui tenía razón. Comenzaste a retraerte tanto en ti mismo, estaba preocupado de que nosotros te perderíamos. Que finalmente te quebraras. Es por eso que pedí a Tomoe ser tu funda. Eras tan capaz de destruir tu propia vida como debías destruir las de otros. Y cuando ella murió..."

"Por favor deténgase," Kenshin dijo suavemente.

Katsura pausó, sorprendido por la intensa emoción en los ojos de Kenshin. Asintió. "Si. Lo siento. Trece años no son suficiente tiempo cuando se trata con cosas así, verdad?"

Kenshin giró hacia la lámpara. Había una mirada distante en sus ojos. "Las cosas son diferentes ahora," dijo firmemente. "Tengo un lugar donde soy querido no por mis habilidades, sino por mi. Y ellos se alterarían si yo no regresara. Necesito ir a casa. Por ellos. No me gusta hacerlos preocupar." Dio una débil, y cansada sonrisa. "Los he hecho a todos preocuparse ya muchas veces."

"La preocupación significa que les importas, Himura. Eso es bueno."

Kenshin no respondió, su mirada distante se congeló. **Icing over**

Katsura suspiró. Kenshin había cambiado, pero en muchas maneras, ese chico seguía siendo el mismo. Todavía podía cerrarse en un solo momento. Una excelente cualidad en un Hitokiri, pero eso no podía ayudar en esta situación. "Debes descansar, Himura. Ha sido una larga tarde. Hablaremos sobre enviarte a casa por la mañana."

Por un momento, los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon en angustia por la necesidad de tener que esperar otra noche. Katsura casi pensó que iba a argumentar. Pero Kenshin simplemente inclinó su cabeza y se rindió ante los deseos de su comandante. Se levantó y caminó a la puerta, parando por un momento antes de abrirla, y girándose. "Katsura-san."

"Si?"

Kenshin miraba hacia abajo, con su rostro en la sombra. "Siempre respeté sus deseos como comandante, Katsura-san, eso lo he hecho." Pausó. "Pero mandar a un niño a matar, convirtiéndolo en una espada desenfundada... aún por el más noble de los propósitos... No está bien."

Katsura no contestó.

"El propósito de la espada es matar. Siempre he sabido eso, aún cuando me convertí en una. Pero ahora veo que una espada también puede proteger. Sigo siendo una espada desenvainada, Katsura-san. Eso no cambiará." Deslizó parcialmente su sakabatou de la funda, y destelló en la inestable luz. "Pero soy una espada diferente ahora. Una espada que no mata. Que nunca matará."

"Himura…"

Kenshin alzó la vista a el. Sus ojos eran otra vez calidos violetas, y había una triste sonrisa en sus labios. "No le culpo por convertirme en Battousai. No fue el único en ser advertido sobre los efectos de asesinar en mi alma. Hice mi propia elección, y viviré con mi decisión. Usted tiene sus propias preocupaciones ahora mismo. No necesita llevar mis cargas como si fueran suyas. Eso es todo." Se inclinó de nuevo y giró preparándose para irse.

"Himura."

"Si, Katsura-san?"

Katsura pausó un momento. "Buenas noches, Himura. Espero que duermas bien."

Kenshin solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y dejando a Katsura con sus pensamientos.

_There you go… just a little this time, because I have to get to work, and I want to get this posted for you. Thank you so much for reading. And thanks for the _fantastic_ reviews! Wow! I've never had so many great reviewers before! It makes writing this story so much more fun! Sayonara!_


	10. La mente de un asesino

Hola! Tengo un poco de tiempo para comentarios:

Sayuri: si habrá una que otra muestra de romance en el fic espera un poco!

Gabyhyatt: aquí se responde a tu pregunta, espero te guste el capitulo

okashira janet: al final imagino que sabrás mas o menos quien sigue a Battousai Aoshi si aparecerá pero un poco más adelante.

Y pues Kenshin o Battousai, sea quien sea siempre tendrá ese instinto de protección, mucho más si es Kaoru, no? aquí se responden varias de tus preguntas. Lo de Icing over se me olvidó borrarlo :S y eso que releí el capitulo como 4 veces, perdón a todos!

Los dejo con el capitulo 10, algo corto pero es un pequeño regalito de año nuevo

Saludos!

**Out of Time**

_**Capitulo 10: La mente de un asesino**_

_1865_

Kenshin se paró en el puente, mirando fijamente a través de las quietas aguas la luna creciente. Le tomó un momento comprender que no estaba solo. Un hombre estaba a un lado de el, apoyado ligeramente contra el pasamanos. Cuando los ojos de Kenshin se ajustaron lentamente a la oscuridad, reconoció la figura a su lado. Sanosuke, Kenshin parpadeó un par de veces y frotó sus ojos, pero Sano se mantenía solidamente ahí.

"Sano?" Kenshin preguntó.

Su amigo giró y le envió una sonrisa. "La luna esta demasiado brillante esta noche, no es así?"

Kenshin asintió silenciosamente. No podía pensar las palabras para expresar que tan aliviado estaba de que el luchador se encontrara bien. Había estado preocupado por su amigo desde la caída, y se había echado la culpa a si mismo por si algo le hubiera pasado.

"Estás bien, Kenshin? Luces algo callado."

Kenshin sonrió, y se recargó contra el pasamanos a su lado. "Estoy bien, eso es. Solo estaba preocupado por ti. Cuando no salías del agua…"

Sano solo le sonrió abiertamente. "Que? Pensabas que estaba muerto o algo así? Crees que una caída como esa podría matarme? No lo hizo la ultima vez."

Kenshin parpadeó hacia el. "La última vez?" preguntó. "A que te refieres?"

El luchador encogió los hombros. "No importa. Ese no es el porque estamos aquí, cierto?" Envió a Kenshin una mirada rápida. "No es el porqué de que _tu estés_ aquí, no es así?"

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza. Esto no tenía sentido para el. "Porque _estamos_ aquí? Miró a su alrededor, de repente siendo consciente de su alrededor. Las aguas pacificas se habían ido. De hecho también el puente, y Sano. Kenshin estaba solo a la mitad de un bosque. Pero donde _estaba_? El área parecía tan familiar... Se quedó de pie silenciosamente mientras la nieve caía poco a poco a su alrededor.

Y recordó.

Otsu.

Había pasos. Alguien se acercaba a el. Kenshin se tensó, listo para cualquier cosa. Tal vez no lo bastante listo para la figura que se materializó de entre los árboles. Su mirada se ensanchó, con la mirada turbada. "Saito?"

El alto, y escueto lobo entró al claro, vestido en su uniforme de policía azul oscuro, un ligero cigarro colocado en su boca. Había un destello salvaje en sus ojos. "Entonces, Battousai, terminaremos con esto?" tiró el cigarro y desenvainó su espada, colocándola en la postura del Gatotsu.

Kenshin se congeló en su lugar. "Saito..." susurró. "Porque estás aquí en Otsu? Porqué _ahora_?"

Saito

Sano hizo una mueca de burla, sus ojos ámbares estrechos. "Porque no? Te has vuelto débil, Battousai, porque te escondes detrás de tu patética promesa de no matar y esa inútil espada."

"Saito-"

"Enfréntame! Para de esconderte y pelea. Aquí. Ahora. Esta es la tierra de tus fantasmas, Battousai. Donde tus demonios vienen a jugar. Aquí _es _donde necesitas pelear si quieres que la victoria sea valiosa."

"En Otsu?" Esto era demasiado.

"No." Sano gruñó. "En tu mente." El tiempo para las palabras se terminó. El antiguo líder Shinsengumi estaba en movimiento, desplazándose tan rápido que en la suave luz de la luna sus vestimentas se desdibujaban en un azul pálido, y de nuevo era el líder de la tercera unidad.

El antiguo Hitokiri apenas consiguió esquivar la espada. Sin embargo, se preparó para un batu-jutsu antes de que Saito hubiera dado la vuelta. Cuando Saito se abalanzó contra el otra vez, Kenshin desenfundó su espada, moviéndola a una velocidad impresionante. Ambos salieron sin nada más que rasguños.

Saito sonrió con malicia, quitando la sangre de su rostro. "Mejor."

"Porqué estas haciendo esto, Saito?" Kenshin preguntó hoscamente, preparado para el próximo golpe. "No eres uno de mis demonios."

"Quizás, pero estás sosteniendo uno de ellos en tu mano."

Los ojos de Kenshin se giraron a la mano de su espada. Una katana real. Palideció, sintiéndose enfermo. "No."

El hombre alto estaba en posición de nuevo, con expresión seria. "Pelea."

"No..." La voz de Kenshin era apenas un susurro cuando dejó caer la espada. "Yo... no puedo..."

El hombre mayor frunció el seño. "Entonces, no puedes hacer nada. No puedes proteger a nadie cuando no puedes ni siquiera enfrentar a los demonios de tu pasado? Mereces morir!"

Kenshin no lo negó. Cerró sus ojos y enfundó su espada. No sería un Hitokiri de nuevo. No usaría una katana. Moriría primero. Sería mejor de esa manera.

La espada de Saito penetró un poco su hombro, pero sin la fuerza que Kenshin esperaba. Algo había bloqueado el golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente para encontrar que Saito se había ido, y una figura se desplomó en el piso delante de el, haciendo que la nieve debajo de ella se derritiera y tiñera de rojo.

Su corazón se detuvo. Todo parecía detenerse.

"Tomoe..." susurró cortadamente, cayendo sobre sus rodillas en la nieve a un lado de su inmóvil forma. Delicadamente, la giró, cuando su rostro salió de la nieve.

No era Tomoe.

"Kaoru... no!"

* * *

Kenshin se levantó de un tirón, con sudor cayendo de su rostro. Por un aterrador momento, no tuvo idea de donde estaba. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Finalmente comenzó a distinguir las formas en la habitación a su alrededor. Una pila de libros. Un futón. Un nuevo gi y hakama que Okami debió dejar temprano.

Okami. Está bien. Esta era su habitación en la posada Kohagi que Okami había reconstruido. Era el Bakumatsu.

Kaoru-dono no podía estar ahí. Ella estaba a salvo. Había sido solo un sueño.

Kenshin frotó sus ojos con una mano, quitando algo del punzante sudor de sus ojos. Quizás no solo sudor. Su mano estaba temblorosa.

Un sueño. Fue solo eso. Pero se había sentido muy real. Tentativamente, sintió debajo de los vendajes de su hombro. Tragó fuertemente, moviendo sus dedos a lo largo de una vieja herida muy cerca de su reciente herida. Una de sus pocas heridas que no recordaba tener. Exactamente donde la espada de Saito había atacado...

No fue real. No pudo haber sido. Miró al rededor de la habitación buscando un apoyo. De nuevo sus ojos cayeron en el futón, y Kenshin comprendió donde _exactamente_ se encontraba. La pared solidamente soportaba su espalda. La sakabatou se encontraba segura en sus manos.

Kenshin se desplomó hacia delante, dejando que la sakabatou soportara el cuerpo del cual parecía haber perdido el control. Ya no podía tratar con esto.

Porque la pesadilla que estaba viviendo lo asustaba peor que la otra de la que había apenas despertado.

* * *

_1878_

Sano y Yahiko podían decir que algo estaba pasando antes de que entraran al mercado. La gente estaba amontonada, formando una estrecha aglomeración sobre una escena. Sano ya sabía quien podría estar en el centro de la multitud, y por la mirada de Yahiko, también lo sabía. No había policías a la vista, aunque Sano estaba seguro que no sería por mucho tiempo. Los dos comenzaron a forzar su camino a través de la multitud. Sano se empujó al frente justo a tiempo para ver a Battousai desenfundando su katana.

"_NO_!" gritó. Pudo escuchar a Kaoru gritando el nombre de Kenshin también, pero eso no sirvió de nada. En el instante el joven había desenfundado su espada la pelea había terminado, y el enorme hombre estaba tumbado y sangrando en el piso. Sano hizo una mueca, no esperaba imaginar como explicarían esta muerte a los policías. Después un pensamiento peor lo golpeó. "Como le explicaremos esto a Kenshin?" Susurró. "Conociendo a ese baka, tomará esto como si hubiera roto su promesa de no matar y se irá a vagar de nuevo."

Yahiko lo miró. "No es como si _Kenshin_ hubiera matado al hombre. No es _su_ culpa."

Sanosuke miró inexpresivamente al chico por un momento antes de que recordara que por mucho que Yahiko supiera, este _hombre no_ era Kenshin. "Si... cierto..." murmuró.

"Pero que pasa si la policía piensa que Kenshin lo hizo?" Yahiko añadió seriamente. "Me refiero a que, ellos lucen casi igual."

Sano no tuvo tiempo para responder. Battousai había enfundado su arma y estaba caminando rápidamente hacia ellos.

La multitud detrás de Sano se hizo para atrás.

"Lo siento, Sanosuke, pero no rompí mi promesa," Battousai dijo suavemente. "El amenazó a Kaoru-dono. Tuve que sacar mi espada."

"Lo _mataste_," Sano silbó.

Battousai solo lo miró con esa mascara sin emoción en su lugar. "Tanta fe tienen en mi," dijo finalmente.

"Fe! Tu-"

"Tiene rotas algunas costillas, probablemente. Debería ver un doctor." Habiendo callado eficazmente a Sano, el joven fácilmente se deslizó entre la multitud, incluso cuando el hombre caído comenzaba a moverse.

Sano miró entre la retirada forma de Battousai y su victima. Entonces notó a Kaoru parada con los ojos ensanchados y sola. "Yahiko," cortó, "Asegurate de que Jou-chan esté bien. Necesito hablar con Himura."

Antes de que Yahiko pudiera protestar, Sano se fue, empujando a la muchedumbre en su camino.

"Espera un momento!" Yahiko gritó detrás de el, al ver todas las compras de Kaoru. "Eso significa que tendré que cargar todo!"

Sano lo ignoró y siguió moviéndose. Vio al pelirrojo justo en el borde del mercado. "Himura!" llamó.

El muchacho se detuvo sin girarse. Sano empujó a las últimas personas y finalmente lo alcanzó. Se movió para enfrentar a su amigo. "No lo entiendo," dijo, casi sin respiración. "Como lo hiciste? Kenshin solo _tiene_ una sakabatou, y yo esperaba que estuviera con el."

Battousai no lo miró, en lugar de eso miró un par de policías aparecer finalmente para deshacer la multitud. "Sigo teniendo mi katana," dijo suavemente. "Pero es una simple forma de voltear la espada."

Sano lo miró fijamente mientras que asumía sus palabras. "Tu volteaste... pero _porque_? Tú eres el Hitokiri Battousai. Como pudiste _pensar_ en voltearla?"

El joven lo miró con cansados, y extraños ojos. "Entonces, soy Hitokiri Battousai de nuevo," dijo suavemente. "Eso es lo que consigo." Rió un poco amargamente. "Eso es lo que siempre consigo. Mira la hoja de mi espada, y conviérteme en tu espada."

Sano hizo una mueca. "No es lo que quise decir, Himura. No eres solo una espada. Eres una persona como yo."

Los oscuros ojos de Battousai destellaron cuando su mascara comenzó a fallarle. "No soy nada como tu, Sagara. Soy una espada. Una espada para ser utilizada. Solo me pregunto… vaciló por un momento.

"Te preguntas que?"

"Como se sentiría por una vez ser una espada que no mata." El muchacho dio la vuelta a un silencioso Sano y siguió caminando hacia la Aoi-ya.

Ninguno de ellos notó al lobo mirando desde las sombras.

* * *

_Nota del autor (FRAGMENTO DE LA NOTA ORIGINAL): Gracias de nuevo por leer y definitivamente gracias por los reviews!_

_Nota de la traductora: Perdón por poner solo un capitulo, mis horarios se voltearon de cabeza pero el próximo capitulo es más largo :) Sirius me pidió que les dijera lo siguiente:_

_**Está muy feliz de que a ustedes les guste esta historia.**__ Y ha leído algunos de sus reviews ya que sabe un poco de español._

_Feliz año nuevo! Que a todos les vaya muy bien y les deseo lo mejor!!_


	11. Secuelas

Hola! Lamento haber tardado en subir este capitulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior.

mari8876: no te preocupes, me alegra que sigas la traducción de esta historia, espero que te guste el capitulo :)

gabyhyatt: Saito es una de las personas que más conoce sobre Battousai y Kenshin, así que habrá algunas cosas entre ellos

BattousaiKamiya: muchas gracias :)

okashira janet: bueno lo del sueño fue así: primero Kenshin hablaba con Sanosuke sobre el porque estaban en ese lugar, después todo desaparece y Kenshin se encuentra en Otsu donde aparece Saito. Lo de la herida... es sorpresa xD

Kaoru tiene algo de sospechas desde el principio, pero tiene la mente nublada por su preocupación por Kenshin, aquí hay unas cosas del porque el niño trataba de suicidarse y de quien es en realidad

Gracias por el apoyo!

Y Sirius les manda decir que muchas gracias por seguir su historia, que está feliz de que les guste

Ahora el capitulo 11...

**Out of Time**

_**Capitulo 11: Secuelas**_

_1878_

El ki de Battousai se había alejado desde que Saito había descubierto al pelirrojo. Demasiado intrigante. Merecía la pena verlo. Pero esto... _esto _había añadido una nueva complicación. Battousai se movió rápido contra ese tonto, pero aquellos quienes podían combatir contra el podían también _verlo_ moverse. Y Saito había visto a Battousai cambiar su ataque a la mitad del camino. Lo había visto girando su espada, forzando el perfecto movimiento a una débil burla de lo que debió ser. Lo cual quería decir que Battousai luchaba con una katana verdadera. Y eso era, desde luego, imposible.

Battousai finalmente se había quebrado, o, como la espada girada sugería, esto era algo completamente diferente? Los severos ojos ámbar de Saito se estrecharon cuando encendió un cigarrillo y observó la escena. La policía de Kyoto trataba de deshacer el tumulto, inseguros de que lo había causado. Ellos no estaban realmente preparados para lidiar con Battousai, aún si lo entendieran.

Saito volteó su mirada hacía las figuras que se retiraban para ver al pelirrojo y ese cabeza de gallo, Sanosuke. No, la policía de Kyoto no tendría idea de cómo lidiar con el. El enfrentarlo los dejaría en una condición similar a la de Hiroshi... si tuvieran suerte. Saito resopló. No... por el bien de ellos, dejaría a los ingenuos cachorros perseguirse entre ellos.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre los edificios. Habían cosas más importantes para el con que tratar en ese momento. Llevando el cigarro a sus labios con su mano enguantada, inhaló profundamente antes de soplar con indiferencia el humo.

Battousai con una katana de nuevo. Y con instintos de un asesino. Aún si había sido bastante indeciso como para ser compasivo, olía a sangre. Donde estaba su promesa de rurouni ahora? No tenía sentido. Y para hombres como Saito Hajime, debía haber lógica en todo.

Arrojó el cigarro en las sombras. Dejaría a los débiles perros de Kyoto perseguirse solos como mascotas inútiles de gobierno. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces este lobo tenía una presa mucho más importante.

* * *

Por mucho que a Sano le hubiera gustado solo alcanzar a Battousai, y meterle algo de sentido común, logró abstenerse. El chico probablemente quería estar solo por un rato. Y la kitsune realmente necesitaba saber de esto en caso de que se le hubiera vuelto a abrir una herida. Los pasos de Sano fueron más despacio. No era que realmente quisiera estar en la habitación para ver la reacción de Megumi a esto. Suspiró. Las cosas que hacía por aquel niño.

Sano caminó a través de la posada, esquivando a la gente para tratar de llegar al cuarto de la kitsune.

"Hey!" una voz detrás de el gritó de repente, deteniéndolo en su marcha. "Que pasa con Himura?"

El luchador giró para ver a Misao parada en una de las entradas.

Le mandó una mirada sorprendida.

Ella se le acercó, y dijo discretamente, "El llegó un poco antes que tu, y parecía verdaderamente alterado. Nunca le había visto así excepto cuando pelea."

Sano se estremeció. "Donde está ahora?"

"En su habitación." Misao ladeó su cabeza y envió a Sano una mirada asesina. "El luce mucho como Aoshi-sama cuando está inquieto por algo." Pausó pensativamente. "Es muy malo que Aoshi-sama no esté aquí ahora. Estoy segura que el hubiera hablado con Himura sobre cualquier cosa que esté preocupándole."

"De todos formas, cuando regresará Aoshi?" Sano cortó, preocupado. Se había olvidado del ex-lider de los Oniwabanshuu. Gran cosa que se le olvidara por completo. Especialmente esta entre todas las veces.

"Esta noche o mañana," Misao contestó, felizmente abrazándose a si misma. "Va a mandar un mensaje con una paloma mensajera, entonces lo sabré y me encontraré con el en su camino de regreso!"

Sanosuke gimió, no tan entusiasta. Terribles imágenes mentales de Aoshi y Battousai peleando _otra vez _destellaron el la cabeza de Sanosuke. Excepto que esta vez involucraba mucho más derramamiento de sangre, y probablemente al menos un muerto. "Genial." Refunfuñó. Algo más de que preocuparse. Y hablando de razones para preocuparse… Se forzó a enfocarse en el problema original. "Donde está Megumi?"

"En la cocina," Misao respondió. Comenzó a seguirlo cuando el se alejó. "Espera un minuto! No me dijiste que le pasó a Himura!"

El no contestó.

Era casi la hora de la cena, y la cocina estaba llena de actividad, haciendo difícil encontrar a alguien ahí. Sano estaba tentado a olvidarse de aquello y solo atender a Battousai por si mismo cuando descubrió a Megumi haciendo sopa con las pocas provisiones que había. Suspirando, Sano caminó con dificultad hacia ella, con Misao siguiéndole el paso, quejándose, "Dime, dime, dime!"

Megumi alzó la vista, levantando una ceja ante su oscura expresión. "Bien, si no es más que el cabeza de gallo. Que sucede ahora?"

Sano se aguantó la replica, y saltó directamente a lo siguiente. "Debes ir a revisar a Kenshin," refunfuñó.

La sonrisa de ella de desvaneció. "Que? Porque? Está Ken-san bien?

El suspiró. "El se ve bien, pero..." pausó. "Escucha, no fue mi culpa! No se que estaba haciendo él en el mercado. Tal vez Kaoru le dijo que fuera. Ella es por quien estaba peleando."

"El dejó la Aoi-ya?" Megumi exclamó, su voz alzándose.

La cocina quedó en silencio.

"Donde estabas tu cuando esto sucedió? Dijiste que lo _vigilarías_." Lo golpeó con su cuchara.

"Trataba de quitarle a Yahiko de encima! El pequeño mocoso estaba molestándolo," Sano rompió. "Vamos. No molestes. Tú conoces a Kenshin. Si el no te quiere alrededor, entonces no le toma mucho para extraviársete." Le miró enojado. "Y de todos modos... _tu eres_ quien ha estado diciendo toda la mañana que el necesita aire fresco-"

"Sentarse en las escaleras esta bien," dijo Megumi. "No quise decir que caminara alrededor de Kyoto metiéndose en riñas callejeras contigo."

"Yo no estaba _ahí_!" el gruñó. "Porque nunca nadie me cree?"

"Porque tu eres el idiota que lo tiró al río, en primer lugar. Como se supone que crea que Kaoru lo metió en una pelea?"

El aire era tan tenso que prácticamente salían chispas disparadas de sus enfurecidos ojos.

Yahiko entonces irrumpió en la cocina, arrastrando el arroz, sal y la salsa de soya, ignorante de la tensión en el aire. "Tenías que comprar todo de una sola vez, Kaoru? Como le hace Kenshin cargando todas estas cosas?" caminó entre Sano y Megumi, sin hacer caso de su ira, y dejó todo sin esperar la respuesta de Kaoru. "Le diré a Okina que conseguimos todo," renegó y se marchó.

Kaoru estaba solo a unos pasos detrás de él, dejando silenciosamente el tofu y la vasija ligeramente abollada que había comprado.

Sano señaló sus compras. "Ves? Mira. Ellos estaban en el Mercado, justo como dije!"

Megumi golpeó al luchador con su cuchara de nuevo para callarlo. "Kaoru," dijo, girando hacia la muchacha y captando su atención, "dime por favor que tuviste el sentido común como para no llevar a Ken-san al mercado contigo temprano."

La chica más joven le envió a Megumi una mirada espantada. "Claro que lo llevé. Sano y Yahiko no estaban, y prometí comprar arroz y tofu para Okina. De todas maneras, _tu eres_ quien ha estado diciendo que el necesita aire fresco."

Megumi lanzó sus manos al aire. "Esa es la única cosa de lo que dije que todos escucharon?"

Kaoru apretó sus dientes, dejando de lado su tranquila preocupación por primera vez ese día y finalmente actuando más como ella misma. "Bueno, tu estabas sobre el en ese momento. Tal vez si hubieras dejado a Kenshin en paz, yo te hubiera puesto más atención!"

"Yo soy su _doctora_!"

"Entonces atiendelo, y deja de coquetear con el!"

"No puedo hacer nada si Ken-san reconoce a una mujer de verdad cuando ve una!"

"Una mujer de verdad-?"

Misao estaba mirando a las dos mujeres con una expresión mezclada de confusión y curiosidad en su rostro.

Sano tomó esto como un buen momento para escaparse y encontrar a Battousai. De todos modos, su trabajó ahí había terminado. Especialmente ahora que las chicas estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Se escabulló sigilosamente, y tan pronto como estuvo fuera del ángulo de golpeo, hizo una carrera hacia la puerta. Ellos siguieron sin notarlo.

Ahora para la tarea más difícil, Sano avanzó por los pasillos, deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta de Battousai y tocó.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Battousai finalmente dijera, "Pase."

Sano entró y deslizó la puerta detrás de él. Battousai estaba cambiando sus vendajes de nuevo, por primera vez revelando la extensión total de sus heridas. El hombre alto lo miró fijamente, tomado por sorpresa. Había visto una parte de sus heridas el día anterior, pero no había pensado mayormente en ellas. Claro, Battousai había estado vendado, y las heridas a través de su pecho y espalda habían sido duras. Pero ahora Sano podía ver los cortes en sus brazos, y la incisión en su hombro también. Este no era el desgaste habitual de un peleador. La parte más extraña era que el muchacho tenía cada pequeña herida en el cuerpo excepto en el rostro. Estas eran heridas que parecía haber adquirido todas repentinamente. Parecía como si hubiera sido emboscado en algún sitio. Pero como había sido alguien capaz de emboscarlo_ a él_?

"Necesitabas algo, Sagara?"

Sanosuke levantó la mirada para ver a unos intensos ojos dorados observándolo fijamente. Sano miró a otro lado. "Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien," refunfuñó. "Se que yo te ofendí allá"

"Estoy bien." Por el rabillo del ojo, Sano pudo ver al joven regresar a sus vendajes.

"No luces bien," dijo Sano. "Luces como si alguien hubiera tratado de matarte. Y parece que casi lo hizo, también."

"Soy un Hitokiri. Desde cuando son inusuales las heridas en un Hitokiri?"

"Cuando están en ti," Sano cortó. Finalmente recorrió el resto del camino, y se sentó enfrente de su amigo. "Escucha, Himura. Lamento lo que dije. No quise que sonara como si fueras solo algún asesino. Es solo que me sorprendí. Antes estabas dispuesto a no dejar la katana, y no prometiste mantenerla en su funda. Que esperabas que pensara excepto que podrías usarla para matar si fuera necesario?"

Battousai no le contestó, cubriendo la herida en su hombro. Sano lo miraba de cerca. Lucía casi como garras que se habían enterrado un poco en su piel. Y tenía otra herida cerca de su cuello que parecía haber venido de algún tipo de dardo. "Fuiste atacado por Ninjas, verdad?" preguntó, comprendiendo ahora. De repente se le ocurrió a Sano que quizás dejar a Battousai en la antigua base de los Oniwabanshuu no fue una de sus mejores ideas después de todo.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Sagara." Había un tono de advertencia en la voz del joven que Sano ignoró completamente.

"Si, lo es. Los amigos ayudan-"

Battousai lo miró con tal frialdad, que las palabras de Sano se congelaron en el aire. "Escucha, Sagara," dijo suavemente. "Gracias por ayudarme. Pero no quieras ser mi amigo. Las personas que están cerca de mi…" vaciló, buscando las palabras adecuadas. "Ellos no duran mucho tiempo. Entiendes?"

Sano frunció el seño. "No. No lo entiendo."

"Ellos son usados, o secuestrados o asesinados. Y todos son personas que nunca pude proteger. Ninguno estuvo a salvo al final. Es mejor si no te haces de ti mismo un blanco. Ahora, por favor vete, Sagara. Estoy bien."

Esto era la gota que derramó el vaso para Sano. Aquel muchacho estaba castigándose a si mismo por algo que solo estaba aludiendo, y el luchador no podía resistirlo más. Alguien debía meterle algo de sentido. El puño de Sano golpeó al pelirrojo en la mandíbula antes de que se le ocurriera pensar que el chico aún tenía su katana. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero tomó al joven por sorpresa y lo tiró.

El chico se levantó, tomando su rostro, demasiado sorprendido como para enojarse aún. Sus abiertos ojos dorados miraban a sano fijamente en silenciosa conmoción.

"Tu idiota," Sanosuke gruñó suavemente. "Supéralo! No se que te ha pasado, pero realmente piensas que eres la única persona que ha perdido a alguien? Kaoru, Yahiko y Misao todos ellos perdieron a sus padres. Nadie ha sido capaz de localizar a la familia de Megumi. Y hay otros aquí, quienes han perdido amigos y familiares también."

"Y yo soy quien se los ha llevado, Sagara. No comprendes eso? Soy Hitokiri Battousai, justo como tu lo dijiste." La voz del chico se suavizó. "He matado a cientos, y por cada vida que he tomado, he destruido otra docena. No puedo compensar eso."

"Al demonio que no puedes!" Sano rompió, captando la atención del joven de nuevo. "Quieres conocer mi historia? Tenía solo siete años cuando me uní al Sekihotai. El capitán Sagara fue como un hermano mayor para mi. Prácticamente me crió por todo ese año cuando hicimos el trabajo sucio para los Ishin-shishi. Al final, ellos nos mintieron, traicionaron y nos mataron. Entonces, como si no fuera suficiente, expusieron la cabeza del capitán a todos para que lo vieran como un mensaje. Los odié por eso. A cada uno de ellos. Y ya que yo no podía hacer nada, dirigí mi odio a donde podía, a mi mismo, y a un nombre..."

"Battousai" La voz del muchacho era apenas audible.

"Si," dijo Sano. "Battousai. El más fuerte de los patriotas. Pensé que si podía matarlo, entonces les habría hecho pagar a los Ishin-shishi por lo que nos hicieron." Rió oscuramente. "Fui un estupido. Y le tocó a un buen hombre devolverme a la realidad. Y sabes, lo gracioso es que no fue su espada lo que me salvó al final. Fueron sus palabras. Me dijo que la revolución no había terminado. Que todavía habían personas por las quienes luchar. Que proteger. Y de pronto comprendí que ese hombre era justo como el Capitán Sagara. Y tomé la decisión de que _el_ era alguien por quien luchar."

Battousai se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder silenciosamente, "El parece un buen hombre, pero que tiene que ver esto con-?"

Sano se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió. "Esto fue más o menos cuando el me dijo que lo llamara Himura Kenshin, no Battousai."

Los ojos del chico se ensancharon una fracción.

"Si. Eras tú. Así que no me desafíes con esas sandeces sobre que eres solo un Hitokiri y de cómo es mejor si no somos tus amigos. Salvarnos no fue fácil. Tuviste que ganarte nuestra confianza, y nuestro respeto. Entonces tuviste que seguir salvándonos a algunos de nosotros de… nuestros pasados. Tu salvas a las personas, Himura. Y no necesitas una espada para hacerlo. Y ahí está tu pago." Sanosuke sonrió un poco. "Y a decir verdad, nunca he conocido a nadie que pueda hablar con una persona al borde de la muerte como tu, niño."

Battousai no lo miraba más. Estaba mirando fijamente hacia sus manos. "La sakabatou," murmuró, tratando de poner todo en orden. "Es por eso que..."

"Himura?"

El pelirrojo no levantó la vista. "Nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta." Pausó, cambiando de tema. "Lamento lo de tu perdida, Sanosuke. Sobre el capitan. El fue… expuesto no muy lejos de Kyoto. Lo vi hace algunas noches. Lo siento."

Sano sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídalo. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya he pensado demasiado en eso." Se levantó. "Como sea, solo pensé que debías conocer todo eso. Te dejaré solo ahora. Solo piensa sobre lo que te he dicho." Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Entonces, realmente he salvado a alguien?" el chico preguntó de pronto, levantando la mirada.

Sano miró hacia atrás. "Si."

El chico parecía cansado, pero mandó aquella gentil sonrisa suya. "Me alegra," murmuró. "La noche que me encontraste... yo trataba de hacer desistir a alguien en el puente. Pero _el _no lo hizo"

"Himura..."

Battousai no lo escuchaba, estancado en su recuerdo. "El siguió hablando sobre como había perdido todo. Y de como no tenía una razón para seguir viviendo." El joven sonrió apenas. "Era solo un niño. Desearía haberle dado una razón."

Los ojos de Sano se ensancharon, y agarró el marco de la puerta. "Que? Estás diciendo que-"

Fue cortado por el chillido de Misao que gritaba pasillo abajo. "Hey, cabeza de gallo! Megumi te necesita. Yo que tu las detendría antes de que asesine a Kaoru!"

"En un minuto!" gritó. "Himura, escucha-"

"Sanosuke!" Misao gritó de nuevo, más cerca esta vez.

El apretó sus dientes. "Dije que _en un minuto_!"

"Deberías ir," Battousai dijo suavemente. "De todos modos, necesito terminar con esto." Tomó de nuevo las vendas.

Sano vaciló. "Bien. Pero hablaremos después, Himura." Ante el corto asentimiento del joven, Sano salió de la habitación, y deslizó la puerta detrás de el, reuniéndose con la comadreja parlanchina en el pasillo. Cuando ella señaló el camino a la cocina, Sano se olvidó de todo, menos de un pensamiento que atravesaba su mente... que ese espadachín, el hombre que había salvado su vida años atrás... había sido Battousai.

* * *

_1865_

Kenshin estaba ya despierto al amanecer. Aquel sueño había ahuyentado cualquier posibilidad de seguir durmiendo. En cambio, se había recostado tratando de sacar de su mente a Kaoru. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver su cuerpo postrado sobre la nieve. No hubiera valido la pena tirarse de regreso al futón. Solo podía quedarse de espaldas contra la pared, agarrando su sakabatou, y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que con cada hora que pasaba en este lugar se sentía más y más como Hitokiri Battousai. Cuando el amanecer finalmente había llegado, Kenshin no era el mismo hombre que había sido cuando entró a esta habitación. Y tuvo miedo.

Los dorados rayos del sol se movieron por su habitación, desvaneciendo las sombras de todos lados menos de su mente. Kenshin enfocó sus oscuros ojos en el cielo suavemente iluminado. Era de mañana. Tenía que levantarse. Katsura esperaría verlo pronto. Se estiró y comenzó a levantarse, lamentándolo inmediatamente. Todos sus músculos protestaban por el movimiento después de estar tantas horas quieto. La herida en su costado se sentía como si quemara. Sin mencionar que el se sintió muy débil y mareado como para ponerse en pie. Kenshin miró hacia el vendaje escarlata sobre su hombro. Había dejado salir demasiada sangre. Okami iba a matarlo si no cambiaba sus vendas pronto. Una vez cada hora, había dicho. Incluso en su estado, Kenshin hizo una débil sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que no quería arriesgarse a su ira, y no había pensado en cambiarlas ni una vez desde que había terminado su conversación con Katsura.

Los pensamientos de su comandante, y su promesa de intentar de mandar a Kenshin a casa, fueron suficientes para él para intentar levantarse otra vez. Esta vez dejó que la pared afirmara su espalda, e hizo que la sakabatou cargara un poco de su peso. No estaba tan mal. La habitación no se movía tanto, y mientras el se desplazaba despacio, se sintió mas estable. Solo tenía que ignorar la rigidez y el dolor. Desde luego, estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Pero a la rigidez... Kenshin hizo otra débil sonrisa. Eso solo lo hizo sentirse viejo.

Cerca de la puerta habían vendas nuevas junto con su ropa. Kenshin cambió sus vendajes con la velocidad y habilidad de alguien con experiencia en tales cosas. Las vendas empapadas de sangre fueron colocadas en una pila sobre el gi que Hiko le había dado. Kenshin entonces alcanzó la ropa limpia que Okami había dejado para él. Un uniforme del Choshu Ishin-shishi. Vacilantemente, pasó sus dedos contra el gi azul oscuro y suspiró. Que esperaba? Que Okami lo dejara caminar por ahí con su ropa rasgada y llena de sangre de la noche anterior?

Lentamente, el ex-hitokiri se vistió, cuidando sus heridas. La ropa se sentía pesada, como si el peso de una centena de muertos se adhiriera también al material. El gi estaba limpio y cuidadosamente remendado, pero Kenshin podía casi oler la sangre en el. Cuantas personas había matado vistiendo esto? Pasó un peine por su cabello varias veces, suficientes para sacar los nudos y hacerlo ver presentable, después la ató en una coleta alta. Con cada acción, sus movimientos se hicieron más automáticos, hasta que puso su sakabatou y de pronto se encontró a si mismo alcanzando el lugar donde su wakizashi normalmente se encontraba.

Se estremeció un poco cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, y se levantó, cerrando cuidadosamente su mano alrededor de la sakabatou para confortarse. Sus ojos vagaron por la muy familiar habitación solo para enfocarse en una garrafa de sake puesta a un lado de su ropa arruinada. Cuidadosamente, Kenshin se inclinó y la recogió. El regalo que Hiko le dio al partir. Por primera vez desde que se había despertado, los dorados ojos de Kenshin se suavizaron un poco, los pensamientos de sus amigos finalmente lograron empujarse en su mente. No era un asesino. Sin importar que fácil era caer de nuevo en sus antiguas costumbres. El era más fuerte que eso. Solo tenía que enfocarse en ellos... en sus amigos.

Atando la botella en su cintura, Kenshin sonrió para si. Quizás Hiko tenía razón. El sake podría ayudarle a enfocarse después de todo...

* * *


	12. Makoto

Aquí está otro de los capítulos de Out of time, espero les agrade, he estado muriendo de frío y con varios problemillas en casa, que de repente me es difícil sentarme a traducir y traerles más seguido la historia.

Si de repente hay algo que no entiendan bien, por favor díganme y trataré de explicarlo y traducirlo mejor.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

okashira janet: tal vez será más difícil para Saito si se enfrenta a Battousai vencerlo, aunque tiene más edad y más experiencia que el Hitokiri.

Sip, el chico del puente era Sanosuke. Y Battousai está herido por haber tratado de salvar a Tomoe quien murió 6 meses antes de que pasara todo el enredo de las caídas en los puentes y todo eso. Sobre la idea que planteas para que regresen, es algo cruel para el pobre de Sano, pero a ver como regresan.

Y pues si, Kenshin ya está algo viejito, pero se ve muy bien! xD y el resto de tus dudas será aclarado más adelante

Gabyhyatt: pff pobre chico, aunque no soy tan partidaria de la violencia, creo que si le sirvió un poco a Battousai el golpe, y pues aquí está el desenlace de quien ganó la pelea de las chicas.

Bueno, NI Rurouni Kenshin NI la historia me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores: Nobuhiro Watsuki y SiriusFan13 así que no me demanden porque además no tengo ni 5 centavos

Ok, no lo hago más largo, los dejo con el capitulo 12:

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 12: Makoto**_

_1878_

Kaoru salió furiosa de la cocina, casi chocando contra Sano y Misao quienes estaban sobre su camino. Ella solo los pasó, sin decir nada. Pudo sentir sus miradas sobre su espalda, pero eso no la hizo ir más despacio. No estaba de humor para hablar. Megumi había pasado los últimos diez minutos gritándole sobre Kenshin, haciéndolo sonar como si Kaoru por poco, lo hubiese matado. La chica resopló. Si alguien había salido casi lastimada en el mercado, había sido ella. Kenshin estaba bien. Como siempre, el tomó rápidamente todo bajo control.

Kaoru tembló. Y después el se había marchado. Había sido tan frío y amenazador que, por un momento, ella pensó que era Battousai de nuevo. Desde luego, eso era ridículo. No había nada para provocarlo excepto Kyoto en si mismo...

Kaoru enrojeció cuando comenzó a comprender que era lo que tenía a Megumi tan alterada. Claro con Kenshin aún sin salir de la fiebre, ver a Kyoto era todo lo que necesitaba para perderse en su pasado de nuevo. Bruscamente dejó de caminar. Y él realmente no estaba en forma para pelear. Si ella hubiera llevado su bokken, él no hubiera tenido la necesidad de defenderla. Todo era su culpa... no era que realmente iba a dejar a Megumi saberlo.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que, cuando la puerta en la que se detuvo se abrió, Kaoru fue tomada por sorpresa y tropezó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio. Cerró sus ojos, esperando caerse.

Unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron, estabilizándola. "Estás bien, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru parpadeó y se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos de Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono?" El parecía preocupado. "Quizás deberías sentarte." Con cuidado, la condujo a su habitación.

Ella se dejó llevar. Por primera vez desde que Sano lo había traído, Kenshin estaba actuando casi como antes. Amable, tierno, considerado. Excepto que todavía había algo distante en su mirada. Como si ayudándole, el estuviera tratando de protegerse también. _De que?_

"Gracias," ella dijo suavemente, mirando fijamente sus manos. _Porque era tan difícil hablar con él? Ella se sentía como cuando él se había marchado para enfrentar a Shishio. Como si no estuviese realmente ahí, con ella._

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Finalmente Kaoru levantó la mirada, sorprendida de que él había estado estudiándola. "Kenshin? Puedo preguntarte algo?"

El vaciló un momento, después asintió.

"Que sucede contigo?" ella se ruborizó, comprendiendo como había sonado eso. "Digo, se que estás enfermo... pero no eres tu mismo. Me abandonaste en el mercado."

"Yahiko estaba ahí. Y Sanosuke. No te dejé sola." Su voz era plana.

Kaoru arrugó su frente, el dolor era claramente visible en sus ojos azules. "Eso no es a lo que me refiero. Tú no me habías abandonado así en mucho tiempo, Kenshin. Yo me preguntaba si tu estás-"

"Estoy bien." El miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de enfrentarse con su mirada.

Ella sintió una pequeña chispa de frustración. "No, Kenshin. Estás enfermo. Se que no debí haberte hecho venir conmigo al mercado, pero-"

"No me hiciste ir."

Kaoru apretó sus dientes. "Kenshin," gruñó. "Estoy tratando de hablar con-"

"Lo siento Kaoru-dono. Pero-"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando finalmente Kaoru le habló de forma brusca, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo. "Podrías dejar de interrumpirme, Kenshin! No tienes que responder a cada palabra que digo! Eso es sobre lo que estoy hablando. No estás actuando normal! Y no es que seas exactamente _normal_!

Ella había esperado hablarle duramente. Normalmente, lo hacía entrar en razón cuando comenzaba a pensar demasiado en su pasado como ella estaba segura que estaba haciéndolo ahora, pero esta vez no funcionó. Su expresión era endurecida, excepto por un pequeño músculo que trabajaba en su mandíbula. _Que era todo aquello?_

Entonces lo sintió a través del gi. Calido y mojado. Despacio, levantó su mano del hombro de él y la miró. _Sangre_. Ella realmente lo había lastimado.

"Oh! Lo siento!" Sus manos volaron automáticamente hacia su cara en horror y vergüenza.

El se movió tan rápidamente que, ella no comprendió lo que hacía hasta que la tomó por la muñeca. Deteniéndose a una pulgada de su cara. Silenciosamente, bajó su mano fácilmente, y tomó una de las vendas limpias a su lado, casi con devoción limpió su sangre de los dedos y la palma de ella. Ella miró sus movimientos con una especie de aterrada fascinación a través de su vista nublada por las lágrimas. El la tocaba con tanto cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo se movía de forma un tanto mecánica. Como si hubiera hecho esto antes. Como si no fuera la primera vez que tuviese que limpiar su sangre de otra persona.

Ella sintió un suave rubor que llegaba a sus mejillas mientras la áspera mano de él sostenía la suya.

Finalmente el habló. "Tus manos nunca se han manchado con la sangre de otros, cierto?" preguntó tiernamente.

Su rubor creció violentamente. "No era mi intención lastimarte," dijo, insegura de lo que él estaba preguntándole, pero aún así tratando de disculparse."

"Tu no puedes lastimarme," contestó suavemente. Tentativamente, extendió el brazo y le tocó la mejilla, quitando una lagrima que había escapado."Pero yo te he estado lastimando, verdad?"

"Kenshin—"

De repente el pareció comprender lo que estaba haciendo. Algo se cerró tras sus ojos, y una vez más era frío y distante. "No deberías estar aquí," dijo. "Solo podría herirte más." No deberías estar aquí." Se levantó.

El momento se hizo añicos cuando el se alejó. Kaoru sintió frío de nuevo. "Kenshin, por favor. Tú solías hablar conmigo. "Que te está pasando?"

"Nada."

Ella saltó sobre sus pies, enojada y herida. "No me mientas! No eres tu mismo. Algo anda mal. Porque ya no confías en mi?" Ella quitó las lagrimas de su rostro, así él no vería que seguían cayendo. "Siempre me decías la verdad, sin importar nada. Porque ahora no lo haces?"

El siguió de pie, dándole la espalda.

Ella finalmente dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. "Bien," contestó. "No hables." Con eso ella salió por la puerta, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Battousai seguía de pie mirando la lejana pared, su cabeza se inclinó, mirando la sangre en sus manos. Cerró sus ojos, dejando salir emociones que no había sentido en meses. Algunas de las cuales no había sentido en años.

Inocente. Ella era completamente inocente del derramamiento de sangre. No había conocido a nadie así en mucho tiempo.

Durante un instante con ella, no había sido el demonio, Hitokiri Battousai. Había sido Kenshin.

No.

Había sentido su inocencia tan fuerte entonces, que casi lo había tocado.

Por ese instante, había sido Shinta.

Cerró sus ojos y por primera vez en seis meses, sintió lágrimas.

* * *

_1865_

Kenshin ignoró las miradas mientras caminaba por la posada. Katsura no había estado en su habitación como Kenshin esperó, así que ahora estaba forzado a la penosa necesidad de tener que dar la cara a los soldados de Choshu. Habían sido difíciles para el los primeros pasos por la atestada sala, cuando las conversaciones se silenciaron, y la gente había abierto el espacio para él. Había estado muy cerca de dar la vuelta y esperar hasta que el área estuviera despejada. Pero en cambio se forzó a proseguir su camino. Nadie hizo contacto visual con el. Todos estaban muy asustados. Eso era lo irónico de aquello. El podría sentir su alivio mientras pasó. Alivio de que su protector, su guardián, estuviera vivo y no los hubiera abandonado. Pero todavía seguían teniendo miedo del demonio que había sido no hace mucho tiempo.

Respeto y miedo, como lados opuestos de la misma espada.

Kenshin se deslizó en la cocina, esperando encontrar a Okami. Ella podría saber donde estaba Katsura. Varias de las muchachas que servían la comida estaban preparando el desayuno, pero Okami no estaba en ninguna parte.

Una de las muchachas más jóvenes lo observó titubeando en la entrada. Sus oscuros ojos se ensancharon. "Himura-san," dijo suavemente. "Necesitaba algo?"

Okami había entrenado bien a las chicas. Sin importar su reputación, ellas siempre lo trataban con respeto, cuidadosas de enmascarar su miedo. Pero la dueña de la posada no intuía que tan fácil podía leer sus emociones, sintiendo incluso _sus_ miedos ocultos. Pero el siempre apreciaba que ellas lo intentaran.

Kenshin río apenas. Entonces también habían varias chicas como ésta, Nozomi, quien nunca entendió muy bien cual era su trabajo, y por eso nunca le había temido. Eso, el lo apreció más de lo que nadie sabría.

"Nozomi-dono," Kenshin contestó. "Está Okami por aquí?"

Nozomi se sonrojó en el "dono" y bajó la mirada. "Lo siento, Himura-san. No estoy segura de donde esté." Levantó la vista hacia él. "Podría ayudarle a buscarla si usted gusta."

Kenshin parpadeó, de pronto comprendiendo que la joven estaba ruborizada, y comenzando a percibir porqué. "Oro... N-No. Gracias, Nozomi-dono." Dio un paso hacia atrás, nervioso. "Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrarla por mi mismo, eso creo. Tú tienes trabajo aquí del cual te estoy deteniendo. Gracias." Se inclinó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, sabiendo que su rostro debía estar rojo. Especialmente cuando escuchó a algunas de las otras chicas soltar risitas cuando el deslizó la puerta detrás de si.

Rápidamente, caminó por el comedor, sacando firmemente a la joven de su mente. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi chocó contra Ushiro quien también estaba entrando.

"Lo siento," dijo el alto y pelinegro hombre. Cuando miró contra quien casi había chocado, sonrió ampliamente, tomando a Kenshin por sorpresa. "Battousai-san! Estás bien. Estuve preocupado."

"Estoy bien," respondió el pelirrojo, sobresaltado por la amistosa reacción. "Como estás_ tu_?"

Ushiro se encogió, y después hizo una mueca, frotando su hombro vendado. "Ando. No es que Okami esté muy contenta por eso. Conseguí un regaño esta mañana por levantarme a comer. Pero ella no podría haber esperado que durmiera todo el día." Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando recordó con quien estaba discutiendo sobre aquello. "No es que haya algo malo en eso, si tu trabajas toda la noche," enmendó rápidamente.

Kenshin podría haberse reído si su mente no hubiese estado tan distraída.

"Battousai-san?"

El Rurouni levantó la mirada para ver que Ushiro lo miraba fijamente. "Oro?"

Ushiro levantó una ceja con extrañeza, "Oro, huh? Eso es nuevo." Sonrió. "Como sea, sólo me preguntaba si querías sentarte con Kano y conmigo. Se que normalmente tomas tu desayuno a solas, pero normalmente tampoco estas levantado tan temprano..."

Kenshin estudió a Ushiro. No había miedo. Era amistoso y considerado, pero no estaba asustado. Siempre había sido así? Kenshin no lo sabía. Siempre había respetado a Ushiro en el pasado, pero nunca había pensado realmente en el. Muchos otros pensamientos habían estado luchando por sobresalir en su mente. Ahora que era más viejo, era una agradable sorpresa comprender que no había estado tan solo como había pensado durante el Bakumatsu. Mientras el había estado protegiéndolos, hubo gente como Ushiro, Okami y Katsura cuidando de él al margen. Tratando de hacer los encuentros diarios llevaderos.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Battousai-san."

Kenshin parpadeó hacia el unas cuantas veces. "Oro?"

"Tu me mirabas fijamente como si estuviera loco por preguntar." Ushiro miro dentro de la habitación para ver a Kano enviándole una mirada de interrogación.

Kano era el nuevo "limpiador", ahora que Iizuka se había ido. Los ojos de Kenshin oscurecieron. No, ahora que Iizuka había sido asesinado. Katsura nunca había dicho mucho sobre eso, pero Kenshin sabía que enfrentarse a su traidor había sido la primera asignación de Makoto Shishio. Kenshin se había distanciado más de los soldados después de eso. Su confianza en Iizuka le había costado a Tomoe la vida. A causa de esto, no estaba seguro, incluso ahora, de si pudiera mirar a Kano de forma justa, sin los pecados de su predecesor manchándolo en la mente del ex-hitokiri.

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a medias. "Lo siento, Ushiro-san. Simplemente busco a Katsura-san. Eso es todo. Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?" Ante el parpadeo de decepción en los ojos del hombre más alto, Kenshin añadió. "Quizás pueda unirme con ustedes más tarde en la comida."

"Bien. Más tarde entonces. Sobre Katsura-san… Asumo que está en el cuarto de reuniones, dando a conocer las asignaciones. Ahí es donde está por lo general a esta hora."

Kenshin asintió, sintiéndose tonto por no buscar ahí primero. "Gracias, Ushiro-san." Contestó, girándose para irse.

"Más tarde, entonces, verdad?" Ushiro llamó detrás de él. "Entonces cuento contigo para eso!"

Pero Kenshin ya había girado por la esquina.

Ushiro caminó por el comedor, consciente de las miradas sorprendidas y asustadas que venían de muchos de los hombres quienes debieron juzgarlo loco por hablar así con Battousai. Ushiro los ignoró. Porque al final, aún el gran Hitokiri Battousai era solamente un muchacho que necesitaba un amigo.

* * *

Kenshin caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de reuniones, esperando no interrumpir nada. Raras veces recibía sus asignaciones de Katsura temprano, así que no estaba seguro del protocolo. El pelirrojo se detuvo a unos pasos de la habitación, escuchando. Estaba seguro de haber oído voces hace un momento, y no quería interrumpir. Pero todo estaba silencioso ahora. Levantó su mano para tocar, justo cuando la puerta se deslizó y un hombre que Kenshin no conocía salió.

El cabello largo del hombre más alto estaba puesto en una coleta alta, y sus llameantes ojos evaluaron a Kenshin antes de que sonriera despacio y se alejara. Cuando pasó, Kenshin pudo sentir el ki de ese hombre centellear. El ex-hitokiri se congeló, volviéndose despacio para ver la figura retirándose. El conocía ese ki.

Un temblor recorrió su columna cuando reconoció al hombre.

Su sucesor...

Makoto Shishio.

* * *


	13. Pregunta y respuesta

Ya se! No tengo perdón. Pff lamento tardarme en subir este capítulo, mi intención era hacerlo la semana pasada pero me enfermé y hasta ahorita me medio recupero xD

Espero que todos estén de maravilla!

Por cierto, hace tiempo leí un fic llamado Her existence o Su existencia que es una traducción al español que está haciendo una chica, se los recomiendo, es muy bueno.

BattousaiKamiya: no te preocupes y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :)

okashira janet: Si Battousai fue la cosa más dulce, casi lloro cuando leí esa parte por primera vez, con respecto a tu primera pregunta: si, aunque como verás en éste capitulo, se le complicará un poco; y sobre Kenshin el Rurouni y Shishio aquí está la respuesta.

Mei Fanel: el fic no es mío, pero si hay algo más sobre Battousai y Kaoru más adelante

Saludos a quien sigue éste fic, y aquí va:

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 13: Pregunta y respuesta**_

1878

Era ya tarde cuando un llamado insistente se escuchó en la puerta de la Aoi-ya. Una de las chicas recorrió la posada, Omasu, se apresuró hacia la puerta, abriéndola un poco y dando un vistazo hacia fuera. Parpadeó, alterada por la figura de pie en la entrada. Un oficial de policía con una katana. El sonrió de forma amistosa.

"Hola?" preguntó ella, tratando de recordar donde había visto a éste hombre antes. Un cliente quizás? "Puedo ayudarle?"

El policía se inclinó. "Creo que si puedes. Mi nombre es Goro Fujita. Estoy buscando a un hombre con cabello rojo quien es conocido por el nombre de Kenshin Himura. Escuché que se está quedando en tu posada."

Omasu lo miró críticamente, sin abrir por completo la puerta. "Que es lo que necesita de Himura-san?" preguntó con cuidado.

El continuó sonriendo en esa desconcertante manera. "No se preocupe. No está en problemas. Hubo un incidente en el mercado hoy temprano. La gente lo vio ahí. Solo quería saber su versión sobre lo que sucedió. Eso es todo."

Omasu siguió sin abrir más la puerta. Algo no estaba bien.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar apropiadamente, Okina pasó detrás de ella y puso una mano en su hombro. "Hay algún problema, Omasu?"

Ella miró al anciano. "Hay aquí un policía por Himura-san."

Los ojos del anciano se estrecharon. "Está ahora ahí? Déjame hablar con él."

La chica asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

Okina dio un paso hacia delante, deslizando el resto de la puerta. "Saito-san," dijo suavemente.

Hubo un pequeño resoplo más allá de la habitación, cuando Omasu finalmente reconoció al hombre. Okina envió una aguda mirada en su dirección y ella se fue.

"Estoy aquí para ver a Battousai." Sus dorados ojos casi brillaron en la oscuridad, haciéndolo parecer aún más como un depredador que de costumbre. La sonrisa se fue, así como todas las tentativas de bromas. Estos dos estaban más allá de ese punto.

"Que quiere usted con Himura-dono?" Okina preguntó suavemente.

Los ojos de Saito brillaron. "Quiero respuestas."

El hombre mayor miró al lobo con cuidado. "Respuestas," dijo. "Las podrás obtener, si Himura-dono habla contigo." Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Sin embargo, si eso se convierte en golpes, deberán tomar su pelea en otro lado. Tengo gente que proteger aquí. Esto no es un lugar para riñas personales."

Saito asintió justo después. "Entendido."

Okina se movió del camino para dejar entrar al delgado lobo. Cuando Saito entró, el anciano cerró la puerta detrás de él. "La habitación de Himura-dono está al final de aquel pasillo" dijo, señalando hacia un corredor. "No le aconsejaría tomarlo de improvisto. No ha dejado su habitación desde que volvió del mercado. No creo que esté de humor para juegos."

Saito levantó una ceja hacia Okina. "No tiene la intención de seguirme y asegurarse de que cumpla mi promesa?"

Los ojos azul pálido se encontraron con los dorados. "Creo que es mejor que Himura-dono no tenga que tratar con ambos al mismo tiempo, no lo cree usted?"

Saito sonrió con satisfacción. "Usted sospecha también."

"No puedo explicarlo, pero conozco su ki. Haga sus preguntas y váyase, Saito-san. El muchacho ha pasado por muchas cosas últimamente. Battousai o no, lo que necesita ahora es descansar." Con esto, el anciano se alejó.

Saito comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que muchos de los clientes estuviesen despiertos. Pero Saito no tenía ninguna preocupación de que despertaría a su presa. Battousai tenía un horario de sueño diferente. El justo se acercaba a la puerta cuando pudo escuchar dos pares de pasos corriendo por el pasillo. Casualmente se giró para ver a Omasu y Kaoru corriendo de prisa hacia él.

Kaoru se lanzó delante de la puerta. "Que hace usted aquí?" rompió. "Está aquí por Kenshin, verdad? No dejaré que lo moleste. El necesita descansar."

"Estoy aquí por respuestas."

"El está enfermo. No está en condiciones para hablar usted."

A esto, la mirada de Saito destelló peligrosamente. "Si estoy en lo correcto, no tendremos que _hablar_."

"Qué?"

El no contestó, la hizo a un lado, y deslizó la puerta.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero la débil luz de luna de la ventana abierta era suficiente para aclarar una cosa.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Battousai se había ido.

* * *

_1865_

Kenshin no se movió durante un largo instante cuando miró a Shishio irse. Así que ese era el Makoto Shishio del pasado. Este era el hombre que sería traicionado por su propio gobierno. Eliminado por la gente a la que una vez sirvió.

Kenshin tembló. El nunca conoció a Shishio durante el Bakumatsu. Ellos habían sido completamente separados por Katsura. Kenshin sabía que Shishio se había corrompido por lo que le habían hecho, pero aún aquí este asesino había sido muy diferente a su predecesor. El Rurouni lo podía leerlo en su ki. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Este hombre habría usado y traicionado al gobierno que ayudó a crear, justo como ellos eventualmente lo harían con él. No, esto no es daba el derecho para destruirlo, pero al mismo tiempo... Kenshin pudo ver porque Katsura habría querido mantener a Shishio en las sombras tanto como fuera posible. Y el porque su comandante no querría que alguien tan inestable como Battousai entrara en contacto con él.

Kenshin golpeó la puerta, tratando de sacar esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente. Pero no era tan fácil. Viendo al Shishio del pasado, y teniendo conocimiento de los horrores que este hombre crearía... no tenía Kenshin una responsabilidad...?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Katsura diciéndole que entrara.

Kenshin entró y deslizó la puerta. Después de inclinarse brevemente, le invitó a sentarse, y el siguió las ordenes. Era todo automático. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Peleando una batalla que no tendría lugar hasta dentro de diez años, contra el hombre que una vez había sido su aliado. Viendo a sus amigos caer, y sintiendo que esta vez había fallado en protegerlos.

De pie entre las luciérnagas, y lastimando a alguien que amaba, para así poder salvarla...

"Himura?"

El Rurouni se sobresaltó al sonido de su nombre. Parpadeó hacia Katsura. "Lo siento. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos."

El hombre asintió gravemente. "Eso veo." La preocupación era evidente en su rostro. "Pareces… diferente, Himura. Como estás?"

"Bien."

Katsura miró estrechamente al pelirrojo, notando el agotamiento en sus ojos y la mascara defensiva que sacaba. "Dormiste bien?"

Kenshin manejó una pequeña sonrisa. "Bastante bien. Dormiré mejor cuando esté lejos de aquí, eso haré." Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon cuando comprendió de pronto lo que había dicho, y dobló su cabeza hacia abajo. No tuve intención de ofender, Katsura-san."

El comandante continuó estudiando al hombre delante de él. "No te preocupes.Puedo entender tu deseo en marcharte. Espero que las cosas sean más pacíficas en tu tiempo, Himura."

Kenshin permaneció callado.

Katsura miró críticamente a su ex-hitokiri. "Yo pensaría que después de la caída del régimen Tokugawa, las cosas serían menos difíciles para ti, especialmente con tu promesa de no vivir más por la espada." Apuntó hacia la sakabatou al lado de Kenshin.

La sonrisa de Kenshin se agrandó, pero ninguna otra cosa salió de su expresión. "Katsura-san" dijo suavemente. "Mi promesa para no tomar más vidas cuando la lucha terminó nunca dependió de quien ganara." Suspiró, claramente librando una batalla interna. "Usted sabe que no puedo decirle el resultado de esta guerra, sin importar como disfrace la pregunta, eso no puedo. Luché por nuestra causa, pero soy feliz con la vida como se ha hecho, si ha caído o no el Shogunado. No tengo derecho de destruir más vidas por intervenir. Y no me arriesgaré a hacer tal cosa permitiéndole que me use para información. Sessha lo siente, Katsura-san."

Katsura no pareció del todo perturbado, tampoco pareció particularmente sorprendido por la respuesta del Rurouni. Sonrió apenas. "No creo que realmente esperara que cayeras con eso Himura. Siempre me pareciste inteligente, con fuertes valores. Te forcé a comprometer aquellos valores una vez. Pido disculpas por intentarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, estoy encargado del Choshu Ishin-shishi, y ante todo tengo una responsabilidad con nuestra causa. Tenía que intentarlo. Espero que puedas entenderlo, Himura."

La expresión de Kenshin no cambió. "Puedo entenderlo perfectamente, Katsura-san. Es por eso que necesito dejar este lugar lo más pronto posible. No pertenezco a aquí. Temo que solo por estar en este lugar, yo cambie las cosas en mi tiempo. Y..." Titubeó. "...Y no tengo ningún recuerdo de haber cambiado de tiempo cuando fui Battousai."

Katsura lo miró fijamente. "Ninguno?"

El Rurouni sacudió su cabeza. "No. Battousai podría estar haciendo algo en mi tiempo, y no lo sabré hasta que vuelva. El podría..." Kenshin se calmó y miró a otro lado, profundamente preocupado. "Solo no estoy seguro de sentirme cómodo con el pensamiento de que Battousai posiblemente esté andando entre mis amigos..."

"Porqué?

Kenshin distraídamente cerró su mano en la empuñadura de su sakabatou. "Yo una vez, fui un asesino, Katsura-san. Usted entre todas las personas entiende eso." El dolor parpadeó en sus ojos. "Y esto está muy cerca de la muerte de Tomoe… No creo que Battousai pueda entender mi tiempo… o a mis amigos. Ellos son... diferentes." Rió distraídamente ante ese pensamiento. "Algunos lucharon contra nuestra causa. Algunos lucharon contra _mí_. Y hay otros que…" Su mente se desvió en pensamientos sobre Kaoru. "...otros con los que Battousai no está preparado para tratar."

La frente de Katsura se arrugó, mientras trató de acoger las palabras de Kenshin. "Has cambiado tanto como para hablar de Battousai como si fuera una persona diferente?" Había algo de diversión en la voz de Katsura, pero sus ojos solo reflejaban preocupación. Kenshin había parecido bien la noche anterior. Pero hoy, estaba luchando. Luchando consigo mismo. De pronto se le ocurrió a Katsura que quizás su Hitokiri fue dañado más de lo que alguna vez hubiera mostrado.

Los violetas ojos de Kenshin cambiaron a un profundo dorado. Muy suavemente contestó, "No. Aún hay mucho de Battousai en mí. Pero he cambiado mucho. Ya no soy el muchacho que la gente espera. Otra preocupación. Soy peligroso aquí, por aquello que ya no puedo hacer..."

Ambos hombres quedaron completamente en silencio por un momento, tratando de absorber la situación apropiadamente.

Katsura rompió primero el silencio, aclarando su garganta. "Bien, entonces. Debemos llegar al punto."

Hubo un cambio en la expresión de Kenshin que tomó a Katsura completamente por sorpresa. El ex hitokiri giró hacia el con una mirada completamente indefensa. Estaba claramente desesperado por llegar a casa, y dispuesto a poner la fe en la habilidad de su comandante de solucionar el problema. Los ojos del ex hitokiri eran amplios y esperanzados. Lucía mucho como el muchacho que Katsura había acogido. El muchacho que Katsura pensaba, había ahogado en sangre.

Por una vez, el comandante fue forzado a mirar a otro lado, incapaz de lidiar con el poder detrás de aquellos ojos. Aún la más peligrosa mirada de Battousai, no tenía efecto en Katsura, pero esto... la mirada simple de confianza era suficiente para incomodarlo.

"Por favor dígame que ha pensado en un modo de enviarme a casa, Katsura-san."

Las palabras fueron como espadas, cortando al hombre mayor. "Lo siento," contestó suavemente. "Tengo unas ideas, pero no puedo prometerte nada." Levantó la mirada para ver la luz de los ojos de Kenshin descolorarse un poco.

"Entiendo, Katsura-san." Había resignación en su voz.

"No, Himura," Katsura rompió, con aspereza moviéndose lentamente en su voz. No debes rendirte. No dejaré que lo hagas. Te enviaremos a casa. Te lo mereces, pero tomará tiempo. Esta no es una situación normal, y necesito pensar en ello. Pero no... no pierdas la fe en mi."

Los ojos de Kenshin parpadearon en sorpresa. "Si, Katsura-san."

El comandante asintió. "Bien. Haré esto por ti, Himura. Sin embargo, Yo… tengo un favor que pedirte."

"Katsura-san?"

El hombre más viejo miró a Kenshin directamente a los ojos e hizo la pregunta que había temido formular desde la noche anterior.

"Serías Battousai para mi otra vez?"

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Decisiones 


	14. Elecciones

Ahora haré corto el comentario, no tengo mucho tiempo:

Okashira Janet: el otro si estuvo algo corto, pero éste lo compensa un poco, espero que te guste

Mei Fanel: por ahora no se puede poner mucho de esos dos, porque como vez Battousai anda perdido, pero si lo habrá en unos cuantos capitulos :)

saludos a todos y gracias por leer...

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 14: Elecciones**_

_1865_

Le tomó a Kenshin un momento para en realidad registrar que fue lo que Katsura le había preguntado.

"_Serías Battousai para mi otra vez?"_

Tan pronto como las palabras fueron asimiladas, los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon en una expresión que bordaba en el miedo. Agarró su espada como si fuera su salvavidas.

"No para matar," Katsura aclaró rápidamente, viendo que estaba perdiendo a Kenshin. "No te pediría eso de nuevo." Esperó un momento hasta que el hombre más joven pareció relajarse. "Tu eres- fuiste – mi espada. Pero siempre has sido más que eso... especialmente para los soldados."

El Rurouni todavía parecía tratar de tranquilizarse apropiadamente. "No entiendo," dijo despacio.

Katsura luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas. "Eres importante para los hombres. Para ellos, tú eres invencible. Inhumano. Mientras tu vivas, ellos se sentirán seguros. Porque si algo va mal, estás ahí para defenderlos. Y contra todos los pronósticos, siempre has sobrevivido, sin importar que tan terrible sea la batalla. Cuando estuviste desaparecido, hubo un malestar general. Pero ésta mañana, solo por verte en los corredores muchos espíritus se levantaron. Ellos te necesitan."

Kenshin parecía afligido, tratando de absorber todo esto. Finalmente respondió, con mirada y una expresión firme. "Puedo entender su petición, pero no puedo ser Battousai para usted, Katsura-san. Lo siento." Pausó, dejando que sus palabras fueran asimiladas, mirando a su comandante. Por primera vez, Kenshin notó lo cansado que Katsura se veía. La revolución lo había envejecido. Los había envejecido a todos. Había visto estos efectos en otros, como Okubo… había sentido estos efectos en él, pero porque no notó nunca antes la tensión en Katsura? La expresión del ex – hitokiri se suavizó. "Sin embargo, les dejaré creerlo. Si ellos desean creer que soy el muchacho que conoce, entonces no les haré cambiar de opinión. Pero activamente _no puedo_ representar ese papel otra vez."

Un poco de la tensión parecía desvanecerse de la cara de Katsura cuando inclinó su cabeza. "Gracias Himura. Eso es todo lo que pido."

Kenshin finalmente aflojó su apretón en la sakabatou, y ahora pasaba su mano por la empuñadura, distraídamente.

"Todavía hay algo que te molesta, no es así, Himura?"

Kenshin suspiró. "No estoy cómodo con éste juego, Katsura-san, eso es seguro."

"Juego?"

"Jugando a ser Battousai. Entiendo su razonamiento. Veo la lógica. Es importante mantener los espíritus en alto. Ellos necesitan creer que están a salvo, y si mi presencia hará eso... estoy dispuesto a hacer mi parte. Sin embargo, no me _gusta_ esto. Ellos esperan cosas de Battousai, Katsura-san. Cosas que ya no puedo darles. Temo que a la larga esto costará vidas."

Katsura miró a Kenshin a los ojos. "A la larga, si. Pero en éste caso, no tenemos tanto tiempo. Tendrás dos días libres para tus heridas. Más tiempo y las personas podrían sospechar. Por lo tanto tenemos dos días para mandarte a casa. Necesito mi espada de regreso, Himura. El Shinsengumi está más activo últimamente. Y ahora el gobierno ha contratado a un anti-asesino quien está debilitando severamente a nuestras facciones. Si tardamos más tiempo, podría ser el final de todo. De todo por lo que hemos luchado."

El rurouni asintió en acuerdo. "Puedo resistir dos días. Pero si alguien pregunta. Si sospechan… no mentiré."

La sonrisa de Katsura se estiró, pero su expresión era comprensible. "Lo se. Me pondré en contacto contigo tan pronto como tenga alguna idea de lo que debemos hacer."

Kenshin se levantó, comprendiendo que esto era su despedida. Se inclinó brevemente. "Gracias, Katsura-san. Mientras tanto, cuales son mis ordenes?"

El hombre más grande parpadeó hacía el pelirrojo en sorpresa. "Tus... ordenes?" Entonces su expresión se suavizó. "Si, tus ordenes... relájate. Cura tus heridas. Recuerda."

"Oro?"

Katsura rió en silencio ante la casi cómica mirada en el rostro de Kenshin. "Tienes una rara posibilidad de ver tu pasado con ojos más sabios. Porque no tomas esta ocasión para disfrutarla?"

"Disfrutar...?"

La sonrisa de Katsura era un poco triste. "Quizás no sea exactamente la mejor palabra. Pero estoy seguro de que hay algunos de tus camaradas quienes, en tu tiempo, no están ya con nosotros. Puedes tomar esta oportunidad para hablar con ellos de nuevo. No necesitas perder todo tu tiempo aquí conmigo."

"Si, Katsura-san," Kenshin murmuró, inclinándose hacia su comandante. Cuando dejó la habitación, cerró sus ojos un momento, permitiendo procesar la cruel ironía. Que Katsura era uno de esos quienes ya no estaban más con él.

Y aún cuando Katsura todavía trataba de usarlo como su espada, Kenshin estaba francamente contento de que le habían dado la oportunidad de hablar con su comandante una vez más.

* * *

Saito caminó de un lado a otro la pequeña habitación, sintiéndose como un lobo confinado en una jaula. Generalmente, esta habitación era utilizada para reunir a no más de uno o dos líderes a la vez, pero esto era diferente. Esta vez había información que dar, y entonces siete de los diez líderes de las unidades estaban presentes, esperando a su comandante, Kondo Isami, llegar e informarles de acontecimientos recientes.

Incluso la promesa de nueva información no puso tranquila a la mente del líder de la tercera unidad. Battousai, por lo que podía decir, todavía seguía perdido. Y aquel impostor, quienquiera que fuera, estaba todavía ahí. Más frustrado, Saito todavía no estaba seguro que pensar sobre aquel hombre. Si estuviera claramente aliado con el clan de Choshu, quizás no habría problema en matarlo. Pero el pelirrojo no parecía estar ahí para asesinar. De hecho, Saito claramente tuvo la impresión de que el hombre había estado tratando de terminar la pelea sin derramar más sangre en _ambos_ bandos. No era particularmente _malo_.

Saito frunció el seño. Y eso estaba _irritándolo_.

"Saito-san?"

El alto hombre le dio una mirada a Okita, quien estaba ahora a su lado. "Qué?"

"Te preocupa algo?"

Saito no honró eso con una respuesta. Okita podría ser un genio espadachín, pero algunas veces podía ser un verdadero idiota en situaciones sociales.

"No tengo ganas de hablar."

Okita sonrió intensamente. "Entiendo." Para molestia de Saito, Okita siguió un paso a su lado.

"Saito-san, todavía estás alterado por Battousai, no es así?"

"Sabes lo que significa no tengo ganas de hablar?" Saito gruñó.

Okita solamente se encogió. "Lo siento. Se como trabaja tu mente. Y estabas molesto anoche."

El líder de la tercera unidad lo ignoró, en su lugar prestó atención a la conversación alrededor de él, la cual en mayor parte parecía girar alrededor de la reciente información que habían recibido. Shimada Kai y Toriyama Raidon, dos de sus espías, habían logrado descubrir una pozada que muchos de los hombre de Choshu parecían frecuentar, incluyendo a Battousai. No habían tenido éxito en su misión de encontrar a Katsura Kogoro. Sin embargo era un comienzo. Especialmente desde que hubo rumores que durante el Asunto Ikedeya, Battousai había tomado a una muchacha de aquella posada de Okami justo antes de que desapareciera. Antes de que resurgiera solo, no como hitokiri, pero como protector, permitiendo a otro asesino ocupar su lugar.

Para rematar, Harada Sanosuke, líder de la décima unidad, había descubierto a un hombre quien había estado suministrando armas a los patriotas. Después de algo de _persuasión_, habían conseguido algo de información importante. Algunos nombres y números, y específicamente, el nombre y la descripción del nuevo asesino de Katsura, un hombre reportado tan mortífero como Battousai: Shishio Makoto.

"Ellos hablan como si este Shishio fuera alguien por quien preocuparse," Okita dijo misteriosamente, su habitual expresión alegre cayó cuando el espadachín dentro de el surgió. "Pero no suena mejor que Battousai. Como sabemos que el no es solo una distracción? Que Battousai no hace el trabajo real detrás de la cubierta de este Shishio?"

Saito sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sabemos. Tampoco estoy cómodo con esto. Hablan como si Battousai ya no fuera una amenaza. Pero muchos de ellos no han enfrentado a ese demonio. No tienen idea de que el es muy mortífero, si no es que más ahora que pelea en el frente." Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras escuchaba las ociosas especulaciones de los hombres. "Sin embargo, este nuevo asesino no debería ser tomado tampoco a la ligera. El Ishin shishi será difícil de derrotar con cualquiera de ellos ileso.

Okita sonrió de nuevo. "Y también tenemos a tu hombre idéntico a Battousai de la noche pasada, cierto, Saito-san?"

Saito fue liberado de tener que responder a eso por el arribo de Kondo y uno de los vice-comandantes, Hijikata Toshizo. Saito en cambio envió una rápida mirada fulminante en dirección a Okita y caminó hacía el fondo de la habitación, apoyándose contra la pared. Okita finalmente captó la indirecta y le dio algo de espacio, sentándose cerca del frente.

Kondo fulminó con la mirada a toda la habitación, callando a todos. "Recientemente hemos recibido la confirmación de un nuevo asesino en el Ishin-shishi: Hitokiri Shishio. Hemos confirmado que el ha estado haciendo el trabajo de Hitokiri Battousai desde hace tres meses, aunque tenemos razones para creer que fue este nuevo asesino, y no Battousai, quien estuvo implicado en las muertes de varios de los miembros de la cuarta unidad, hace cinco meses."

Hubo un murmullo general de los líderes de unidad. Nagakura Shinpachi, el líder de la segunda unidad, como siempre se hizo escuchar sobre la multitud. "Esto no tiene sentido. Porque reemplazarían a Battousai? Aún si este Shishio _es_ tan bueno como su predecesor, porque reemplazar a un Hitokiri que nunca ha fallado? Uno al que _nosotros_ aún no hemos sido capaces de detener?"

Kondo miró enojado al hombre para callarlo, pero el comandante parecía estar considerando sus palabras. "Nadie lo sabe. Sin embargo, no estoy ignorando la posibilidad de que Battousai siga siendo un hitokiri de los Ishin-shishi, utilizado para proteger a Hitokiri Shishio contra amenazas." Envió una mirada penetrante a través de la habitación. "En otras palabras, hay una posibilidad de que Hitokiri Shishio use a Battousai para su defensa durante las misiones."

"Eso tendría sentido," dijo Hijikata, hablando finalmente. "Battousai era casi imparable. Las probabilidades de que Katsura haya encontrado a dos hombres con tal habilidad son bajas. Y, si Hitokiri Shishio es tan fuerte ofensivamente como Battousai, es evidente que su defensa puede fallar."

Kondo asintió. "Exactamente. Eso nos lleva a nuestra misión. Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes han oído sobre el nuevo instrumento del gobierno, un anti-asesino quien ha estado enfocado en algunas de las facciones más ocultas del Ishin-shishi. Está entre nuestros intereses que este anti-asesino haga un claro ataque contra hitokiri Shishio. Por lo tanto, tendremos que concentrar nuestra atención en quitar a Battousai del camino. Sacamos a Battousai. El anti-asesino saca a Shishio."

Saito frunció el seño. "Kondo-san, Battousai todavía está perdido. Como vamos a quitar a alguien a quien no podemos encontrar?"

"De acuerdo con el reporte de la primera unidad, te enfrentaste a Battousai la otra noche."

"Nos enfrentamos a alguien parecido a él. No era el mismo hombre, Kondo-san." Saito trató de contener su frustración, sabiendo que no lo conseguiría de ninguna manera con el comandante.

"Tengo el reporte de varios de tus hombres también." La expresión de Kondo era severa. "Sin embargo, la décima unidad está actualmente encargada de rastrear y eliminar a Battousai. Si Harada Sanosuke ve algo que pueda suponer que este hombre no es el verdadero Battousai, será su responsabilidad hacérnoslo saber. No seremos engañados por algún impostor. Hasta entonces, tomaremos eso como la verdad. Está entendido, Saito?"

"Saito se inclinó brevemente hacia Kondo. "Entendido, Kondo-san."

"Harada?"

"Si, Kondo-san."

Le dieron las asignaciones al resto de los líderes de las unidades, cambiando lo suficiente sus estrategias para, con un poco de suerte, coger desprevenidos a algunos de los Ishin-shishi. Los ojos de Saito se estrecharon. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, enfocándose en un hombre con cabello rojo y una sakabatou.

Y la pelea que necesitaban terminar...

* * *

_1878_

Battousai anduvo en las oscuras calles sin un destino real. Todo lo que pudo pensar fue salir de la Aoi-ya antes de que perdiera la razón. Ellos estaban sofocándolo. Sanosuke, con sus insistentes ofertas de amistad. No, ni siquiera ofertas. Ellos eran ya amigos, al parecer. El chico suspiró. El no estaba exactamente seguro de como tomar aquello. El último _amigo_ que había tenido fue Iizuka… y no necesitaba recordar como fue que aquello había terminado.

Su frente se arrugó. Pero Sano no parecía ser así. Iizuka había _esperado_ cosas de él. Había utilizado a Kenshin casi tanto como a Katsura-san, tratando, sin éxito, de ponerlos el contra el otro. _El_ había sido uno de los verdaderos demonios del Bakumatsu. Un hombre sin honor por el cual luchar.

Pero Sano era diferente. Y Battousai no estaba seguro como lidiar con el. Peor aún, cada vez que trataba de lidiar con el peleador, Battousai solo parecía hacerlo enojar. Y aún así, Sano seguía siendo su amigo... El joven no entendía como alguien como él había ganado una amistad tan profunda. Y no sabía como expresar su gratitud por la feroz lealtad de Sano. Había tenido muy poca experiencia con la gente. Esclavos, soldados, traidores, victimas... esas eran las personas que conocía. Cuando había tenido un amigo? Como agradecer a un amigo por serlo?

Y luego estaba Kaoru-dono. Kenshin paró en las sombras de un edificio, apoyándose contra su muro y tomando un profundo respiro. Entonces estaba Kaoru... Ella se _preocupaba_ por él por alguna razón. Porqué? Que pudo posiblemente ver en un asesino quien era casi dos veces mayor que ella? Porqué no la forzaba él a mantener su distancia? El había ahogado su propia alma en sangre. Quería ahogarla a ella, también? La idea de destruir su inocencia le dolía más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar.

En eso, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, deslizándose a través de las sombras, y esperando que el frío pudiera ayudarle a aclarar su mente. Hasta ahora, eso estaba fallando miserablemente. No podía sacar a esas personas de su cabeza. Sano y Kaoru… y aún Yahiko, quien pensó que era uno de los Shinsengumi. Sus labios se curvaron ante ese pensamiento. Yahiko era solo un niño con una imaginación demasiado activa. Battousai sonrió un poco. Pero a el siempre le gustaron los niños. Los niños podían ver las cosas como eran en realidad, y era uno de sus únicos consuelos el saber que ellos todavía se acercaban a él. Aún cuando había dejado Otsu. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ellos seguían acercándose. Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez alguna parte de su alma no había sido destruida.

_Otsu…_

Battousai se congeló cuando comprendió por donde había estado caminando inconscientemente. Las tumbas de pie delante de él. Una parte de Kyoto que había permanecido inalterada. Por un momento, lo asimiló. Después despacio caminó hacia _ella_... y se arrodilló ante la inscripción, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo sus dedos a lo largo de la fría piedra.

"Tomoe…"

Se quedó callado por un largo tiempo, simplemente estando con ella. Preguntándose si ella lo estaba viendo. Sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo. Y por un momento, eso dejó a su turbulenta mente tranquila. "Lo siento," susurró. Tomó un profundo respiro, y abrió sus ojos, estaba por pararse, cuando notó las flores. Estaban a pulgadas de sus manos, marchitadas por estar afuera en el frío por un par de días, pero era obvio que originalmente habían sido dejadas con mucho cuidado.

Extendió una temblorosa mano para tocar los suaves pétalos, recordando su piel lisa, su suave cabello. Y esa esencia, cerezos blancos, que el había atesorado. Al estar tocándolas, el sentía una conexión con ella. Y por primera vez, sintió una conexión con su yo más viejo, quien obviamente las había dejado ahí.

Incluso con sus amigos… con Kaoru… el seguía amándola. Incluso diez años después, seguía venerándola. Tal vez no había cambiado tanto...

Donde había encontrado flores en este tiempo? Alguien las había cultivado en un lugar cerrado? O las había cultivado el mismo...?

"Tu podrías haber vivido de esta forma... si no hubieras escogido la espada. Tu serías feliz con algo de tierra y semillas para plantar..."

Se encorvó sobre la tumba, tomando las flores, y finalmente liberando las lágrimas que se había negado a dejar caer. Su voz había sido tan fuerte que, por un momento, casi creyó que ella estaba a su lado. Pudo casi sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo... confortándolo. Tal como el había tratado de confortarla a ella, al final.

En su imaginación, pudo ver su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sentir su frío aumentar, cuando ella despacio levantó su cuchillo y selló la cicatriz a través de su mejilla. Aun no lo había sentido, el dolor de sus heridas no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía dentro. Como su alma gritaba por justicia... y una parte de su corazón moría.

Ella estaba sonriéndole... le había sonreído durante aquellos últimos momentos.

_Porqué?_

_El la había matado. Porque ella lo amaba todavía? No había hecho nada para merecerla. Nada excepto quitarle a su primer amor._

Y de repente pensó en Kaoru. "Te lo estoy haciendo a ti, también," susurró. "No es a mi a quien amas, pero si a alguien en quien podría convertirme. Y te lo he quitado..."

Battousai se levantó abruptamente, las flores cayeron de sus manos en el duro, y frío piso.

"No cometeré el mismo error dos veces."

* * *


	15. Caminando en el pasamanos

Mei Fanel: pues aquí esta lo que Battousai piensa hacer :S esperemos que alguien llegue a detenerlo, y gracias por leer!

Okashirajanet: no puedo hacer nada por la extensión de los capitulos, así están escritos, pero trato de que los que salen cortos sean actualizados más rápido. Aquí está un reencuentro que estará algo intenso xD

a mi también me pasa eso cuando hay varias personas a mi alrededor, saludos!

Kaoru Himura K: me alegra que te haya gustado :) espero que sigas leyendola y gracias!

ahora si, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que solo gracias a quien lee la historia, y aqui vamos:

****

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 15: Caminando en el pasamanos**_

_1865_

La habitación se había silenciado cuando el apareció. Kenshin tuvo que luchar para no intimidarse ante esa reacción. Vacilando en la entrada, miró alrededor del comedor, tratando de encontrar un espacio donde pudiera silenciosamente sentarse solo. No había realmente muchas opciones, no era un área muy grande. Pero el no podía dar la vuelta ahora. Kenshin se forzó a entrar despacio a la habitación, hábilmente consciente de las miradas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Su rostro era de piedra.

_Esto fue una mala idea_, pensó, con tristeza. Al principio, planeó en solo esconderse en su habitación y descansar un poco antes de tratar de encontrar a ese chico otra vez. Pero no podía sacar las palabras de Katsura de su mente.

"_Estoy seguro de que hay algunos de tus camaradas quienes, en tu tiempo, ya no están con nosotros. Puedes tomar esta oportunidad para hablar con ellos de nuevo."_

El apenas les había hablado durante su juventud. Porque habría esperado que las cosas fueran diferentes ahora? _Porque yo soy diferente ahora_, pensó secamente. _No es que_ alguno de ellos lo _comprenda_.

Quizás irse sería una buena idea después de todo. Si visitaba a Okami en la cocina, ella podría dejarle algo de comida en su cuarto. Claro que, también tendría que encontrarse con Nozomi-dono de nuevo. Un leve rubor se deslizó por su rostro al comprender que era impropio rechazarla. Gracias a Kami que Kaoru-dono nunca tendría que saber sobre ella. Pudo imaginarse a la kenoda atacando a esa pobre chica con su bokken. Ante ese pensamiento, fue golpeado por una punzada de nostalgia cuando recordó que podría no verla otra vez... podría no ver a _ninguno_ de ellos de nuevo. _A no ser que encuentre el camino a casa_. _Eso, o puedo tratar de sobrevivir el Bakumatsu de nuevo_, pensó, oscuras ideas tomaban el control de su mente. _En ese caso, tendré cuarenta y tres cuando los vea de nuevo_. Sus labios se estiraron y casi sonrió. _A Kaoru-dono no le gustaría eso_.

Su aspecto finalmente parecía perder el interés de los hombres, cuando comenzaron a hablar entre ellos una vez más. Cuando la gente comenzaba a irse, Kenshin finalmente descubrió un lugar donde podía sentarse dando la espalda hacia la habitación donde no sería molestado. Eso bastaría.

Solo había dado dos pasos en esa dirección cuando alguien se puso detrás de él. "Battousai-san."

Kenshin se giró, sorprendido, para ver a Ushiro.

"Así que," Ushiro comentó, "encontraste a Katsura-san?"

Kenshin parpadeó hacia él, antes de finalmente contestar, "Si. Gracias, Ushiro-san."

"Bien." vaciló torpemente. "Bueno, ya que tu asunto con Katsura está resuelto, quieres unirte a comer con Kano y conmigo? No lo hemos hecho aún, y no hay razón para que te sientes totalmente solo otra vez." Sonrió apenas.

Kenshin miró hacia atrás al punto vacío y suspiró. Bueno, _había_ entrado ahí para conversar. _Recordar_, como Katsura lo había puesto. Y por una indescifrable razón, Ushiro parecía querer su compañía. "Está bien, Ushiro-san."

El Rurouni siguió al alto peleador a un lugar no muy lejos, donde Kano, un hombre bajo y pesado estaba ya sentado. Kano se inclinó brevemente, "Battousai-san."

Kenshin asintió, "Kano-san."

Se arrodilló silenciosamente y esperó unos momentos hasta que Reiko, una de las muchachas de Okami, apareció y le sirvió algo de té y sopa. "Gracias," dijo suavemente.

Reiko sonrió y se inclinó, yéndose de prisa a servir a otro grupo de hombres.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Ushiro suspiró. "Bueno, esto es algo incomodo."

"Oro?" Kenshin miró como Kano hacía una mueca.

"Bien, de que _esperas_ que hablemos, Ryu?" Kano preguntó. "No he tenido una misión en dos días. Battousai-san estuvo desaparecido. Y _se_ que no tienes nada que valga la pena discutir"

Ushiro sonrió. "Claro que lo tengo. Que tal una novedad sobre aquel anti-asesino?

Kano levantó una ceja.

Ushiro se apoyó hacia delante, "El mató a uno del clan Satsuma la otra noche."

"De verdad?"

"Ellos están furiosos por eso. Aparentemente Okubo-san está peleando eso en el gobierno. El demanda que ellos no tienen asesinos trabando contra el bakufu. Que la participación de este hombre en sus asuntos no estaba solicitada."

Kano sacudió su cabeza. "El puede decir eso. Satsuma también reclama no estar contra Choshu, pero Okubo-san ha estado hacienda maravillas proveyéndonos con armas extranjeras. Es un genio jugando a poner fuerzas uno contra otro. Solo me preocupa que pueda darle la espalda a Katsura-san."

"Es un hombre decente," dijo Ushiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No dañaría a alguien en su propio bando."

"Es un político. A el le preocupa su causa y el mismo." Kano comió un poco de soba. "No es por faltarle el respeto, pero Okubo-san está jugando un juego peligroso. Y esto implica mucho trabajo sucio. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Un día, uno de sus peones le va a dar la espalda. Fíjense en mis palabras, este anti-asesno es solo el principio."

Ushiro sacudió su cabeza y rió. "Bien, bien. Todo es una conspiración contigo, Kano."

Kenshin bajó su mirada hacia la sopa, pensando de nuevo en Shishio. "Creo que la guerra entera es un juego peligroso, eso pienso." Kenshin comentó silenciosamente, dejando a los hombres en silencio. "Okubo-san no es un mal hombre. Eso lo se muy bien. Pero es fácil, aún para los hombres buenos equivocarse. El camina en una delgada línea, ahora mismo, eso es. Solo podemos esperar que al final, sus decisiones y sacrificios sean para un mejor Japón."

Ushiro asintió, sonriendo un poco. "Battousai-san," comentó ligeramente, "Creo que eso es lo que más te he oído decir a la vez."

Kenshin le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de beber un poco de su té.

Kano sonrió ampliamente, pareciendo finalmente relajarse un poco alrededor del Hitokiri. "Así que, Battousai-san," comenzó, tratando de que fluyera la conversación, "Muchos de nosotros nos hemos estado preguntando algo. Quizás tu conozcas la respuesta."

Kenshin levantó la mirada hacia el, los ojos violetas encontraron a los marrones.

Kano continuó. "Recuerdas a esa chica que trajiste el año pasado? Aquella bonita que tenía un aroma agradable. Alguna idea de que pasó con ella?"

Kenshin estremeció, pero Kano no pareció notarlo, comiendo algo más de soba. "Solo imaginé que si alguien supiera, debías ser tu. Ella parecía tener algo contigo. Nos hemos estado preguntando... tu sabes. "La ocultaste en algún sitio y la hiciste tu...?"

Los ojos de Kenshin se habían oscurecido, con un crudo dolor tan visible en ellos que aún Ushiro notó cuando Kenshin volteó la mirada.

"Kano, detente," Ushiro siseó.

Pero Kano lo ignoró, su curiosidad parecía vencerlo. "Oh, vamos, Ryu. Sabes que también has estado preguntándotelo. Una bella chica como esa no solo sale de la nada a la mitad de la noche solamente para desaparecer de nuevo. De todas formas, he revisado algunas viejas notas de Iizuka cuando el estaba revisando su pasado para Katsura-san. Iizuka estaba muy seguro de que ella era una furcia de algún lugar. Podría haber estado interesada en-"

No consiguió terminar. Kenshin se levantó abruptamente, enviando una aguda mirada a Kano. Con la fija mirada ámbar del hitokiri callándolo inmediatamente. "No hables de lo que no puedas entender." Su voz era baja y amenazadora, pareciendo lo más peligroso que Sano alguna vez hubiera oído. Entonces de nuevo, en ese momento, Hitokiri Battousai _parecía_ tan terrible como se había escuchado.

La habitación se silenció de nuevo, pero esta vez Kenshin fue olvidado cuando dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

_1878_

La Aoi-ya pareció despertarse de repente. Cuando Omasu fue a alertar al resto de los Oniwaban-shu de la ausencia de Kenshin, Kaoru comenzó una frenética búsqueda a través de la posada. _A donde había ido?_ Ella no podía menos que preocuparse por el. Su salud había parecido mejorar, pero luego tenía que haberse ido y desaparecer. Y Kaoru no podía menos que pensar que su desaparición había tenido algo que ver con su discusión de antes. Si el se fue por ahí era por su culpa... Si no lo encontraban...

Kaoru se rehusó terminar el pensamiento, azotando otra puerta y despertando a un asustado Sano.

"Huh? Que-que está pasando? Juro, que yo no fui…" masculló, medio despierto. Parpadeó al ver a Kaoru en la entrada, la suave luz de la luna de su ventana iluminándola. "Jou-chan?" preguntó, sus ojos se abrieron de repente por completo cuando captó su expresión. "Que sucede? Es Kenshin, cierto?"

Kaoru parpadeó hacia el, sorprendida. "Como lo sabes?"

El ya estaba de pie. "Ninguna otra cosa te tendría así de preocupada. Que sucedió?"

Yahiko apareció detrás de Kaoru en ese mismo momento, frotando sus ojos. "Chicos podrían bajar la voz? Algunos de nosotros tratamos de dormir."

"Bueno, despierten," Kaoru rompió. "Kenshin está perdido. Necesitamos encontrarlo."

La boca de Yahiko cayó abierta. "Que?"

Kaoru había ya dado la vuelta y estaba empujándolo para registrar el resto de la Aoi-ya cuando sintió a alguien agarrando su brazo y detenerla. "Espera, Jou-chan." Se giró para ver a Sano mirándola con una expresión alarmantemente seria. "Obtengamos algunas respuestas aquí. Como sabes que está perdido? Quizás estaba hambriento y se levantó por un bocadillo. O tal vez la kitsune ha estado sirviéndole algo de te, quizás el está... tu sabes... indispuesto..."

"Quizás el está tomando un paseo, como la otra vez," Yahiko añadió, enviando una mirada a Sano.

Sano le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y contestó apretando los dientes. "Tu cállate. No necesitamos hablar de la otra vez."

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza. "No. Se ha ido, y es mi culpa. No debí hablarle como lo hice. Está enfermo, y prácticamente lo acusé de mentirme y abandonarme." Había lagrimas en sus ojos, y lucía tan angustiada como había estado cuando Kenshin la había dejado para enfrentarse a Shishio. "Y si piensa que no confío más en el? La única razón por la que se quedó en primer lugar, fue porque no me importó su pasado."

"Se lo has dicho últimamente?" Sano preguntó de repente.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y lo miró a los ojos. "Que? No. El sabe eso."

Sano encogió los hombros. "Si, bueno, Kenshin sabe muchas cosas. Demasiadas, si me lo preguntas. Pero alguien como el… quien ha pasado por tanto… no le dolería recordárselo. Eso es todo."

Kaoru cerró sus ojos, sacando las lágrimas. "Si, bueno nunca voy a tener la oportunidad de decirle algo ahora, verdad?" De repente se sintió vacía.

La última cosa que Kaoru esperaba era a Sano repentinamente poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y atrayéndola en un abrazo. "Escucha Jou-chan," dijo en una voz calmada, "Si Kenshin se fue, no es tu culpa. No te hagas esto. El nunca se marcha sin una buena razón, y nunca iría intencionalmente a ningún lado sin despedirse de ti. Tú sabes eso. Si el se fue, no es tu culpa. Y quedarte aquí de pie con pánico y llorando no lo traerá de vuelta." Sano finalmente se hizo hacia atrás y bajó la mirada hacia ella. "Bien?"

Ella solo asintió, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

"Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con los demás e imaginar a donde podría haber ido. Y porque..."

Yahiko le mandó a Sano una aguda mirada. "Sigo pensando que fue a dar un paseo. No es é_l mismo_ últimamente, o si Sano?"

El luchador fulminó al chico con una mirada asesina. "Discutiremos eso más tarde, niño. Solo ve por Megumi. Kaoru y yo iremos a ver si Okina o los demás lo han visto."

Yahiko finalmente atravesó el pasillo, quejándose consigo mismo, mientras Kaoru y Sano caminaron en dirección contraria.

"No pienso que Okina sepa que Kenshin está perdido al menos que Omasu le dijera. Ella dijo que Okina fue quien dejó entrar a Saito para hablar con Kenshin, en primer lugar."

Sano se congeló en su camino. "Saito... está aquí...?"

Kaoru se detuvo y se giró, mandando al luchador una mirada extrañada antes de asentir. "Bueno, estaba. Creo que se fue cuando encontró la habitación de Kenshin vacía. Dijo que solo quería algunas respuestas de Kenshin, pero estoy segura que iba a comenzar otra batalla."

"Demonios," Sano juró por debajo. Si Saito había estado ahí, entonces Battousai bien _podría_ haber huido. En sus conversaciones, Sano nunca había tenido tiempo para advertirle que el ex líder del Shinsengumi ya no era un enemigo. Bueno, normalmente no era..."

"Sano?"

"Apresurémonos… por si acaso…"

Se acercaron a la entrada para encontrar a Okina, Omasu, Okon, Shiro y Kuro ya reunidos en variados estados de desvelo. Yahiko y Megumi venían justo detrás de ellos.

"Primero que todo," Okina estaba diciendo, "todos necesitan calmarse. Evaluemos la situación." Hizo señas a Kaoru, Sano y los demás para entrar y comenzó a caminar, con las manos tras su espalda. "Himura-dono está perdido. Ahora, ignorando el obvio hecho de que está en su derecho de irse cuando el quiera, y puede ser algo completamente natural, sin mencionar que Himura-dono conoce las calles de Kyoto tan bien como, o aún mejor que los Oniwaban-shu mismos, especialmente de noche... que otra información tenemos que haga esta situación algo porque preocuparse? Además del hecho de que sigue enfermo..."

"El no está todavía lo bastante bien como para estar afuera en el frío," Megumi cortó. "Estaba más que enfermo. Anoche tenía fiebre y estaba alucinando. Y se está recuperando de varias heridas muy profundas. No me dejó revisarlo hoy excepto para darle algo de té, así que honestamente no se si Ken-san está lo suficientemente bien como para estar afuera o no. Pero, juzgando el estado en el que se encontraba... Yo diría que no."

La mirada de Okina se estrechó. "Heridas? De que?"

"Como se supone que _yo_ lo sepa?" Megumi rompió, frustrada y preocupada. "Solo se lo que vi, y apenas tuve oportunidad de revisarlas."

"Tenemos que buscarlo," Kaoru cortó. "Que tal si se enferma de nuevo?"

"Más importante, que tal si Saito lo encuentra?" Sano añadió, atrayendo la mirada fija de Okina. "No creo que Kenshin se enferme un poco más. Pero el no está en forma para enfrentarse con alguien ahora mismo. Y tu _sabes_ que es una pelea lo que Saito perseguía." Sano hizo de nuevo una pausa, pensando en el triste, y callado joven. "Como sea... el no debería estar solo por mucho tiempo."

Okina cabeceó hacia Omasu y Shiro, cuando Kuro y Okon intercambiaban miradas, sabiendo a donde conducía esto. "Bien!" el anciano exclamó. "Un argumento bastante justo. Tan pronto como el sol salga, buscaremos a Himura-dono. Hasta entonces, descansemos, así tendremos algo de energía."

"Que el sol salga? Kaoru rugió, acuchillando al anciano con la mirada. "Espera que yo aguarde hasta la _mañana_ para encontrarlo? El obtuvo esas heridas en _algún_ _lugar_. Que tal si alguien lo ataca mientras esté afuera?"

"Me compadezco del hombre que ataque a Himura-dono en este momento," Okina dijo suavemente.

"De todos modos," Megumi cortó, irritada. Lanzó una mirada molesta hacia la joven. "Ya les he dicho que aquellas heridas no son recientes. Ya las tenía de hace tiempo. Semanas... quizás meses. Solo se han reabierto, así que deja de buscarle enemigos a Ken-san. El es perfectamente capaz de encargarse de los problemas sin tu ayuda."

"_Que_ fue lo que dijiste?"

"Solo lo obvio."

Okina aclaró su garganta. "Suficiente. Misao ha escuchado que Aoshi está en camino de regreso a Kyoto, así que con ella ausente para encontrarse con el, estoy encargado no solo de la Aoi-ya, sino también del Oniwaban-shu. Y yo doy las ordenes.No saldremos hasta mañana." Se giró hacia Kaoru. "Entiendo tu deseo de buscarlo ahora, pero sería muy tonto rastrearlo en la noche. Nunca lo encontraríamos."

"Ustedes son _ninjas_!" Kaoru exclamó.

"Y el es un hitokiri," contestó simplemente. "Buscar al Hitokiri Battousai en la mitad de la noche sería como tratar de encontrar tu propia sombra donde no hay luz. Es una perdida de tiempo y energía. Cuando llegara el día, es cuando en realidad tendríamos la oportunidad de rastrearlo, estaríamos demasiado cansados para encontrarlo. Así que esperaremos."

La lógica finalmente parecía sumergirse en Kaoru, y ella volteó la mirada, rechazando el hacer contacto con el anciano. "Entiendo," dijo suavemente, y la hostilidad se apagó en ella.

El le sonrió. "Pero estaremos levantados y buscando a primera hora de la mañana. No te preocupes. Lo encontraremos." Se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo, conduciéndola por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Yahiko los siguió cuando el resto de los Oniwaban-shu hacían su camino hacia sus habitaciones, hablando quedamente entre ellos.

Sano los miró irse. Entonces, apretando sus dientes, se decidió y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

"A donde crees que _vas_, cabeza de gallo?"

Se dio la vuelta para ver que Megumi seguía de pie cerca de la entrada de la habitación mirándolo.

"Voy por Kenshin," rompió Sano. "Tu que crees?"

Ella dio un paso hacia el pequeño brillo de luz arrojado por la linterna. "Que no escuchas? O era una conversión demasiado difícil para ti como para seguirla? No lo encontrarás. No crees que el resto de nosotros no lo quiere de regreso esta noche? Solo conseguirás perderte si vagas alrededor de Kyoto tan tarde."

Sano la miró enojado. "Voy a conseguir perderme si vago por Kyoto mañana por la mañana también. Ambos sabemos eso. Se que no puedo rastrearlo de noche. No espero encontrarlo. Pero tengo que buscar."

Megumi sacudió su cabeza. "Porque? Si sabes que eso no servirá de..."

"Porque alguien _debe_ hacerlo." Le dio la espalda, y caminó hacia la puerta, deslizándola parcialmente. Sin mirar hacia atrás, comentó. "Mientras tu has estado revisando en que forma está su cuerpo, yo he estado entendiendo la carga de su mente. Esta realmente deprimido en este momento. Y... creo que el piensa que está solo aquí. Como si solamente fuera una carga para nosotros o algo así." Su mano se apretó en el marco de la puerta. "Le ha pasado mucha mierda. Como esas heridas. Y… otras cosas. Aún no me he enterado de todo." Sano miró hacia ella, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. "Pero solamente pensé que cuando el vuelva, significará algo para Kenshin si sabe que alguien estaba lo suficientemente preocupado para salir y buscarlo, aún si ese alguien no tuviera ninguna esperanza real de encontrarlo..." El se encogió. "Así que, todo ustedes salgan y encuentren a Kenshin mañana. Curen sus heridas si es que tiene alguna. Y cuando yo regrese, quizás el hecho de que yo estaba afuera pueda ayudarle también."

"Sano…"

El sacudió su cabeza y deslizó el resto de la puerta para abrirla. "No espero que entiendas. Solamente no quiero verlo quebrantado. El es muy reservado. El siempre es muy reservado, sin importar que tan fuerte parezca. Pero esta vez el está caminando en un pasamanos, y tengo un poco de miedo de que se vaya a caer."

Con eso, Sano dio un paso fuera y deslizó la puerta tras de él.

* * *

Battousai corría a través de las calles con algo de urgencia, esta vez sabiendo exactamente a donde tenía la intención de ir. Aún a su gran velocidad, sus pasos eran casi silenciosos, y el casi se mezclaba perfectamente con las sombras. No se vio forzado de salir a campo abierto hasta el último tramo de su carrera, cuando alcanzó las afueras de Kyoto.

No redujo su marcha hasta que el puente estaba a la vista, intensamente alumbrado bajo la luna casi llena. La vista del puente pareció calmarlo. Aquí era donde había pasado. Donde había tratado de salvar al chico. Y donde se había encontrado por primera vez con Sagara Sanosuke.

Battousai vacilantemente dio un paso en el puente, deslizando su mano a lo largo del áspero pasamanos de madera. Eso era todo lo que debía hacer? Estar él en el puente? De algún modo dudó que fuera así de fácil. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada cuando una nube cubrió la luna, fundiéndolo en la oscuridad. Tuvo el deseo de que al menos Sano estuviera con él. Solo así no se sentiría tan solo. El joven sacudió su cabeza. En que estaba pensando? Esa era la razón de porque estaba aquí. Para alejarse de ellos, así podrían tener a su rurouni de vuelta y seguir con sus vidas. Lo había dicho antes. No había espacio en esta era para Battousai. Ellos estarían mejor sin él.

De repente se tensó, sintiendo un fuerte ki acercándose. No bueno. Si realmente Sano afirmó o no que el Shinsengumi seguía existiendo, Battousai no era un idiota. Había sentido su ki cerca de la posada. Quien era para decir que ninguno de ellos estaba todavía vivo? Sus ojos se estrecharon. Había algunos como Okita y Saito, a quienes no podía imaginar que la muerte fuera capaz de llevarse.

Le dio al pasamanos un pequeño empujón para asegurarse si todavía podría soportar su peso. Se sintió sólido. Tendría que hacer esto rápido si esperaba evitar una pelea.

Satisfecho, Battousai se paró sobre el pasamanos.

* * *

Se había retrasado. No le habría importado con nadie más. Ellos podrían retrasarse. Demonios, ellos podrían estar muertos para lo que le importaban, pero tan baka como Kenshin pudiera ser... si ese chico decía que iba a estar en algún sitio en un cierto tiempo, entonces iba a estar ahí. Y Kenshin había insistido que honraría a Hiko con su presencia esa mañana.

Hiko frunció el seño, caminando a través del bosque en su camino a Kyoto. Un Baka. Y se suponía que iba a traer sake también. Ahora Hiko tendría que ir a Kyoto el mismo para comprar alguna basura de baja calidad que vendía ahí. Sonrió un poco con malicia. Bien. Haría que Kenshin se hiciera cargo de él si alguna vez decidía aparecerse. Haría que _el_ se enfermara con el sake de Kyoto.

El hombre alto suspiró. Suponía que _podría_ inspeccionar y asegurarse de que Kenshin no se hubiera metido en problemas de nuevo. Esa era la única razón lógica para que ese baka se hubiera retrazado. No es que Hiko particularmente hubiera _querido_ a su baka deshi de visita. Ese no era el punto. Solo no quería ser el último en enterarse si Kenshin estaba de nuevo salvando al mundo. _De qué esta vez? De su propia idiotez?_

Hiko resopló, emergiendo de los árboles. La brillante luz de la luna llena inundó de brillo su blanca capa, dándole la apariencia de algún ángel caído en busca de alcohol. Entonces una nube oscureció la luz, y el mundo cayó en la oscuridad.

Mientras se dirigía al puente, notó una vaga figura subiendo sobre el pasamanos, y después vacilando como si estuviera inseguro de completar o no el salto.

Hiko frunció el seño. Un suicidio. Algunas veces el mundo realmente lo repugnaba. El mundo estaba tan enfermo que la gente había perdido el aprecio por la vida... aún su propia vida. No valía la pena salvarlos más. Ellos solamente lo harían de nuevo en otra parte. Sin embargo, el espadachín reinició su paso.

La nube finalmente pasó cuando Hiko se dirigió al puente, momentáneamente iluminando al hombre en el pasamanos aún cuando otra nube casi inmediatamente los regresó a las sombras. Pero ese momento de claridad había sido lo suficientemente largo. Los ojos de Hiko se ensancharon cuando la identificación se instaló. El aún no tenía tiempo para pensar. Justo cuando el pelirrojo hizo el movimiento de saltar, Hiko subió y lo tomó por el cuello de su gi, sacando al muchacho del pasamanos, y convincentemente devolviéndolo al puente.

No sabía como iba a ser la reacción de Kenshin. Que pasaba por la cabeza de ese baka en ese momento...? Pero ciertamente no había esperado que el pelirrojo inmediatamente se pusiera de pie, desenvainando su espada.

Hiko maldijo por debajo. _Maravilloso_, pensó, alistando su propia espada. _El baka ni siquiera me ha mirado_.

El pelirrojo balanceó su espada, usando el pasamanos de atrás como un apoyo para aumentar su velocidad. Era un buen movimiento. Habría funcionado bien con alguien más.

Hiko lo evadió fácilmente, saltando hacia arriba y aterrizando sobre el pasamanos detrás de él. Se balanceó ahí, esperando por el siguiente movimiento de Kenshin, no era que hubiesen muchas opciones en una estructura de solo seis pies de ancho. _Esta es la razón de porque odio las peleas en los puentes_, pensó ácidamente. _Solo terminemos esto rápidamente_.

Kenshin estaba ya en movimiento, pero sus movimientos eran muy fáciles de predecir para Hiko. Justo cuando la espada de Kenshin estaba a punto de asestar su golpe, Hiko saltó hacia abajo, moviendo su propia Katana. Interceptó la espada de Kenshin, dándole el espacio que necesitaba para rajar su funda sobre la cabeza del baka. El chico inmediatamente cayó al piso. Hiko sacudió su cabeza disgustado. _Que demonios había sido todo eso? _Entonces vio el pasamanos, y por un momento ignoró al inconsciente chico. Corrió sus dedos a través de la madera donde la espada de Kenshin había golpeado, sintiendo un profundo corte en la madera. Sus ojos bajaron hacia la caída espada al lado del muchacho, la afilada lámina destellando cuando la luna salió una vez más.

Se arrodilló a un lado de su baka deshi, maldiciendo otra vez.

"En que demonios te has metido ahora?"

* * *

Capitulo 16: Un momento para escuchar...


	16. Un momento para escuchar

Aquí está un capitulo más :)

Gracias Okashira Janet

y gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic...

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 16: Un momento para escuchar**_

_1865_

Kenshin escuchó a Ushiro levantarse y seguirlo, pero no tuvo fuerzas para reducir la velocidad. Tuvo miedo de su propia reacción. Por una fracción de segundo, había recordado claramente lo que él había sido en este tiempo. Porque se había cerrado del mundo. Porque por esa fracción de segundo, viejos instintos lo habían acosado. El rurouni había sido derribado, y el ex-hitokiri había estado ahí a la vista de todos.

Ahora luchaba para controlar su ira, encerrando a las emociones que había pasado por años controlando cuidadosamente. La continuación de esta conversación no sería sana para ninguno de ellos.

Pero Ushiro era persistente, persiguiéndolo por el pasillo. "Battousai-san! Detente, por favor!"

Kenshin siguió caminando, girado una esquina. Solo necesitaba llegar a su habitación. Eso era lo que necesitaba para enfocarse ahora mismo.

"Battousai-san!" Y justo en frente de la puerta de Kenshin, el otro hombre hizo lo inconcebible. Kenshin sintió a Ushiro extender la mano y agarrar su hombro, forzándolo a parar. "Detente. Vamos a hablar."

Kenshin se heló, asustado por el contacto físico. Sus ojos se ensancharon, el ámbar finalmente se desvaneció en la intensidad de un profundo azul violáceo. "No hay nada de que hablar," dijo suavemente. Pero su voz todavía tenía un filo peligroso. Kenshin dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre más alto, cuya mano todavía estaba sobre su gi.

Ushiro pareció finalmente comprender lo que estaba haciendo, e inmediatamente lo soltó. Aclaró su garganta, un poco nervioso. "Battousai-san. No es verdad. Tu estabas bien hasta que Kano habló." Sonrió apenas. "De hecho, tu estabas más que bien. Hoy… bueno, es la primera vez, creo, que alguna vez en realidad te haya visto hablar con alguien más desde Iizuka..."

Kenshin miró a otro lado.

Ushiro pareció comprender que había golpeado otro punto sensible y maldijo bajo su voz. "Lo siento. Yo no debería haberlo mencionado... Y siento lo de Kano, también. No sabía que el iba a mencionarla. Lo juro. No lo sabía."

"No es tu culpa."

El hombre más alto cabeceó. "Eso lo sé. Pero no estaba seguro de si _tu_ lo sabías." El pausó un largo momento antes de añadir vacilantemente, "No fue tampoco culpa de Kano, tu lo sabes." Tomó un profundo respiro y continuó antes de que el atemorizado pelirrojo pudiera hablar. "Como iba a saber él que ella era un tema sensible? No es como si tú alguna vez hubieras hablado sobre ella con alguno de nosotros. Honestamente, no es como si tú hubieras hablado con alguno de nosotros en absoluto. Tu actúas como si fueras algún tipo de demonio." Frunció el ceño, pareciendo disgustado. "Como si de hecho _creyeras_ la basura que la gente dice sobre ti. Caminas por ahí como zombie, o te escondes en tu habitación. No hablas. Actúas como si no tuvieras emociones en absoluto. Pero quieres saber cual es la verdad?" preguntó, comenzando a alterarse sobre eso. "La verdad es que tu eres humano. Justo como el resto de nosotros. Si, tu has matado más que cualquiera de nosotros, y yo honestamente no se como es que sigues sano con todo lo que has tenido que hacer, pero tu sigues siendo _humano_. Y si sigues actuando así, uno de estos días tu vas a destruirte."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, escuchando a alguien que en realidad estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad como la veía.

Ushiro suspiró, agitado. "Y realmente no quiero ver que eso suceda." El finalmente se giró para ver a Kenshin de nuevo. "Porque el resto de esos bakas pueden pensar lo que quieran de ti. He trabajado mucho contigo en los pasados seis meses, y lo que he visto es a un preocupado niño que está dispuesto a morir, no solo por una causa, sino también por las personas. Eso no es un demonio." El se calló, mirando a otro lado. Esperando que Battousai pudiera solo alejarse como siempre lo hacía.

Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo no se retiró.

"Lo siento, Ushiro-san," Kenshin contestó silenciosamente, estudiando el piso. Sonrió arduamente. "Es una situación difícil. _Ahora_… es una situación difícil." Suspiró, frustrado de que no podría decir a que se refería. Alzó la vista, sus ojos preocupados encontraron la mirada fija de Ushiro. "Dijiste que no soy un demonio. Y estás en lo cierto. Nunca he clamado serlo. Es una etiqueta colocada en mí por otros. Sin embargo, lo que soy es difícilmente mejor." Su expresión era dolida y confundida. El ámbar parpadeó profundamente dentro de sus oscuros ojos violeta cuando el luchó con su pasado. El ya no se preocupaba con disimular con la tonta mascara de rurouni. No era algo que pudiera mantener aquí. Sería suficiente ahora mismo si el pudiera simplemente permanecer como un _ex_–hitokiri.

Ushiro sacudió su cabeza. "A que te refieres, Battousai-san? Que eres? Tu eres un espadachín..."

Los ojos de Kenshin se endurecieron como si, en su imaginación, el viera cuerpos mutilados por cientos. Sangre pintando el piso del color de su cabello. "No, Ushiro-san. Soy un asesino. Eso es todo."

"Eso no es verdad."

"Si lo es. Soy una espada, Ushiro-san. Y las espadas están hechas para matar. Esa es la realidad." Dio una sonrisa apacible. "Aprecio tus amables palabras, pero aún amables palabras no pueden cambiar la verdad." Con eso, dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta y entrando a su habitación, al deslizarla se cerró tras de él. Estaba medio asustado de que Ushiro tratara de seguirlo, pero después de un momento o dos, escuchó los pasos del otro hombre retirándose por el pasillo. Aún Ushiro no era lo bastante tonto para seguir a un león en su guarida.

Kenshin suspiró y caminó al lado más alejado de la habitación donde había dormido la noche anterior. Sangre de la herida de su hombro había dejado una mancha oscura sobre la pared. Kenshin se arrodilló y la tocó, recordando sus palabras. "Soy una espada," susurró para sí. "Solo soy una espada."

Descansó su cabeza contra el muro, sintiéndose exhausto. Queriendo dormir, pero temeroso de los sueños que pudiera tener. No podría aguantar otra noche como la noche anterior. La realidad era lo bastante difícil para soportarla como era.

La garrafa de sake en su cadera se movió en ese momento, haciendo ruido contra el piso. El sonido asustó a Kenshin, de sus nocivos pensamientos, y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Despacio, se volteó para mirarla. "Shishou," susurró, corriendo sus dedos a lo largo de la lisa superficie, de repente sintiéndose tan frustrado y desvalido como había estado veinte años atrás, cuando había tomado una espada por primera vez. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuvo en una situación que no podía controlar... o aún predecir. Esto lo dejó sintiéndose como el desvalido chico que Hiko había acogido.

Excepto que él no tenía nada de esa inocencia, Kenshin había enterrado a Shinta hace mucho. Aún el apacible Rurouni no podía devolverlo de la muerte.

Si alguien tuviera una posibilidad de traer a Shinta de regreso, esa sería Kaoru. Ese simple pensamiento pareció brillar a través de la oscuridad que había estado consumiendo su alma. Por ella, el no podía ser ninguna espada. Ella creyó en un mundo donde la espada era utilizada solo para proteger al inocente. Sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa. Ella era tan ingenua como el había sido en su juventud.

Lo cual era exactamente el porqué no podía destruir su sueño. Él, de todas las personas, debía permanece como una espada que protege. Porque si aún alguien tan dañado como el mismo pudo cambiar su hoja... entonces quizás había una posibilidad que sus bellas palabras _pudieran_ hacerse realidad.

Deslizó la sakabatou de su funda y la estudió por un momento, sus ojos se endurecieron con resolución. Él no permitiría que la inocencia de ella fuera destruida como la de él había sido.

Cuidadosamente, tomó su espada y comenzó a tallar en la pared.

Okami lo mataría por esto... pero necesitaba algo tangible.

Justo como el regalo de Hiko pareció abrigar su despierta mente... El necesitaba protección mientras durmiera.

Se inclinó hacia atrás para estudiar su obra. Una sola palabra cortada en la madera.

_Kaoru_.

* * *

_1878_

Alguien estaba en la habitación con él. Battousai pudo sentir un fuerte ki caminando. Entonces fue capturado? Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Quien solamente lo capturaría y lo dejaría vivir? Un Hitokiri no era un rehén digno. Menos aún uno tan infame como Battousai. No se movió, tratando de unir todo lo que había pasado. El recordó un puente. Alguien empujándolo del pasamanos. Y peleando en la oscuridad. Pero quien…?

No tuvo oportunidad de meditar sobre eso.

"Muy bien." una voz profunda retumbó justo encima de él. "Se que estás despierto, así que levántate ya. Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, baka."

No era posible. El chico permaneció inmóvil, del todo asustado en moverse. Esto no podía ser real. El estaba soñando. El _tenía_ que estarlo.

Pero no hubo ningún error con el propietario de la voz la segunda vez que habló, esta vez pateando a Kenshin ligeramente con su bota. "Dije levántate!"

El joven finalmente abrió sus ojos y se obligó a levantarse. Aún si esto fuera un sueño, Battousai sabía que era mejor cumplir con Hiko Seijuro o esto se volvería rápidamente una pesadilla. Aún así, el pelirrojo mantuvo sus ojos apuntados en sus manos, indispuesto a mirar a su shishou a los ojos. Todavía un poco asustado de ver lo que el tiempo le había hecho al hombre.

Esperó en silencio por el insulto y el menosprecio. Así que, fue una sorpresa cuando una garrafa de sake fue dejada en el piso ante él y el hombre se sentó enfrente, rompiendo, "Habla. Que sucedió?"

Sin querer, el chico levantó la mirada hacia el hombre mayor. El era tan imponente como nunca y lucía tan enfadado, frunciendo el ceño cuando tomó un trago de su propia garrafa de sake. Battousai notó con alivio que a excepción de algunas líneas en su rostro, el tiempo apenas pareció haber tocado a Hiko Seijuro. Las pequeñas preocupaciones fastidiosas que a su shishou debieron haberlo envejecido y debilitado, fueron sustituidas por preocupaciones más prácticas de que iba a hacer éste hombre a quien lo había abandonado para convertirse en un asesino.

El debió haber estado mirándolo por un largo tiempo, porque las cejas de Hiko se curvaron en irritación, y su ceño se hizo más profundo. El rompió, "Tu me has puesto de mal humor, baka. Te sugiero hablar antes de que me canse de esperar. Que demonios estabas haciendo en ese puente?"

Battousai se sorprendió de poder aún encontrar su voz. "Solo quería ir a casa."

Hiko resopló y señaló hacia la puerta de su pequeña cabaña. "Tokyo está en esa dirección."

La atención del muchacho había sido momentáneamente atraída a la nueva adición de estantes con cerámica en la pequeña cabaña, pero ante la respuesta de Hiko, miró en dirección a su shishou. "Tokyo?" preguntó, confundido, girando para mirar a donde Hiko estaba apuntando... la dirección habitual de Edo.

"Si. Casa. Tokyo. La capital." Se mofó. "No te golpeé así de fuerte."

Battousai sacudió su cabeza, abrumado. "La capital? Pero Kyoto..."

"Que con eso?" Hiko preguntó, tomando un trago de su sake.

"Kyoto es la capital, Shishou... no es así?"

Con eso, Hiko se ahogó. La aguda mirada que mandó a su pupilo esta vez evaluaba, reuniendo los detalles del chico más que solo reconociendo que era el. "Kuso," juró, todavía tosiendo un poco.

"Shishou?"

"Battousai." La voz del hombre mayor era plana, cuando finalmente entendió.

El joven asintió, volteando la mirada. Así que, Hiko no había comprendido. Battousai se tensó, esperando por la rabia de Hiko. El debía estar enojado ahora. No había manera de que pudiera entender alguna vez los males hechos por Battousai.

"Kuso," el hombre mayo juró de nuevo. "Así que, cambiaron de lugares. Demonios, esto va a hacer las cosas difíciles. Porque demonios tienes que seguir viniendo a _mi_? No conoces a ninguna otra persona a quien puedas molestar con esto?"

Battousai se erizó un poco con la cólera de su shishou, ahora que la sorpresa de verlo empezaba a borrarse. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su fría e impasible mascara apareció en su lugar. "Yo no vine a ti. Tu me trajiste aquí."

"Estabas saltando de un puente!"

"Estaba tratando de ir a casa!"

Hiko resopló. "Y matándote a ti mismo te habría enviado de regreso a la era de Edo?"

"Yo no trataba de matarme!" el chico gruñó, finalmente silenciando al hombre mayor. "Porqué no me escuchas? Tu nunca _escuchas_!"

Hiko se apoyó hacia delante, sus ojos destellaron. "La última vez que te _escuché_ fue cuando tu te preparabas para irte y luchar una _guerra_, Kenshin. Cuando tu estabas dando al Hiten Mitrurugi y a ti mismo para ser usados por gente quien no te vería más que como un arma. Yo _escuché_, dije mi parte, y te dejé ir. Estas feliz de que te haya _escuchado _entonces?" Tomó un largo trago de su sake, tratando de ignorar la mascara en blanco que el chico había levantado. Esto era desconcertante. El conoció a este chico una vez. Pudo entender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kenshin, aún si estuviera en desacuerdo con eso. Y aún cuando el había vuelto para terminar su entrenamiento, Kenshin había sido fácil de leer. Pero este chico... este era diferente. Su pupilo se había retraído tanto en él mismo que aún Hiko sintió como si se estrellara con una pared.

El hombre mayor suspiró y estudió a su baka deshi, quien ahora se servía algo de sake, negándose a hacer contacto visual con su shishou. _Esto era lo que temía_, Hiko pensó con mucho dolor, comenzado a ver el crudo daño causado a su pupilo. _Esto es exactamente de lo que estaba tratando de protegerte, baka_. _Porque_ tu _no me_ escuchaste _a _mi?

* * *

Kaoru caminó rápido a través de las oscuras calles de Kyoto, gritando el nombre de Kenshin. Había estado en esto durante horas en vano. Pronto sería el amanecer, cuando Okina y los demás vendrían a participar en la búsqueda. Ella esperaba al menos haber buscado por la ciudad para entonces, así ellos solo tendrían las afueras para investigar. Aún mejor, ella había esperado encontrarlo. Okina y los demás iban a estar furiosos cuando ellos encontraran que ella no estaba. Pero no podía solo sentarse y esperar que Kenshin se apareciera. Ella se preocupaba demasiado por el como para dejarlo vagar solo. Y quizás Sano tenía razón... quizás solo había estado suponiendo que Kenshin sabía que tan importante era para ella... para todos ellos. Ella no podía asumir el pensamiento de él estando solo en esta ciudad, pensando que ellos no se preocupaban lo suficiente para buscarlo. 

Ella giró otra esquina y se dio prisa por una calle estrecha. Pero porque Kyoto tenía que ser tan grande? Nunca lo encontraría a este ritmo. Kaoru pasó un viejo, y oscuro edificio, y fue aquí que ella de repente paró, girando para mirarlo.

El edificio estaba abandonado. Probablemente había sido una posada alguna vez en el pasado, abarrotada con gente, pero ahora solo lucía vieja y vacía. Había pasado un número de edificios similares esta tarde, pero había algo sobre este que le calmó, al mismo tiempo llamándola. Despacio caminó por la parcialmente abierta puerta, deslizándola el resto del camino y dejándose entrar. _Quizás el entró aquí a descansar, _pensó ella, con esperanza. Quizás eso fue lo que le llamó la atención.

Ella dio un paso con cuidado cuando hojas secas crujieron bajo su pie y viejos papeles resonaron cuando el viento sopló por la entrada abierta. La entrada principal estaba claramente vacía. Kaoru pausó, atendiendo por los sonidos de personas. Para su suerte, esto sería una guarida de criminales o algo así. Pero el único sonido que escuchó era su propia respiración combinada con sus pasos. Estuvo tentada a llamar por él, pero algo en el lugar la forzó a mantenerse en solemne silencio.

Silenciosamente caminó de cuarto en cuarto, no encontrando más que algo de viejas sabanas en uno. Algunas mesas bajas en otro. Utensilios de cocina en un tercero. Ella giró una esquina y trató otro largo vestíbulo. Estos eran en su mayoría dormitorios, llenos con solo algunas andrajosas y viejas sábanas y artículos similares. Ella suspiró, a la mitad del camino del pasillo. Esto es _desesperanzador_, pensó, deslizando otra puerta más, y echando una ojeada dentro. Montones de libros estaban pudriéndose cerca de una pared trasera.

Hubo un crujido en la esquina cerca de los libros. Kaoru vaciló solo un momento antes de adentrarse lentamente en la habitación. "Kenshin?" ella llamó, su voz apenas arriba de un susurro. Estaba a la mitad de la habitación cuando descubrió la fuente del sonido. Detrás de un montón de libros corrió un ratón gigante.

Kaoru soltó un pequeño chillido, el aspecto repentino de la criatura la tomó por sorpresa. Este corrió a la puerta cuando la chica saltó de su camino, derribando el montón de libros en su proceso. Ella cayó encima de ellos, lastimando su hombro, y raspando su brazo contra un punto áspero sobre la pared.

"Estupida cosa," gruñó ella, frotando su adolorido brazo y sintiendo pena por ella misma. Kaoru pudo sentir lágrimas manando de sus ojos. Se deslizó entre los libros, y se sentó en el piso al lado de ellos, su espalda contra la pared. Lagrimas amenazaron con invadirla. Estaba cansada, y frustrada, y finalmente lista para admitir que si Kenshin quiso desaparecer, ni siquiera _ella_ lo encontraría. _Nunca voy a verlo de nuevo_. Ella nunca podría conocer como se sentía el con ella. Al menos no por seguro.

Kaoru apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, y sintió el incomodo punto que contra el que había rasguñado su brazo cuando se había caído. Se giró despacio para ver que se añadía a su pena, teniendo que entornar un poco los ojos en la inestable luz del entorno de la luna.

Sus azules ojos se ensancharon cuando finalmente comprendió lo que era. Un Kanji cortado en una mancha oscura en la vieja madera. Debe haber estado ahí por mucho tiempo para hallarse tan gastado como estaba. Y no era muy grande... pero Kaoru podía distinguir lo que decía con claridad.

Sus temblorosos dedos tocaron el desgastado kanji de su nombre, cortado años atrás en la madera. "Kenshin," susurró. Pero no podía haber sido... Esto tuvo que haber estado aquí años antes de que se hubieran conocido. Era otra chica. Solo una misteriosa coincidencia. Pero de pronto, se sintió mejor. Como si de algún modo a través de este kanji, Kenshin estuviera cuidando de ella.

Sus lágrimas finalmente cayeron como todos sus miedos y frustraciones comenzaron a deslizarse a través de ella. Se sentó de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza contra el kanji y cerrando sus ojos. Podría descansar por un momento, y después ir a buscarlo. El la necesitaba, justo como ella lo necesitaba a el. Casi podía imaginarse sus brazos alrededor de ella, consolándola.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento. "Kenshin," susurró de nuevo antes de abandonarse lentamente al sueño.

* * *

_1865_

Se puso contra el nombre de Kaoru, descansando su espalda contra el y cerrando sus ojos. Necesitaba conseguir algo de sueño.

"Kenshin..."

Sus ojos se agitaron abiertos, y miró alrededor de la habitación por la fuente de la voz. Estaba vacía. El suspiró, y después de una mirada final a la puerta, cerró sus ojos otra vez. Había sonado como Kaoru, comprendió de repente. Pero claro que eso era loco. El sabía eso.

Sin embargo, mientras se abandonaba al sueño, podía casi imaginar que ella estaba ahí con él, protegiéndolo... de él mismo.

* * *


	17. Revelaciones

He aquí otro capítulo más, Sirius ha puesto otro capitulo a la historia, que no es exactamente otro capítulo pero es parte de la historia, así que serán 30, las escenas editadas y éste que les digo.

Perdón por no actualizar antes, los examenes me estaban matando, 99 diapositivas de puro texto para estudiar no es algo inhumano??

Ejem... bueno a lo que vamos...

Sayuri08: gracias por leer la historia, no te preocupes no la dejaré estancada, solo por examenes tardo un poco más

Athena Kaoru Himura: sip pronto se encontrarán de nuevo y gracias!

okashira janet: perdón! de repente al leer en inglés se me olvidan varias reglas del español ;; (realmente no debería pasar pero a las 3 de la mañana de repente se me va la onda) aún así cuando suceda eso por favor diganme. Y también si pudieran decirme como se arregla un cap que ya está añadido también. Y gracias por todo!

BattousaiKamiya: sip pronto se reencontrarán, solo falta un poco para eso, saludos!

y sin más, aquí está el capitulo...

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 17: Revelaciones**_

_1865_

Kenshin no estaba seguro al principio que lo había despertado de sus benditos sueños. Pero cuando abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió de encontrar que el sol se ponía en el cielo. Había estado dormido la mayor parte del día. Frotó sus cansados ojos, tratando de despertarse totalmente. Entonces Kenshin escuchó el golpe en la puerta. Claramente eso fue lo que le había despertado antes. Se estiró, solo para ser premiado con un dolor palpitante en su hombro.

"Himura-san?" vino una apacible voz desde fuera de la puerta. Okami.

Kenshin se estremeció, sabiendo que ella no sonaría tan apacible cuando comprendiera que tan mal él había estado tratando sus heridas.

"Estás despierto, Himura-san?"

El contuvo un bostezo, y se levantó. "Estoy despierto, Okami-dono, eso estoy. Por favor entra."

La puerta se deslizó y la mujer mayor entró, cargando una cesta de vendas y ungüento en sus manos. Nozomi le seguía con una bandeja de comida. Sus ojos permanecieron en el suelo, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.

Los ojos de Okami inmediatamente se enfocaron en su hombro vendado donde la sangre se había filtrado a través de su gi y suspiró. "Tenía el presentimiento de que no ibas a seguir mis instrucciones, Himura-san," dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza. Le hizo una seña a Nozomi para dejar la comida.

La chica así lo hizo, y sin decir ni una palabra dejó la habitación, deslizando la puerta cerrada tras de ella.

"Bien," Okami continuó. "Vamos a darte un vistazo. Por favor siéntate, Himura-san."

Kenshin cuidadosamente retiró su gi y se sentó a la mitad de la habitación para ella. Ella se arrodilló a su lado, desenvolviendo su costado primero. "No está mal," ella murmuró, apartando las viejas vendas y revisando sus heridas. "Esta se está curando mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. Tienes suerte de que haya sido un corte limpio." Ella rápidamente la trató y la vendó de nuevo antes de desenvolver su hombro. Su reacción a ésta fue menos positiva.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el rurouni pudo ver su estremecimiento.

"Como has sentido tus heridas, Himura-san?" ella preguntó con cuidado.

"Sentido?" El pausó un momento, pensando. "Se han sentido normales, supongo. No son diferentes de cualquiera de mis otras heridas. Porque?"

"Como se siente cuando mueves este brazo?"

"Adolorido", Kenshin admitió. "Pero como dijiste, es una herida profunda. Yo esperaba eso. Hay algún problema, Okami-dono?"

Ella suspiró. "Quizás no. La herida en tu hombro no ha mejorado mucho. No debe ser nada, pero me preocupa una infección. La piel alrededor de la cortada parece áspera. Peor de lo que estaba anoche. Realmente deberías ver a un doctor, Himura-san. Es poco lo que puedo hacer."

"Entiendo. Pero prefiero no ver a un doctor ahora mismo."

"Esto podría empeorar."

Kenshin asintió. "Lo se. Pero si el doctor me da medicina para el dolor, sería difícil para mí enfocarme. No puedo permitirme eso."

La mujer sacudió su cabeza. "Si se infecta, puedes perder tu brazo. No trates de decirme que algo como _eso_ no arruinaría tu enfoque también."

Kenshin no contestó. Ella volvió a tratar su herida.

"Himura-san," la mujer mayor dijo suavemente cuando terminó de vendar su brazo. "Mírame, por favor."

Kenshin se giró para verla. "Que sucede, Okami-dono?" el preguntó.

Pero ella no dijo nada, se reclinó sobre sus pies por un largo momento, distinguiéndolo. Entonces, ante la sorpresa de él, gentilmente tomó su barbilla en la mano y miró de cerca su cara.

El parpadeó hacia ella en confusión cuando finalmente lo soltó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Si no tuvieras esa cicatriz..." Su voz se hacía más débil.

Los ojos de el se ensancharon. "Okami-dono?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Si no tuvieras esa cicatriz, Himura-san... esa cicatriz en su rostro y cerca de otra docena que yo recuerdo haber vendado, por mi misma... No lo creería."

El la miró fijamente ante su mirada sin expresión. "Creer que?"

Ella lo miró con una expresión de calidez apacible y confusión. "Tienes cicatrices que nunca he visto, Himura-san," dijo ella suavemente. "Y no son nuevas. Y..." Sonrió apenas hacia él. "…tu no tienes el rostro de un chico. Has pasado por mucho, lo se. Pero las líneas de preocupación vienen de tiempo así como las de estrés."

Kenshin abrió su boca para hablar, pero ella levantó una mano, y él se calló. "No quiero saber cómo o por qué, Himura-san. Solo quería saber si tenía razón. Eso es todo."

Con esto, Kenshin dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, tirando su gi a su espalda. "Para ser totalmente honesto, me pregunté anoche si lo sabías," contestó. "Estaba seguro que si, pero tu nunca dijiste nada."

"No estaba segura. Parecía extraño, pero tu estabas lastimado, y yo estaba demasiado preocupada por ese hombro para pensar realmente sobre aquello hasta ahora."

El asintió. "Tu y Katsura-san son los únicos que lo saben. Desearía que se quedara así por ahora, eso es."

"Desde luego, Himura-san. Este no es mi asunto como para decirle a alguien. Pero ellos tarde o temprano lo comprenderán."

El pelirrojo pareció un poco triste. "Probablemente no. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera me miran a los ojos. Como esperas que ellos vean la diferencia cuando tratan muy duro para no verme en absoluto? Yo era un asesino de las sombras, Okami-dono. Muchos de los hombres, creo, preferirían que permaneciera en las sombras."

Ella inclinó su cabeza y se levantó, juntando la cesta de vendas. "Quizás tengas razón, Himura-san. No lo sabría. Después de todo, solo dirijo esta posada, tratando con tus hombres un día si y otro no. Pero que sabría _yo_ de ellos, hmmm?"

Kenshin le sonrió. "Más de lo que yo, espero," admitió con un apequeña sonrisa, levantándose.

Ella le sonrió, y para sorpresa de él, gentilmente tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "Es agradable verte sonreír otra vez, Himura-san. Ha sido demasiado tiempo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que habías olvidado como." Apretó sus manos fuertemente. "Y me alegra saber que sigues vivo. Me preocupaba sobre lo que le pasaría a un chico forzado a matar. Pero parece que te has vuelto un buen hombre. Estoy feliz por ti."

El la miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, temerosos en silencio.

Ella lo soltó y terminó de reunir sus provisiones. "Te dejaré para que comas, Himura-san," dijo suavemente antes de dejarlo.

* * *

Harada Sanosuke se sentó solo en su habitación, estudiando atentamente un mapa de Kyoto. La tinta manchó el papel, marcando todos los lugares que Battousai había visto. Había pasado las últimas dos horas abordando éste papel, esperando ver algún patrón. Quizás una ubicación donde el hitokiri a menudo se basara. O una progresión de blancos. Pero parecía al azar. Battousai estaba en cualquier parte donde necesitaba estar. Eso era todo.

Bajó la mirada al mapa de nuevo. Kondo esperaba que él encontrara a Battousai rápidamente. El anti-asesino ya estaba aparentemente detrás de hitokiri Shishio. Sería cuestión de días antes de que apuntara al hitokiri. Eso significaba que Battousai debía ser eliminado inmediatamente. No había tiempo para errores.

Pero no había ningún _patrón_. Como se suponía que encontrara a Hitokiri Battousai así?

"Teniendo problemas, Sanosuke?"

La cabeza de Harada se levantó rápidamente para ver al líder de la tercera unidad parado en la entrada. "Que quieres, Hajime?"

Saito sonrió con satisfacción y entró a la habitación. "Nada en realidad. Solo parecías tan absorto que pensé que tenías problemas."

Harada miró con enojo el mapa, figurando que era un mejor lugar al que dirigir su atención que al espadachín a su lado. "Como cazas a un asesino de las sombras, Hajime? No hay ningún patrón en sus ataques. Raramente deja sobrevivientes. Nunca deja un camino de sangre. Aún si envío a la unidad entera a patrullar las calles, nunca voy a encontrarlo a no ser que él quiera ser encontrado."

Saito miró el mapa. "Esperabas que Battousai te dejara un pequeño patrón nítido? Que tal un camino de migajas de pan?"

El líder de la décima unidad le miró de forma fulminante.

Saito no se afectó. "Nunca has enfrentado a Battousai antes, así que aquí está un consejo, Sanosuke." El alto lobo se apoyó hacia delante, estrechando sus ojos. "No lo subestimes. Sería la última cosa que harías, si fuera el Battousai verdadero al que tuvieras detrás."

"Sigues pensando que él es falso, cierto?"

Saito se encogió. "No importa lo que _yo_ piense. _No soy yo _quien va tras él, o si?"

Harada frunció en ceño, dejando de lado las bromas. "Porqué viniste, Saito?"

El delgado lobo sonrió. "Quiero probar que tengo razón. Y quiero saber exactamente como es. Si el es el verdadero Battousai, tiene dos ataques principales. Su battou-jutsu es el primario. No trates de atacarlo en velocidad, y mira su funda. De lo contrario, si desaparece de tu vista, mira a tu espalda y el cielo."

"El cielo?"

"Se llama Ryu Tsui Sen. Ataca desde arriba. Si no lo ves venir, nunca verás nada de nuevo." Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Eso es todo. Solo hazme un favor."

Harada estrechó su mirada hacia el astuto líder de unidad. "Qué?"

"Obsérvalo por mi, Harada. Hazme saber lo que hace. Como ataca." Pausó. "_Si_ él ataca."

"No tengo porque reportártelo, Saito," Harada rompió.

Saito sonrió fríamente, congelando al otro hombre. "Claro que no _tienes_ que hacerlo. Pero Kondo-san requiere específicamente que le digas si este es Battousai o no. Y ya que tú nunca has visto a Battousai, eso significa que de todas maneras tendrás que hablar con Okita o conmigo, o nunca lo sabrás."

Harada no respondió.

Saito sonrió e indicó hacia las afueras en el mapa. "La otra noche lo enfrenté en esta área. No creo que fuera parte del grupo que encontramos. Estaba por su lado. Si esta fuera _mi_ misión, aquí es donde _yo_ comenzaría."

Se dio la vuelta para salir afuera del cuarto, pausando en la entrada. "Quizás Battousai buscaba algo..."

* * *

_1878_

Sagara Sanosuke anduvo sin rumbo a través de las calles de Kyoto, con ilusión, pero ciertamente no esperando, coger un vislumbro de su amigo. Sano aún no sabía donde buscar realmente. Solo había estado en Kyoto algunas veces, y la mayoría de los sitios que conocía eran restaurantes. No eran lugares que Battousai pudiera frecuentar. El único lugar que Sano podía pensar donde Battousai pudiera estar, era esa vieja posada en donde lucharon. Pero el peleador realmente no podía recordar donde había sido.

Apretó los dientes en frustración. "Porque tuviste que irte así, chico?" gruñó, mas escuchando su voz que cualquier otra cosa. Algo acerca de las vacías calles de Kyoto le puso la piel de gallina. Especialmente éstas calles, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar donde los criminales eran expuestos.

Su expresión se oscureció. O, en ciertos casos, las _cabezas_ de los criminales. Sano apuró su paso, manteniendo sus ojos en nada más que en el camino. Tenía una idea aproximada de donde estaba ahora. No era muy lejos de donde habían expuesto al capitán Sagara.

Sano paró sus pasos como las memorias de los pasados 10 años lo atacaron. Había visitado aquel punto cada noche por cerca de una semana después de que el Sekihou-tai había sido traicionado. No sabía que más hacer excepto visitar a su comandante, y odiarse a si mismo y a todos los demás por lo que había pasado. Solo había sido un niño, entonces. Demasiado débil para proteger a las personas que le importaban. Demasiado débil aún para protegerse a sí mismo.

Y recordó la pequeña fastidiosa voz en su mente, susurrándole en su sueño. _El capitán pudo haber tenido una oportunidad si no hubiera tratado de protegerte_.

Sano se estremeció y se forzó a seguir caminando. Se aproximaba a los puentes. _No me sorprende traté de matarme_.

Que razón tenía entonces para vivir?

No fue sino hasta que Sano en realidad diera un paso en el puente que comprendió donde estaba. Parpadeó, finalmente forzándose a entrar en la realidad del momento. Era el mismo puente donde había arrastrado a Kenshin. El mismo puente donde, años antes, el más mortal Hitokiri del Bakumatsu había tratado de convencerlo para vivir. Sano se recargó contra el pasamanos y cerró sus ojos contra la inestable luz de la luna.

_Y como te pago, Kenshin? Te arrojo al río. Sobreviviste a eso? Llegaste a la orilla de algún lado?_ Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y un pensamiento peor lo golpeó. "_Oh, Kami. O _entonces_ llegaste a la orilla en el pasado_?

"Demonios!" juró, golpeando con ira el pasamanos con su puño. "Soy un idiota. Claro que no saliste del río. Si Battousai está aquí, entonces tú debes haberlo remplazado. Tenía que agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi enviándote al infierno."

Sano apretó su mandíbula y dejó caer su cabeza para mirar fijamente las heladas aguas. Un viento frío lo golpeó cuando las crecientes nubes oscurecieron la luna. _Esto no cambia, cierto? No importa que tan viejo me vuelva. No importa que tan fuerte. De algún modo siempre pongo a la gente que me más me importa en peligro._

"Lo siento, Kenshin. Si lograste salir de ahí vivo, juro que nunca me meteré en un lío así de nuevo," susurró, sus ojos endurecidos. "Hasta eso, voy a proteger a Battousai con mi vida si tengo que hacerlo. No dejaré que salgas más herido bajo mi cuidado." Alzó la vista hacia el siniestro cielo. "Me escuchaste, Kenshin?" gritó. "Tengo a tu pasado aquí. Así que, solo preocúpate por enviarte a casa! Nunca me perdonaré si mueres allá."

Su única respuesta fue el distante estruendo de truenos.

"No perderé a otro amigo por aquella maldita revolución."

* * *

Hiko se había desecho de la copa de sake hace mucho, encontrando que la única manera que iba a obtener el alcohol que necesitaba para lidiar con esto era bebiendo directamente de la garrafa. Battousai todavía seguía con su primera copa. Bebiendo un poco y mirando a donde fuera menos a su shishou.

Hiko estudió a su baka deshi de cerca. En apariencia, no había cambiado mucho. El mismo cabello rojo y figura menuda. Cierto, si lo mirabas de cerca, era claramente demasiado joven para ser el rurouni. Pero honestamente quien _buscaría_ diferencias así? El espadachín suspiró. Demonios, aún no habría comprendido la diferencia si no hubiera recordado de repente a su pupilo visitándolo trece años antes en la misma situación. Tomó un largo trago. Había sido mucho más fácil en aquel entonces.

El problema aquí, Hiko había determinado, era que no había comprendido que Kenshin había caído así de lejos, aún como Battousai. Había temido que esto pasara, pero cuando su baka deshi había vuelto por más entrenamiento, pareció bien. Definitivamente inestable, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a Hiko que le tomó diez años a Kenshin de vagar, solo para llegar a ese punto. Solo para devolverlo a como había sido cuando niño.

Hiko frunció el ceño en su garrafa de sake justo antes de lanzar una mirada al pelirrojo, tratando de calcular como comunicarse con él. Kenshin siempre estaba en su mejor nivel bajo presión. Asustándolo o haciéndolo enojar... siempre dañándolo un poco... siempre había funcionado en el pasado. Esto había impedido al rebelde niño de caer en autocompasión o de retraerse demasiado. Y había mantenido al errante adolescente enfocarse en mejorar. Pero esto no funcionaría aquí. Claramente Battousai había sido empujado a su límite. Más presión podría romperlo, y tan cruel como el espadachín pudiera actuar, Hiko se preocupaba por el bienestar de Kenshin.

De algún modo tenía que comunicarse con él sin el menor daño. Frunció el ceño. Este no era su campo.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Battousai dejó su copa y se movió para levantarse. "Debería irme," dijo en una voz plana.

"Qué?" El hombre mayor bajó su garrafa, sacado de sus pensamientos.

El chico miró fijamente sus manos. "Has estado fulminándome con la mirada por los últimos diez minutos. He abusado de mi bienvenida. Me voy. Perdón por molestarte, Shishou." Estaba sobre sus pies.

"Siéntate," Hiko gruñó, enmascarando su sorpresa con su habitual muestra de irritación.

"Qué?" Battousai finalmente miró hacia él.

Hiko tomó la oportunidad para _realmente_ fulminarlo con la mirada. "Dije siéntate. No he terminado contigo aún."

Battousai se dejó caer de vuelta en sus rodillas, pareciendo un poco desconfiado. "No habría venido. Habría hablado con Katsura-san si siguiera todavía vivo," comenzó Battousai, inseguro de adonde conduciría esto. "Pero tu-"

"Cállate, baka," rompió Hiko. "Solo vamos a mandarte a casa, así no tendré que ir por ahí sacándote de cada puente en Kyoto."

Battousai fulminó bruscamente con la mirada al hombre mayor, no ganando más que una pequeña sonrisa.

"Empecemos por lo obvio. Alguna idea de que te trajo aquí?" Hiko preguntó tomando un trago.

"No." La voz del joven era fría y plana.

"Bien. Entonces, alguna idea en cuanto _a porqué_?"

"No."

El hombre tomó otro trago de sake. "Así que, no ves un propósito para este incidente en absoluto?"

"No."

Hiko levantó su ceja. "Sabes alguna otra palabra más que 'no'? O la revolución atrofió tu vocabulario?"

Battousai se retrajo más lejos, haciendo a Hiko golpearse mentalmente. _Buen trabajo, Seijuro. Porque no vez cuantos más muros puedes hacerle_ _construir_? Esto _debería ser una invitación para comunicarse_.

Hiko cambió de táctica, irritado de que el baka fuera tan obstinado. Claro que, desde cuando Kenshin en realidad _cooperaba_? "Escucha, baka… No puedo ayudarte si tu no me ayudas. No estaba ahí, así que entonces tendrás que ponerme al tanto de tu parte de esto." Sonrió con satisfacción. "Como sea, se que quieres alejarte de mi, así que míralo de esa manera. Mientras mas pronto entendamos esto, más pronto podremos deshacernos el uno del otro. Ahora, piensa en eso... hay alguna razón en absoluto que puedas ver para terminar aquí?"

"Te dije que no," Battousai rompió. "No hay nada para mi aquí. No hay nada para mi en ninguna parte," murmuró. "Así que, qué propósito podría haber?"

Ambos hombres callaron. El joven bebió a sorbos de su copa de sake de nuevo. Hiko mirando airadamente en su garrafa, una vez más irritado por su inhabilidad para llegar a algún lado con su baka deshi.

"Tienes amigos aquí, sabes," Hiko comentó, comenzando a ponerse incomodo. La depresión no era algo con lo que supiera lidiar. "Para de actuar como si no tuvieras un propósito para vivir."

"No tengo nada," Battousai dijo suavemente. "Ellos no son _mis_ amigos. Son de_ él_. Y estoy manteniéndolo alejado de ellos por estar aquí."

"Qué incoherencias estás diciendo?"

El pelirrojo pareció molesto por la necesidad de explicarse. "El desapareció cuando yo llegué aquí, así que asumo que el está con Katsura-san ahora. Está donde _yo_ debería estar. Mientras estoy aquí, lo mantengo alejado de sus amigos. Una vez que comprendan eso, ellos van a odiarme. Tal como ahora, muchos de ellos solo me aceptan ahora porque creen que soy él."

"Tu _eres_ él," Hiko rompió. "Son la misma persona, baka. Y ellos _son_ tus amigos. Dales algo de crédito. No son tan estupidos como tú piensas. Y aquella muchacha de verdad se preocupa por ti lo suficiente para-"

"Ella no se preocupa por _mi_. Ella lo ama a é_l_!" el joven finalmente explotó, tomando a su shishou por sorpresa. "Ella ama a la persona en que yo _podría_ convertirme." Volteó la mirada en frustración. "Ni siquiera se quien es él realmente. Como puedo ser una persona que ni siquiera conozco?"

Hiko cerró sus ojos para bloquear el dolor del chico, pero éste era todavía obvio en su ki. Como se percibía el frío vacío. "Quieres saber que clase de persona es?" Hiko contestó silenciosamente.

Abrió sus ojos y envió al chico una mirada asesina. "Es un buen hombre," dijo con suavidad.

Su baka deshi lo miró fijamente en atónito silencio.

"Él es un baka que va por ahí salvando a la gente arriesgando su propia vida, porque tiene la idea en su dura cabeza que puede salvar a Japón de una persona a la vez. Es demasiado obstinado para escuchar a personas como yo que entiendo más. Y solo por fastidiarme, él lo lleva a cabo. Actúa mucho más como cierto chico que solía conocer. Un baka con buen corazón. Eso es quien es. Quien _tú_ eres."

Battousai no alzó la vista hacia él. _Así era realmente como su shishou lo veía? Era posible que Hiko aún pudiera_ respetarlo _un poco_? "Así que, sigo siendo un baka," refunfuñó, tratando de ordenar sus turbulentos pensamientos. "Suena genial."

Hiko resopló. "Baka no es una mala palabra. Incluso grandes hombres pueden ser bakas." Sonrió con satisfacción. "Demonios, yo fui un baka cuando caminé entre un grupo de bandidos, matándolos solo para salvar la vida de un niño que ni siquiera conocía."

Hiko comprendió inmediatamente que de alguna forma había dicho algo incorrecto. Algo se cerró tras los ojos del chico de nuevo, y ese vacío, y perdido sentimiento se intensificó en su ki.

"Entonces solo debiste dejarme morir," el joven dijo en voz hueca, retrayéndose otra vez. "Mira las vidas que he arruinado. Que _propósito_ tiene mi vida, Shishou?"

La frente de Hiko se arrugó. No estaba comunicándose con el muchacho. Parecía que todo lo que decía solo causaba que Battousai se retirara más lejos...

... Y el último comentario en realidad había _dolido_. Hiko había perdido su propio propósito cuando todavía era muy joven, mucho antes de haber encontrado al niño, Shinta. Comenzó perdiendo la fe en su mismo y su habilidad para hacer algo que valiera la pena. Y aunque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, en muchas maneras su propio propósito, el propósito que había recuperado, estaba arrodillado frente a él ahora.

"Que está pasando contigo?" gruñó. "Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso. Qué pasó con el niño que conocí quien enterró tanto a esclavos como a asesinos por igual… porque al final, ellos solo eran personas?" por un momento la cuidadosamente mantenida máscara de Hiko Seijuro cayó, y una genuina expresión de dolor alumbró sobre su cara.

Battousai volteó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de su shishou. Aquel parpadeo de dolor a través de los rasgos fuertes de Hiko había sido demasiado para él. _Que sucedió_? Pensó, por primera vez un poco preocupado por el poderoso hombre. _Está en verdad_ sentido _conmigo? No lo entiendo. El me odiaba. Como puedo herir a alguien que me odia?_

Hiko continuó. "Qué sucedió con la única persona que vi que valía lo suficiente para tomarlo como aprendiz?" Su áspera voz tomó una calidad casi apacible.

"Lo maté." La propia voz de Battousai era apenas un susurro.

"Kenshin..."

Battousai levantó la mirada bruscamente, sus ojos destellando en ámbar. "No me llames así," rompió, su voz tomando una difícil irritación. "'Kenshin' es el nombre de un espadachín. Yo solo soy un asesino."

Hiko se levantó su grande forma parecía llenar la cabaña. Su ira irradiaba lo bastante fuerte para que el chico la sintiera. El espadachín estrechó sus ojos a su baka deshi y en una baja, y peligrosa voz, gruñó, "Yo te di ese nombre, y te llamaré como demonios quiera... _Kenshin_..."

Un poco de la oscuridad parecía haber escapado de los ojos del muchacho cuando Battousai sintió la ira de su shishou. Inclinó su cabeza, por primera vez realmente pareciéndose al herido y confundido chico que Hiko había tomado como aprendiz. "Lo siento, Shishou," dijo suavemente. "No quise faltarle al respeto. Me pasé de la línea." Alzó la vista otra vez, sus ojos se endurecieron un poco. "De todas maneras, no haré que ese nombre se destruya conmigo. Hice mi elección, Shishou. Se que la odiaste, y se que hice que me odiaras por ello, pero _elegí_ convertirme en Hitokiri." Su mirada era distante y desenfocada, casi como si hablara desde millas a lo lejos. "Tenías razón," susurró. "Me encasillé como un asesino. Desgarré mi alma. No soy el niño que conociste. No soy Kenshin. El solo era otro espadachín que maté al final. Solo soy un asesino ahora. Hitokiri Battousai. Nada más."

Finalmente alzó la vista a Hiko. "Lo siento, Hiko-sama, por matar a tu aprendiz. Encasillame como asesino. Pero no ensucies ese nombre." Su voz era suplicante, sus dorados ojos amplios e impetuosos.

La mascara estaba baja, e irónicamente Hiko vio _a su_ Kenshin en esos ojos por primera vez esa noche. El maestro de la espada no había comprendido que tanto el nombre que le había dado, Kenshin, significaba para él.

Battousai dejó caer su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, no pareciendo más que un muchacho cansado.

Hiko se arrodilló delante de él, y dijo bruscamente, "Solo un asesino?" Se mofó. Pero la usual arrogancia no estaba ahí. "Sabes a cuantos hombres he matado como una espada libre? Más de los que Hitokiri Battousai podría alguna vez reclamar." Suspiró. "Tu mataste por algo en que creíste. Tu pecado fue permitir que alguien más te usara. Hiten Mitsurugi no puede tomar bandos. Nunca parecí hacerte entender eso. Pero un asesino…? No importa como te llamen _ellos_. Solo eres un asesino si te etiquetas _a ti mismo_ como uno."

El chico levantó la mirada hacia su shishou en sorpresa.

"Así que, al final tu decides, Kenshin," Hiko continuó. "Serás un asesino, o serás alguien que pelea por un mundo mejor? Tu mismo lo dijiste... es _tu_ decisión."

* * *

Proximo capítulo: _Momentos de debilidad..._


	18. Momentos de debilidad

Soy una mala persona ;;

La verdad no tengo excusas, así que solo perdón!! y en los proximos capitulos viene la parte clave del fanfic

les pido una grán disculpa

Okashirajanet: ya está arreglado, se me fue la onda con los nombres :S

tengo teclado nuevo ;D así que puedo escribir más rápido

saludos y gracias por leer

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 18: Momentos de debilidad**_

_1865_

El sol finalmente se había puesto. Sus últimos rayos dorados resplandecieron en los techos de los edificios como alguna hermosa magia antes de desvanecerse en un aterciopelado negro. Desde la posada, Kenshin había visto a Kyoto sufrir su terrible transformación. La bulliciosa vida de la ciudad fue aplastada y borrada cuando las sombras tomaron su turno de recorrer la tierra. Era como si el infierno hubiera aterrizado y liberado a sus demonios en la confiada ciudad. O quizás, Kyoto _era_ el infierno, y el sol y la gente y la _vida_ de día eran solo un disfraz.

Cuando el mundo fue negro, Kenshin se giró de la ventana y se deslizó hacia su sakabatou. Era extraño, viendo Kyoto así. Nunca antes había notado la forma en que cambió. Pero quizás eso era porque él mismo había sido uno de esos demonios una vez, desatado contra el inocente. Como podría uno de los caídos estar _esperando_ ver su casa?

Kenshin deslizó la puerta de su habitación. Pudo ver finalmente las calles del infierno claramente. Bruscamente distinguió los horrores de la noche. Podía odiarlo ahora. Y condenarlo. Y temerlo. De una extraña manera, eso lo consolaba, porque quizás eso significaba que aún los ángeles caídos podían ser perdonados, y permitírseles una nueva oportunidad en la vida.

Logró salir de la posada sin que nadie lo notara, y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando deslizó la puerta detrás de él y dio un paso en el frío aire de la noche. No quería que Okami supiera que iba a salir si no tenía que hacerlo. Y tenía miedo de que si Katsura lo averiguara, insistiera en una escolta, lo que podría arruinar todo. Esto era algo que Kenshin necesitaba hacer por si mismo. Nadie más sería capaz de ayudarle a encontrar al chico, y honestamente teniendo a alguien con él quien no entendiera la situación solo lo haría retrasarse. Tiempo era definitivamente algo que Kenshin no tenía para desperdiciar.

Vaciló inciertamente en las sombras de la posada. _Aunque, donde debería comenzar a buscar? El puente, quizás?_ Valía la pena el intento. No era como si tuviera muchas opciones en este momento.

Se deslizó fluidamente por la silenciosa ciudad. No había tomado mucho tiempo a la multitud para vaciarse, dejando a Kenshin a las sombras. Esto estaba bien para él. Dejaba menos sitios al chico para esconderse. Una vez, débilmente sintió un fuerte ki cerca, y pausó, tenso, pero había desaparecido. Quizás no era nada. Solo el estrés del otro día finalmente adentrándose en él. Sin embargo, esto lo preocupó, y se movió con aún más urgencia.

Kenshin estaba justo acercándose a las afueras de la ciudad cuando notó la unidad de patrulla. Sintió sus ki, diferentes del que había sentido antes, antes de que en realidad oyera los pasos. El pelirrojo retrocedió en un callejón justo antes de que los hombres aparecieran en la calle. Presionó su espalda contra un bajo edificio, y trató de ignorar el agudo, protesting dolor en su hombro. No quería enfrentarlos. No estaba seguro si _podría_. Le gustara o no, estaba dispuesto a admitírselo a Okami, había notado que su hombro estaba poniéndose mucho peor. El rápidamente movimiento de su brazo le causó dolor. No quería imaginarse añadiendo el peso de su sakabatou. La unidad pasó despacio, y por un momento, Kenshin tuvo miedo de que fueran a pararse e inspeccionar el callejón donde estaba escondiéndose. Podía escuchar su propio dificultoso aliento, e imagino que ellos también podrían.

El líder de unidad finalmente entró a la vista. Un alto, lleno de cicatrices hombre con una expresión feroz. Kenshin lo conocía. Harada Sanosuke. Ellos se habían enfrentado solo una vez durante el Bakumatsu. El hombre era excelente con espadas y aún mejor con una lanza. No exactamente del mismo calibre que Saito u Okita, pero ciertamente no alguien con quien meterse en un lío en su condición.

La unidad continuó calle abajo sin revisar el callejón. Tan pronto como salieron de vista, Kenshin se movió, siguiendo la red de callejones en vez de las calles otra vez. Era una larga ruta, pero más segura.

Estaba muy cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, cuando un fuerte olor lo atacó, y Kenshin se congeló. Era un aroma que conocía muy bien. El aroma de la muerte. Algo o alguien había sido asesinado cerca de ahí. Pero tan fuerte como el olor era, debía haber estado ahí por un tiempo. Porque nadie lo había limpiado? Incluso en Kyoto, los cuerpos no eran dejados más de un día. Ignorando la desbocada sensación de horror que estaba sintiendo, Kenshin continuó en su camino a las afueras de la ciudad. Como había temido, el enfermante, olor dulce se intensificó.

Finalmente salió del callejón a una calle a la entrada de la ciudad. La creciente luna de plata se había elevado, arrojando algo de luz en la escena, pero no revelaba nada. Kenshin forzó la vista. Había estado esperando un cuerpo, sangre... _algo_. Pero la calle estaba vacía.

Miró a través del camino, notando la pequeña, y cercada área, y comprendió de donde provenía el olor. Fue casi como si no tuviera control sobre su propio cuerpo, y lentamente se aproximó a la cabeza expuesta del Capitán Sagara del Sekihou-tai.

Esto claramente no había sido hecho hace mucho, a lo más tal vez una semana, pero aún en el aire frío, la putrefacción ya lo había hecho irreconocible. Si Kenshin no hubiera recordado haber visitado este punto una vez en su juventud para ver sobre que había sido la conmoción, no hubiera reconocido al hombre. Volteó la mirada, y sus ojos capturaron un aviso pegado cerca. _"Sagara Souzou. Líder del falso ejercito, Sekihou-tai."_ Y justo debajo de eso. _"Los traidores no serán tolerados."_ Los ojos de Kenshin se oscurecieron ante la ironía de aquella declaración. Y que derecho tenían ellos para hablar de traidores?

"Lo siento," dijo suavemente, compadeciendo al hombre. "Perdón por lo que te hicieron… los patriotas como yo. Como tú fuiste una vez. Se lo que es ser un instrumento del Ishin-shishi. Somos muy parecidos, creo, tú y yo. Ambas espadas utilizadas para diferentes propósitos. Pero ambas aún luchando por una nueva era. Y… los dos muy cerca de terminar de la misma manera." Su vista era distante. "No tenía Katsura que intervenir... No tenía yo que dejar Kyoto..." Pausó, mirando hacia nuevo lo que quedaba del capitán. "Mucho muy parecidos. Lamento no haberte conocido en vida, Sagara-san. Pero quizás te gustaría saber que tu muerte no será olvidada, tampoco habrá sido en vano. Un gran hombre nació aquella noche." El rurouni sonrió con delicadeza. "Así que, descansa." Kenshin finalmente dio la vuelta de la espantosa vista. Forzando los pensamientos de preocupación de Sanosuke de su mente. Había perdido mucho tiempo aquí. Y no era como si fuera a encontrar al chico en un lugar así.

Acababa de comenzar a andar hacia los puentes cuando la unidad lo encontró por casualidad. Los lobos tenían que estar rodeando el área. Cazando. Y Kenshin había estado tan enfocado en Sagara que no los había notado hasta muy tarde. Se giró para enfrentarlos, enojado consigo mismo. Era muy tarde para correr. Tenía que derrotarlos… de algún modo. "Esto no es bueno," murmuró bajo su aliento, mientras caía en posición de battou-jutsu. Ignoró la punzada en su hombro cuando tiró su brazo hacia atrás, permitiendo a sus dedos rozar la empuñadura de su espada. Enfocó su mirada en Harada. Podría lidiar con los otros, aún herido... pero Harada. Tenía que sacar al líder rápidamente.

La unidad estaba en movimiento. Kenshin desenvainó su espada defensivamente, ignorando el agudo dolor pinchando su brazo, y en menos de un momento había cuatro cuerpos a sus pies. No había tiempo para pensar en eso. Esquivó y sintió una katana detrás de él desplazando el aire justo arriba de su cabeza. Girando, empujó la empuñadura de su sakabatou en el abdomen del hombre. Entonces se levantó, girando al mismo tiempo, golpeando a otros dos hombres con su espada.

El tiempo debió haberse detenido, porque al momento Kenshin estuvo solo con Harada y varios cuerpos inconscientes como compañía, la luna apenas se había elevado sobre los árboles. No había tomado ningún tiempo en absoluto. Pero para Kenshin, había sido una eternidad. Lenta y dolorosamente deslizó la sakabatou en su funda y se giró para enfrentar al líder de la décima unidad. No podía seguir haciendo esto. Podía sentir la caliente sangre empapándolo a través del gi donde la herida de su hombro se había reabierto. Y cuando se deslizó de nuevo en la posición de battou-jutsu, sintió su mano temblar cuando rozó sobra la empuñadura. "Por favor no hagas esto," dijo suavemente a Harada. "No quiero enfrentarte."

El líder de la unidad lo miró airadamente. "He escuchado mucho de ti, Hitokiri Battousai. Eres tan bueno como dijeron. Casi lamento el tener que matar a alguien de tu calibre." Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y se mofó. "Casi."

Harada tomó la ofensiva. Sus movimientos eran amplios y fáciles de leer, pero Kenshin aún la estaba pasando mal con el líder. Su brazo estaba listo para rendirse, y esta vez, cuando desenfundó su espada, notó que su agarre también se había debilitado. Casi perdió la espada cuando Harada golpeó. Kenshin se giró, usando la fuerza centrifuga de su movimiento para añadir fuerza al golpe. Cogió a Harada por la espalda. El hombre tosió sangre, pero no cayó. "Interesante," Harada murmuró, escupiendo más sangre de su boca. "Quizás Saito no está tan loco después de todo."

Kenshin no tenía tiempo para preguntase sobre eso, cuando Harada vino sobre él otra vez. Kenshin lo evadió fácilmente, y se sorprendió cuando el líder de la unidad no se detuvo, y en cambio llegó a un edificio. Cortó un largo poste de un toldo y se volvió hacia Kenshin, envainando la espada y balanceando el agudo poste como si fuera en realidad una lanza. Sonrió con malicia. "Eres bueno, pero no estás tratando de matarme, verdad? No es mucho de un Hitokiri… Y pronto serás nada en absoluto."

Los ojos del pelirrojo se estrecharon. "Hablas mucho, Harada Sanosuke."

El hombre alto corrió hacia él, balanceando su lanza hecha a mano.

Kenshin logró bloquearla una vez. Dos. Pero para la tercera vez, su agarre en su sakabatou se había puesto demasiado débil, y de nuevo Kenshin casi pierde la sakabatou. Apenas logró girarse del camino, recibiendo una herida superficial en su pecho. Saltó hacia atrás, corrigiendo su agarre en la sakabatou, y envainándola, otra vez deslizándose en un battou-jutsu. Sudor goteaba de su frente y su respiración era violenta.

Harada sabía que poseía un brazo superior y ahora tomaba su tiempo. Mirando los movimientos de Kenshin por alguna razón. No estaba exactamente _jugando_ con el Rurouni. Se sentía más como si Harada estuviera probándolo. Pero Kenshin no podía pensar en eso. Harada estaba alistando su "lanza" para un golpe mortal. "Adiós Battousai. Saluda a tus camaradas de mi parte en el infierno."

El brazo entero de Kenshin comenzaba a temblar ligeramente por la tensión de la lucha. _No quiero morir aquí_, pensó. _No_ debo _morir aquí_. _Tengo personas esperándome. Familia y amigos. Y prometí… prometí que no moriría de ésta manera._

Harada lo atacó.

_Todavía tengo mucho porque vivir!_ Kenshin se movió, desenvainando su espada. Aún no comprendía que ataque había escogido instintivamente hasta que había terminado. Harada cayó a diez pies de distancia, sobre su espalda, con una larga herida diagonal a través de su pecho.

La sakabatou cayó de la mano temblorosa de Kenshin, y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, desgastadas por el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Débilmente, Kenshin escuchó a alguien moviéndose hacia él. Sabía que era uno de la unidad. El que solo había golpeado en el abdomen y no se había molestado en dejarlo en realidad noqueado. _Estupido erro_r. Pero no tenía bastante fuerza en su brazo para recoger la espada, y finalmente solo cerró los ojos.

Se sorprendió de oír el sonido de metal contra metal, cuando una espada fue bloqueada por otra, seguida por un agudo grito y el hombre volando por el aire, solo para ser golpeado cuando aterrizó a distancia en frente del rurouni.

Lentamente, Kenshin levantó la mirada para ver quien era su salvador.

Hiko Seijuro frunció el seño hacia él. "Tú baka, no puedo dejarte solo por un día sin que logres que casi te maten. Patético." 

* * *

_1878_

Battousai estaba solo en la cabaña. Hiko lo había dejado solo por un rato asegurando que iba a un pueblo cercano para comprar algo de alimento. Pero Battousai no era tan estupido como Hiko pensaba. Él sabía que su Shishou se había marchado para darle tiempo para pensar.

"_Solo eres un asesino si te etiquetas_ a ti mismo _como uno_..."

Battousai finalmente terminó su copa de sake, sorprendido de descubrir que algo del sabor de la sangre se había ido mientras habían estado hablando. Por un momento ahí, hablando con su Shishou, se había permitido descender a su punto más bajo. Por primera vez desde siempre, había admitido la culpa, el dolor y el odio a si mismo que había estado guardando en su alma, y no menos para Hiko Seijuro. El hombre que Kenshin había estado seguro, sería el primero en condenarlo.

"_Serás un asesino, o serás alguien que pelea por un mundo mejor... es tu decisión..._"

El joven se levantó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Había realmente todavía una opción? Le habían enseñado que el camino de un Hitokiri era uno del que no podía apartarse. Una vez que matabas, la sangre estaba en tus manos. Esto no cambiaba. Su inocencia había muerto la noche de su primera misión. No podía recuperar lo que había perdido. Y él había matado a muchos. Como podía cambiar su camino ahora? Tenía él suficiente alma dejada para salvar?

Battousai comenzó a caminar alrededor, mirando las estanterías de cerámica y tratando de sacar su mente de aquellos frustrantes pensamientos. De todas maneras que _era_ todo esto? Un elegante servicio de te. Varias urnas. Y… bueno, el podía ver el por qué la colección de copas de sake estaba ahí. Pero las otras piezas... parecían tan delicadas para que el tosco maestro espadachín se preocupara en ellas.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, y descubrió el gran baúl sobre el que su shishou había estado sentado antes. Curioso, el chico se acercó y arrodilló delante, incierto de lo que podía encontrar dentro. Probablemente más sake. Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron la áspera madera, la fría, luz gris que corría por la puerta fue oscurecida por una gran sombra.

Battousai levantó la mirada para ver a Hiko de pie en la entrada con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Los ojos del chico se ensancharon, y se hizo hacia atrás lejos del baúl, luciendo nada más como un culpable deshi quien se había metido con el alcohol de su shishou.

Hiko bajó su carga justo dentro de la entrada, y se acercó a Battousai, sonriendo un poco. Pero aquella extraña mirada seguía en sus ojos. "No estaba seguro de que todavía estarías aquí," comentó el espadachín ligeramente. "Pensé que ibas a escapar de mi otra vez."

El chico parecía avergonzado. "A donde podría escapar?" Miró lejos del baúl como si éste no tuviera importancia para él. Pero no pudo enfrentar la mirada de su shishou tampoco... lo que significaba que estaba rígido mirando fijamente al piso. Como si eso no lo hiciera parecer aún más culpable...

Hiko resopló, y señaló el baúl. "Quieres saber que hay dentro, cierto, baka?"

El chico levantó la mirada, alarmado, su boca parcialmente abierta como si estuviera tratando de pensar en un modo realista de negarlo.

El alto hombre sonrió con satisfacción hacia él. "Allí es donde guardo cosas que son importantes para mi. Cosas que no quisiera solo dejar. Pero echar un vistazo si quieres." Asintió hacia la caja de Madera. "Ábrelo."

"Yo-yo no tengo que ver," refunfuñó Battousai, incómodamente.

"Solo ábrelo, baka," Hiko rompió. "No tengo que tenerte mirándolo fijamente todo el día, imaginándote solo dios sabe que cosas inapropiadas." El espadachín giró y comenzó a preparar algo de desayuno.

Battousai vaciló por solo un momento antes de agarrar firmemente la áspera, tapa de madera y levantarla. Arriba estaba la espada, "Luna de invierno," la herencia de la familia del Hiten Mitsurugi. Battousai recordó cuando Hiko se la había mostrado por primera vez, tratando de usar la hermosa espada como un modo de sacar al pequeño niño que había recogido, de su depresión. Era irónico que ahora, esta fuera la primera cosa que vio. Muy cuidadosamente, Battousai quitó la espada. Bajo ésta había un montón de ropa. Un gi magenta, seguido por varios que eran verde pálido y azul oscuro. Le tomó un momento comprender que todos ellos excepto el rosado eran de su niñez. El chico le envió al hombre mayor una mirada abierta de par en par, pero Hiko no miraba.

Battousai volvió al baúl. Debajo de la ropa estaba su katana de entrenamiento, y algo de sus trabajos de caligrafía. Una pequeña, estupida pila de interesantes rocas que había encontrado y tercamente había insistido en dar a Hiko como pequeños "obsequios." La cáscara que una vez encontró para que Hiko la usara como una copa de sake. Todo estaba ahí. Recordaba todas esas cosas. Esto parecía tan lejano, y de pronto Battousai comprendió que para Hiko, eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Años. Levantó la mirada para ver la espalda de Hiko hacia él. "Tu guardaste esto?" susurró, su fría voz finalmente suavizándose un poco.

El espadachín pausó brevemente, pero no dijo nada.

Battousai no estaba seguro de haber esperado una respuesta de todos modos. Y realmente no estaba preparado para una. Mirando de nuevo en el baúl, vio otro artículo metido en la esquina. Era una pequeña pieza deforme de cerámica. El joven lo sacó, y cambió el tema preguntando ligeramente, "Que hay con toda la cerámica, Shishou?"

Hiko finalmente detuvo lo que hacía para mirar al chico. "Ahora la hago."

Battousai casi dejó caer el pote de sus manos. "Tú... tu hiciste todo esto?" De nuevo su mirada fue hacia la delicada cerámica revistiendo la pared.

El hombre levantó su ceja. "Eso es tan sorprendente? Alguien de mi calibre no tendría problema haciendo lo que sea que tenga en mente." Dirigió una arrogante sonrisa a su baka deshi.

Kenshin ignoró la sonrisa, sosteniendo la pieza en su mano. "Como esto?" preguntó, pareciendo casi divertido. "No te culpo por ocultarlo."

Su shishou resopló y sacudió su cabeza. "No la estaba _ocultando_. Las que están en los estantes son aquellas que estoy dispuesto a vender. Eso es todo. Esa no está a la venta, así que la mantengo lejos de las miradas curiosas."

"Quién podría comprarla?" el chico comentó.

El hombre mayor hizo una pequeña sonrisa. "La gente está dispuesta a comprar las cosas más extrañas." Una malvada mirada arribó a sus ojos. "Quizás podría tratar de venderla. Podría nombrar a la pieza 'Kenshin', ya que no pareces querer tu nombre nunca más."

Los ojos del joven se cerraron de nuevo, pero no tan fuerte como lo habían hecho antes. Hiko no falló en notar que su deshi parecía finalmente sacar su máscara. Sonrió en silencio. "Si, 'Corazón de la espada' podría ser un buen nombre, verdad?"

Battousai solamente suspiró. "Genial, Shishou. Nombra a la rota por mi."

El espadachín levantó una ceja. "No." Contestó. "No está rota."

El habló con tanta fuerza y convicción, que el chico alzó su mirada hacia su cara en sorpresa. Pero la expresión de su shishou era distante. "Solo me equivoqué en ella. Era mi primera pieza, y me apresuré. La extendí demasiado. La presioné con demasiada fuerza. Esperaba que fuera perfecta. No estaba lista cuando fue lanzada al fuego, pero era demasiado tarde para mi para tratar de arreglarla entonces." Parecía afligido. "Estaba seguro de que se rompería, pero en su lugar, cambió en el horno. Supongo que fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Cuando salió, no era lo que esperaba, pero estaba entera, y quizás mejor de lo que yo trataba de forzarla a ser."

La mirada en el rostro de Battousai era casi cómica, cuando miró fijamente a su shishou como si el hombre se hubiera vuelto loco. "Está fea," dijo.

Hiko se enfocó de vuelta en el lastimado chico delante de él, comentando, "Las cosas buenas no son siempre las más bonitas."

"Cuanto te volviste el filósofo?" preguntó el joven.

Hiko solamente sonrió, y contestó, "Cuando te volviste _tú_ el cínico?" No le dio a Battousai la oportunidad de contestar, dándole un tazón de arroz mal hecho. "Ten. Come."

El pelirrojo aceptó el tazón, dándole a su contenido una cautelosa mirada, y picándolo un poco antes de poner algo en su boca. Se ahogó. "Shishou, se supone que el arroz no debería estar así de seco... o crujiente." Lo masticó y tragó con fuerza. "Como vives con comida como ésta? Está peor que la cocina de Kaoru-dono."

"Deja de quejarte y come," gruñó Hiko. "No es como si _tú_ hubieras cocinado algo."

Battousai masticó algo más de arroz, refunfuñando, "Tampoco sabe como si _tú_ la hubieras cocinado."

Hiko frunció en ceño, y agarró una garrafa de sake, vertiendo un poco del líquido claro en el arroz, y mezclándolo, antes de comer algunos, el mismo. "Solo añade algo de sake y sabrá bien."

"Shishou," dijo el chico, sus cejas extendidas en irritación, "No se supone que añadas sake en todo lo que cocinas. No _todo_ necesita sake en ello."

"Bien," contestó el espadachín. "Entonces solo sigue masticando ruidosamente." Estaba disfrutando esto. Kenshin estaba de regreso. No completamente, pero estaba ahí en los ojos del chico otra vez. Era gracioso como solo estas pequeñas cosas de todos los días lo estaban haciendo salir.

El chico silenciosamente añadió algo de sake en su propio arroz, y haciendo una mueca ante el sabor.

"Que pasa, ahora?" Hiko gruñó.

Battousai estuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de contestar. "Ya no me gusta mucho en sake, Shishou. Eso… eso sabe como sangre. Todo sabe a sangre ahora, pero el sake creo que se ha vuelto el peor."

Comieron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Hiko dijera silenciosamente. "Eso se marchará eventualmente, sabes."

El chico levantó la mirada en sorpresa, pero el hombre mayor no estaba mirándolo.

"Sabrá a sangre por un largo tiempo, tan largo como sigas torturándote sobre las muertes que has causado. El sake es una bebida sensitiva, y su sabor depende en gran parte de cómo te sientes, sobre lo que pesa en tu corazón. No serás capaz de disfrutarlo hasta que comiences a perdonarte a ti mismo. Creeme. Lo sé."

"Shishou..." Su voz era un mero susurro.

Hiko encogió los hombros. "Está en el pasado. Ahora mismo, necesitamos preocuparnos por enviarte a casa." Tiró al chico una mirada penetrante. "Pero tomará tiempo. Sigo sin saber realmente nada sobre como llegaste aquí, excepto por las incoherencias que me dijiste la última vez sobre seguir a un niño en el río."

Battousai parpadeó hacia él. "Crees que eso tiene algo que ver con esto?"

"Ahora mismo no creo nada," Hiko cortó. "Solo estoy diciendo que es todo con lo que contamos. Tendrás que darme algo de tiempo para hallar algo. Mientras tanto, no te quedarás aquí."

Los ojos del chico se ensancharon en alarma, "Pero, Shishou-"

"Vivo solo en los bosques por una razón," gruñó Hiko. "Es para estar lejos de la gente molesta a la que le gusta fastidiarme. Sabes lo que pasará si te dejo quedarte aquí? Tus amigos, los cuales clamas no tener, van a seguirte hasta mí. Así que, si quieres mi ayuda del todo, tendrás que hacerme un favor y regresar a ellos."

"Shishou, tu no entiendes..."

"Al demonio que no. He lidiado con esto antes. Ellos aparecen después de un largo letargo cuando te pierdes. No se que ven esas personas en ti, pero la última vez no pude deshacerme de ellos por una semana. Ve a casa con ellos. No huyas. Ellos me encontrarán. No saltes de un puente, porque indudablemente _te_ encontraré. Solo regresa con ellos, y déjame esto a mi."

Antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, hubo un repentino golpe afuera, seguido de los gritos de una voz enojada, "Kuso, quien puso aquel tronco ahí? Donde demonios estoy ahora?"

Los ojos de Battousai se abrieron en sorpresa. "Sanosuke?" Saltó sobre sus pies.

Hiko resopló. "Genial. Ellos ya están aquí." Tomó un trago de sake directamente de la garrafa.

Sano empujó su cabeza en la puerta de entrada. "Hey, perdón por fastidiarte, pero estoy buscando a alg-" Se detuvo cuando vio a Battousai de pie en la habitación. "Kenshin!" exclamó. Miró delante de su amigo al enojado hombre detrás de él. "Entonces supongo que tu debes ser Hiko Seijuro," dijo. "Soy Sagara Sanosuke."

Hiko frunció el ceño. "Honestamente no me importa quien eres. Estás aquí por mi baka deshi, o estás planeando solo estar de pie en la entrada?"

"Shishou, por favor," Battousai dijo suavemente. Giró hacia Sano. "Qué estás hacienda aquí, Sanosuke?"

La expresión del luchador se tornó seria. "He estado buscándote toda la noche."

"Por qué?"

Sano solo lo miró fijamente. "Tu solo te fuiste de nosotros. El Aoi-ya ha sido un alboroto. Kaoru está convencida que te perdió para siempre. Todos estaban planeando en salir a buscarte tan pronto como el sol saliera. Partí cuando escuché que estabas desaparecido."

"No planeaba matar a nadie, Sanosuke," Battousai dijo fríamente. "No tienes que preocuparte."

El puño de Sano se apretó, pero logró controlarse, contestando con los dientes apretados, "No tenía miedo de que fueras a lastimar a alguien más. Tenía miedo de que te lastimaras a ti mismo. Este no es el Kyoto al que estás acostumbrado. Y has estado deprimido. Que tan ciego crees que soy? Solo me siento afortunado que no te encontré tratando de saltar de algún puente o algo."

Hiko resopló, alertándoles de su presencia de nuevo. "Tan fascinante como esta plática sea, porque no la toman en otro lugar? Mi baka deshi y yo estamos en medio de una conversación, y francamente, estoy enfermo de escucharte. Así que solo llévatelo, y déjenme solo."

Sano hizo un movimiento amenazante hacia Hiko, solo para encontrar a Battousai bloqueando su camino.

"No es una buena idea, Sanosuke," murmuró. "Especialmente desarmado."

"Idiota arrogante," Dijo Sano solo lo suficientemente alto para que Hiko escuchara, antes de salir pateando de la choza.

Hiko le dio apenas una mirada. "Baka."

Battousai sonrió un poco y se giró hacia el espadachín. "Shishou..." pausó. "Gracias por... solo… gracias."

"Sigues aquí," fue la única respuesta de Hiko.

El chico asintió. "Me marcho." Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Kenshin."

Battousai se detuvo.

La voz de Hiko era tranquila, la dureza se había ido de nuevo. "Una vez te dije que algún día podrías entender lo que hacía bueno al sake, y entonces yo lo serviría para ambos."

"Si, Shishou."

Hubo una larga pausa. "Dejara de saber a sangre, Kenshin... algún día. Todavía pienso tomar sake contigo, cuando puedas disfrutarlo de nuevo."

Battousai sonrió apenas hacia el hombre delante de él, recordando de repente por qué había sido capaz de ver a éste hombre como un padre sustituto. "Gracias, Shishou. Yo... espero con impaciencia ese día."

Con esto, dio un paso fuera del calor y dentro de la fría y gris alba. Caminó hacia Sano quien estaba sentado en el tronco de Hiko, mirando enojado hacia el horno. "Estás listo, Sanosuke?"

El luchador se levantó. "Si," dijo, siguiendo a Battousai fuera del claro. "No puedo creer que ese tipo te entrenara. Como saliste tan cortés con _esto_ como mentor?"

El pelirrojo solo sonrió mientras Sano continuó su despotrique. No se detuvo hasta que alcanzaron el camino principal justo fuera del bosque, donde los puentes se hacían visibles de nuevo. Justo cuando dieron un paso en el camino, Battousai se congeló, levantando una mano para callar a Sanosuke.

Sano se detuvo. "Que sucede, Himura?"

Pero el pelirrojo no contestó, sus estrechos ojos revisando el área circundante. Lo había sentido otra vez. Ese ki. Observándolo.

Atrapó un movimiento desde la esquina de su ojo, y dio vuelta a tiempo para ver a un lobo casualmente acercarse desde las sombras. Un lobo en ropa de oficial.

* * *

_Capítulo 20: Verdadera Fuerza_


	19. Verdadera fuerza

Se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, mi vida es un caos :S pero les pido muchas disculpas y claro que la historia continuará hasta el final, ya vamos en el 19! no falta mucho

Kaitou-Kidda: muchas gracias por leer! espero que sigas la historia de Syrius, saludos :)

Okashirajanet: jaja también me dio risa lo de la vasija xD Kenshin-Battousai puede ser muy serio pero tiene su lado divertido! y bueno tus preguntas serán respondidas aquí, espero que te guste

Disclaimer: Ni Rurouni Kenshin ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores el señor Nobuhiro Watsuki y a SiriusFan, así que no me demanden, gastarían más dinero en buscar un abogado que en lo que podrían sacarme... soy demasiado pobre ; ;

Gracias a quienes leen ésta historia!

Sin más que agregar:

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 19: Verdadera fuerza**_

_1865_

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en silencio. Kenshin, tratando de estabilizar su respiración, mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en su brazo sano. Hiko, mirando airadamente abajo al baka deshi con quien había jurado no tener nada más. Estuvieron así por un largo, misterioso momento. Para Kenshin eso era surreal. Como alguna clase de sueño confuso, donde cosas imposibles, como el arribo a tiempo de Hiko no era nada fuera de lo ordinario. _Pero esto no podía ser un sueño_, pensó, poniendo presión en su hombro cuando éste palpitó de repente. _No puedes sentir un dolor como éste en un sueño. Al menos no dolor del tipo físico._

Fue Hiko quien finalmente rompió el silencio, la fría arrogancia en su voz en desacuerdo con la profunda preocupación en sus ojos. "Pensé que te dije que no quería tener que salvarte de nuevo. Por qué nunca puedes escuchar?"

Kenshin parpadeó hacia el alto espadachín. Aún confundido por los acontecimientos en los pocos momentos anteriores. Esto no podía ser. En Meiji, quizás su shishou habría venido a ayudarle. Pero aquí… en el Bakumatsu? Cuando su pelea era todavía una memoria tan fresca y amarga…? Aún si ellos habían pasado un tiempo hablando, el rurouni no tenía dudas de que Hiko lo hizo con intención cuando dijo que iba a olvidar todo sobre su baka deshi tan pronto como partiera. "Shishou..." dijo Kenshin, jadeando un poco, finalmente encontrando su voz. "No entiendo. Que haces aquí? Por qué tú-?"

Hiko resopló, sacudiendo su gran espada. "Por qué vine a ayudar?"

Kenshin asintió.

"No lo hice. No te hagas ilusiones. Tu pequeña pelea solamente resultó estar en mi camino. Vine aquí a comprar algo de sake."

Kenshin lo miró fijamente en blanco, su mente seguía un poco nublada por el dolor. Sake? A ésta hora? Volteó la mirada antes de que un pensamiento lo golpeara de repente, y miró de nuevo a Hiko. "Shishou," dijo, su voz tomando un tono ligeramente sospechoso, "No te gusta el sake hecho en Kyoto, eso no. Siempre rechazabas beberlo."

Hiko frunció en ceño, volteando la mirada de su deshi a los cuerpos dispersados a través de la calle. "Piensas demasiado las cosas como siempre**.** Sake es sake." Miró a Kenshin, quien seguía arrodillado en el piso, agarrando su hombro. Su espada se puso delante de él. Tendrían que marcharse pronto de ahí, a menos que quisieran que las cosas se pusieran feas. Pero el baka no lucía muy bien, y Hiko tuvo que luchar un poco para enterrar algo de la preocupación en sus ojos. No era como si Kenshin fuera a levantarse pronto, especialmente acurrucado en la forma en la que estaba. "Por qué no solo dejas de arrodillarte ahí y te levantas?" rompió, esperando que su deshi fuera capaz de hacerlo así. "Me estoy cansando de hablarle a la cima de tu cabeza. Desde que tuve que salvarte otra vez, lo menos que puedes hacer es enfrentarme como hombre." _Por qué no se movía? Que tan fuerte lo hirieron? Que si uno de aquellos lobos le hubiera dado un golpe fatal, y el baka estaba muriendo bajo sus narices?_ Pero para su alivio, Kenshin finalmente asintió y comenzó a moverse.

El rurouni lentamente alcanzó su sakabatou y apenas logró envainarla. Su hombro todavía temblaba seriamente, y no podía menos que recordar lo que Okami le había dicho. Que si forzaba demasiado ese brazo, podría perder su utilidad. La verdad tras ese comentario se hacía evidente. Lentamente logró ponerse sobre sus pies, pero estaba cansado y con mucho dolor. La velocidad ya no era una opción. Tuvo un divertido sentimiento de que no podría encontrar a ese chico esta noche después de todo, y Katsura iba a matarlo cuando regresara.

"Luces como el infierno," dijo Hiko, de nuevo echando un vistazo a la derrotada décima unidad en repugnancia. No era mucho una unidad, por lo que se veía. "Ellos lograron hacerte esto a ti?" Resopló. "Te has vuelto débil en diez años."

"Shishou..." dijo Kenshin lentamente. "No soy más un Hitokiri, tampoco tengo la fuerza de un Hitokiri. Sabes eso."

"No necesitas ser un Hitokiri para pelear bien," dijo el espadachín bruscamente, con cólera no disimulada en aquellos oscuros ojos.

Kenshin bajó la mirada, dolido y un poco avergonzado. "Quizás no, pero ellos esperaban a Hitokiri Battousai. Un hombre que pondría todo lo que tiene en una lucha si pensara que su vida estuviera en la línea." Sus ojos cambiaron para mirar fijamente a la inmóvil forma de Harada Sanosuke.

El alto espadachín lo notó, y se giró para seguir su fija mirada. Sus ojos cayeron en el líder de unidad derrotado, y por un momento siguió sin entender completamente, hasta que vio la profunda, incisión diagonal a través del pecho del hombre. Los ojos de Hiko se ensancharon en una rara expresión de impresión. Sin otra palabra para su deshi, caminó dando zancadas hasta el cuerpo y se arrodilló cerca, revisando la herida. Era una larga hendidura. Muy poca sangre, y una gran marca debajo ya de las desgarradas ropas. El espadachín corrió sus dedos sobre la herida, y se sorprendió al sentir la leve subida y caída del pecho del líder. La expresión de Hiko era una de pensamiento profundo.

_Esto no puede ser... _Hiko pensó_. Esto es imposible… al menos que él _regresara_ conmigo eventualmente. Debe haber terminado su entrenamiento. Por qué no me lo dijo?_Sintió un destello de orgullo hacia la tenacidad de su deshi_**.**_ Entonces un extraño pensamiento cruzó su mente, y se enderezó. _Espera un minuto... entonces eso significa que en su tiempo yo..._

"Shishou...?" dijo Kenshin tentativamente, bloqueando un poco de su dolor mientras lentamente tomó unos pasos hacia su shishou.

El espadachín levantó la mirada a su baka deshi con una extraña expresión en sus ojos. "Utilizaste el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. No sabía que habías terminado tu entrenamiento..."

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió, confundido por la peculiar apariencia en el rostro de Hiko. Entonces, fue como si de repente entendió, y un desbocado tipo de horror se instaló en el agujero de su estomago. _Piensa que está muerto en mi tiempo_. _No puedo dejarle pensar eso_. Abrió su boca para hablar, y después la cerró de nuevo. Pero si Hiko sabía que sobreviviría a la técnica de sucesión, todo podría ir de manera diferente. _Puedo arriesgar eso? Mi vida... el destino de Japón… descansan en nuestros pensamientos y acciones en aquel preciso momento de entrenamiento. Parecería como salvar a Tomoe. Puedo arriesgar_ todo_ solo por poner su mente a gusto? Qué es más importante_? Era la decisión más difícil que alguna vez hubiera pensado.

Pero parecía que Kenshin no tendría que tomar esa decisión después de todo. El momento de sorpresa se terminó, y Hiko lo miraba ahora con su engreída expresión usual. "Cierra la boca o di algo. Pareces como una carpa, abriéndola y cerrándola así." Sus burlas no alcanzaron sus ojos. Claramente seguía tratando de lidiar con esta nueva información.

Kenshin no tuvo tiempo de responder. Hubo un repentino destello de un ki cuando otra unidad del Shinsengumi pasó solo unas calles de ahí. Después de mandar una violenta mirada con el ceño fruncido ceño feroz al baka que había entrenado, Hiko se levantó. "Kuso!" gruñó el hombre mayor. "Vayámonos de aquí antes de que tengamos que lidiar con otra unidad. No tengo ganas de diezmar las filas del Shinsengumi solo porque eres demasiado estupido para saber cuando no deberías pelear."

Las cejas de Kenshin se movieron ligeramente, su preocupación por Hiko se disipó. Sin embargo no dijo nada y lo siguió.

Se movieron en dirección opuesta al ki, distanciándose de los cuerpos tanto como podrían. Kenshin comenzaba a pasarlo mal en el momento en que su shishou finalmente se sumergió enun callejón y paró.

Hiko miró detenidamente alrededor de la esquina para ver si hubiesen sido seguidos. "Odio esta carrera," refunfuñó. "Pero si no deberías estar en este tiempo, no podemos arriesgarnos a matar a alguien en caso de que eso cambie algo en el futuro. Mira la estupida situación en la que nos metiste, baka. Por qué me molesté en entrenarte? Eres más problema de lo que vales."

Kenshin no contestó, pero aparentemente a Hiko no le importó. El maestro de las espadas solo siguió hablando. "Lo que no entiendo, es por qué tu lobo ahí atrás sigue vivo. Algo debilitó el golpe, aunque no veo como pudo él haberlo bloqueado. Aún una sakabatou debería haberlo matado..." Se giró hacia Kenshin... notando finalmente que Kenshin estaba respirando con dificultad, y agarrando su hombro derecho. "Que pasa contigo?"

Kenshin solo sacudió su cabeza y volteó la mirada. "Estaré bien, eso es."

La mirada de Hiko se oscureció, y miró con enojo a su deshi mientras lo asechaba. "Extiende tu brazo derecho."

"Kenshin parpadeó hacia él. "Qué?"

"Haz lo que digo, baka," rompió.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se ensancharon, y accedió, con mucho dolor levantando su brazo. Éste tembló peor, y estaba pasándola mal manteniéndolo completamente horizontal.

"Demonios," juró Hiko. "Ya estabas herido cuando comenzaste esa pelea, cierto? Es por eso que tu ataque falló. No tenías suficiente fuerza detrás de el." Tomó el brazo de Kenshin, sorprendiendo a su deshi por manejar realmente la herida cuidadosamente. Apoyándola con una mano, usó la otra para quitar el hombro ensangrentado de su gi para exponer las vendas. Cuidadosamente sintió la herida, presionando aquí y allá como si buscara algo, moviendo ocasionalmente el brazo para ver que tipo de movilidad tenía. Kenshin se estremeció silenciosamente, pero Hiko lo notó, y lentamente bajó el brazo de Kenshin. Entonces él desató las vendas para tener una buena vista de las heridas. Esto pareció irritarlo más. "Dejaste que esto se infectara, baka. Quieres perder este brazo?"

Kenshin miró a otro lado. "Que se suponía que hiciera sobre eso?"

"Ver un doctor, baka. Que crees que debes hacer cuando te hieres?"

Kenshin lo miró airadamente. "Eso es imposible. No soy Himura Kenshin aquí. No soy un rurouni. Soy Hitokiri Battousai. Asumiendo que encuentre a un doctor quien no esté del lado del Shogunado y que me mate en ese momento, estaría arriesgando su vida. Que crees que el Shinsengumi haría con un doctor que me ayudara? Ellos podrían matarlo."

La mirada de Hiko era feroz esta vez, y esto silenció al rurouni. "Esa herida podría _matarte_, Kenshin."

Lucía furioso, y Kenshin de pronto tuvo la peculiar impresión que Hiko no estaba tan enojado con él como tenía miedo que su deshi realmente fuera a lograr matarse. Kenshin lo miró fijamente en sorpresa. Era tan fácil en ocasiones el olvidar que este áspero hombre podría en realidad preocuparse por las personas, sobre todo por _él_.

"Consigue que lo revisen," dijo Hiko bruscamente. "Todo lo que necesita es un poco de medicina. No puedes convencerme que el clan de Choshu no tiene un doctor que los ayude, en el peor de los casos, puedes escabullirte el tiempo suficiente para obtener algo de ayuda. Has hecho demasiado para ese endemoniado clan y su pequeña e insignificante lucha. Lo menos que pueden ofrecerte es un doctor que esté dispuesto en poner la misma devoción en tu bienestar."

Kenshin tiró su gi de regreso. "Lo intentaré, Shishou. Es lo mejor que puedo prometer."

Hiko miró al rurouni estremecerse un poco cuando el grueso material de su gi raspó contra su herida abierta. "No solo pongas el gi sobre ella, baka. Envuelvela correctamente." Frunció el ceño. "Solo déjame. Lo envolveré, así al menos dejará de sangrar." Tomó algunas de las vendas ensangrentadas, y comenzó a ponerlas ajustadamente a través de su brazo y hombro. "Como te volviste así de estupido, de todas maneras? Se que no es _mi_ culpa. Hice un buen trabajo enseñándote. Aparentemente nunca pusiste suficiente atención a lo que decía. De otro modo no habrías terminado como un baka perdido con deseo de morir." Tiró de la apretada venda, causando que Kenshin jadeara de dolor cuando Hiko terminó de amarrarla. "Deja de retorcerte."

Kenshin se tragó una replica. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que el pelirrojo dijera suavemente. "Sabes que no tengo deseos de morir, Shishou. Si los tuviera, como podría haber aprendido la técnica de sucesión?"

"No me contradigas," rompió el espadachín. "Esa es otra razón por la que nunca aprendes nada." Pero aún cuando estaba perdiendo el control, su expresión se puso distante otra vez, y después de finalmente terminar con los vendajes, refunfuñó. "Sobre la técnica de sucesión... porque no vistes la capa? Es tu derecho como sucesor. Obviamente _yo_ no la necesito más."

El rurouni bajó la mirada, buscando la mejor manera de responder a aquello. "No tengo deseos de tomar el lugar de Hiko Seijuro 14. Solo deseo transmitir las enseñanzas, no las técnicas." Levantó la mirada hacia su shishou. "Lo siento."

El espadachín le mandó una larga y asesina mirada. "Ya veo. No debería estar sorprendido. El Hiten Mitsurugi morirá conmigo, entonces." Suspiró. "Así es como debe ser. Incluso ahora, se está volviendo cosa del pasado. De todos modos, esperé demasiado. Los días de las espadas y el honor han estado muriendo de forma lenta. Sospechaba que morirían antes que yo." Envió a Kenshin una mirada contemplativa. "Bueno, quizás durarán un poco más que eso. Al menos hasta tu muerte." Desvió la mirada, pareciendo un poco cansado. "Nunca pensé pasarlo tampoco."

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon. "Qué? No ibas a entrenar a nadie? Pero… entonces por qué me tomaste como aprendiz?"

Hiko miró hacia atrás, viendo al niño, Shinta, en el rostro del hombre con los ojos ensanchados. Recordando aquel campo de tumbas. Y recordando la maravilla que había sentido cuando comprendió que este niño era justo como Hiko había sido una vez. Como este chico quien debería haber sido corrompido por los horrores a su alrededor todavía parecía capaz de ver la vida, aún en la muerte. Aún con todo el odio y el mal y la enfermedad en el mundo, este chico no había sido corrompido. Y Hiko se había sentido responsable de ese niño. No tanto como para enseñarle las habilidades del espadachín, pero al menos para protegerlo el tiempo suficiente para que ese fuerte espíritu sobreviviera y fuera capaz de protegerse a sí mismo. Porque esa era una de las grandes cosas que Hiko había aprendido en su vida. Las personas no eran salvadas por las espadas. Eran salvadas por la compasión. Y la compasión siempre había sido una de las mayores fuerzas de Kenshin.

"Te entrené," dijo finalmente en una tranquila voz que no era propia de él, "porque entendiste."

"Oro?"

Hiko sacudió su cabeza, como si limpiara sus pensamientos. "No importa. Es mejor de esa manera. No más pesadillas de mí haciéndome viejo entrenando a tu futuro hijo."

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Dudo que eso pueda ser alguna vez un problema, Shishou."

El hombre mayor sonrió con malicia. "Yo no estaría tan seguro." Pausó por un momento, escuchando por pasos. Tratando de ver si algún ki fuerte estaba en el área... pero todo parecía despejado. "Escucha, Kenshin. Ir a tu propio tiempo puede esperar algunos días. No estás en forma para estar vagando en Kyoto de noche por ninguna razón. Todo lo que conseguirás es que te maten. Necesitas regresar a donde sea que te estés quedando."

"Estoy con Katsura," contestó Kenshin suavemente.

Hiko lo miró fijamente. "Eso fue un movimiento estupido, no es que esté sorprendido. Bien, regresa con él. Y puedes decirle que si te manda a alguna otra pelea antes de que ese hombro haya curado, yo personalmente lo visitaré y le mostraré lo que un _verdadero_ maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi puede hacerle." Hiko sonrió con maldad. "Haría bien en recordar que su mejor hitokiri es solo mi baka deshi."

"Shishou," dijo Kenshin, abrumado. "El no hizo…" Dejó de hablar ante una aguda mirada de Hiko y suspiró. "No continuaré en ninguna misión." Sonrió amablemente. "No tienes que preocuparte."

"No estoy preocupado." Dijo el alto hombre, frunciendo el ceño. "Ahora, regresa. Ten cuidado. Cuidaré tu espalda hasta que estés dentro, así que no te desvíes. Entiendes eso? Se hace tarde, y me pongo sediento."

"Si, Shishou."

"Bien. Ahora fuera de mi vista."

Kenshin se inclinó ligeramente hacia su shishou y comenzó a caminar fuera del callejón. Se detuvo por el sonido de la voz de Hiko.

"Alguna vez encontraste a ese chico, baka?"

Kenshin echó un vistazo hacia Hiko. "No," contestó cansadamente.

"Alguna pista?"

"No."

Hiko asintió. "Entonces no eres tan observador como pensé."

"Oro?" Kenshin le envió una mirada perpleja. "Sabes algo?"

"No más de lo que tu deberías, baka," replicó el hombre mayor. "Solo encontré extraño hallar pisadas de un niño en la nieve alrededor de la cabeza de un hombre muerto. Y eran frescas."

"Sagara?"

Hiko asintió. "Habían niños en el Sekihou-tai, Kenshin. Y tu chico era suicida, verdad?"

Kenshin palideció, cuando una distante memoria forzó su camino a la superficie. Una memoria tan antigua que no estaba seguro si era una memoria o solo un sueño.

_El chico lo miró pensativo. "Quizás supongo que esperar una noche mas no me haría daño. Quizás el capitán querría eso." _

_El capitán..._

"Era él," susurró Kenshin, comenzando finalmente a entender lo que había sucedido. El jamás comprendió... como no lo había comprendido nunca? "Se quién era ese chico."

"Kenshin?"

El rurouni rió un poco, oscuramente. "Es un amigo mío cercano. O al menos, lo será un día. Sagara Sanosuke." Kenshin encontró los ojos de su shishou. "Ese chico era el mismo hombre con el que estaba en el Puente cuando volví a aquí."

* * *

_1878_

Kaoru estaba de pie en el puente, solo mirando fijamente a la distancia el nebuloso cielo de la mañana, y pateándose mentalmente. _No puedo creer que me durmiera en aquel viejo edificio. Que si algo le pasó a Kenshin mientras yo estaba en aquel lugar? Nunca me perdonaría._

"Estás preocupada," vino una voz masculina a su derecha. Echó un vistazo para ver a Shinomori Aoshi acercarse a ella. El alto ex-okashira del Oniwabanshu se apoyó contra el pasamanos al lado de ella. Kaoru se había despertado justo después del amanecer y había reasumido su frenética búsqueda por el Rurouni. Ella había tropezado con Aoshi y Misao en su camino de regreso a la Aoi-ya para encontrar a los demás. Después de haber explicado la situación, y descubriendo que los demás ya se habían marchado en su propio grupo de búsqueda, Aoshi y Misao con mucho gusto se habían unido a Kaoru para ayudarla a buscar a su amigo. No era que pareciera servir.

"Estás preocupada por Battousai."

Ella alzó la vista hacia los fríos ojos del alto hombre. "Claro que lo estoy. No tienes idea cuantas veces Kenshin ha estado ahí para mí. Sin importar que tan decaída esté, o que tan horribles se pongan las cosas, el siempre ha estado a mi lado siempre desde el primer día que lo conocí. El entiende cuando me pongo enojada, y no me lo echa en cara. De hecho, para alguien quien podría eliminar ejércitos enteros, hasta aguanta mis golpes. Y que hago yo por él?"

"Pasas la noche entera buscándolo," dijo Misao uniéndoseles. "Eso dice algo. Significa que realmente te preocupas por él, y el sabrá eso. Himura no es estupido. No sobrevivió a todo por lo que ha pasado siendo tonto y sin entender la forma en la que la gente piensa."

Lagrimas emanaron en los ojos de Kaoru. "Entonces por qué me abandonó?"

Misao puso una confortante mano en el otro hombro de la chica. "No lo hizo."

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas giraron hacia Misao. "Qué?"

Misao había girado para ver el agua de nuevo. "Piensa en eso Kaoru. Himura no ha sido él mismo últimamente. Ha estado paranoico y asustado. Después de aquel accidente, ha sido realmente diferente."

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza. "No entiendo."

La ninja se encogió. "Bien, no he conocido a Himura tanto como tu lo has hecho, pero viajé con él un largo camino cuando regresó a Kyoto la primera vez, así que lo he visto cuando realmente lucha contra él mismo. Y es casi como se siente ahora. Como si no estuviera seguro de quién es, y estuviera enfrentando al hitokiri dentro de nuevo." Regresó la mirada a Kaoru. "Esa primera vez te dejó para enfrentar a Shishio... me suena como si se marchara para protegerte de lo que pasaba tanto en Japón como en él mismo. Alguna vez se te ocurrió que quizás esté haciendo eso de nuevo?"

Kaoru no contestó, pero Aoshi asintió. "Misao tiene razón. La gente podrá hacer cosas que parecen extrañas para otros, hirientes, si ellos piensan que es en el mejor interés de aquellos por quienes se preocupa." Niveló su fija mirada en Kaoru. "Se esto, porque lo he hecho yo mismo... más de una vez. Battousai es un experto luchador y un hombre inteligente. Pero lo más importante, se preocupa por la demás gente. No hace nada para él. Misao tiene razón. No estaba huyendo de ti. Si estaba huyendo de algo en absoluto, era probablemente de él mismo."

"Um, Kaoru," dijo Misao de repente.

Pero ellos no escuchaban.

Kaoru suspiró. "Solo me preocupo demasiado por él. Algunas veces puede ser tan cuidadoso consigo mismo, arreglando sus heridas. Dejando a Megumi-san revisarlo. Pero entonces hay veces cuando ni siquiera te deja saber que ha sido herido, o por qué, o que tan mal. Puede desaparecer por un tiempo, y una hora después puede estar de regreso. Y lo encontraré colgando la lavandería, sus heridas vendadas, sonriendo como si nada pasara. Casi tengo el presentimiento de que la única razón por la que tiene cuidado de él en absoluto es solo por nuestro bien, no por el suyo."

"Aoshi-sama…" cortó Misao, pero de nuevo, fue ignorada.

Aoshi asintió hacia Kaoru. "Estoy seguro de que es exacto lo que está haciendo. Él fue un Hitokiri, Kaoru. No estoy seguro si sabes exactamente lo que esto quiere decir."

Kaoru lo miro enojada. "No me importa si fue un asesino. Es una parte de su pasado. No importa más. No es él."

El alto hombre sacudió su cabeza. "No. Pasado o no, realmente importa. Su pasado como Hitokiri es una gran parte de él. Siempre será parte de él. Esa fue una decisión que tomó, y tendrá que vivir siempre con ello. Con las muertes que causó. Ser un Hitokiri pudo haberlo formado, Kaoru. Solo estás viendo las partes obvias. _Piensa_ en ello. Era más joven de lo que eres tú cuando mató a alguien por primera vez. Y el mató al menos por cinco años durante el Bakumatsu. Fue conocido como un demonio aquel entonces. Aún en Edo nosotros sabíamos sobre esto. Hablaban de él en susurros, como si su mismo nombre pudiera hacerlo salir. Pero en realidad, era un niño enviado para asesinar. Los adultos se vuelven locos al matar. Eso sucede con más frecuencia que al contrario. Si Battousai logró retener su razón después de cinco años viviendo con la muerte, tendría que preguntarme cómo."

"Cómo?"

"Cómo ignoró la sangre… el poder? Cuando cierras tus emociones durante una batalla, algunas veces es difícil hacerlas regresar." Bajó la mirada hacia el agua. "Battousai no querría que lo vieras así, porque eso podría dañarte. Se preocupa por tu bienestar." Aoshi veía fijamente el agua. "Y _eso_ es exactamente lo que le hace ser el más fuerte."

"Hey, chicos! Se que es un agradable mensaje aspiracional y todo, pero estoy aquí mismo y pueden parar de ignorarme."

Kaoru se giró y miró airadamente a la otra chica. "Misao, esta es una conversación importante. No veo que podría ser tan importante como para que tengas que seguir interrumpiendo!"

Misao la fulminó de regreso con la mirada, comadreja contra mapache. Ella señaló hacia el lado opuesto del río cerca del bosque. Con dientes apretados, contestó. "Encontré a Himura. Está con Sano."

Kaoru se giró para ver la dirección en la que Misao apuntaba. Tan pronto como los vio, se preparó para correr, pero Aoshi agarró la espalda de su gi. "Paciencia," dijo suavemente.

Ella envió una enojada mirada hacia Aoshi. "De qué estás hablando? Déjame ir."

Pero Aoshi no la miraba. Miraba fijamente en la dirección del pelirrojo. "Casi entras corriendo en una batalla."

* * *

Sano se giró a donde Battousai estaba mirando a tiempo para ver a Saito emerger de los árboles. El lobo aventó el cigarrillo en el pasto, y sonrió con malicia. Cerró el hueco hasta que solo estuvo a unas yardas lejos. "Hola, Battousai."

El pelirrojo estaba tan tenso que parecía casi como un animal que se erizaba antes de una lucha. Ya su mano derecha se extendía a través de su cuerpo, así que su katana sería fácil de desenvainar. No dijo nada.

Esto no parecía molestar al policía, quien ahora veía al muchacho críticamente. "Cuantos años tienes, Battousai? Quince? Dieciséis? No creo que puedas ser más viejo. El asesino aún está en tus ojos." Sonrió fríamente. "Y pide ser soltado, cierto?"

Los ojos de Sano se agrandaron. Saito ya sabía? Pero cómo? Echo un vistazo de vuelta hacia su amigo.

Battousai se había deslizado en posición de battou-jutsu, claramente esperando a Saito para terminar con la pequeña charla y atacar. "Suficiente con la pequeña conversación, Saito. Si estas aquí para enfrentarme, solo terminemos con esto."

Los dorados ojos del lobo se estrecharon. "Pensé que _nunca _preguntarías," contestó, desenfundando su katana. Tiró del cuello de su camisa, haciendo saltar los primeros dos botones para darle más movilidad. Entonces se deslizó en la posición de Gatotsu, corriendo su enguantada mano sobre la brillante hoja plateada.

"Están ustedes dos locos?" exclamó Sano.

Los ojos de Battousai se estrecharon, y había una débil luz ámbar dentro de sus profundidades azul violeta. El hitokiri estaba terriblemente cerca de la superficie, esperando para liberarse. Su voz era fría y plana, sonando mucho como lo hizo la primera vez que hablaron en el río. "Retrocede, Sanosuke."

Sano apretó su puño, gruñendo. "No voy a dejarte. Si vas a pelear, entonces voy a ayudarte."

Battousai ni siquiera lo miró. "No. Solo regresa a donde sea seguro. No puedo protegernos a los dos de él si no se donde estás."

"Sabes exactamente donde estoy, Himura, porque me quedo exactamente aquí."

Battousai todavía no lo miraba. Si Sano no conociera tan bien a su amigo, el joven podría haber estado asustado. No era solo su voz o sus ojos, pero su comportamiento entero había cambiado. Parecía mayor, más fuerte, y mucho más como un depredador peligroso. "Sano," dijo Battousai bruscamente. "Regresa por el puente, ahora."

Saito resopló. "Si, niño. Ve a jugar a otra parte. Los adultos están ocupados aquí."

Sano le tiró una mirada fulminante. "Tu cállate." Se giró de regreso a su amigo. "No tienes que hacer esto, Himura. No tienes que protegerme. No es por eso que soy tu amigo."

El pelirrojo giró lentamente sus ojos para ver a Sano. Se ablandaron un poco, el ámbar desvaneciéndose en sus profundidades. "Eso lo _sé_ Sagara. Protegerte es mi decisión. Puedo ser solamente una espada a sueldo… pero _protegeré_ a aquellos que me importan." Su expresión estuvo en conflicto por un momento. "Por favor Sanosuke. Esta lucha no será larga. Esperame en otra parte. No quiero herirte." Sonrió apenas, borrando algunas de las preocupaciones de Sano.

El luchador finalmente se echó hacia atrás, pero solo después tirarle una mirada fulminante a Saito, y prometiendo a su amigo que no iría lejos, estaría cerca por si Battousai lo necesitara.

El joven se giró de regreso a su oponente, no sorprendido de ver al antiguo líder del Shinsengumi todavía en posición, esperando pacientemente. El pelirrojo se deslizó de vuelta en posición de lucha, mirando cuidadosamente al hombre frente a él. Esto era inquietante. Su cabello era corto, su ropa... bueno, no era ninguna sorpresa. El Shinsengumi siempre había sido considerado algo así como la fuerza policial dentro de Kyoto. Pero eso no era realmente lo que le molestaba. A diferencia de Hiko, Saito había cambiado, y aún cuando ellos fueron enemigos, el chico no estaba seguro que le gustara esto. Este Saito era claramente más viejo, algunas fuertes líneas ahora en su rostro, una calidad ligeramente más ronca en su voz, aunque eso no pudo ser resultado de tanto tiempo con los cigarrillos.

No meditó más en eso. Claramente Saito no se preocupaba de tales cosas, el depredador destello en sus ojos anunciando su molestia en la espera. Estaba listo para comenzar esta lucha.

Battousai endureció su expresión, cerrando todas sus emociones accesibles. No era nada más que una serie de movimientos y predicciones para él. Nada tenía importancia ahora. De nuevo un débil parpadeo de ámbar brilló dentro de sus frígidos ojos azul violeta. Su asentimiento fue imperceptible, pero Saito había estado esperándolo, y lo había devuelto. Sus labios se curvaron en una fría sonrisa. "Aquí lo tienes."

Y era una imagen borrosa de movimiento. Ninguno de ellos estaba exactamente seguro de quien había desenvainado primero, los pensamientos habían sido casi simultáneos en sus pensamientos. _Solo hazlo_. Y ellos lo hicieron. La primera ofensiva no había resultado en nada. Battousai fácilmente había logrado dar la vuelta y esquivar el Gatotsu de Saito, un movimiento que había visto tan a menudo en el pasado. Y Saito había obstruido lo suficiente del del saque del joven antes de atacar, para darse tiempo. Pero aún después de ese movimiento, se mantuvieron en marcha por un momento más, Battousai saltó los movimientos típicos defensivos para ir detrás de su oponente ye inclinarse en un modificado ataque del Hiten Mitsurugi. Saito defendió, bloqueando el ataque, y embistiendo con su espada, modificando su propio ataque en un corte de lado que habría asestado su huella si Battousai no hubiera esquivado y retirado.

El segundo ataque fue más afinado, ahora que ellos dos habían sido capaces de revaluar los ataques de su oponente. El pelirrojo estaba en el aire bajando con el Ryu Tsui Sen, que forzó a Saito a esquivar en vez de bloquear. Pero el movimiento de su giro solo le dio más fuerza detrás de su siguiente golpe. Battousai lo bloqueó con su espada.

Los hombres estaban a pulgadas el uno del otro, sus katanas cruzadas entre sus caras. Ámbar mirando fijamente al ámbar. Los dos hombres parecían más vivos en este momento que lo que cualquiera de ellos se hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo. Ellos estaban estancados, y lo comprendieron al mismo tiempo, saltando hacia atrás y cayendo en posición una vez más.

Los ojos de Saito brillaron. "Ahora si, Battousai." Dijo suavemente. "Estás poniendo todo esta vez."

Battousai no cambió la expresión _De qué está hablando? Era esto una clase de juego para él?_ "De que se trata esto, Saito?" preguntó. "Por lo que he oído en Meiji, esto ya no es necesario." Miró el uniforme de policía de nuevo. "Y juzgando por tus ropas, no es tu trabajo detener cosas como ésta?"

El lobo estaba impasible. "Esto se _detendrá_ cuando uno de nosotros gane. Solo tenemos una pelea para terminar." Cayó en una de sus posiciones modificadas de Gatotsu. Battousai había visto éste antes. Fácilmente fue bloqueado por el Hiten Mitsurugi. Por qué usaría Saito intencionalmente un ataque que sabía que su adversario podría bloquear?

Kenshin era remotamente consciente del movimiento detrás de él. Más personas se habían unido a Sano. _Maravilloso. Una audiencia_. Él los ignoró, envainando su espada, y girando su cuerpo. "Así que, estamos todavía seguimos estancados es lo que dices," contestó. "Aún ahora, ninguno gana. Ninguno pierde. Por qué luchamos entonces? Tu orgullo?"

Los ojos de Saito se oscurecieron. "_Yo_ no soy quien ha cambiado, Battousai. Aku soku zan. Soy tan lobo de Mibu ahora más que nunca. Pero tú... aún no entiendes en lo que te has convertido? Es disgustante, un Hitokiri que no matará. Un rurouni que protege al débil, sin mostrar su verdadera fuerza."

Battousai se tensó, y su voz era baja cuando respondió. "Alguien quien protege al débil?" Sus ojos brillando miraron fijamente dentro de los del hombre mayor. "No me conoces tan bien como piensas, Saito Hajime. Solo terminemos esto."

Esta vez el primer movimiento fue claramente de Saito. Los dos rodeando, esquivando y empujando con todo en el ataque. Dos veces, Battousai fue forzado a usar su funda para bloquear algunos golpes bajos. Una vez Saito apenas logró hacerse a un lado, y levantarse con un profundo corte en su costado.

Ellos rodearon de nuevo, derramando más sangre. Battousai tenía unos cortes superficiales, pero se hacía evidente que no iba a peder esta batalla.

Cuando ellos retrocedieron esta vez, sin embargo, la postura de Saito había cambiado de nuevo. Esta vez la hoja estaba arriba en el aire en una posición que el chico nunca había visto.

_Qué está haciendo? Que cree que puede golpear así?_ Battousai miró la espada, tratando de determinar como ajustar su propio ataque para lo que fuera que el lobo pudiera sacar de aquella posición. Quitó algo de sangre de su frente para impedirle gotear en sus ojos. Después estuvo en posición.

De nuevo ahí estaba el movimiento fuera del rabillo de su ojo, pero esta vez, cuando Saito se acercó con fuerza, Battousai sintió otro fuerte ki viniendo hacia él por detrás.

Y ahí estaba ella salida de la nada. Battousai ni siquiera escuchó lo que Kaoru había gritado, pero parecía enfadada, protectivamente lanzándose en frente del chico, con su inútil espada de madera desenfundada y lista. _Qué demonios hacía_ _ella_?

"Deténganse!" Eso era lo que estaba gritando, y había lágrimas en sus ojos. "Ustedes dos, deténganse!"

El lobo estaba demasiado cerca para reducir la marcha, aún si hubiera sido del tipo de hacerlo así.

Battousai agarró su gi y la lanzó del camino justo antes de que la espada de Saito cortara su hombro. El joven agarró su herida en sobresalto. Alzó la vista hacia el líder del Shinsegumi, pero algo estaba mal con su visión, y en lugar de ver a Saito, vio a un enorme hombre con cabello gris. Uno del Shogunado. Y, aún cuando su visión se enturbiaba, pudo verla caerse delante de él. Tomoe. Entonces no la había empujado del camino a tiempo. Sabía que había abierto su boca. Sabía que había gritado algo, pero nada de eso importó cuando vio su cuerpo sin vida caer en la nieve delante de él. La había matado.

Battousai se dejó caer en sus rodillas, incapaz aún de tocarla. "No mueras," susurró, sus amplios ojos azul violáceo no veían nada cuando su mascara finalmente cayó. El sudor frío se vertió de su cuerpo cuando extendió su mano hacia la de ella. "Por favor." Su voz era ronca. "Por favor, no mueras. No ahora. No de nuevo. No…" Él dejó de respirar. Era como si la impresión de su salto en su camino de nuevo lo hubiera cerrado completamente. Todo se desvanecía en negro.

_Bien, _pensó_. Merezco esta muerte. Si ni siquiera puedo protegerte, que razón tengo para vivir?_

La última sensación de la que fue consciente era el aroma de cerezos blancos, ahogados por el olor a sangre.

Varias gotas carmesíes mancharon la nieve cristalina. Otra gotita cayó.

La cicatriz sobre su mejilla sangraba.

* * *

_Nota de Sirius (escrita cuando actualizó éste capitulo): Hola! Muchas disculpas por la larga espera en esta actualización. Espero que estén satisfechos con como acabó. El capitulo en si mismo era demasiado difícil para escribirlo como yo esperaba. He tenido varias sorpresas que han surgido que cambiaron el tren inicial de eventos, y en casa, mi compañera (una de mis mejores amigas) se cambia. El capítulo fue puesto en espera, así ella y yo podríamos pasar un tiempo juntas antes de que se marchara. Aún así, lo siento, no estaba en condición de responder bien a los reviewers el capitulo pasado. Las cosas se han vuelto difíciles últimamente. Pero creo que estarán mejor pronto. Como sea, gracias por su paciencia!..._

_Dewa mata!_

_Nota de la traductora: bueno, si encuentran algún error o frase que no está traducida o confusa por favor diganmelo, la arreglaré lo más pronto que pueda, muchos saludos y gracias por leer!_


	20. Grados de dolor

* * *

Aquí está, el capítulo 20, es pequeño, pero con contenido. Ya no falta mucho para terminar este fanfic, y sinceramente me gustaría si pudieran mandar aunque fuera un pequeño review, claro que la historia se traducirá hasta el último capítulo con muchos o pocos reviews, quizás no es una historia tan llena de romanticismo como algunas otras que se han escrito, pero es una muy buena historia de SiriusFan, y créanme que escribe muy bien.

Okashirajanet: jajaja si eso de Hiko y sus pesadillas sobre Kenji si fue gracioso pobre de él! Sobre Kaoru pues en éste capítulo verás a Megumi decirle unas cuantas verdades y verás si salió o no lastimada, gracias por leer!

Maat Sejmet: aquí está el capítulo, y pues las cosas seguirán complicandose, pero pronto llegaremos al final! Saludos

Gracias a quienes leen la historia.

Disclaimer. Ni Rurouni Kenshin ni Out of time me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo traduzco para llevarles esta historia, no me demanden no tengo ni para comprar una caja decente de colores...

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 20: **__**Grados de dolor**_

_1878_

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si el mundo se hubiera quedado quieto cuando Kaoru fue lanzada hacia el piso. No fue sino hasta que el pelirrojo había gritado, cayendo en sus rodillas, que la vida despertó de nuevo. Como si la agonía de su voz de algún modo hubiera recordado al mundo que tenía que vivir, tan solo viéndole derrumbarse.

Había pasado todo tan rápidamente. En un momento el lobo se había echado encima de Battousai, Kaoru bloqueando el camino. Al siguiente, ella estaba tumbada a varios pies de distancia, y todo había cambiado. La espada de Saito seguía desenvainada, la sangre manchaba el plateado donde había perforado el hombro del joven. Respiraba con dificultad, sosteniendo su costado, mirando fijamente al chico delante de él. Sin hacer ningún movimiento de golpear otra vez.

Battousai se arrodilló, su cabeza inclinada, cabello carmesí derramado sobre su gi. Su espada tirada en el piso cercano. Sus hombros estaban caídos como si todo se hubiera salido de él. Como si hubiera gritado como loco con el nombre, 'Tomoe.'

"Battousai..." la voz de Saito era áspera. Y de todos modos no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudar o dañar al muchacho, en cambio miró críticamente a la forma delante de él. Viendo la mirada en blanco, y entonces, para su sorpresa, viendo lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre en el rostro del Hitokiri. Había algo mucho más aterrador sobre éste trastornado muchacho que cualquier cosa que Saito hubiera enfrentado antes.

Todo había tomado solo un momento, pero pudo haber sido una eternidad antes de que Kaoru estuviera de pie otra vez y lanzándose entre los dos hombres. Cayó sobre sus rodillas enfrente de Battousai. "Kenshin?" Lo sacudió. "Kenshin!" Él ni siquiera la miraba. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Apenas respiraba. "Kenshin, por favor!" sollozó ella, sacudiéndolo de nuevo, esperando que esto lo despertara.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y se derrumbó entre sus brazos. Ella podía sentirle temblando. Era la única razón por la que sabía que seguía vivo, su respiración era poco profunda.

Los demás estaban a su alrededor. Claramente oyó a Misao gritándole algo a Saito. Sabía que Aoshi había recogido la espada de Kenshin y la había envainado. Y vio a Sano arrodillado a su lado, sacando con cuidado al pelirrojo de su agarre.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a la Aoi-ya. Llevarlo con Megumi," había dicho Sano, cuando al principio se había rehusado a soltarlo.

Kaoru estaba lo bastante consciente para notar que tan cuidadosamente manejaba a su desfallecido amigo. Para notar lo maduro que el luchador actuaba para variar. Sin gritarle a Saito o comenzando una lucha. Solo recogiendo a su amigo, así Kenshin podría ser llevado al doctor. "Sano."

Sano se levantó, llevando a Battousai, y atrayendo a Kaoru con él. Lanzó una mirada glacial hacia el lobo, y finalmente gruñó. "Será mejor que ruegues que se recupere. Mejor ruega a _Kami_ que se recupere. O voy a perseguirte…"

"Y que?" dijo Saito, pero algo en sus ojos ámbar lucía preocupado. "Matarme?"

Sano lo fulminó con la mirada. "Matarte o morir en el intento." Su voz era baja y oscura. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cuidad. Sus amigos lo siguieron en una solemne procesión.

El claro había caído en silencio otra vez excepto por el sonido triste de un pájaro cantando en los árboles. El lobo estaba de pie solo, mirándolos retirarse. "Battousai..." su voz era suave. Sus ojos ilegibles.

* * *

Cuando Sano y los demás habían llegado a la Aoi-ya con Battousai, habían encontrado que los Oniwaban-shu, Yahiko y Megumi habían vuelto. Hubo un momento de caos, cuando Kaoru en voz baja trató de explicar lo que había pasado a Megumi mientras Misao le dijo a todos los demás. Yahiko miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos en horror a la forma casi sin vida del pelirrojo. Sano silenciosamente llevó a Battousai a la habitación de Kenshin, seguido por Aoshi con la espada. Habían permanecido con el inconsciente joven hasta que Megumi arrivó y les indicó que salieran.

Era una hora antes de que Megumi saliera de la habitación de Kenshin. Sano saltó sobre sus pies cuando la doctora entró en el área donde ellos habían estado esperando. "Cómo está él?"

Megumi lucía cansada y preocupada, que solo intensificó los nudos en el estomago de Sano. "Está vivo. La herida en su hombro es profunda, y probablemente le causará algún problema por un rato, pero lo he visto peor."

Misao se dejó caer contra la pared en alivio.

Pero Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, "Megumi-san, si él está bien, entonces por qué todavía te ves tan preocupada?" La pobre chica retorcía sus manos. Si Sano no hubiera estado tan asustado, habría tratado de confortarla.

Megumi les envió una mirada cansada, pero sus ojos permanecieron sobre Sano cuando habló. "No es su cuerpo por el que estoy preocupada. Yo-" Su frente se arrugó. "Estuvo despierto un rato, y estuvo hablando. La mayor parte de ello no era coherente... ni siquiera me miraba... pero por lo que pude entender, él piensa que mató a alguien." Suspiró. "Con cualquier otra persona, no me preocuparía, pero con Ken-san... algo como eso podría romperlo. Que sucedió exactamente?"

La expresión de Aoshi era ilegible. "No esto seguro de que alguno de _nosotros_ pudiera contestar eso."

Los ojos de Sano vagaron hacia Kaoru quien se había puesto pálida. "Jou-chan?"

"Podemos verlo, Megumi-san?" susurró la chica. "Necesito verlo."

Megumi dudó un momento, pero después de ver las miradas preocupadas de todos, cedió. "Bien. Pero sean silenciosos. Está durmiendo. Y por ahora, eso es lo mejor para él."

Se movió del camino, dejandoles entrar.

Misao y Kaoru estuvieron inmediatamente a su lado, mientras que Aoshi se mantuvo de pie a distancia, mirando silenciosamente.

Sano se paró justo dentro de la entrada, incapaz de dar otro paso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en su amigo. Battousai estaba tirado como muerto sobre el futon. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su rostro cenizo, el brillo de su cabello suelto hacía parecer a su piel aún más pálida. Megumi había vendado su mejilla, pero la inexplicable sangre de su cicatriz ya lo penetraba, dejando una forma de cruz manchada de carmesí en el material blanco. La respiración de Battousai era tan baja que por un momento, Sano tuvo miedo de que hubiera muerto mientras habían estado hablando en la otra habitación. Pero el joven hizo una mueca justo entonces y murmuró algo suavemente. Sano suspiró en alivio. No fue sino hasta eso que comprendió que había estado sosteniendo su respiración.

Yahiko se paró a un lado de Sanosuke, luciendo preocupado. En voz baja, dijo, "Él tiene la cicatriz de Kenshin..." El chico levantó la vista hacia Sano. "No es Kenshin. No puede ser… Por qué tiene la cicatriz de Kenshin?"

Sano no contestó, no confiando en él mismo para hablar. Esto era lo que había temido desde el comienzo que llegó a conocer a Battousai.

El pelirrojo habló de nuevo en su sueño, su voz angustiada.

Misao y Kaoru levantaron la vista en alarma. Los ojos de Misao estaban abiertos. "'Yo la maté...' eso fue lo que dijo." Giró su vista hacia Kaoru. "Piensa que tu no saliste a tiempo, entonces?"

Kaoru estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Núnca debí haberme metido en el camino. Pero Saito... Pensé que Saito iba a _matarlo_. Y no podía resistir la idea de que Kenshin…" Paró cuando las palabras le fallaron. "Es mi culpa que esto sucediera!"

Misao la abrazó. "No es la culpa de nadie. Como podrías saber que esto pasaría? Yo hubiera hecho la misma cosa por Aoshi-sama! No puedes culparte."

Sano quitó su fija mirada de la desvalida escena ante él para mirar a Aoshi. El hombre seguía viendo fijamente en silencio a Battousai, como si tratara de entender algo.

Megumi suspiró. "Se que todos están preocupados," dijo en voz baja, "Pero no podemos hacer nada más por Ken-san hasta que despierte. Él estaría mejor ahora si nadie estuviera aquí." Les mandó una aguda mirada. "Vamos. Dejémosle descansar."

Lentamente la habitación se vació cuando volvieron a reunirse con el resto de los Oniwaban-shu, quienes habían esperado respetuosamente fuera de la habitación.

Misao sacudió su cabeza, luciendo perturbada. "Himura realmente piensa que Kaoru está muerta, no es cierto?"

Cada uno calló en silencio cuando ella habló, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos de preocupación.

Finalmente Aoshi dijo suavemente, "No. No creo que lo haga."

"_Qué?_" Exclamó Misao. "Aoshi-sama, no escuchaste lo que dijo?"

"Él dijo, 'Yo la maté'," Aoshi contestó. "Núnca dijo a quien mató." Su seria mirada barrió sobre la silenciosa habitación. "Él era un Hitokiri. Ha matado a mucha gente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kaoru. Sus acciones debieron haber provocado esto, pero ahora mismo, estoy seguro que ella es la cosa más alejada de su mente."

Yahiko miró airadamente al ex-okashira. "Qué eres tú? Alguna clase de adivino o algo?"

"No necesito serlo. Si alguno de ustedes prestara atención, notarían que Battousai dijo mucho más que eso en su sueño."

Megumi miró enojada a Aoshi, pero el parecía tranquilo. "Por supuesto que lo hemos notado, pero la mayoría de lo que dijo no era siquiera coherente. Solamente deliraba."

"Ciruelos blancos, sangre, 'Yo la maté.' Él dijo esas cosas varias veces mientras estuvimos ahí. Y repitió el nombre de 'Tomoe.' El mismo nombre que gritó cuando cayó. Eso no es un vago delirio." Aoshi niveló su fria mirada en Megumi. "Y creo que esta Tomoe es la que teme haber matado, no Kaoru."

"Quizas ella era una antigua novia-" Yahiko no tuvo posibilidad de terminar antes de que Sano le golpeara la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Callate, baka!"

Yahiko lo miró enojado. "Porqué fue eso?" gritó.

"Se llama tacto, Yahiko. Inténtalo un día de estos."

Pero Kaoru ni siquiera les escuchaba. "Kenshin nunca mencionó a ninguna Tomoe antes," dijo, pensativamente.

"Si lo hizo," Sano contestó de repente. Parecía incomodo cuando todas las miradas se giraron hacia él. "Recuerdan? Cuando lo traje la primera vez aquí, y tuvo aquella fiebre alta. Él _te_ llamó Tomoe, Kaoru..."

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera contestar, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, y Okina silenciosamente fue a abrir.

"Si Kenshin confundió a Kaoru con esta persona Tomoe, quizas Kaoru provocó... no se... un recuerdo o algo..." Dijo Sano pensativamente.

"De alguien a quien mató?" preguntó Kaoru, luciendo pálida.

"De alguien de su pasado, al menos. Alguien del Bakumatsu." Aoshi había estado observando la conversación pasivamente. "Como exactamente sucedió esto, si puedo preguntar?"

"Esa es una pregunta estupida! Tu estabas ahí! Tu lo viste," refunfuñó Yahiko, todavía frotando su cabeza donde Sano le había golpeado.

El ninja sacudió su cabeza. "No me refiero a sus heridas. Como acabó Battousai _aquí_?" Miró alrededor, recibiendo solo miradas en blanco. Sano no pudo hacer contacto visual. "Realmente ninguno de ustedes…? Como pudieron no notarlo?"

"Desde luego que lo note," rompió finalmente Megumi, tomando a Sano por sopresa. "Soy su doctora. He visto las diferencias, pero obviamente él no ha estado en forma para hablar de eso aún. No lo obligaré. Que bien podría hacer eso?"

Aoshi sacudió su cabeza. "Es peligroso tenerlo aquí."

"Él no o es peligroso, Aoshi!" rompió Sano.

El ninja miró a Sanosuke a los ojos. "Me refiero a que este lugar es peligroso para Battousai.

Kaoru les mandó una mirada asustada. "Notado que? Que es peligroso? Aoshi… Megumi-san… Está otra cosa mal con Kenshin?"

La doctora fulminó con la mirada severamente a Kaoru. "Tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. No puedo creer que no puedas verlo. Tu solo no quieres. Si no quieres admitirlo, es tu problema. No el mio, y no de Ken-san."

"Megumi-san—!"

Pero Megumi se salvo de tener que contestar cuando Okina reapareció en la habitación luciendo preocupado.

"Que sucede, abuelito?" preguntó Misao, notando su peculiar expresión.

"Saito está aquí," dijo el hombre mayor suavemente.

"_Qué!_" exclamó Misao, su propio rostro reflejando las sorprendidas miradas de los demás. "Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí? No puede esperar el enfrentar a Himura _de nuevo_, o si?"

"Bueno, él no va a ver a Ken-san," anunció Megumi antes de que el anciano pudiera hablar. "Ese lobo tendrá que arreglárselas conmigo primero."

"Y conmigo," dijo Kaoru, sacando su bokken.

Yahiko estaba listo detrás de ella con su shinai. "Cierto."

"Que quiere ese estupido, ahora?" gruñó Sano, haciendo un puño.

Okina giró su fija mirada hacia el luchado. "A tí."

El puño de Sanosuke cayó. "_Qué?_"

El anciando se encogió. "Él no está aquí por Himura-dono. Expresamente pidió hablar contigo, Sanosuke."

* * *

_1865_

"Esto dolerá." El doctor trató de dar a Kenshin algo para morder para que pudiera bloquear un poco del dolor, y aminorar cualquier grito.

El pelirrojo declinó, apenas mirándolo. El ya había rechazado todo para adormecer el dolor. Por qué pretender que mordiendo algo podría ayudar? De todos modos, esto no era dolor. No realmente. El verdadero dolor venía del corazón, y no había ningún analgésico para eso.

Aquel tipo de dolor venía de matar a quien amabas.

O de dejarla atrás.

Recordó su conversación con Hiko sobre del chico en el puente...

El verdadero dolor podría hasta venir de no reconocer a un amigo herido quien estaba en frente de tu cara.

No venía de una herida en el hombro.

El doctor comenzó a trabajar en la herida, removiendo la mal piel mal dañada, y limpiando a fondo la abierta incisión de alguna lejana infección.

Kenshin se estremeció un poco. Aunque, esto se acercaba al verdadero dolor.

Había estado de regreso en la posada Kohagi desde hacía ya unas horas. Hiko lo había devuelto, emitiendo una última amenaza de daños corporales si Kenshin trataba de pelear otra vez antes de ver a un doctor. Solo cuando Kenshin estuvo a salvo dentro, fue que sintió la retirada del ki de Hiko. Desde luego, a este punto Okami había comenzado a gritarle por haberse escabullido en su condición. Varios de los hombres habían salido de sus habitaciones curiosamente solo para encontrar a Hitokiri Battousai siendo regañado por Okami. Incluso Katsura había aparecido, metiendo a sus hombres rápidamente de regreso en sus cuartos, y rescatando a un medio avergonzado Kenshin de la enfurecida mujer.

Entonces el comandante vio la completa extensión de las heridas de Kenshin por primera vez, y un doctor había sido llamado, aun si el pelirrojo hubiera o no querido uno.

Kenshin apretó sus dientes contra el dolor otra vez que la dañada piel fue removida. Claramente la herida era peor de lo que había pensado. Quizas Hiko y los demás tenían razon. Un doctor pudo haber sido una buena idea. Pero aún así, eso no significaba que a Kenshin le gustara eso.

El doctor finalomente pareció haber terminado de quitar la piel dañada, y estaba ahora poniendo algo aún más doloroso en la herida abierta, que supuestamente iba a ayudar de algún modo. Esto le tomó toda la voluntad a Kenshin para mantener un rostro sereno. Necesitaba pensar en algo más. Necesitaba distraerse.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Sanosuke. _Eres tú mi conexión, Sano? Es como dijo Shishou? Eres tú mi conexión a casa?_ Preocupado arrugó su frente, haciéndolo parecer más viejo… más afligido. Eso significaba que Sanosuke tendría que estar con Battousai para ser intercambiados? Kenshin no estaba seguro de si le gustara esa idea. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de Sano y Battousai juntos en la misma habitación parecía sonar a problema.

"Está bien, Battousai-san?" preguntó el doctor nervioso.

Kenshin pudo sentir el miedo en el ki del hombre. Claramente el podría haber estado más o menos feliz de estar tratando solo a cualquier otro que a Hitokiri Battousai ahora mismo.

"Estoy bien," dijo Kenshin suavemente, tratando de borrar la preocupación del doctor. "Por favor continue."

"Bien." Y la agonía comenzó de nuevo.

Parecía tomarle al doctor una eternidad para ocuparse en el ex–hitokiri. Kenshin sospechó fuertemente que el trabajo habría sido terminado con más rapidez si él hubiera sido alguien más. Pero ningún doctor se arriesgaría haciendo un trabajo pobre en el demonio del Ishin-shishi. Era casi el alba en el momento en que un exhausto y adolorido Kenshin entró en su habitación, desalentado ante una noche tan infructuosa.

Que bien le hacia saber quien era el chico si Kenshin ni siquiera podría encontrarlo? Ellos podrían ser amigos, pero Kenshin conocía solo las partes del pasado de Sano que el luchador había compartido con él. Claramente el intento de suicido no había sido uno de esos momentos. Por lo que Kenshin sabía, el chico podría estar a medio camino de Tokio en ese momento.

Kenshin lanzó el desgarrado gi azul a un lado del futon, demasiado cansado como para preocuparse en doblarlo. Demasiado cansado para honestamente preocuparse incluso por el futón. Se sentó por la pared, descansando contra el kanji y cerrando sus ojos. El sueño traería más pesadillas esta noche, de eso no tenía duda, pero sería inútil mañana si al menos no _tratara_ de descansar ahora.

Agarró su sakabatou, presionando su espalda contra el nombre de Kaoru, y esperando que esto pudiera de alguna manera protegerlo de los demonios dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, éste era profundo y sin sueños.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Observaciones

Después les traeré otra historia llamada: Drinking Buddies de Shirou Shinjin, solo es de un capítulo pero es buena y con muchas sorpresas.

He aquí el summary: Un muy, muy borracho hitokiri encuentra a alguien con quien hablar en la más insólita de las personas...


	21. Observaciones

Out of Time

Aquí vengo con una nueva entrega, que ojalá les guste. Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia.

Mitsuki Himura: la historia no es mía, solo la traduzco, mmm en cuanto al romance, hay poco en comparación con otros fanfics pero en el proximo capítulo empezará lo bueno, y si pobre Kenshin, gracias por leer!

Mari: al contrario, gracias a ti por leer, y pronto tratarán de encontrar una forma de resolver todo este embrollo, saludos!

Okashira janet: supongo que tienes razón, sin embargo me agrada por varios tintes diferentes, y sobre Kaoru pues Megumi ya le metido su regañada y es que la niña sabe muy bien quien es él pero no quiere ver la verdad, que estés bien y suerte en todo!

Disclaimer: Ni Rurouni Kenshin ni Out of time me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. De lo contrario el final en las ovas sería menos depresivo y no habría llorando al verlos. (Si, soy muy chillona :S )

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 21: Observaciones**_

_1865_

Kenshin despertó alrededor del medio día por una palpitación en su hombro. Había dormido hasta tarde, y tuvo la sospecha de que el té que Okami le había dado la noche anterior contenía algo que casó eso. El rurouni no estaba seguro de si debería estar agradecido o molesto. Se levantó y trató de mover su hombro.

Dolía. Seriamente.

Pero Kenshin ya podía sentir la diferencia. Su hombro no estaba demasiado débil. Su brazo estaba un poco más estable. Este era un dolor curable. Si todavía fuera el impetuoso joven que una vez había sido, esto habría sido suficiente para salir en una misión.

Pero era mayor ahora, y no exactamente tan tonto. Tenía que intentar y encontrar un camino a casa esta noche, pero necesitaba evitar una pelea esta vez. Había sido afortunado cuando enfrentó a Harada. Una repetición de los eventos de la otra noche garantizaría que nunca vería Tokio otra vez.

Caminó a donde había aventado el gi la noche anterior, y encontró que Okami o una de sus chicas debieron haberlo visitado mientras estuvo durmiendo. Un gi nuevo lo esperaba. El viejo había desaparecido misteriosamente. Entonces un nuevo asunto lo distrajo cuando su estomago gruñó, y comprendió que no había comido desde la mañana anterior. Desvió la mirada del gi nuevo por ahora, mirando alrededor. Cerca de la puerta se encontraba una bandeja con té y arroz, Kenshin iba caminando mirando el té con sospecha. Él no tenía duda de que Okami podría añadir algo a este también solo para asegurarse de que no se moviera por otro día. Y Katsura probablemente estaría de acuerdo, especialmente ahora que había visto las heridas de Kenshin.

El rurouni suspiró. Sin té, entonces. Pero el arroz parecía bastante seguro.

Él no percibió la nota hasta que se inclinó para recoger el tazón. Un simple papel en el piso cerca de su puerta. Kenshin se estremeció ligeramente, esperando que no hubiese venido de Nozomi. Ahora no era el momento para ella de hacerse la audaz.

Volteó el papel, reconociendo inmediatamente las pinceladas audaces de tinta. No Nozomi.

Ushiro.

Los lavanda ojos de Kenshin se abrieron en sorpresa cuando leyó.

_Battousai-san._

_He estado pensando sobre lo que dijiste ayer. Sobre si eres un asesino o un espadachín. Y tienes razón. Las palabras no cambiarán la verdad, como es, o como la ves. _

_Que tal con números, entonces?_

_167: El número de hombres cuyas vidas has salvado._

_Cerca de 700: el número de miembros de familia quienes te deben la vida de sus seres queridos._

_54: El número de veces que tú personalmente me has salvado._

_No tengo modo de saber a cuantos hombres has matado. Ninguno de nosotros lo tiene. Pero los números no mienten, incluso si las palabras lo hacen. Ningún simple asesino podría salvar a tantos en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Ahí está tu verdad, espadachín Battousai-san._

_Ryu_

Kenshin simplemente miró fijamente la nota, incapaz de comprender inmediatamente lo que quería decir. "Ushiro," susurró, sorprendido. En realidad había estado juntando esos números desde ayer? Kenshin sonrió un poco. Conociendo a Ushiro, probablemente lo hizo. Y Kenshin pudo imaginar la irritación de los hombres que había despertado para hacerlo.

El pelirrojo finalmente desvió su mirada del papel, y lo puso sobre la bandeja. Tendría que hablar con Ushiro. Agradecerle antes de irse. Si no lo hacía hora, podría no tener otra oportunidad. Porque Ushiro podría no vivir para ver el onceavo año de la era Meiji.

Hubo un golpe repentino en su puerta, forzando a Kenshin para apartar esos oscuros pensamientos por el momento. "Sí?" preguntó, deslizando la puerta.

Nozomi estaba de pie en el pasillo. Ella lo miró fijamente un momento, su rostro tomó un matiz rosado. Claramente las palabras que había querido decir se habían ido de su mente.

Al principio Kenshin no entendía que estaba mal, hasta que comprendió que su gi seguía aún tirando en el sueño de su habitación, y la sonrosada chica estaba claramente tratando de verlo sin ser obvia. De repente lamentó no haber terminado de vestirse.

"Nozomi-dono?" preguntó suavemente, tratando de hacer regresar sus ojos a su cara. "Había algo que necesitaras?"

Ella se ruborizó más furiosamente, girando su mirada de su pecho hacia el piso. No era exactamente lo que él había esperado, pero aún esto era una mejoría. "B-Battousai-san," tartamudeó. "Perdón por despertarte, pero fui enviada a buscarte."

"Oro?"

La extraña y ridícula palabra que resbaló de la boca de Battousai finalmente hizo que su cabeza se levantara rápidamente. Lo miró a los ojos. "Yo... Katsura-san ha solicitado tu presencia. Me envió para llevarte allá."

"Llevarme?"

"Si," dijo ella suavemente, sonrojándose de nuevo. "No debo dejarte vagar por ahí, dijo."

Kenshin sonrió apenas. "Ya veo. Bien, entonces. Solo será un momento, ya voy. Por favor espere aquí, Nozomi-dono."

Ella asintió silenciosamente cuando él volvió a su cuarto. Rápidamente se deslizó en su gi y sakabatou, tratando de ponerse lo más presentable posible, sin forzar a la pobre chica a esperar demasiado. Después ató su pelo hacia atrás, y salió de la habitación, enviando una última, mirada anhelante hacia el arroz antes de deslizar firmemente la puerta cerrada tras él. El desayuno tendría que esperar. Suspiró y forzó una sonrisa. "Estoy listo, Nozomi-dono."

"Bien." Asintió y comenzaron a caminar, ella varios pasos detrás de él.

Kenshin decidió creer que la razón por la que ella permanecía atrás era para asegurarse de que él no "vagara por ahí."

Rápidamente hicieron su recorrido a través de la posada, varios de los hombres enviando miradas divertidas en su dirección. Varias mujeres incluso sonriendo secretamente cuando lo vieron a él y a Nozomi juntos. Kenshin suspiró. Había sido el único quien _no había_ notado el interés de Nozomi en él?

Agradecidamente, el cuarto de reuniones de Katsura estuvo pronto delante de ellos. Kenshin se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y se giró hacia la chica, sonriéndole. "Gracias, Nozomi-dono." Dijo amablemente, esperando que ella se inclinara como siempre y se retirara.

Pero la chica no lo hizo, en su lugar pareció un poco incomoda. "Battousai-san?" preguntó suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo. "Escuché el rumor de que habías sido herido anoche." De nuevo el débil rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

Kenshin solo asintió, incierto de a donde estaba conduciendo esto.

"Por favor, tenga cuidado, Battousai-san. Yo... yo se que esta es la guerra, y las vidas se pierden, pero... Yo no quiero que su vida sea una de esas."

"Nozomi-dono…"

Pero la chica sacudió su cabeza. "No, Battousai-san. Lo dije en serio. No soy la única. Todos estuvimos preocupados cuando lo escuchamos. Nunca antes habías necesitado a un doctor. Por favor... solo tenga cuidado, Battousai-san." Se veía tan seria. Tan preocupada.

Kenshin le sonrió amablemente. "Nozomi-dono. No tengo intención de morir aquí, eso no. Por favor, no se preocupe."

La chica asintió y se inclinó, luciendo más aliviada. "Me iré ahora, Battousai-san. Katsura-san está esperando." Ella dio la vuelta y huyó.

Kenshin la miró hasta que giró la esquina. _Ellos estuvieron preocupados? Solamente por una herida?_ No sabía que pensar. Nunca había comprendido...

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se giró de regreso a la puerta. Se preocuparía de estos nuevos asuntos más tarde. Por ahora, tenía asuntos que atender.

* * *

El ruido y la confusión en los pasillos externos habían continuado por lo menos por una hora. Comenzaban a ser un poco irritantes. Saito fulminó con su mirada al tazón de soba y continuó comiendo, tratando de ignorar los sonidos fuera de su habitación. Desde luego que era curioso. Había oído trocitos de las conversaciones. Algo sobre que Harada casi consiguió matarse. O quizás que _había_ conseguido matarse. Saito no había entendido todo. En cualquiera de los dos casos, el hombre obviamente no lo había escuchado, y probablemente fue golpeado con el Ryu Tsui Sen.

Saito frunció el ceño hacia su puerta cerrada. Los sonido comenzaban a calmarse, lo que era un tipo alivio. Esto significaba que Saito no tendría que esperar mucho más antes de dejar su cuarto y revisar las cosas por sí mismo. Sin tener que lidiar con una nerviosa unidad susurrando sobre el "demonio." Y sin Hijikata respirando sobre su cuello, indicando que solo el verdadero Battousai podría haber infligido heridas a Harada. Saito resopló. Demonios, el mismo Saito podría estar ebrio y desarmado y aún así infligir heridas en ese baka. Harada era un buen peleador que podría ser mejor peleador si dejara de ser tan maldito arrogante, y callarse una vez por un momento en una pelea. No se necesitaba a Battousai para derrotarlo.

Pero ellos culparían a Battousai. Que era a quien él esperaba. Así podría echar un vistazo a Harada, y decidir por si mismo.

Él estaba terminando su soba y casi todo su sake cuando el ruido finalmente se extinguió, y escuchó al doctor atravesar su habitación. El alto lobo dejó su copa y se levantó, dando zancadas a la puerta y deslizándola abierta. Dio pasos fuera de su puerta y giró el pasillo, haciendo su recorrido rápidamente a la habitación de Harada. Tocó dos veces, antes de deslizar la puerta. El líder de la décima unidad no estaba ahí.

Okita giró la esquina, y se detuvo cuando notó al líder de la tercera unidad de pie en frente de la puerta de Harada. "Saito-san."

El alto hombre se giró para mirarlo. "Donde está Harada?"

Los ojos de Okita se ensancharon. "No te enteraste?"

La expresión de Saito se oscureció. "No quiero _enterarme_. Quiero verlo por mi mismo. Donde está?"

El hombre más joven sonrió y se encogió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. El espadachín calculador brillaba a través, de nuevo. Algo no estaba bien con todo esto. E incluso Okita estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ahora. "Sigue en el cuarto de reuniones. Ahí es a donde lo llevaron cuando fue traído aquí, y el doctor no pensó que sería una buena idea moverlo enseguida."

Saito resopló en contestación y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de reuniones. "Viste sus heridas?"

Okita levantó una ceja. "Desde luego. Si su atacante, como tú crees, _no fue_ Battousai-san, entonces las heridas de Harada serían diferentes a las que nosotros por lo general vemos. Quise saberlo."

"Y…?"

Okita se encogió. "Y... como dijiste, creo que sería mejor mirar por ti mismo." Se detuvo en frente de la habitación, deslizando la puerta y entrando.

Saito lo siguió.

Harada estaba colocado en el centro de la habitación. Su torso estaba abundantemente vendado, y medicamentos puestos alrededor de él.

Okita se arrodilló a un lado del hombre, haciendo señas a Saito para unírsele. "Mira." Dijo, apuntando la parte superior del hombro, que no estaba perfectamente vendado. "Ves esto? Donde la piel está magullada y forzada? Bien, esa marca cruza su pecho entero." Okita trazó la línea de la herida ligeramente con sus dedos. "La magulladura es peor hacia el medio de la herida."

La expresión de Saito se oscureció, sus ojos trazando la herida que Okita había indicado. "Entonces fue un movimiento de battou-jutsu después de todo. Pero Harada sigue vivo..."

Okita envió al hombre mayor una mirada extraña. "Si. Está vivo. Esa es lo extraño. Casi no había sangre. Esto _tuvo_ que haber sido hecho por una espada, pero apenas rompió la piel."

"Sakabatou..."

"Saito-san?"

Saito sacudió su cabeza. "El hombre con el que luché usaba una sakabatou, no una katana ordinaria. Con el filo en el lado inverso, el podría haber logrado esto. Pero este era claramente un ataque con intención de matar. Con tanta fuerza..." Sus ojos ámbar destellaron con ira. "Debería haberlo acabado con él antes. _Aku soku zan_. No estaba seguro entonces... pero Battousai o no, él debe estar aliado con Choshu. Conoce los movimientos de Battousai, y ha usado un ataque mortal contra nosotros."

Okita tosió ligeramente, levantándose. "Necesitabas _probar_ que él era Choshu? El hecho de que interrumpiera nuestra última pelea no fue suficiente?

"Su ki estaba contenido. No quería matar." Saito sacudió su cabeza. "Parecía no querer luchar. Yo no estaba seguro... pero ahora... tendré que hablar con Kondo-san o Hijikata-san."

"Para qué?"

"Con Harada caído, ellos necesitarán a alguien para eliminar a Battousai si el anti-asesino va a capturar a Hitokiri Shishio." Se levantó, bajando la mirada a la inmóvil forma de Harada. "Y necesito saber de una vez por todas quien es ese hombre."

* * *

_1878_

Sano miró fijamente a Okina por un largo momento, antes de sacudir su cabeza y preguntar, "Él quiere hablar _conmigo_? Que demonios querría Saito conmigo?"

La expresión del anciano no cambió. "No lo diría, pero estaba bastante firme sobre eso. Lo verás, o lo despido?"

Sano frunció el ceño. "Oh, está bien hablaré con él. Tengo varias cosas que hablar con ese tipo, y no todas ellas serán con _palabras_."

"No hagas nada estupido, cabeza de gallo," rompió Megumi. "No tengo ganas de _tratarte_ otra vez, también. Todos sabemos que en una pelea a fondo entre ustedes dos, Saito probablemente ganaría."

El luchador frunció el ceño hacía ella, una vena palpitando en su cabeza. "Cállate!" cortó.

Megumi lucía pensativa, golpeando su dedo a sus labios. "Por otra parte, si esto cayera en una batalla de ingenios, tu definitivamente perderías, así que tal vez una pelea a golpes _sería_ mejor para ti..."

"Bien, ya," gruñó a través de sus apretados dientes. "Lo he entendido. Hombre, porqué los soporto a ustedes?"

"Comidas gratis," contestó Kaoru inmediatamente.

"Cuarto y hospedaje gratis." Añadió Misao.

"Tratamiento médico gratis," ronroneó Megumi. "Enfréntalo, eres un aprovechado."

"Sin mencionar el hecho de que con _tu_ actitud, nosotros somos probablemente los únicos amigos que podrías conseguir..." Yahiko levantó la voz.

Sano probablemente los habría estrangulado a todos si Okina no hubiese aclarado su garganta justo en ese momento, recordándole a Sano que tenía otros asuntos que atender. "Cierto," dijo, asintiendo. "No debo tardar mucho." Lanzando una última mirada con furia tras él, salió de la habitación.

Saito estaba esperando por él afuera, a una corta distancia de la Aoi-ya. En el tiempo que le había tomado a Megumi tratar a Kenshin, Saito había tratado sus propias heridas también. "Me preguntaba si alguna vez pensarías salir aquí," dijo suavemente.

"Habla."

"No aquí. Tomemos un paseo."

Sanosuke sacudió su cabeza. "Por qué debería? Tú apareciste y casi destruyes a Kenshin. Estás feliz ahora? Es eso lo que querías? Romperlo?"

Los ojos del lobo no habían cambiado. "No. Esa es la última cosa que querría."

El peleador cruzó sus brazos. "Seguro quieres engañarme."

"Esta no debía ser una pelea a muerte. Es por eso que usé ataques que sabía que él podría contestar."

Sano se mantuvo mudo por un momento. "Qué? Entonces por qué...?"

"Lo estaba probando, idiota," dijo Saito, estrechando sus ojos. "No intentaba matarlo, y ciertamente no intentaba _romperlo_. Si su mente estaba dañada... puedes culpar a las acciones de esa niña tonta por eso."

"No entiendo."

"Caminemos, y lo explicaré." Saito caminó a zancadas, forzando a Sano a seguirlo.

"Bien. Estamos caminando. Ahora habla."

"Él no es tu pequeño rurouni. Este es el verdadero Battousai. El Hitokiri que recuerdo del Bakumatsu." Los ojos de Saito brillaron. "Pude sentir la diferencia en su ki desde que lo vi la primera vez ayer. Especialmente después de que enfrentó a ese borracho en el mercado y eché un una mirada a su espada. Pero la única forma en la que podría asegurarme era enfrentándolo por mí mismo. Al sentir su ki directamente hacía mí y viendo sus movimientos. _Eso_ es el por qué lo enfrenté. Obviamente no podría matarlo. No soy tan estupido como tú. Crees que arriesgaría cambiar el futuro entero de Japón por matar al Battousai del pasado?"

"Eso es loco," refunfuñó Sano, incomodo. Volteó la mirada. "Como podría ser él Battousai? Estás diciendo que viajó a través del tiempo o algo?"

Saito sonrió friamente. "Dimelo tú."

Sanó se congeló. "Qué?"

"He estado observándolos a los dos. No lo tratas como al rurouni. Has estado guiándolo. Protegiéndolo." Rió de pronto. "Tus acciones te traicionan. Eso es por qué necesitábamos hablar." Sus ojos ámbar brillaron con interés. "Quiero saber _exactamente_ como terminó transportado a aquí."

Sano sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que no había escondite para la verdad para este lobo. "No lo entiendo. Por qué _te _preocupa?"

"Él tiene que ser enviado de vuelta. Si sé como llegó aquí, seré capaz de ayudarle a regresar. No es eso obvio, o realmente eres así de estupido?"

"Pero él fue tu enemigo durante el Bakumatsu.!"

Saito sacó sus cigarrillos de su bolsillo. Deslizó uno hacia fuera, y lo puso en su boca. "Y, cual es tu punto?" preguntó alrededor del cigarrillo. Lo encendió, tirando el fósforo apagado al suelo.

El hombre más joven lucía exasperado. "No lo entiendo. Por qué estás ayudándolo? Pensé que dijiste que después de la caída de Shishio, iban a regresar a ser enemigos como lo fueron durante la guerra. 'Aku zoku zan' y todo eso."

Saito se mofó. "Idiota."

La vena comenzó a palpitar en la cabeza de Sano de nuevo, cuando pensó solo lanzar un golpe al exasperante hombre e irse. "Por qué soy _ahora_ un idiota?"

"Tu no entiendes lo que era la guerra."

"La luché, también!"

"Como un niño," inhaló Saito profundamente, después exhaló algo de humo. "Y ahora estás hablando como uno. No hay ningún 'bien y mal.'"

El peleador resopló. "De que estás hablando? Esto viene del tipo quien vive y muere por el 'Aku soku zan?'"

Saito frunció el ceño. "Hay matices del mal. Corrupción es un mal. La destrucción imprudente es un mal. Pero no todo es blanco y negro, bueno y malo, como tú lo haces sonar. Solo porque alguien es tu enemigo no significa que son malos. No existe el mal absoluto."

Sano sacudió su cabeza. "Estás chiflado."

"En serio?" El lobo dobló su ceja en rareza. "Bien, entonces. Por tu lógica, tú eres un hipócrita. Odias al Meiji y a los Ishin-shishi. Ellos son tu mal absoluto, cierto? La razón de por qué usas 'aku' en tu espalda?"

"Si. Y?"

Saito sonrió fríamente. "Entonces tu amigo Battousai también es malo."

"No juzgues a Kenshin."

La sonrisa de Saito se desvaneció y finalmente comenzó a lucir enfadado. "Yo no lo hice. _Tú_ solo lo hiciste. Yo ayudaré a Battousai porque lo respeto. Luché contra él porque pensé que por lo que él peleaba estaba mal. Sigo viendo el inherente mal en el sistema por el cual él mató. Pero había males en el viejo sistema también. El tenía tanto derecho para ir en contra mía, como yo de él. Eso era la _guerra_, Sagara. No existe bien y mal en la guerra. Solo locura. Todo sobre la guerra son contradicciones. Lidia con eso."

Sano estaba callado, mirando fijamente en sorpresa al hombre mayor. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras. _Esto es importante para él_, comprendió de repente_. Verdaderamente importante. O no se tomaría la molestia de explicarlo. Solamente me habría llamado idiota y lo habría dejado así, como siempre lo hace. Realmente quiere ayudar a Kenshin, por cualquiera que sea su razón_. Suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza otra vez. "Contradicciones... como un Hitokiri quien disuade a los niños del suicidio, huh?"

"Sobre que estás divagando ahora, chico?"

"Kenshin… Battousai… salvo mi vida cuando era un niño. Me arrastró fuera del río cuando iba a saltar de un puente." Pausó pensativamente. "De hecho, era el mismo río donde accidentalmente lo tiré la noche en que ellos cambiaron. El mismo puente, también..."

Los oscuros ojos de Sano encontraron la mirada ámbar del lobo cuando las cosas repentinamente comenzaban a caer en su lugar. "Espera un minuto..." comenzó Sano... " no crees que...?"

Los ojos de Saito se estrecharon. "Creo que será mejor que me cuentes la historia entera. Todo lo que puedas recordar... de _ambas_ veces..."

* * *

Se sentó sola en su habitación, haciéndole compañía. Sus dedos cuidadosamente pasaron por su cabello rojo, peinando los nudos en los sedosos cabellos. Había estado aquí desde que Sano había salido a enfrentar a Saito, que era desde hacía un rato. Distantemente, se preguntaba como iba _aquello_. Pero era difícil para ella enfocarse en el peleador cuando tenía al acostado Kenshin indefenso frente a ella.

Kaoru suspiró, viendo su forma tendida. Él finalmente había dejado de estremecerse con su tacto, su expresión se hacía un poco menos preocupada, como si su presencia estuviera ayudándolo. Kaoru esperaba eso. Porque tenía miedo por él. "Kenshin..." respiró.

El suspiró entonces, como si respondiera.

_Quien es Tomoe?_ Pensó. _Yahiko tiene razón o Aoshi? Es ella una antigua novia o alguien a quien mataste? O es alguien completamente diferente?_ Los ojos de Kaoru estaban preocupados, pero no desafió en decir su nombre en voz alta, por miedo de que pudiera escucharla y hacerlo empeorar. Hasta ahora, su voz parecía calmarlo. No quería arruinar eso. _Tomoe... por qué nunca nos hablaste sobre ella?_ Había lágrimas en sus ojos. "Que más no nos has dicho, Kenshin? Susurró. "Se que te dije que tu pasado no importa, pero nunca comprendí solamente lo poco que sabemos de ti hasta ahora. Como puedo ayudarte a atravesar tu dolor si no me hablarás sobre eso?"

Ella lloraba ahora, silenciosamente. Lagrimas desperdigadas en su rostro, varias cayeron en el cabello de él cuando inclinó su cabeza sobre su inmóvil cuerpo.

Las palabras de Megumi resurgieron. "_Sabes lo que está pasando. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. No puedo creer que no puedas verlo. Tu solo no quieres. Si no quieres admitirlo, es tu problema. No el mío, y no de Ken-san._"

Miró fijamente su inmóvil cuerpo a través de las lágrimas. _Luce tan indefenso... tan indefenso y tan... joven_. _Como un niño en realidad. Es gracioso como el sueño puede hacer esto con una persona_. No es que fuera la primera vez que había tenido estos pensamientos en los pasados días...

Él se revolvió un poco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y captando su atención. "Kenshin?"

"Tomoe..." murmuró Battousai, como lo había estado haciendo por la pasada hora.

"Oh, Kenshin…" ella no podía soportarlo. Tenía que dejarlo, al menos por un momento. El entendería. No era él mismo últimamente, pero entendería. "Regresaré." Susurró, tomando su mano entre las suyas y apretándolas fuertemente. Entonces se levantó, sacudiéndose, y caminando a la puerta. Solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Quizás él estaría despierto para el momento en que regresara. Y ella podría preguntarle que estaba pasando. Quizás esta vez él hablaría con ella...

Se giró para verlo desde la entrada antes de dar un paso y deslizar la puerta cerrada tras ella.

Battousai se revolvió de nuevo en la habitación vacía, aún en su estado inconsciente sintiendo el vacío. Suspiró de nuevo suavemente. "Kaoru..."

* * *

_**Capítulo 22: Decisiones **_


	22. Decisiones

Out of Time

Hola! Perdón por el gran retraso!! Lo siento mucho ha habido muchos inconvenientes... no se preocupen, la traducción de esta historia continua.

Oh si pueden, lean el otro fanfic que traduje, Drinking buddies, es para pasar un rato de diversión y es muy bueno!

Los agradecimientos a todos, y a las siguientes personas por dejar un pequeño review:

InUaO35: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y ojalá sigas leyendo el fic.

Maat Sejmet: Muchas gracias, sip a mi también me gusta esa relación aunque en esta historia no se maneja de forma tan directa como en otras que hay por aquí, espero que te guste el capítulo

Lady Asuky: Perdón! Tanto que te costó leer el fic y yo con mis retrasos pff ojalá leas este capítulo y los que faltan! Y muchas gracias!

okashira janet: A mi también me gusta por eso, y Saito me cae muy bien jajaja su personaje es muy complejo ya que no puedes decir que es "malo" o "bueno" por completo, y gracias!

k.kidda.: Muchas gracias por leer y ojalá puedas seguir leyendo la historia

Ahora si:

_**Out of Time**_

_**Capítulo 22: Decisiones**_

_1878_

Battousai seguía tendido sobre el futon. Sus ojos cerrados. Su respiración regular. Parecía haber caído finalmente en un sueño pacifico. Para aquellos quienes no podían leer el ki, esto era un alivio. Significaba que quizás saldría de eso y estaría bien.

Aoshi les permitió creerlo. Cuando todos los demás fueron a otra habitación a comer, había ido a visitar a Battousai. El momento en que entró a la habitación, sintió el agitado ki del chico. Era como él había esperado. El rostro relajado solo significaba que el hitokiri había deslizado una mascara, aún en su sueño. Su mente seguía perdida y confundida.

El ninja se sentó cerca de la pared, mirando al chico. "Así que, tu eres el demonio de Kyoto..." murmuró, recogiendo la espada de Battousai, la cual había colocado al alcance inmediato del hitokiri. Deslizó la hoja de su funda. _Extraño imaginar a Battousai con una verdadera katana_. Resopló. _En realidad, extraño que esto fuera extraño_...

"Si me hubieras atacado con esto en cualquiera de nuestras peleas, Battousai, estaría muerto ahora." Paró de hablar. Esta probablemente no era la mejor cosa que decir cuando el chico de cualquier forma podría escuchar. Pero de una extraña manera, las palabras parecían relajar un poco al turbulento ki del chico. Como si las palabras de lucha y muerte fueran familiares y confortables.

Y luego hubo un cambio en su conciencia, tan repentino que tomó a Aoshi por sorpresa. No hubo cambio en la expresión de Battousai, ni su respiración. Pero estaba despierto ahora. Solo así. Despierto y sintiendo un ki extraño en la habitación.

Aoshi se preguntó que tan rápido sería antes de que el Hitokiri fuera por la espada que no estaba ahí. Deslizó la espada de vuelta en la funda, y la puso a su lado.

Con el sonido de la espada, los ojos del joven se abrieron. Con mucho dolor se levantó con su brazo bueno y miró alrededor del cuarto, sus ojos cayeron en el silencioso hombre cerca de la pared. Hubo desconfianza en sus ojos cuando sintió el ki del hombre. Aoshi no estaba sorprendido. Eran amigos ahora, él y la contraparte mayor de este chico. Pero una pequeña parte de la mente del ninja querría siempre enfrentarlo.

"Quién eres tú?" la voz de Battousai era ronca.

"Shinomori Aoshi."

El joven lo miró fijamente, evaluando. "Shinomori Aoshi... Nunca he escuchado sobre ti."

_No había sorpresa en eso_. La mirada azul claro de Aoshi miró fijamente en la azul violeta medianoche del Hitokiri. _Es mejor terminar con esto_. "Has escuchado de los Oniwaban-shu?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Ninjas," fue la oscura respuesta de Battousai. El comportamiento entero del pelirrojo había cambiado. De nuevo, inesperado. Aoshi no entendió el dolor detrás de esa palabra. Si, el Oniwaban se había opuesto a este chico y sus camaradas, pero había algo sobre el modo que el chico dijo la palabra que le hizo pensar a Aoshi que los ninjas eran más para él que enemigos de su causa.

"Si," contestó Aoshi. "Ninjas. Soy parte del Oniwaban."

Battousai no se movió, excepto por un leve estrechamiento de sus ojos.

"Durante el Bakumatsu, fui Okashira del grupo encargado de defender Edo para el Shogunado."

Algo parpadeó a través del rostro del chico. Entendiendo. Se acercó por su katana, pero no estaba. Fue solo entonces que pareció comprender que la espada al lado del ninja era la suya. "Entonces tienes la intención de matarme," dijo suavemente, resignación en su voz.

Esto era más con lo que Aoshi pudiera estar cómodo. La depresión en su ki era una cosa. Pero Battousai difícilmente parecía tener la voluntad de vivir. Esta no podría ser la misma persona que enfrentó en Kyoto. El hombre quien le había convencido de enfocarse en la vida en vez de la muerte. Tanto lo habían cambiado los años? "Si tuviera la intención de matarte, estarías muerto," dijo Aoshi simplemente. "Valoro una lucha justa, pero también estoy consciente de tus habilidades, Hitokir Battousai." Recogió la espada y se la dio al muchacho. "Tómala si te hará sentir más cómodo."

El joven cautelosamente alcanzó su espada, sosteniéndola como si fuera su salvavidas.

"Solamente te observaba para confirmar mis sospechas."

El chico parpadeó, sus ojos ensanchados. "Tus sospechas... entonces tu sabes..."

"Si."

"Cómo?"

"Tu ki. Tu rostro. Realmente importa eso?"

Battousai no contestó, retrayéndose en sí mismo.

Aoshi lo estudió. Este muchacho quien era el más fuerte del Bakumatsu... este niño quien de alguna manera sobrevivió los fuegos de la revolución con su cuerpo y alma aún intactos. El chico era silencioso. Serio. Su cuerpo tenso y esperando por alguna señal... alguna prueba de que Aoshi fuera una amenaza. Era solo un niño. Pero su mirada era experimentada, cansada. Vieja. _Ha visto más de lo que alguien de su edad debería experimentar. El es en lo que traté de evitar que Misao se convirtiese_. El ex-okashira finalmente se forzó para voltear la mirada, incomodo. _No es asombroso que haya perdido la voluntad de vivir_. _Qué más ha perdido?_ Entonces un repentino pensamiento lo golpeó cuando comprendió.

Levantó la mirada a este chico, difícilmente mayor que Misao. "Quién es Tomoe?" preguntó.

Los ojos de Battousai se ensancharon "Qué?"

"Estuviste hablando en sueños, Battousai." Pausó un momento. "Es alguien a quien amas?"

"Ella está muerta." Voz plana. Ya no estaba haciendo contacto visual, en su lugar llevó su mano hacia el vendaje sobre su mejilla.

Aoshi no omitió esto, pero aún así continuó, sabiendo que estaba caminando en terreno peligroso. Que la mente sorprendentemente frágil estuviera a su merced. Tendría que ser cuidadoso. "Alguien que _alguna vez_ amaste, entonces."

La voz del muchacho fue repentinamente fuerte y fría. "Ella es alguien a quien maté."

Algo dentro del ninja se congeló con aquellas palabras, y todo lo que logró decir fue, "Ya veo... no lo sabía..."

Battousai estaba en silencio. Sus ojos eran de un peligroso ámbar. El poder en ellos apenas enmascarando el frío dolor. Claramente la conversación fue terminada. Aoshi tendría que estar loco para continuar. Especialmente cuando el Hitokiri estaba una vez más armado.

Pero estaba acercándose a una idea, y la mente de este chico, y posiblemente su alma estaban en juego. Battousai una vez salvó a Aoshi cuando estuvo en el borde, aún cuando casi le costó al pelirrojo su vida. El ninja le debía al menos lo mismo. "No querías matarla, cierto?"

Battousai se estremeció ligeramente, algo del ámbar desvaneciendose.

"Estoy seguro que ella te perdonaría si la dejaras."

"No necesito perdón," dijo el joven bruscamente, examinando su katana en lugar de hacer contacto visual. "De todas maneras," continuó suavemente, "No soy lo suficientemente tonto para esperarlo..."

"No es verdad. Tú no _aceptarás_ perdón. Hay una diferencia." Ante la expresión asustada del muchacho, añadió. "Te dije que hablas en tus sueño. Ella frecuenta tus sueños, esta Tomoe..." miró a Battousai directamente a los ojos. "Se como te sientes. He perdido a gente que me importaba. Ellos trataron de salvarme. La pérdida y la culpa estuvieron cerca de volverme loco. Casi haciéndome perder lo que tenía justo frente a mí." Suspiró. "No dejes que te atormente, Battousai. No la condenes a vagar a tu lado y forzarla a ver tu dolor. Un hombre fuerte una vez me enseñó esto, y parece apropiado que te de estas palabras a ti." Se levantó. "Piensa en eso, Battousai, te dejaré ahora."

El joven lo miró fijamente. "Shinomori..." dijo con suavidad. "Quien fue el hombre que te dijo eso?"

Aoshi vaciló en la puerta, su espalda hacia Battousai. "Alguien quien tuvo que sobrevivir al infierno antes de que pudiera ver el cielo," respondió.

Con eso, Aoshi salió del cuarto, dejando a Battousai con sus pensamientos.

* * *

_1865_

Kenshin se sentó frente a Katsura, silenciosamente compartiendo sake, y tratando fuertemente de no parecer impaciente. Pero casi nada había sido dicho en los pasados diez minutos, y aún la eterna paciencia de Kenshin comenzaba finalmente a agotarse. "Katsura-san," dijo finalmente Kenshin suavemente. "No me llamó solamente aquí para compartir sake, cierto? Había algo que quería discutir conmigo?"

El comandante sonrió. "Astuto como siempre," respondió. "Pero más dispuesto a mostrar tu frustración conmigo. Nunca habrías hecho esto mientras fuiste mi Hitokiri." Rió ante la afligida expresión de Kenshin. "Relájate, Himura," dijo amablemente. "No estoy molesto. De hecho, lo encuentro refrescante. Solo prueba lo mucho que has cambiado. Que tanto has crecido. Eres más fuerte ahora."

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza. "Me temo que está en un error, Katsura-san. Estoy lejos de mi nivel principal."

Katsura tomó un sorbo de su sake, levantando una ceja. "Hay algo más fuerte que el poder físico. Estoy seguro que has aprendido eso hasta ahora. Por favor no me menosprecies implicando que no tengo razón."

El rurouni inclinó su cabeza. "Desde luego, Katsura-san. Lo siento."

Katsura sonrió de nuevo y cambió el tema. "He estado pensando en nuestra situación, Himura. Quería presentarte algunas ideas."

La cabeza de Kenshin se levantó de golpe, y dejó la copa con un repique. "Encontró una forma de enviarme a casa?"

"Dije que tengo ideas," contestó su comandante. "Eso es todo. Pero hay detalles que no me sientan bien." su frente se arrugó. "Ese chico, por ejemplo. Pareces convencido que encontrar a ese muchacho te enviará a casa, pero estoy en desacuerdo."

"Qué?" los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon. "Pero que más podría ser? La coincidencia es muy grande. Y después de anoche... se quien es ese muchacho. Estuvo conmigo esa noche en ambos tiempos."

Katsura suspiró. "No niego que jugó su parte, pero si ese chico era tu conexión, entonces explícame esto. Porqué _él_ no viajó a través del tiempo también?"

El Rurouni lo miró fijamente. "Yo... yo nunca pensé en eso." Su mirada turbada encontró los ojos de Katsura. "Así que era yo? Algo especifico de mí lo que causó esto?"

"Pienso que eso fue." Hubo una pausa pensativa antes de que Katsura continuara. "Creo que fue una combinación. Tu te marchaste del mismo rio con la misma persona en el mismo rio congelado." Su expresión era pensativa. "Creo que todo era importante, pero la llave fuiste _tú_. Tu mente en el momento."

"Mi mente?" Kenshin parpadeó hacía él. "Pero no soy el mismo que fui hace trece años. Lo dijo usted mismo. Como pudo mi mente-?"

"Dijiste que tenías retrocesos a veces. Es por eso, que estar aquí es difícil para ti." El hombre mayor se inclinó hacia delante, su oscura mirada seria. "Piensa, Himura. Que estaba en tu mente cuando caíste en ese río? Eras tu mismo, o estabas teniendo un retroceso?"

Kenshin se estremeció, recordando. "El muchacho, recordé al muchacho. Tienes razón, Katsura-san. Era Battousai en ese momento."

Katsura asintió. "Entonces parece que si quieres regresar, necesitarás estar en la mente de Battousai. Teniendo los mismos pensamientos en una situación similar.

El pelirrojo se levantó, sus manos apretadas, y comenzó a caminar, la tensión de la situación lo forzó a inusitadamente dejar caer su mascara y permitir a sus frustraciones vagar libres. "Pero como podré hacer eso? No se donde va a estar Battousai. En que situaciones se encontrará. No _recuerdo_ nada de este incidente. Es solo un punto blanco en mi mente."

"Lo siento, Himura. Te dije que no tenía respuestas, solo ideas."

El rurouni tomó un largo respiro. "No. Lo siento. Me salí de la línea." Se inclinó. "No tengo derecho de hablarle de esa manera. Sessha lo siente. Yo..." volteó la mirada. "Si está bien para usted, me gustaría un tiempo a solas para pensar."

"Adelante."

Kenshin dejó la habitación, deslizando la puerta detrás de él.

Los oscuros ojos del comandante estaban preocupados y su expresión se volvió distante. "Espero que pueda ayudarte a regresar a casa, Himura. Quizás de esa forma pueda expiar algo por lo que te he hecho."

* * *

Hijikata estaba escribiendo cuando hubo un golpe en su puerta. Suspiró en frustración, corriendo sus manos sobre su rostro. Esta era la tercer perdida de tiempo que alguien lo había interrumpido en la pasada media hora. "Escucha, Shinpachi, no _se_ cuando se levantará Sanosuke," rompió. Y si entras en mi cuarto una vez más para molestarme con tus atolondradas teorías sobre Battousai en realidad _siendo_ un demonio, te enviaré yo mismo al infierno para averiguarlo!"

Hubo una pausa.

"Entiendo, Nagakura ha estado en su habitual, yo encantador." La voz definitivamente no era la de Shinpachi.

"Mierda," gruñó Hijikata. Hajime. Quién clamó que no era Battousai en absoluto. Mucho _mejor_. "Entra."

La puerta se deslizó abierta, y Saito entró, pareciendo ligeramente divertido. Bajó la mirada al papel en el que Hijikata había estado trabajando en "Haiku?"

"Estabas aquí por una razón, Hajime?" el vice-comandante rompió.

La diversión se descoloró de los ojos de Saito. "Solo vine de ver a Harada."

"Y?"

"Y... quiero llevar a mi unidad contra Battousai."

Hijikata se giró. "No."

Hubo un largo momento hasta antes de que Saito hablara. "Por qué?"

"La razón debería ser obvia."

"Por qué?"

Hijikata se levantó y miró con enojo al líder de la tercera unidad. "Porque, Hajime, ni siquiera crees que este hombre es Battousai. Como puedo confiar en ti para eliminarlo? Esto no es un juego. Sabes tan bien como yo que este era uno de nuestros esfuerzos para salvar a Kyoto durante el asunto Ikedaya que nos ganara algo de respeto aquí. Si queremos mantener a Kyoto para el Shogunado, entonces necesitamos eliminar a los asesinos de Choshu. No puedo arriesgar que rechaces hacer el trabajo."

"Intenté matarlo. No estaba seguro sobre él antes. Pero atacó a Harada. Es claramente un enemigo."

El vice-comandante resopló. "Y no era un enemigo cuando te atacó a ti o a Souji? No era un enemigo cuando permitió a Takasugi salir de Kyoto?"

La voz de Saito era tranquila. "Él no trataba de matar. Tuvo su oportunidad de matarme entonces, y no la tomó. Pero el ataque que utilizó contra Harada podría haberlo matado. Eso cambia las cosas."

Hijikata no respondió.

"'Esto no es un juego', dijiste. Entonces como te arriesgas mandando a alguien quien no está preparado para enfrentar a Battousai? Solo Okita y yo lo hemos enfrentado y hemos salido andando. Sabes eso. Envía nuestras unidades, y tendremos una oportunidad. Envía a los otros, y tendrás un baño de sangre. Es simple."

El vice-comandante apretó sus dientes. Porque demonios era esto de que _él_ tenía siempre que encargarse de estas cosas? Cómo hacía Kondo para salirse de eso? "Bien." gruñó. "Esta noche. Tenemos la palabra que el anti-asesino apuntará a Hitokiri Shishio esta noche. Tu trabajo es asegurarte de que tenga éxito. Battousai no debe meterse en el camino. Está entendido?"

Saito se inclinó. Entendido, Hijikata-san. Battousai debe ser eliminado."

* * *

_**Capítulo 23: Sabias palabras...**_


	23. Sabias palabras

Ahora no me he demorado tanto, así que aquí está el capítulo. Gracias a quienes leen esta traducción! y a quienes son muy amables de escribir un review :)

Lady Asuky: Por qué pensaste que era broma?? Gracias por leer xD y estamos igual, es mejor Kenshin al 2 x 1, saludos!

Okashira Janet: Muchas gracias a tí por leer! Espero tardar menos en subir los capítulos. Que estés muy bien

Ahora si, sin más que agregar...

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 23: Sabias palabras**_

_1878_

Sanosuke dio un paso dentro de la pequeña oficina en la jefatura de policía. Saito básicamente lo ignoró, hojeando algún informe que estaba sobre su escritorio. Mientras habían caminado, Sano le había dicho al lobo todo lo que recordaba de la noche en que Kenshin cambió de sitio con Battousai. Saito no había mostrado casi ningún interés una vez que la historia avanzó, no haciendo nada más que gruñir ocasionalmente para avisar a Sano que estaba escuchando. Habían llegado en la estación de policía en el momento en que Sano había terminado, y ahora el peleador recorría la habitación como animal enjaulado.

"No puedes sentarte?" rompió finalmente Saito. "Hacer un agujero en el piso no va a mandar a Battousai de regreso."

Saito se acercó al escritorio y permaneció de pie desafiantemente. "_Tú_ seguro tampoco estas haciendo nada al respecto. Sonaste muy interesado antes. Ahora no te importa?"

"Tengo toda la información que necesitaba. Puedo encargarme de esta situación."

"_Qué?_" Exclamó Sano, olvidando su obstinación y se sentó. "Como puedes saber ya como mandarlo de regreso? He estado arruinando mi cerebro con eso desde ayer."

"No soy tan estupido como eres tú, ese es el por qué." Saito aplastó su cigarrillo. "Por alguna insólita coincidencia, Battousai terminó en la misma situación en ambos tiempos. Obviamente la manera para hacerlos regresar es recrear la situación."

La mirada de Sano estaba en blanco. "Tengo que aventarlo en el río de nuevo?"

"No, idiota. El río no importa. _Tú_ no importas."

"Hey!"

Saito lo ignoró. "Todo lo que importa es poner a su vieja y joven contraparte en la misma situación."

Sano frunció en seño y se levantó de nuevo, reasumiendo su caminata. "Y como se supone que harás eso? Ni siquiera sabemos lo que está haciendo! No es como si pudieras enviarle una carta diciéndole qué hacer."

"No necesito hacerlo. Sé donde está Battousai y qué está haciendo. Tu historia concuerda perfectamente con un extraño acontecimiento que observé durante el Bakumatsu." Sus ojos destellaron. "De un extraño pelirrojo con una sakabatou."

El peleador se congeló y se giró para ver fijamente al lobo. "Tú... tú viste a Kenshin? Está bien? Va a regresar bien?"

"Si supiera eso, crees que me estaría preocupando de eso ahora? Déjame solo o siéntate y cállate."

"Pero él estaba vivo cuando lo viste?"

"Obviamente. No tendría mucho sentido para mi el molestarse recreando una situación con un cadáver."

Sanosuke se desplomó de regreso en su silla. _Gracias a Kami_, pensó, cerrando sus ojos. _Al menos sigue vivo. Tiene que sobrevivir. Él tiene_ que. Suspiró. _Voy a golpearlo por hacerme pasar por esto_.

La irritada voz de Saito rompió dentro de sus pensamientos. "Se que es difícil para ti tener más de un pensamiento a la vez, pero al menos trata de escuchar."

Los ojos de Sano se abrieron de golpe.

El lobo estaba fumando de nuevo. "La última vez que lo vi en el Bakumatsu fue durante una pelea cerca de tu río. Si puedo llevar a este Battousai ahí esta noche, seré capaz de recrear la pelea. Él y yo... no cambiamos muy a menudo nuestros ataques contra el otro. Eso podría funcionar."

"Vas a _enfrentarlo_?" Gruñó Sano. "Después de lo que le pasó hoy. Él no puede hacer eso otra vez."

"Battousai es más fuerte de lo que ustedes le dan crédito."

Los ojos de Sano se estrecharon peligrosamente. "Él es sólo un niño. Creo que todos ustedes viejos revolucionarios olvidan eso a veces. Es fuerte. Ha matado a muchísima gente. Su habilidad es increíble. Pero es solo un niño quien nunca consiguió ser un niño. Ese tipo de cosa estropea a la gente. No asombró que casi cayó de espaldas cuando Kaoru trató de protegerlo. Apostaré que nadie antes ha hecho eso por él. Me ha tomado todo el día solo para conseguir que hable con la gente. Todavía se estremece cuando lo tocas. Eso no es _normal_. No es tan fuerte como tu crees."

La expresión de Saito era fría. "Battousai no es normal. Nunca será normal. _Nunca_."

"Tiene el derecho de intentar."

"Si, en su propio tiempo, él tiene el derecho de intentar. Pero no aquí. No ahora. Tienes alguna idea de lo que le estás haciendo?"

"Estoy tratando de salvarlo."

"Lo estás condenando a la muerte. Si él se pone a salvo aquí, nunca sobrevivirá el Bakumatsu. Si tienes algo de valor por su vida en absoluto, lo dejarás a los lobos."

"Quieres decir a ti," gruñó Sano.

Saito sonrió fríamente. "Precisamente. No hay más opciones. Lo enfrenté en el Bakumatsu. Si lo enfrento aquí de nuevo, ellos deberían cambiar de vuelta."

"Pero esa no sería una pelea justa!" rompió Sano.

"De que te quejas ahora?"

"Kenshin no habla mucho sobre el Bakumatsu, pero recuerdo cuando averiguamos sobre Shishio, nos habló un poco sobre el Shinsengumi. Dijo que ustedes dos apenas podían combatir entonces. Y ahora vas a enfrentarlo cuando él está herido? Estás inclinando la balanza en tu favor. Podrías matarlo si lo atacas."

"Idiota."

Sano apretó sus dientes y golpeó un puño en el escritorio. "_Ahora qué_?"

"No es obvio?" El lobo sacudió su cigarrillo y fumó de nuevo. "_Yo soy_ el único tomando el riesgo, no él. _Fuimos_ enfrentados a partes iguales, pero eso fue hace casi diez años. Soy más viejo ahora, y él no. Es tan simple como eso. Una diferencia de edad de veinte años cambia un poco las posibilidades."

Sano solo lo miró fijamente. "Te refieres--?"

"Estoy arriesgando mi vida por esto. Si."

"Por él?"

Saito pausó, enviando a Sanosuke una larga y penetrante mirada. "Por Japón. Siempre ha sido por Japón._ Siempre."_

* * *

Battousai se sentó solo en su habitación, pensando sobre lo que el ninja le había dicho. _Es eso lo que estoy haciendote? Te hago daño?_ Levantó una temblorosa mano a su cara. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí," susurró suavemente. "Si pudiera hablar contigo de nuevo... aún mirarte... lo sabría. Qué quieres de mí? Debería recordarte como he estado haciendo o seguir con mi vida?" frotó su mano sobre su rostro y se sorprendió de sentir lágrimas. "Nunca te lastimaría... Por favor entiende..."

Su atormentado susurro fue interrumpido por un suave golpe en la puerta. Él no contestó, permaneciendo inmóvil ante el sonido.

De nuevo ahí estaba el suave golpe. Después la puerta se deslizó abierta.

Battousai tuvo solamente el tiempo justo para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos antes de que la doctora entrara en la habitación. Aunque, no fue lo bastante rápido para que el movimiento escapara a su atención. Ella dudó en la entrada, pero no comentó.

"Megumi-dono," dijo él suavemente, su voz todavía un poco ronca.

Ella tomó eso como una invitación para entrar, y deslizó la puerta trás de sí. "Ken-san, como estás? Aoshi dijo que estabas despierto."

Él la miró fijamente por un momento, después contestó, "Estoy bien."

La encantadora mujer suspiró y se arrodilló frente a él, bajando su carga de vendas. "Necesitamos sanar tus heridas, Ken-san."

Él asintió brevemente.

Se puso a trabajar rápidamente, quitando los viejos vendajes y examinando las heridas. Tratándolas y vendándolas de nuevo. Por un rato ambos estuvieron en silencio mientras ella trabajó. Pero después de envolver la herida más reciente en su hombro, Megumi finalmente habló.

"Ken-san... como pasó todo esto?"

Battousai se estremeció, recordando sus viejas heridas. Luchando a través de los bosques nevados sin sentido de dirección... sin ningún sentido en absoluto. Sabiendo a toda manera que iba a morir, pero luchando para vivir por alguien más... "Los de mayor edad son para el trabajo de protección," dijo simplemente, esperando que Tomoe no estuviese escuchándolo, herida por su breve explicación.

Pero todos los pensamientos de Tomoe salieron de su mente con las siguientes palabras de Megumi.

"Yo no hablaba de tus heridas. Me refiero a como llegaste aquí? Como es que el Hitokiri al que realmente nunca hemos visto haya venido a un tiempo donde el asesino finalmente ha sido suprimido, convertido en nada más que una leyenda?"

"Qué?"

"Sabes de lo que estoy hablando."

Sus ojos azul violeta se ensancharon. "Como lo supiste? Sano te lo dijo?" Por un momento Battousai solo pareció como un niño asustado, y Megumi tuvo que luchar para no reírse. Si la situación no fuera tan seria, ella probablemente no habría tenido éxito.

"Tengo ojos, Ken-san." Dijo severamente. "Siempre has parecido joven, pero _tu_ no eres el hombre al que he estado atendiendo. Soy tu doctora, Ken-san. Noto esas cosas. Heridas frescas convenientemente puestas sobre viejas cicatrices? Pensaste que no notaría eso? O tu temperamento? Tus acciones?"

Battousai sacudió su cabeza. "Entonces todos lo saben?" _Menos mal que la idea Sano era de mantener las cosas tranquilas_.

Megumi sacudió su cabeza. "Lo dudo. Aoshi lo sabe. Y creo que Kaoru lo sabe también. Ella no lo reconocerá, pero ha estado silenciosa... retraída... preocupada. Lo quiera admitir o no, ella lo sabe. Solo actúa de esta manera cuando Ken-san la abandona. Parte de ella, creo, comprende que él se ha ido, y ella tiene miedo de que él no vuelva."

Battousai giró sus preocupados ojos azul violeta de ella, tratando de digerir esta nueva información. Miró el último sol del atardecer a través de la ventana abierta, hundiéndose despacio en el cielo. "Y tú? Tú crees que él no regresará? Tienes miedo de ser abandonada conmigo?"

Megumi puso una apacible mano en su brazo, alarmándolo para hacer contacto visual. Su expresión era amable, y ella le recordó más que nunca a Okami. Quizás era porqué estaba encontrando tan fácil el hablar con ella.

"Él tiene que volver. No me malinterpretes," añadió, notando su estremecimiento ligeramente. "Me preocupo por ti tanto como por él. No es como si fueras una persona diferente." Su sonrisa era calida, pero sus ojos la traicionaban preocupados. "Pero estoy preocupada. Kaoru se desmoronará si lo pierde. Y Ken-san... No se si él..." pausó corrigiéndose... "Tú... No se si tú pudieras sobrevivir al Bakumatsu de nuevo."

Battousai asintió. "Porqué no mataré?

El agarre de la mujer se intensificó en su brazo, y sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa. "Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó bruscamente.

"La sakabatou. Mi juramento..."

Sus ojos se ensancharon más. "Sabes sobre eso? Sanosuke te lo dijo?"

Sonrió apenas, por una vez pareciéndose realmente a su contraparte mayor. "Por supuesto que se sobre eso. Nadie tuvo que decirme. Juré no matar o morir por la espada hace seis meses." Volteó la mirada de nuevo. "Le prometí a alguien. Para mí, el juramento comienza cuando la revolución termine. Pero aquí... aquí es la era Meiji. No debo haber matado por un tiempo..." Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando otros pensamientos cruzaron su mente. "Y el juramento no cambiará solo por que estoy de regreso en la revolución. Conozco mi propia mente bastante bien. No mataré si he jurado detenerme. Me preocupa Katsura-san."

"Katsura! Pero no es él quien te arrastró a todo aquel lío?"

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza, girando de nuevo para verla con aquella amable y apacible expresión tan parecida como su viejo yo. "Katsura-san no me arrastró a nada. Él hizo una oferta, y tomé mi decisión. No es más culpable que yo."

"Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tu eras un niño inocente."

"Cómo sabes que yo era inocente?" su expresión divertida mantuvo un indicio de oscuridad. "No era la era Meiji, Megumi-dono. No tuve una vida fácil antes de unirme a Katsura-san."

"Eras un niño," insistió ella.

Battousai inclinó su cabeza. "Si. Yo era un niño. Y ahora soy la espada de Katsura-san. Sin mí, él esta desarmado. Eso es lo que me preocupa."

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sin exactamente entender. "Él te _tiene_."

Sus ojos envejecieron de repente, y eso la acobardó. Entonces hubo un entendimiento que él no debería haber tenido. Un peso detrás de ellos que... él no debería... llevar. Especialmente no solo. "Él tiene una sakabatou a su lado. Cuanto tiempo durará con eso en el Bakumatsu? Como dijiste, no puedo ser capaz de sobrevivir a esto de nuevo."

* * *

_1865_

Kenshin distraídamente caminó desde el cuarto de Katsura, perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. _Como regresaré a casa? Si el único camino es que mis acciones y pensamientos de alguna manera correspondan con los de Battousai, entonces no será posible. A no ser que... _Kenshin sacudió su cabeza_. No. No es una buena idea... pero posible, quizás_. Sus pensamientos giraron al Shinsengumi_. _Saito era una de las pocas personas quienes alguna vez habían logrado sacar al Hitokiri tan fuertemente que incluso Kaoru no podía traerlo de vuelta. Si alguien pudiera hacerlo retroceder a la mente de su pasado, este sería Saito. _Pero cómo...?_

La frente de Kenshin se arrugó cuando giró la esquina y se aproximó a la entrada delantera de la posada con toda la intención de esconderse de los otros soldados. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar sin ninguna interrupción. Porque tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrar su camino a casa antes de que las cosas comenzaran a desmoronarse.

Deslizó la puerta, cegado momentáneamente por el sol del atardecer que brillaba intensamente por la entrada abierta.

"Battousai-san?"

Kenshin parpadeó y cubrió sus ojos con su mano. Miró alrededor por un momento por la fuente de la voz. Después de un momento, descubrió a Ushiro sentado en las escaleras frente a él. "Ushiro-san," contestó, caminando a través de la luz del sol, y deslizando la puerta tras él.

"Porqué no tomas asiento, Battousai-san?"

El pelirrojo vaciló por un momento, luego se sentó, recordando su promesa hacia si mismo de hablar con Ushiro antes de intentar volver a casa de nuevo.

Ushiro se recargó contra las escaleras, ojos cerrados, descansando su cabeza contra uno de los escalones más altos. Su cabello negro estaba sin su coleta, derramándose tras él. Su oscuro gi contrastaba bruscamente con el polvo de nieve blanca espolvoreada sobre las escaleras. El aire era frío, pero eso no parecía molestar de ningún modo al alto hombre. Su gi estaba un poco abierto, y Kenshin pudo ver algunos de sus vendajes.

"Ushiro-san, como están tus heridas?"

El hombre forzó un ojo abierto y miró al pelirrojo quien se sentaba rígidamente a su lado. "Estoy bien. Okami dice que me estoy curando muy bien." Sonrió con satisfacción. "Eso sucede, tu sabes, cuando dejas al doctor revisarte enseguida."

Kenshin no respondió, simplemente cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia atrás un poco, tratando de relajarse. Aunque era extraño. En su mente, nunca había asociado bromas amistosas con esta etapa en su vida.

Los dos hombres estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Kenshin hablara de nuevo. "Ushiro-san... Quisiera agradecerte," dijo suavemente.

Ushiro se había enderezado. Los ojos de Kenshin seguían cerrados, pero pudo sentir la aguda sorpresa en el ki del otro hombre. Escuchó la protesta de los escalones ante el movimiento del espadachín finalmente sentándose. No hubo otro sonido.

"Por la nota," añadió Kenshin suavemente. "Yo... eso significó mucho para mí. Yo no comprendí... Yo nunca supe..." Suspiró, ante la perdida de las palabras. "Yo solamente pensé..."

Ushiro comenzó a reir suavemente, y Kenshin se giró y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente.

"Está bien," comentó el hombre más alto, riendo todavía en silencio. "No necesitas agradecerme. Solo estoy contento de que parece haber servido a su objetivo. Hubiera preferido decirlo en tu cara, pero no escucharías. Eres demasiado obstinado." Sonrió abiertamente. "Creo que es bueno que puedo ser tan obstinado como tú."

Kenshin sonrió también. "También lo creo."

Ushiro se recargó en la escalera de nuevo. "Eres extraño... nunca se como tomarte. Tan tranquilo y serio un minuto. Mortífero al siguiente." Parecía un poco preocupado. "Y siempre aborreciéndote. Necesitas hacer algo con eso, Battousai-san..."

"Mi nombre es Kenshin," dijo el pelirrojo repentinamente.

Ushiro sonrió un poco. "Lo sé. Pero según recuerdo, la última vez que traté de llamarte de cualquier forma menos Battousai, casi me atacaste." Su pequeña sonrisa se convirtió en una risa amistosa. "Valoro mi vida, sabes."

Kenshin suspiró. "Lamento eso, Ushiro-san." Volteó la mirada, tenso. "Aunque yo... yo preferiría que me llamaras Kenshin ahora."

"Está bien. Mientras tú me llames Ryu. De acuerdo?"

Kenshin se relajó un poco. "Gracias, Ushiro-san... Ryu..." Vaciló, cuando un pensamiento de preocupación vino a su mente. "Entiendes que puedo cambiar mi pensamiento después. No será nada personal, pero después de un tiempo, puedo preferir ser llamado Battousai otra vez. Yo solo--"

Ushiro rió y asintió, estirándose perezosamente. "Bien. Bien. Lo entiendo. No creo que alguna vez te haya visto tan incomodo. Es solo un nombre."

"Es más que un nombre para mí."

Ushiro asintió. "Para ti, entonces. Pero 'Battousai' siempre ha sido solamente un nombre para mí. Otra etiqueta que la gente pensó que tenía que lanzarte antes de que 'demonio' pareciera más apropiado, esos bastardos." Se encogió, y era obvio que no traía nada en contra de ellos. "Creo que siempre pienso en ti como ese extraño niño que Katsura-san trajo un día. Incluso cuando comenzaste a actuar como si nada te desconcertara. Como si tu corazón fuera de piedra... siempre has sido un extraño niño escondido detrás de una máscara de piedra."

Kenshin se quedó en silenció por un momento. Finalmente dijo suavemente, "Gracias."

Ushiro no le presto atención, girándose para ver al pelirrojo. "Así que, cuando piensas que tendré que comenzar a llamarte 'Battousai' de nuevo?"

"No lo sé... cuando cambie mi actitud." Kenshin se estremeció un poco por como había sonado aquello.

"Cuando cambies de regreso, asumiría yo."

Kenshin se congeló, sus ojos lavanda se ensancharon cuando giró otra vez hacia su compañero. "Qué dijiste?"

Ushiro seguía sonriendo, pero había algo profundo en sus ojos. "No pensaste que lo noté? He estado trabajando contigo por seis meses hasta ahora. Y he estado tratando de romper ese escudo tuyo por casi el mismo tiempo. Estás tratando de decirme que honestamente no pensaste que lo notaría cuando de repente compartiste conmigo lo que sientes?"

La boca del pelirrojo estaba ligeramente abierta. Encontró que sin importar que palabras atravesaran su mente, no podía decirlas. _Ushiro sabía. Siempre había sabido. Lo que significaba que le importaba lo suficiente para observar._ Finalmente encontró su voz. "Okami tenía razón, entonces. Ella pensó que la gente sabría..."

"Okami es una mujer inteligente. Ella nota cosas." Pausó. "Eres mayor que yo, ahora, cierto?" preguntó pensativamente.

Kenshin parpadeó hacia él. "Tengo treinta años."

Ushiro lo miró fijamente. "Estás bromeando... así de viejo?"

"Gracias," dijo Kenshin secamente.

"Eres casi tan viejo como Katsura-san."

"Ryu..."

"Otros diez años y serás tan viejo como mi padre."

"No estás ayudando."

El pelinegro espadachín sacudió su cabeza, asombrado. "Treinta. Wow... Supongo que nunca creí que vivieras tanto."

"Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?" preguntó Kenshin, divertido.

Ushiro levantó una ceja. "Disculpa, pero es verdad. Pensé que ibas a lograr que te mataran. Odié el pensamiento de eso, pero nunca te preocupó _lo que_ te pasara..."

"Me preocupa ahora."

Ushiro asintió. "Si. Se ve. Entonces, tienes a alguien esperando por ti?"

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon, haciendo a Ushiro reír.

"Eso se ve, también."

"Soy un libro abierto?"

Los dos hombres se sentaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Era un día pacifico. El tipo de día que podía hacer que uno sintiera que no había revolución. El brilloso polvo de luz brillando en el piso, reflejando la clara luz dorada por la puesta de sol del atardecer. La brisa que alborotaba sus cabellos era casi calida, pero lo suficientemente fría para recordarles que la primavera no estaba aún aquí. El invierno se terminaba, pero aún no acababa.

Y ninguno era la revolución.

"Kenshin... puedo preguntarte algo?"

El pelirrojo miró hacia Ushiro, asustado por la repentina expresión seria del otro hombre. "Que es?"

"Entiendo si no quieres contestar, pero… en tu tiempo…" pausó. "Ya no hemos hablado alguna vez?" lucía preocupado. Como si eso fuera importante para él. Sus oscuros ojos se enfocaron en los lavanda de Kenshin. "Porque parece que saliste bien de esta. Parece que podemos ser amigos ahora. Pero sigues hablándome como si fuera un extraño. Solo me pregunté."

Kenshin sintió una punzada familiar en su corazón. El mismo agudo dolor que sintió cuando escuchó que este amable hombre había muerto temprano en la era Meiji. Cuando por primera vez realmente entendió que había tenido cariño por la gente con la que luchó. Por la que luchó.

"Kenshin?"

"Lo siento, Ryu… no te he visto en mucho tiempo." Volteó la mirada. "No visito Kyoto a menudo. Y tu estás... e Kyoto."

"Ah. Eso tiene sentido. Malos recuerdos." Suspiró. "Aunque, es una pena. Pensar que trabajé tan duro para que tirar tus defensas, solo para rendirme cuando tuve una posibilidad."

"Nunca te rendiste," dijo Kenshin severamente. "Incluso al final, nunca te rendiste conmigo." Sonrió con arrepentimiento. "Solo yo me rendí conmigo, entonces nunca comprendí..." Se encogió.

Ushiro resopló. "Siempre fuiste un baka. Rindiéndote contigo mismo... Conozco a muchos hombres adultos quienes no son ni la mitad de hombre de lo que tú fuiste... eres. Tú vales algo. Para mí. Y para quien sea que tengas esperando por ti en casa." Su expresión se volvió pensativa. "Sabes, debes visitarme."

"Oro?"

La extraña palabra obtuvo la risa del alto espadachín. "Me escuchaste. Debes visitarme. Hazlo. Ven a Kyoto por un par de días y veme. De hecho, apostaría que debes estar ahí ahora, verdad? Probablemente tiene que ver con que terminaras de regreso a aquí. Así que no tienes excusas. Visítame. Te conoceré. Podría ser divertido. Me gustaría verte. Tu sabes... podríamos recordar o algo."

"No creo que eso--"

Ushiro no le dejó terminar. "Ahora, solo espera un momento. No me visitarás en Kyoto pero viniste de regreso a la revolución para ver a Katsura-san? Estoy dolido." Hizo una expresión de poner sus manos en su corazón, y casi caer de las escaleras. "Estás matándome. Realmente."

Con eso, Kenshin rió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

El otro hombre se enderezó, mirándolo calidamente. "Hey, estás riendo." Su expresión era indescriptible. Había casi una mirada de orgullo e su rostro. Como un hermano mayor viendo a su hermano menor logrando finalmente una hazaña imposible. Había algo agridulce. "No te había visto reír en un largo tiempo."

Kenshin le sonrió. "Me gustaría visitarte, eso haré. Voy a... ver que puedo hacer."

Ushiro asintió. "Bien. Quizás tendré otra nota para ti. De todas maneras pareces responder mejor a ellas."

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, pareciendo satisfecho.

Kenshin lo miró por un momento, estudiando a la única persona aparte de Tomoe quien había intentado tanto de ayudarle. Perdería a Ryu también. Ese parecía ser su destino.

Sonrió un poco, apoyándose contra la escalera y levantando la mirada al cielo azul profundo. Pero con Ryu, como con Tomoe... ellos realmente nunca se irían. Tanto como él los recordara. Los visitara.

"Te visitaré tan pronto como esté en casa Ryu..." susurró.

El otro espadachín finalmente se había quedado dormido, y no contestó.

_Capítulo 24: Caer en su lugar._


	24. Cayendo en su lugar

Out of Time

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, lamento dejar el capítulo ahí, pero hasta ahí está escrito este cap xD ya sabrán por qué lo digo

Y si pudieran dejar un review se los agradecería mucho!

Alisse: muchas gracias por leer, aquí está la actualización, ojalá te guste, cuídate y un beso!

Ahora si...

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 24: Cayendo en su lugar**_

_1865_

Kenshin había decidido esperar hasta el anochecer para tratar de regresar a casa. Eso significaba que solo tenía esta única oportunidad, pero sus probabilidades de suceder eran más altas si todo estuviera dispuesto para sacar al hitokiri. Y eso incluía la oscuridad de la noche.

Kenshin sonrió sin humor. Nunca habría soñado que un día estaría _tratando_ en realidad de sacar al hitokiri.

Cuidadosamente, había estado juntando sus cosas, asegurándose de dejar todo como Battousai lo había dejado. Levantó la vista a la pared. No había nada que pudiera hacer con la talladura. Pero tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse ahora.

Si saber como hacer entrar a Saito en una lucha sin sobre fatigar el brazo de su espada otra vez. El rurouni hizo una mueca. Asumiendo, claro, que esa noche estuviera la tercera unidad patrullando. Basado en sus viejos patrones, se esperaba una noche movida, pero por lo que escuchó de la discusión de los otros hombres, el Shinsengumi últimamente había estado cambiando mucho las cosas, tratando de sacarlos de guardia.

Lo que significaba que Kenshin, por todo lo que sabía, podría enfrentarse contra Nagakura Shinpachi. Eso podría hacer las cosas más difíciles. Kenshin había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde y noche planeando lo que necesitaba hacer. Por lo que podría decir, su mejor apuesta sería detectar la unidad del Shinsengumi, preferiblemente la de Saito. Si pudiera alejarse del líder de unidad en una batalla privada, podría tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir, aún con su herida.

Y si enfrentaba a Saito, tendría una posibilidad de entrar en la perspectiva de Battousai. Y eso sería suficiente para enviarlo a casa.

Esperaba que lo fuera.

Por si fuera poco, había cambiado sus ropas de nuevo, esta vez vistiéndose intencionalmente como lo hacía en el pasado. La ropa oscura. La coleta alta. Los protectores de antebrazos.

Su sakabatou descansaba donde una vez llevó una katana ordinaria.

Vaciló por un momento antes de añadir el atavío más difícil. Fue incapaz de encontrar su wakizashi. Probablemente había estado llevándola cuando cambiaron.

Ryu no lo había cuestionado cuando Kenshin le pidió prestada la suya.

Y ahora Kenshin se encontró a sí mismo haciendo algo que jamás soñó hacer de nuevo. Estaba añadiendo su segunda espada, la mortífera, a su arreglo.

Solo esperaba en Dios que no desenvainara la espada equivocada en el calor de la batalla.

El pelirrojo observó a la ventana para ver elevarse a la luna menguante. Era hora.

Su mano tembló sobre la empuñadura de su sakabatou para tranquilidad mientras se deslizaba por la puerta para comenzar un mortal juego del gato y el ratón.

* * *

El lobo había comenzado su propia cacería solo media hora antes. Su unidad moviéndose silenciosamente detrás de él a través de las calles. Y era muy consciente que la propia unidad de Okita no estaba tan lejos para auxiliarlo si las cosas se ponían... complicadas.

Saito Hajime se deslizó por las calles de Kyoto, sus ojos ámbar apuntando hacia atrás y adelante como un predador, bien consciente de que su presa posiblemente era tan poderosa como lo era él. Era un juego peligroso que ellos jugaban, pero si era exitoso... una sombría sonrisa se materializó en el rostro de Saito por un momento. Si ellos tuvieran éxito, su premio muy bien podría ser la caída de Katsura. Y con una de líderes clave de Choshu fuera del camino, las cosas irían mucho más fáciles.

Al menos, ese había sido el razonamiento de Kondo en la reunión privada que había sostenido entre Hijikata, Okita, Saito y él mismo. Hijikata estaba más enfocado de ayudar al anti-asesino.

Personalmente Saito solo quería un golpe para acabar lo que él y el pelirrojo habían comenzado hace dos tardes. Solo que esta vez, no tendría intención de permitir al hombre salir vivo. Battousai o no, esto terminaría aquí.

* * *

_1878_

El Aoi-ya estaba relativamente tranquilo. Megumi finalmente había abandonado la habitación de Kenshin y estaba cocinando la cena. Ni Sano ni Kaoru volvían aún a la Aoi-ya. Aoshi estaba fuera meditando solo. Y Battousai estaba en el cuarto de baño, bajo las instrucciones de Megumi de relajar sus adoloridos músculos y preocupada mente. Era casi demasiado pacífico, tampoco era que tal cosa durara por mucho tiempo.

"Estás pisándome, Misao," siseó Yahiko.

"Bueno, que hizo que te detuvieras?" respondió ella en irritación. "Sigue caminando."

Él le lanzó de regreso una mirada fulminante mientras se movían de la posada al baño de la casa. "Shhhh..." Él corrió la corta distancia entre la posada y el pequeño cobertizo localizado sobre la mitad del camino al cuarto de baño. Misao le siguió y ambos echaron una ojeada detrás de su escondrijo. Omasu calentaba el baño para Kenshin. Si ellos pudieran pasar desapercibidos, estarían bien.

Misao suspiró y lanzó una mirada a Yahiko cuando ambos se escondieron de nuevo detrás del cobertizo. "Recuérdame por qué me escondo contigo en mi propia posada, Yahiko..."

"_Te callarías?"_ gruñó el muchacho. "No tan fuerte... quiero saber quién es aquel tipo de una vez por todas. Te digo, él no es Kenshin. No me importa si tiene la cicatriz o no, éste no es él. Lo ha admitido él mismo, y debo tener a alguien más confiable que Sano apoyándome antes de que le diga algo al resto de ellos!" Rompió. "Aunque no se por qué te escogí..."

Misao apretó sus dientes, y lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Idiota," rompió ella. "Lo que quiero saber es, cómo verlo tomar un baño va a confirmar tu loca teoría?"

Yahiko se tambaleó en sus pies, frotando su cabeza. Parecía casi listo para estrangular a la ninja. "No vamos a mirar a Kenshin. Solo vamos a mirar su espada. Si es la sakabatou, entonces tú tienes razón y de algún modo _es_ él. Pero si es una katana, entonces tienes que creerme. _Sabes_ que Kenshin nunca cargaría algo más..."

Misao suspiró y echó una ojeada desde el cobertizo otra vez. "Bueno, ahora es tu oportunidad. Omasu está mirando en la otra dirección. Vamos." Sin esperar por Yahiko, recorrió el resto de la distancia hacía el cuarto de baño. Yahiko la alcanzó justo cuando ella estaba deslizando la puerta y entrando al pequeño vestidor. Apenas tenían la puerta cerrada antes de que Omasu girara en su dirección.

"Estuvo cerca," refunfuñó el muchacho. Caminó hacia la ropa de Kenshin. Su gi y hakama estaban muy bien dobladas con la espada envainada colocada cuidadosamente en la cima del montón.

Misao se agachó al lado de Yahiko, ambos mirando fijamente al simple montón. "Realmente piensas que deberíamos meternos con las cosas de Himura?" Le mandó una mirada escéptica. "Digo, si este _es_ Himura, entonces estaremos invadiendo su privacidad. Y si no es, se enfurecerá con nosotros."

Yahiko recogió la espada. "Si es Kenshin, lo entenderá. Y si no lo es, entonces realmente no me importa lo que ese tipo piense." Comenzó a sacar la espada de su funda.

Antes de que la hoja fuera aún visible, escucharon un sonido detrás de ellos y se giraron.

La puerta del baño había sido deslizada, y Battousai estaba de pie en la entrada, una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Miraba con curiosidad a la pareja. Primero a Misao, después a Yahiko. Entonces, cuando ambos parecieron súbitamente avergonzados, sus ojos viajaron a la espada en las manos de Yahiko. No parecía enojado, solo sorprendido. "Yahiko... Misao-dono..." Miró a ambos de nuevo. "Puedo preguntar que están haciendo?"

Misao se arrastró hacia atrás y apuntó a Yahiko. "Fue _su_ idea."

Yahiko la miró airadamente. "Muchas gracias..."

Pero aún Battousai no parecía enojado. "Yahiko?"

Los ojos del chico fueron atraídos a los de Battousai, pero no contestó.

Battousai recorrió el resto del camino en la habitación y se arrodilló a su lado. Gentilmente tomó la espada envainada de las manos de Yahiko. "Yahiko... que querías con mi espada?"

El chico miró desafiantemente hacia él. "Tú no eres Kenshin! Se que no lo eres. Pero nadie va a creerme a no ser que pueda demostrarlo! Solo quiero saber la verdad."

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada a la katana en sus manos. "La verdad?" preguntó suavemente. "La verdad es..." movió sus dedos sobre la desgastada vaina. Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia Megumi y Sanosuke e incluso a Hiko. Especialmente Hiko y su recordatorio de que sin importar nada, la decisión era aún _suya_. Todas esas personas sabían lo que sucedía, y seguían aceptándolo. Para ellos, él era su amigo, sin importar nada. Sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo un poco y finalmente levantándose. Se giró y miró directo a los marrones ojos de Yahiko con sus azul violeta. "Yo soy Kenshin," dijo suavemente. "Himura Kenshin." Amplió su sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza, mirando a Misao y a Yahiko sucesivamente. Incluso estos dos eventualmente se preocuparon bastante por él como para escabullirse aquí tratando de encontrar la verdad.

De pronto se quedó parado cuando otro pensamiento tomó prioridad en su mente. "Necesito hablar con Kaoru-dono," dijo con suavidad. "Por favor discúlpenme." Y con eso, recogió su gi y hakama y salió apresurado del baño.

Misao y Yahiko miraron tras de él en sorpresa.

"Te dije que es Himura," comenzó Misao, pero Yahiko no le dejó terminar.

"Cállate," se quejó él.

* * *

Después que Battousai hizo un viaje rápido a su habitación para cambiarse en su ropa, fue a buscar a Kaoru. Luego de recorrer el interior del Aoi-ya por un tiempo, finalmente la encontró sentada afuera en el jardín vacío. Miraba fijamente al espacio mientras un luminoso polvo de nieve caía a su alrededor.

La miró por un momento, maravillándose con ella. La chica quien de alguna forma podría preocuparse tanto por alguien como _él_. Aún no entendía muy bien por qué. Con ese pensamiento, dio un paso a su línea de visión.

Kaoru estuvo de pie tan pronto como lo vio. "Kenshin!" exclamó felizmente. "Estás levantado! Estaba muy preocupada!"

Se acercó a ella. "Kaoru-dono. Siento haberte preocupado. Haber preocupado a todos."

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero por primera vez no lo asustaron, y cuidadosamente las limpió. "Kaoru-dono..." susurró. "Por qué estás llorando?"

Ella resopló un poco, sonrojándose. "Solo estoy feliz, nos asustaste a todos cuando colapsaste en la forma en que lo hiciste. No sabíamos que pensar. Y estabas herido. Solo estoy aliviada de que estés bien!" parecía como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero estaba tratando de contenerse. No había olvidado como la rechazó las últimas dos veces que lo tocó.

"Kaoru-dono," dijo con suavidad, "Necesitamos hablar." Se movió hacia la banca donde ella estuvo sentada hace unos momentos. "Por favor siéntate."

Y la preocupación estaba en sus ojos de nuevo. "Kenshin?" preguntó sentándose.

Se sentó al lado de ella, y miró fijamente a las distantes nubes en el cielo azul. "Kaoru-dono... puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto, Kenshin."

La asustó. Pudo sentirlo en su ki. Sus acciones o sus palabras la asustaban, y no estaba seguro de por qué. Trató de bloquear su ki y enfocarse en lo que necesitaba decir. Esto era algo que había estado molestándolo. Algo que necesitaba entender.

"Kaoru-dono... qué ves en mí?"

Ella parpadeó hacia él en sorpresa. "Qué? Kenshin, lo que dices no tiene sentido."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Solamente no puedo entender lo que ves en mí. Por qué te preocuparías por alguien como yo?"

"Alguien como tú?"

Su voz decayó, y la mascara en blanco amenazó con deslizarse sobre su ligeramente titubeante expresión, pero la hizo retroceder. "Soy un asesino, Kaoru-dono. Qué puedes ver en un hombre del doble de tu edad quien pasó la revolución asesinando personas?" Suspiró, finalmente girándose para mirarla. Había dolor en sus ojos. Dolor y frustración y pesar... y algo más que podría haber sido esperanza. O quizás era solamente un truco de luces y sombras. "Solo no puedo entender. Eres libre de todos esos males. Ninguna sangre mancha tus manos o tu corazón. Eres pura. Por qué querrías arriesgar el corromperte con alguien como yo?"

"Esto no es gracioso, Kenshin," contestó ella, volteando la mirada. "Conoces mi respuesta..."

Hubo una pausa larga antes de que él contestara en una voz tan suave que fue apenas audible. "Lo digo en serio, Kaoru-dono. Por favor no le restes importancia a esto..."

Sus ojos eran amplios cuando se giró de regreso hacia él boquiabierta en sorpresa. "Lo dices enserio, cierto?" sacudió su cabeza. "Pero Kenshin, ese no eres tú. No eres un asesino. No más. Solo es una parte de tu pasado. No me importa tu pasado. No me importa quien _fuiste_. Todo lo que me importa es quién eres ahora. Y ahora, eres una buena persona." Se sonrojó y giró la mirada por un momento. "Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. Eres tan fuerte, y a la vez tan gentil. Te preocupas por todos. Podrías tener la posición en el gobierno que quisieras, pero aún así escogiste estar aquí con nosotros. Eres especial. Para mí... para todos. Qué _no hay_ ahí que pueda ver en ti?"

Él solo la miró fijamente. "No te importa mi pasado? Que fuera un Hitokiri? Que fuera un demonio?"

Kaoru se giró de repente hacia él, sonriéndole calidamente. Le tomó un momento comprender que tenía apacibles lágrimas localizadas en sus mejillas.

Ella tomó sus manos en las suyas, mirándolo fijamente. Pero notó que él no separó las manos. "Kenshin, no puedo creer que fueras alguna vez un demonio. Peleaste por lo que creías. Justo como lo haces ahora. Solo que ahora, aprendiste como pelear sin matar. Pero sigues siendo la misma persona, cierto? Así que como puede importarme tu pasado? Es eso lo que ha estado molestándote?"

Él no contestó, aparentemente tratando de registrar toda esta información. _A ella no le importa. Para ella, él era la misma persona. Para _todos_ ellos, él era la misma persona. Shishou tenía razón. Ellos se preocupan por él... sin importar quien era..._ sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclararla. Entonces cuidadosamente, quitó sus manos de las suyas y se levantó, quedando de pie ante ella.

"Kenshin?"

Le sonrió, la primera sonrisa genuina que había tenido para ella desde que arribó. "Kaoru-dono, Yo... Yo tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte." Removió la espada envainada de su cadera y se la mostró.

Cuando ella no se movió para tomarla, la colocó con cuidado en sus manos. "Por favor."

Alzó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos azules abiertos. "Kenshin... no entiendo... por qué...?"

"Querías saber la verdad de lo que está pasando." Señaló hacia la katana. "Está ahí en tus manos. La verdad... sobre mí."

Una extraña expresión llegó a su rostro cuando finalmente bajó la mirada a la espada sobre su regazo.

Y Kaoru sacó cuidadosamente la espada de su funda.

* * *

_Dewa mata!_

**Capítulo 25: El gato y el ratón...**


	25. El gato y el ratón

Hola gente

kaoru layer: gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo!

Satinee: bueno, aquí están Kaoru, Battousai y algo de acercamiento entre ellos, saludos!

Lady Asuky: jajaja Aquí te enterarás si le dice algo feo a Battousai, y ya viene la parte interesante de cómo regresarán esos dos a sus respectivas épocas

hit-chan: Muchas gracias! Espero traer más historias pero aún no he buscado alguna otra que pueda traducirles, y sigue leyendo

Mei Fanel: bueno aquel si fue un poco corto, pero aquí está la continuación no te preocupes y te enterarás si Battousai comienza o no a sentir algo por ella

okashira janet: Hey you! Es cierto, Saito es genial! xD y he aquí la reacción de Kaoru ante el lindo pelirrojo de ojos dorados. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Saludos a todos

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 25: El gato y el ratón**_

_1878_

La hoja casi no hizo ningún ruido cuando se deslizó de su funda. El peso desequilibró un poco a Kaoru. Estaba acostumbrada al ligero bokken. La punta de la espada cayó, clavándose en la impureza y la nieve a sus pies.

Y fue cuando notó lo que estaba sosteniendo.

Lentamente levantó sus ojos para encontrar los suyos. Surcaron su rostro, buscando su expresión, buscando alguna prueba de que esto no era real. Pero su juventud solo confirmó lo que ya había estado arraigado en su mente. Arraigado mucho antes de que hubiera estado dispuesta a ponerle nombre a esto. Volteó la mirada de regreso a la espada.

"Oh..."

"Kaoru-dono?" Sonó asustado. Tenía miedo de algo...

Ella levantó sus ojos hacia los suyos. "Kenshin?" susurró.

Su frente se arrugó. "Si... Kenshin..." Entonces en un último momento, añadió, "Hitokiri Battousai."

Ella acercó la mano y gentilmente tocó su mejilla, alarmándolo y causando que se moviera bruscamente hacia atrás. Pero ella no retrocedió, desplazando sus dedos a través de unos mechones de su largo y rojo-fuego cabello.

"Pensé que tu cabello lucía diferente," se emocionó.

Él parpadeó hacía ella. "Ara?"

La mandíbula de Kaoru cayó un poco. "Qué dijiste?" _Casi había sido un 'oro'?_

Sacudió su cabeza. "Qué? Qué dije?" Lució tan confundido como ella lo sintió.

Kaoru no contestó, mirándolo silenciosamente. "Kenshin..." finalmente susurró de nuevo. "Cuándo...?"

Volteó la mirada brevemente. Esto no iba como había esperado. Ella estaba cerrándose. Alejándose de él... O era solo que tenía tanto miedo de que ella lo hiciera, que se imaginaba que ella estaba...? "Cuando caí en el río. Cuando estaba con Sanosuke..."

"Realmente eres..." Tragó con fuerza e intento otra vez. "Realmente eres Battousai? Como _puedes_ serlo? _No puedes_ serlo..."

Sonrió forzadamente, un frío entendimiento se instaló en el hueco de su estomago. "_Tú_ dijiste que yo lo era. Si puedes verlo, entonces como puede _no_ ser verdad?"

"Pueden cambiar de regreso?"

Se giró hacia ella, su mirada fría y sin expresión de nuevo. "Si supiera eso, no estaría aquí, Kaoru-dono. Por qué me quedaría?"

Él trató de ignorar el dolor en sus ojos. Así que la había herido. Era mejor de este modo.

De todas maneras... ella lo había herido...

"Preferirías estar en el Bakumatsu…?

Se estremeció. Como se suponía que respondiera eso? "Crees que estoy loco?"

"Qué?"

Su oscura mirada aguantó la de ella. "Me escuchaste. Debes pensar que estoy loco para querer estar ahí. Pero tengo obligaciones..."

Kaoru tragó con fuerza. "Ella es bonita?"

Solo la miró fijamente, ante la perdida del habla. _De que estaba hablando? Ya no estaban teniendo la misma conversación?_

Kaoru desvió la mirada, lágrimas en sus ojos. "La amas, cierto? Es por eso que quieres volver..."

"De qué estás hablando!" finalmente exclamó él, exasperado. "Quién es bonita? Quiero volver, porqué tú quieres deshacerte de mí!" Vaciló ante la afligida expresión de ella. "...Verdad?"

Ambos voltearon la mirada en un torpe silencio, tratando de armarse de valor para que hablaran sus corazones. Infortunadamente ambos recuperaron su coraje al mismo tiempo.

"Quieres deshacerte de mí o no?

"No tienes a una chica esperando por ti?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Una _chica_? Crees que un asesino tiene una _chica_ esperando por él?" Resopló. "Nadie _espera_ por mí excepto Katsura."

"Entonces quién es Tomoe...?"

Se calló. "Quién.. Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?" se levantó en agitación, y caminó hacía un árbol, recargándose contra su tronco.

"Lo dijiste en tu sueño," susurró Kaoru. "Así que... ella _realmente_ significa algo para ti." Su voz no estaba exactamente acusando, pero al menos había un tono casi traicionado escondido en una profunda tristeza.

El pelirrojo miró al tardío sol finalmente comenzar a hundirse delante de la línea del árbol. "Tomoe..." Pausó. _Shinomori tenía razón? Debería él dejarla descansar? Tenía a Kaoru justo en frente de él. Tomoe solo quería que fuera feliz al final. No _querría_ ella esto_?

La tristeza oscureció sus ojos.

_Entonces de nuevo, realmente no tenía a Kaoru en absoluto. Tendría que regresar, quisiera o no. Pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que viera a esta chica de nuevo..._

"Kenshin?"

Salió de sus pensamientos ante la vacilante voz de ella. Su expresión era preocupada cuando se giró hacia ella.

"Lo siento," susurró. "No debí haberla recordado. Si no quieres hablar sobre ella..."

Battousai suspiró, tomando su decisión. Le sonrió gentilmente, caminado de regreso hacía ella y sentándose a su lado. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "No hiciste nada malo, Kaoru-dono. Por favor, no te disculpes. Tomoe es... complicada. No estoy listo para explicarte sobre ella. No creo que esté listo para mostrártela. No creo que esté listo para dejarla ir. No aún." Continuó apresuradamente antes de que ella pudiera interrumpir. "Sin embargo, Creo que diez años serán suficiente tiempo." Pausó, dejando que sus palabras penetraran. "Dame hasta entonces. Por favor." Su voz era suave, y sus ojos llorosos. "Dame hasta Meiji."

"Kenshin..."

Y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo de cerca. "Desde luego que esperare ese tiempo. Una persona puede hacer lo que sea por alguien a quien ella..." Kaoru calló, enrojeciendo un poco por lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Battousai fue incapaz de contestar. Alguien se acercaba. Cuidadosamente, la alejó de él, enviándole una rápida sonrisa antes de girar para ver a Okon acercándose. La mujer ninja sonrió reservadamente a ambos antes de girar específicamente hacia Battousai. "Himura-san," dijo, extendiendo su mano. Sostuvo un papel doblado. "Me fue entregado con instrucciones de asegurarme que lo recibieras."

Le envió una mirada perpleja. "Quien lo entregó?" preguntó, desdoblando el papel.

Okon sacudió su cabeza. "Una chica joven. Corrió antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más."

Battousai solo asintió, leyendo el papel. Su expresión se oscureció brevemente, dobló la nota, y la deslizó en su hakama. "Gracias..." dijo, levantado. "Me encargaré de esto."

Okon simplemente giró su cabeza y los dejó solos.

"Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru, sonando un poco alarmada. "Que es eso?"

Se giró hacia ella, su expresión se ablandó de nuevo. "No te preocupes, Kaoru-dono. No es nada de importancia."

Sus palabras no la reconfortaron. "Es algo malo, cierto? Cuando recibes mensajes, siempre es algo malo..."

Solo la miró fijamente, el sol poniéndose tras él, lanzando su rostro hacia la sombra, así ella no podría leer su expresión. "Está bien, Kaoru-dono. Solo tengo que salir por un ratito. Pero regresaré pronto, bien?"

Kaoru no pareció convencida, su mirada azul viendo fija y profundamente la suya. "Prometes que regresarás? No vas a abandonarme de nuevo?"

Su sonrisa era apenas visible en la dispersa oscuridad. "Lo prometo. Regresaré. No te preocupes."

Ella asintió, suspirando un poco en alivio. "Bien, entonces. Esperaré por ti. Pero no por mucho. Será mejor que regreses pronto."

"No tomará mucho tiempo." Con eso, dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Kaoru con sus propios pensamientos.

Él tenía sus propios problemas con que tratar. Las palabras de la nota fluyeron en su mente de nuevo:

_Terminaremos nuestro duelo, Battousai, de una forma u otra. Nos encontraremos en los puentes cerca de las afueras de la ciudad esta noche, o te buscaré yo mismo, y pelearemos en la posada de tus amigos. La decisión es tuya._

_Saito_

* * *

_1865_

Ushiro se sentó solo en su habitación, mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana. El cuarto era oscuro, la única luz venía de la luz de luna corriendo a través de la ventana abierta. Debería estar descansando. Había hablado con Katsura esa tarde, y sabía que estaría en una misión de nuevo al día siguiente más o menos, pero por alguna razón, era incapaz de dormir. En cambio, estaba mirando las estrellas y dejando a su mente vagar.

_Por qué necesitaba mi wakizashi?_

Ushiro no había hecho preguntas cuando Kenshin fue por la espada. Fue obvio que el pelirrojo no quería discutir eso, y honestamente, Ryu estaba honrado que Kenshin hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente para ir y tomar prestada su espada, así que mantuvo su boca cerrada. Pero algo no estaba bien. Kenshin no parecía él mismo, y eso era inquietante. Dos veces ya, Ryu había ido a la habitación de su camarada a verlo, y dos veces apenas había logrado convencerse que estaba dejando vagar su imaginación con él. Nada estaba mal. Kenshin probablemente solo necesitaba la espada porque finalmente había comprendido que la gente lo notaría. Y notarían si Battousai omitiera una espada. Eso era lógico.

Entonces por qué eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor?

Suspiró finalmente levantándose sobre sus pies. No iba conseguir nada de sueño hasta que estuviese seguro de que Kenshin estaba bien, así que era mejor solo terminar con eso.

Antes de que hubiera dado aún un paso, hubo un golpe en su puerta, alarmándolo. Lo primero que pensó es que debía ser el pelirrojo, ahorrándole un viaje, pero después de un momento y un segundo golpe, comprendió que el sonido era muy tímido. Era alguien más.

"Si?" llamó.

Hubo una pausa. Después una suave voz vino del otro lado de la puerta. "Ushiro-san... puedo hablar contigo?"

El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco, tirando de su gi, poniéndose presentable. "Nozomi-chan! Si... desde luego. Pasa por favor."

La puerta se deslizó, y la chica dio un paso adentro. Todas las tentativas de Ushiro de hacerse presentable no funcionaron. Sus ojos fueron al piso. Se inclinó extremadamente, y se levantó en silencio, solamente en la entrada.

Ushiro esperó un momento, aguardando que ella hablara. Cuando no lo hizo, aclaró su garganta un poco nervios y preguntó, "Necesitabas algo, Nozomi-chan?"

Ella levantó la vista un momento. "Ushiro-san." Su voz era tan calmada, que casi tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla. "Ushiro-san... Lamento molestarte tan tarde. Pero no sabía con quién hablar. No me atreví a despertar a Katsura-san..."

Los ojos del espadachín se ensancharon. "Katsura-san! Para que tendrías que despertarlo a _él_? Qué ha pasado?"

Parecía apenada. "Es Battousai-san… fui a su habitación a llevarle algo de cenar, y..." Se sonrojó un poco. "Se ha ido. No se qué le ha pasado. No me preocuparía, pero su futón estaba doblado, y la habitación fue limpiada. Parece como si solo se marchó." Finalmente miró directamente en sus ojos. "Ushiro-san. Estaba mal herido. Escuché al doctor hablando con Katsura-san la otra noche. Su brazo solo se curará si le deja descansar." Parecía estar cerca de las lágrimas. "Tengo miedo... Qué si él...?" Tragó, y continuó en una voz ligeramente más tranquila. "No quiero que muera, Ushiro-san. Si ha salido, y el Shinsengumi lo encuentra..."

No necesitaba acabar. Ushiro ya había tomado su katana y estaba en movimiento. "Kuso," juró suavemente. "Ese baka. Sabía que iba a hacer algo estupido! Va a tratar de regresar a casa... El _Baka_."

"Ushiro-san?"

Se giró para ver a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, y enviarle una apacible sonrisa. "Nozomi-chan, gracias por decirme. Lo traeré de regreso. No te preocupes. Estará bien. No voy a dejar que consiga matarse. Bien?"

Sin esperar aún por su respuesta, caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta.

"Ushiro-san!" Exclamó ella, apresurándose por el pasillo. Pero él ya había girado la esquina y no la escuchó.

"Ushiro-san..." su voz era un susurro. "Ten cuidado, también..."

* * *

En otra parte de Kyoto, la luna brilló sobre una muy diferente escena. Un hombre solo de pie en las escaleras de un templo. El aire fresco revolvió su largo cabello mientras limpiaba su espada. Entonces, después de envainarla, se giró y bajó las escaleras, sin ser consciente del cuerpo abandonado cerca de la cima. Era todo. Y una vez que sus victimas estaban muertas, perdían la importancia.

El cuerpo. La sangre. No significaban nada para él ahora. Siguió andando pasadas las escaleras. No importaba... nada de eso importaba.

Los oscuros ojos de Shishio se estrecharon mientras hacía su camino por las principales calles de Kyoto. Había un fuerte ki tras él. Alguien estaba siguiéndolo.

Claramente alguien más tenía un deseo de morir...

* * *

Kenshin suspiró, deslizándose por las sombras. Esto era ridículo. En cualquier otro momento, el Shinsengumi habría estado sobre él. Ahora que él quería enfrentarlos, no estaban? Había andado por todas sus rutas normales, pero no se veían por ninguna parte.

Su valor ya estaba escaseando. No estaba seguro cuanto más de esto podría soportar. Pero si dejaba que sus frustraciones tomaran el mando, entonces perdería su atención, condenándolo a la muerte. No era tiempo para el pánico.

Y así siguió moviéndose por las calles, buscando por el hombre que podría salvarlo o destruirlo. El frío aire le hizo temblar un poco, y su hombro dolió peor que nunca. Pero estaba relativamente seguro que podría usarlo, al menos por un tiempo. Finalmente se estaba curando. Mientras no se forzara demasiado en esta pelea, sería capaz de continuar usándolo en la era Meiji.

Sonrió secamente y abandonó aquel tren de pensamientos. No quería forzar su suerte...

El pelirrojo giró otra esquina. Sumergiéndose en otra sombra. Era un baile lleno de gracia. Como parte de un elaborado espectáculo. En el primer acto, suavemente se deslizaba dentro y fuera de las sombras. Luego venía la acción. La matanza. Y finalmente la limpieza... de su propia sangre, o de sus victimas. Era enfermo. De pronto comprendió el por qué no tenía interés en ver algún espectáculo cuando Kaoru-dono le invitaba.

Kenshin paró en las sombras de una posada cerca de las afueras de la ciudad por un momento. _Kaoru-dono_. Necesitaba enfocar sus pensamiento en alguna otra cosa. _Cualquier_ _otra_ cosa. Porque si estaba tratando de emparejar sus pensamientos con su joven yo, entonces Kaoru-dono tendría que ser la última cosa en su mente. Battousai no pensaría en ella...

Suspiró. Había pensado que la parte más difícil sería ponerse la wakizashi. Obviamente se había equivocado...

Su rostro estaba firmemente grabado en su mente. Estaba haciendo esto por ella. Regresando por ella. Si no fuera por Kaoru-dono, no tendría nada porque regresar a casa. Como podría liberar su mente de ella?

No le dieron la posibilidad para pensar demasiado por mucho tiempo. De pronto hubo un fuerte ki radiando de cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para sumir que quienquiera que fuera sabía que Kenshin estaba ahí. El rurouni deslizó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, asegurándose cuidadosamente que fuera su sakabatou la que agarraba.

Quién era? No era el Shinsengumi... de eso estaba muy seguro...

No tuvo que preguntarse por mucho tiempo. Una elegante figura estuvo de pronto a su visa. El hombre llevaba un gi azul oscuro y negro. Su cabello recogido en una corta coleta. Su espada aún no estaba desenvainada, pero Kenshin sospechó que esto era solo porqué el espadachín había estudiado a Battousai, e intentaba usar un battou-jutsu contra él.

El agarre de Kenshin se apretó sobre su sakabatou.

Estuvieron inmóviles por un largo momento, enfrentándose en silencio. Cada uno esperando por el otro para hacer un movimiento.

Lo que era más desconcertante sobre el hombre eran sus ojos. Grande y penetrante azul. Parecían ver fijamente muy dentro del alma de Kenshin.

Otro momento de calma. Entonces finalmente hubo desplazamiento.

Fue Uonuma Usui, el anti-asesino, quien hizo el primer movimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 26: Confrotamiento

_Dewa mata!_


	26. Enfrentamiento

Disculpen la tardanza! La verdad me he demorado demasiado en colocar los capítulos y aunque tengo razones no las usaré como excusa.

Mei Fanel: aquí sabrás si diste en el blanco sobre en quién piensa Battousai, gracias por leer y por tu review!

Okashira janet: ya verás como hacen estos dos para ponerse de acuerdo, muchos saludos y suerte con tus historias

Alisse: Si, la ley de Murphy persigue al pobre de Kenshin, incluso en el anime/manga mismo, pero esperemos que le vaya mejor o que se haga una limpia xD

Espero que todos estén bien y que sigan leyendo, falta poco para el final!

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 26: Enfrentamiento**_

_1878_

El sol se había puesto completamente al momento en que Battousai se deslizaba por Kyoto y se aproximaba a los puentes. Su mente era un lío. Sabía que necesitaba enfocarse en su batalla con Saito, pero no podía sacar a Kaoru, o a la preocupación en sus ojos, de su mente. Ella realmente se preocupaba por él. Por su bienestar.

Suspiró, sabiendo que ella estaría molesta cuando averiguara lo que había hecho. Que la había abandonado para ir a luchar con Saito otra vez. Pero se negaba a arriesgar las inocentes vidas de la gente en la Aoi-ya. Aún aquellas que difícilmente vio. Aquellos que no conocía. Si permitiera a Saito ir y enfrentarlo ahí, fácilmente se convertiría en un baño de sangre.

Y Kaoru… que tal si saltaba en el camino de nuevo? Podría él protegerla una segunda vez? No podría soportar la idea de su muerte como la que tuvo Tomoe... al final de una espada dirigida por él.

No. Esto era mejor. Estaría más segura allí. Solo esperaba que no lo siguiera...

La reprimió de su mente. No. necesitaba enfocarse ahora mismo. Los puentes estaban a la vista, y si perdía su concentración, podría terminar muerto. Eso sería inaceptable, muerto por la espada. Tenía una promesa que mantener. _Más de una promesa, en realidad_... pensó, recordando su súplica de que Kaoru esperara por él.

Sus preocupaciones fueron poderosamente borradas de su mente ante la vista del hombre casualmente apoyado contra el pasamanos del puente como si nada estuviera mal. Giró ante el acercamiento de Battousai. El tiempo aparentemente había cambiado a Saito, pero los ojos de lobo seguían ardiendo tan claramente como lo hacían hace diez años. Este hombre era tan lobo como siempre.

El pelirrojo se tensó un poco. Sería un tonto al tomar a Saito ligeramente, incluso si _estaba_ comenzando a envejecer...

"Así que decidiste venir después de todo," dijo Saito suavemente. Había un cigarrillo pendiendo de sus labios.

Battousai lo miró fijamente por un momento, notando la manera con que Saito hablaba fácilmente con aquello. Claramente el lobo se había aficionado a fumar mucho. Lo manejaba como si fuera parte de él. Battousai se encontró a si mismo preguntándose por qué. Un pensamiento estupido quizás, pero ese pequeño vicio repentinamente le dio a Saito un filo humano que el joven nunca antes fue capaz de ver. Y un inconfortable pensamiento finalmente forzó su camino en su mente.

_Es solo un hombre. Nada más que carne y sangre. Saito Hajime no es un lobo. No más demonio de lo que yo soy. Es solo una persona, y si lo mato, estará muerto. Otro cuerpo para enterrar. Otra profanación sobre mi alma._

Su mascara debió deslizarte ligeramente cuando aquellos pensamientos traspasaron su mente, porque de pronto Saito tiró el cigarrillo de su boca, con sus ojos estrechándose. "Has estado aquí mucho tiempo, Battousai. Estas dejándote suavizar. Me temo que eso no es aceptable."

El chico no respondió.

El alto y delgado hombre dio un paso adelante, arrojando el cigarrillo entre las sombras. Una tenue brisa despeinó su cabello, pero aparte de eso, no hubo ningún sonido. Ningún movimiento más que el lento acercamiento del lobo. Unos pasos más, y Battousai estaría forzado a actuar, defender o atacar. Pero Saito paró un pelo antes de lo necesario. "Así que, Battousai. Terminaremos esto?" Desenvainó su espada y se deslizó en la posición del Gatotsu.

Battousai seguía sin moverse. "Solo dime una cosa," dijo el muchacho suavemente. "Por qué estamos peleando? Peleábamos por una causa en el pasado. Éramos parecidos en ese modo. Me rehúso a pensar que has cambiado tanto. Así que, qué he hecho? Sigo oponiéndome a ti en Meiji? Lucho contra el gobierno? Te he hecho algo personalmente?" Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "_Por qué?_"

Saito se mofó. "_Por qué_? Tienes que preguntarme _por qué_? Cuándo has necesitado alguna vez una _razón_?" Resopló. "Lo pondré en términos que puedas entender. Estoy tratando de _proteger_ a alguien. Eres una amenaza para su existencia. Así que estoy eliminándote. Es esa suficiente explicación para ti."

"No estoy aquí para asesinar a nadie," respondió el muchacho.

La sonrisa del lobo era fría y mortal. "No importa si eso es a lo que viniste. Si continúas aquí, exactamente eso es lo que va a suceder. Ahora..." sus dedos se deslizaron a través de la espada, su afilado borde brillando en la pálida luz de luna. "Como dije antes... terminemos esto."

Esta vez Battousai no discutió más, simplemente inclinó su cabeza, preparándose para la batalla.

* * *

Kaoru estaba sentada en el jardín, mirando la puesta de sol cuando Sano regresó a la Aoi-ya. Verla sentada ahí sola le tomó por sorpresa, y el luchador se detuvo un momento para mirarla. Había esperado que estuviera dentro con Battousai. Que sucedía? Que se había perdido durante su conversación con Saito, y la larga caminata pensativa que había seguido?

Después de mirarla por un rato, finalmente se acercó. "Jou-chan?"

Ella se giró. "Sanosuke?"

Miró alrededor de nuevo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí sola, Jou-chan? Cómo está Kenshin?"

Con eso ella se ruborizó un poco.

_Extraño_, pensó. Por qué era aquello algo que no se sentía del todo bien?

"Está despierto," dijo ella suavemente.

"Está levantado?" exclamó Sano. Se acercó a la Aoi-ya. "Desde cuando? Está bien? Dónde está? Debo hablar con él."

"No puedes!" llamó Kaoru, saltando y corriendo tras él.

Sano vaciló y miró de regreso hacia ella, tratando que la urgencia no se mostrara en sus ojos. "No voy a lastimarlo. Solo tengo que decirle algo. Es importante. Sobre Saito."

Ante aquellas palabras, los azules ojos de la chica se ensancharon, y dio un paso atrás. "Saito...?" preguntó, su voz vacilando un poco. "Qué pasa con Saito?"

Dio la vuelta. "No te preocupes por eso, Jou-chan. No es nada. Solo necesito hablar con Kenshin."

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ella había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, y tomaba su manga. "Sanosuke, por favor. Qué pasa con Saito?"

Sano se estremeció, tratando de voltear la mirada. Odiaba cuando ella lo miraba así. Era muy difícil decirle no. "Es mejor si no lo sabes, Jou-chan. Solo déjame ir a la Aoi-ya para hablar con él."

"Pero él no está ahí!"

El arrebato de ella finalmente irrumpió claramente en su mente. "Él... qué? Él está qué? Dónde...?"

Negó con su cabeza, aún agarrando su manga. La preocupación en sus ojos fue abrumada ahora por el miedo. El entendimiento estaba amaneciendo, y no era una bonita vista. Sano solo esperaba que supiera lo que ella hacía.

La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco. "Dónde está él, Kaoru? Qué sucedió?"

"Se fue hace un momento. Alguien le dejó una nota, y él solo se marchó después de leerla. Dijo que regresaría pronto y fue todo."

"_Demonios_," juró Sano. _Qué demonios estaba pensando? A donde diablos pudo haber ido ese baka?_ Sano no quería pensar que su amigo pudiera ser tan estupido como para aceptar un desafío en su condición. Especialmente de Saito. De nuevo, Kenshin tenía un irritante hábito de salvar a todos los demás antes de preocuparse por una pequeñez como su propia vida. Y si Saito le _había_ dado una nota... ese lobo no era estupido. Si quería que Battousai fuera, no tendría ningún límite. "_Maldito baka_!" juró de nuevo. "Va a luchar otra vez!"

"Qué!"

Sano parpadeó en sorpresa hacia Kaoru. Casi olvidó que estaba sosteniéndola frente a él. Finalmente la soltó, con sus brazos caídos a su costado. Gimió, cerrando sus ojos un momento. "Saito... quiere enfrentar a Kenshin de nuevo. Nunca soñé que le mandaría decir tan pronto. Debió enviarle a Kenshin esa nota tan pronto como me fui. _Maldito!_ Si hubiese venido directamente aquí, hubiese sido capaz de detenerlo. Es mi culpa. Si él muere, será mi culpa..."

No tuvo una oportunidad de terminar el pensamiento cuando de repente algo chocó a través de su cabeza. "_Ow!_ Que _demonios_!" gritó, sus ojos abriéndose bruscamente.

Kaoru estaba de pie delante de él con su bokken desenvainado. "'El qué si' no va a salvarlo, Sanosuke. Mientras mas estés aquí llorando sobre eso, menos probabilidad tendrá de salir vivo de ahí."

"_No estoy llorando_!" gritó.

"Lo _estarás_ si no te controlas," contestó ella, fulminándolo de regreso. "Ahora, sabes donde podrían estar?"

"Probablemente cerca de los puentes a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero..." parpadeó en sorpresa cuando algo le sobrevino finalmente. "Hey, estás actuando como tú de nuevo. Sucedió algo mientras me fui?"

Kaoru lo miró por un momento, después finalmente respondió. "Él regresó a mí."

Antes de que Sano tuviera oportunidad de contestar, ella estaba corriendo, y fue forzado a seguirla.

* * *

_1865_

La espada de Usui rozó a Kenshin por apenas una pulgada. Solo la asombrosa velocidad de Kenshin lo salvó. Pero el anti-asesino era rápido también, y en el momento en que la espada de Kenshin estaba afuera y lista, Usui ya lo había rodeado de nuevo.

Kenshin gruñó cuando bloqueó el golpe, apretando sus dientes ante el dolor en su hombro. Al menos esto se mantenía firme por ahora. Pero por cuanto más tiempo?

Probablemente no tanto como necesitaba. Ciertamente no tanto como quería... De nuevo, el pelirrojo evadió, esta vez lanzándose en un contraataque, golpeando al hombre directamente en la espalda.

Tal golpe al menos debería haberlo hecho más lento, pero su oponente era como un hombre enloquecido, ciegamente ignorando el dolor e impactando para completar su único objetivo. Destruir.

La frente de Kenshin se arrugó cuando trató de enfocar su concentración. Era difícil leer el ki de este hombre. Había mucha agresión enfocada, pero ninguna de eso era útil. Nada que pudiera usar para predecir los movimientos de Usui. Era casi como si la concentración de Usui... su _motivación_ y obsesivo deseo para ganar, cegara a Kenshin de sus ataques. No era asombroso que fuera un asesino tan exitoso.

El alto hombre atacó con otra estocada, y Kenshin de nuevo bloqueó satisfactoriamente el golpe, seguido de un movimiento que desvió la Katana de Usui. La espada desviada tocó el hombro herido de Kenshin.

El dolor era increíble. Su hombro curado estaba todavía demasiado entumecido para moverse de ese modo, y la herida añadida, aunque superficial como era, solo intensificaba la agonía. La sakabatou casi cayó de su mano, y fue forzado a envainarla por un momento para recuperarse.

_Piensa por delante del dolor... Solo ignóralo. Lo has hecho antes. Puedes hacerlo ahora._

Levantó la vista para ver la sonrisa maliciosa del otro hombre.

"Así que, Battousai, dime... Cómo se siente saber que vas a morir?"

"No me entierres aún," gruñó Kenshin a través de los dientes apretados, sus profundos ojos azul violeta destellando.

Usui solamente rió. "Por supuesto que no." Su sonrisa se extendió, cuando se impulsó hacia delante.

Por un momento, Kenshin se confundió. Era el mismo movimiento que había fallado antes. Por qué repetirlo? Entendió poco después, cuando una vez más, la espada de Usui tocó su hombro. Solo esta vez, el anti-asesino lanzó toda su fuerza detrás del golpe desviado, cortando las vendas restantes y la carne.

Esta vez Kenshin dejó caer la espada, su brazo debilitado enormemente por el golpe. Gotas de sangre carmesí punteando la nieve debajo de él. Cayó en una rodilla, agarrando su hombro. Sus dedos rozaban la roja nieve medio derretida, a pulgadas de su espada. Pero también ser una milla...

_No puedo morir aquí_… el pensamiento estaba fuerte dentro de su mente y se forzó a ponerse en pie. Pero esta vez no podría usar el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki como un ataque. Y solo el pensamiento no sería suficiente para salvarlo.

"Adiós, Battousai."

_No moriré por tu mano!_ La mano izquierda sangrada cayó en su cadera. Lentamente flexionó los dedos de la derecha. Seguían moviéndose. Podía sentirlos. Eso era bueno. Quizás no había perdido aún...

Los movimientos de Usui eran rápidos y fluidos. Era casi parte de las sombras, su destellante espada y sus brillantes ojos eran las únicas cosas que centellaban en la pálida luz de luna.

La espada era casi difusa. Otro minuto y esto acabaría.

La espada cortó el hombro de Kenshin justo cuando salió del camino. El corte era superficial, y el golpe lateral de Usui fue cortado un poco por un fuerte golpe al lado de su cabeza.

El hombre tambaleó hacía atrás, tratando de recuperar su concentración. Tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Kenshin de pie jadeando a corta distancia, pedazos de la garrafa de sake ensuciando el piso a su alrededor. Algunos pequeños pedazos seguían en la carne de Usui. El pelirrojo dejó caer lo que permanecía del inesperado regalo de su shishou.

Usui escupió algo de sangre en la nieve. "No estás tú lleno de sorpresas?" gruñó, con una peligrosa luz en sus ojos.

"Casi tantas sorpresas como tengo yo," vino una suave voz desde las sombras.

El anti-asesino giró justo a tiempo para bloquear la katana cortando hacia él.

Usui se mofó. "Estás aquí para salvar a tu camarada?" gruñó al intruso. "O es solo que no puedes esperar tu turno para morir?"

Los ojos de Shishio nunca abandonaron el rostro de Usui, con su expresión fría y mortal. "Mira bien. Soy la muerte. Y seré la última cosa que verás." Solo entonces sus ojos giraron brevemente a Kenshin, quien estaba ahora de pie, con espada en mano.

"Shishio..."

El asesino asintió brevemente hacia él. "Me encargaré de este. Tendrás problemas con que lidiar para ti solo dentro de poco. Me siguieron..."

Shishio no terminó. Usui finalmente se ubicó de nuevo y rodeó al intruso, su verdadero objetivo. Pero Kenshin no necesitaba escuchar la advertencia de Shishio para saber a quien iba a enfrentar.

Este ki era fuerte y claro.

Lentamente, Kenshin giró, con sus ojos enfocándose en la figura de ojos ambarinos en las sombras.

Saito.

* * *

_Capítulo 27: El giro de la situación_


	27. El giro de la situación

Lamento mucho esta gran tardanza, demasiadas cosas importantes han pasado; además me quedé sin computadora por varias semanas, y tuve que mandarla arreglar. Malditos virus! Pero bueno, esto se acerca al final, quedan muy pocos capítulos.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia que traduzco y en especial a: Mei Fanel, Ryu-Lov, Alisse y okashira janet por tomar un momento de su tiempo en escribir un review.

Disclaimer: La historia y el fanfic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo la traduzco para ustedes

Muchas gracias! Y ahora el capítulo...

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 27: El giro de la situación **_

_1878_

La luz de la luna medio elevada era débil, obscurecida por las tenues nubes que se deslizaban lentamente por el cielo azul de la noche. Aun así, era suficiente. Sus espadas brillaban en la tenue luz, y sus ojos parecían destellar. El área circundante era silenciosa. Ningún animal hizo un sonido. Incluso el viento parecía sostener su aliento. El ki de aquellos dos era una fuerza más imponente que la que se hubiera sentido ahí en una década. No era natural, e incluso aquellos dos no lo entendían, sabían que debían mantenerse fuera del camino.

Las nubes cambiaron, y la luna súbitamente brilló intensamente sobre las dos solitarias figuras. Dos frágiles seres atenta e infructuosamente disfrazados como un lobo y un demonio.

Saito estaba congelado en la posición de Gatotsu, viendo a Battousai quien permanecía listo para reaccionar en cualquier momento. Una débil sonrisa tocó los labios del lobo. "Adiós, Battousai."

La expresión del muchacho no cambió mientras sus estrechados ojos estudiaban al hombre delante de él. Esperando sentir su siguiente movimiento y reaccionar apropiadamente.

La espera no fue muy larga. Saito atacó.

Battousai desenvainó su espada y bloqueó el golpe de Saito fácilmente. Su propia espada cortó el aire sin esfuerzo, rozando contra la otra katana, y siguiendo su propio camino, cortando a través de la tela, y un poco de piel.

Estaban espalda con espalda. La expresión de Saito no había cambiado, e ignoró el lento sangrado de su hombro. Era un rasguño. No iba a perder su ventaja por un poco de sangre.

De nuevo, se giró para ver al muchacho ya en movimiento. Saito bloqueó, atacando. Su espada casi corta al muchacho. Casi sobrepasaba a la increíblemente rápida Katana de Battousai. Empujó otra vez, tan pronto como la espada del chico rozó por delante de él, cortando un poco más de tela, y un poco más de piel en el hombro contrario del lobo.

Saito solo logró quitar unos pocos mechones de cabello pelirrojos del muchacho. Apretó sus dientes. Eso era ridículo. Battousai revoloteaba alrededor como una mariposa. Aquí. Allá. Y el momento antes de que el lobo pudiera saltar, se había ido, en movimiento otra vez. El lobo estaba listo para sacar algo de sangre ahora, solo por hacer un golpe.

Su expresión era seria. Sus ojos permanecían fríos. Él ganaría esto. No había opción. Las probabilidades estaban contra él, pero no podía permitirle a este niño vivir en Meiji. Era demasiado peligroso en un tiempo como este. Los ojos de Saito se estrecharon. Y de todos modos, era cierto que quería enfrentar a Battousai una última vez, pero no así. Fue finalmente forzado a admitir a sí mismo el hecho que era al hombre mayor a quien quería enfrentar. Quería derrotar al hombre que había sobrevivido el cambio de era.

No había ninguna razón verdadera en derrotar a este muchacho, excepto demostrar que aún a los treinta y cinco, este lobo seguía siendo mortal. Pero ese no era el punto. Nunca lo había sido. Necesitaba enfrentar al Battousai mayor, porque necesitaba probarse a sí mismo que Meiji _no había_ destruido a todos los que conoció. Necesitaba saber que al menos _Battousai_ había mantenido al hombre de sus recuerdos.

La determinación endureció sus rasgos. Esa era la razón por la que necesitaba ganar. Porque si este chico no iba a casa. Si ese hombre moría en el pasado, Saito nunca la sabría.

Y eso era inaceptable.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo a distancia, su katana envainada, listo para un ataque rápido. Su mano estaba ya alcanzando la espada.

Los ojos del lobo se enfocaron en el brazo de la espada del muchacho. El ángulo ligeramente incomodo en el cual lo mantenía. Y el muy débil temblor de la mano que rozaba la empuñadura de la espada.

Quizás había una oportunidad después de todo...

* * *

_1865_

Kenshin mandó una última mirada cautelosa hacia Shishio, pero el hitokiri se mantenía fácilmente contra Usui. Kenshin sabía como terminaría. Shishio no necesitaría su ayuda. El pelirrojo se giró para enfocarse en su propio objetivo, el líder de la tercera unidad, Saito Hajime.

La frente de Kenshin se arrugó. "Dónde está tu unidad?"

Su pregunta casi pareció tomar al lobo por sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrado a las palabras antes de la batalla. Saito dudó un momento, antes de responder suavemente, "Están en otra parte. Esto es entre tú y yo. No hay razón para dejarles intervenir." Deslizó su espada fuera de su funda, y se preparó para luchar. "Terminaremos esto?"

El pelirrojo asintió brevemente, preparando su propia espada. Al menos este sería un duelo honorable. Sin embargo, no era bajo la mejor de las circunstancias. Estaba gravemente herido. El brazo de su espada se sentía débil e inestable. Su agarre era firme, pero no fuerte. También, estaban aun a una corta distancia del río, y Kenshin no estaba seguro si el río por si solo sería necesario para cambiar. Habría una forma en que pudiera dirigir a Saito en aquella dirección...?

No fue capaz de pensar en eso cuando Saito se movió, forzando a Kenshin a reaccionar. El pelirrojo desenvainó su sakabatou, logrando bloquear el poderoso ataque del lobo. Se permitió a sí mismo permanecer en movimiento un poco más de lo necesario, dirigiendo a ambos lejos de Shishio y Usui y hacia los puentes.

Saito golpeó de nuevo, y una vez más Kenshin estuvo en defensiva, bloqueando el golpe, y retrocediendo otra vez una corta distancia, moviéndolos más cerca del río, pero realmente nunca dirigiendo un ataque hacia su oponente.

El lobo frunció el ceño. "Tienes miedo de atacarme?" resopló. "Sabía que no eras el verdadero Battousai. _Él_ no correría. Pelearía y, si fuera necesario, moriría honorablemente."

_Tiene razón..._ El agarre de Kenshin se apretó sobre su sakabatou envainada. _Si voy a tratar de convertirme en Battousai otra vez, aún por este corto tiempo, no puedo permanecer solo en defensiva_. Tragó con fuerza, pero justo entonces tomó su decisión, su expresión fue firme. _Tengo mi sakabatou. No lo mataré. Pero si no ataco, nunca iré a casa..._

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para calmarse. Esta vez recibió el Gatotsu de Saito con un golpe lateral suyo, rozando el brazo del líder de unidad. Antes de que Saito reaccionara apropiadamente, Kenshin estaba en el aire.

"_Ryu Tsui Sen!"_

El lobo había estado esperando esto, y saltó hacia atrás, con la espada lista y en defensiva. Apenas evitó ser lastimado, y siguió con su propia estocada izquierda. Kenshin salió del camino, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La herida en su costado era superficial, y el pelirrojo no le prestó atención, atacando de nuevo.

Saito evadió. "Eres lento." Su propia espada apenas evitó golpear a Kenshin en el pecho. El pelirrojo giró al segundo siguiente, recibiendo una profunda, pero poco mortal herida en su costado.

Se detuvo brevemente, recuperando su aliento y estabilizándose. Su respiración era irregular, y se sintió un poco mareado por la perdida de sangre. No había comprendido la extensión de sus heridas hasta ese momento. Esto iba a tener que terminar pronto.

Saito miró al pelirrojo cautelosamente, preparado para todo.

Estaban cerca del puente ahora. Tan cerca que el rápido movimiento del río era claramente audible para ambos hombres, ahogando los sonidos distantes de la pelea de Shishio y Usui.

Sin embargo, el Puente era la última cosa en la mente del pelirrojo. La pérdida de sangre estaba molestándolo. O quizás era la vista alrededor de él en la nieve. Las memorias resurgían, inquietando su mente y cegándolo al presente. Cuando miró de vuelta a Saito a través de su suelto rojo-fuego cabello, el lobo obtuvo la vista de ámbar en los ojos de su oponente. Los ojos de un hitokiri.

Finalmente.

El lobo sonrió. _Ahora estamos progresando_...

* * *

_1878_

Kaoru y Sano corrían por las calles, determinados en encontrar a Battousai antes de que lograra matarse. La intranquilidad se reflejaba en sus ojos por el muchacho que en realidad nunca habían conocido, pero por el que para ambos, crecía el afecto.

Kaoru respiraba con fuerza. Echó un vistazo a Sano quien estaba solo a una corta distancia delante de ella. "Estás seguro de que estarán en los puentes?" dijo sin detenerse.

Sano asintió. "Confía en mí. Si Saito fue quien le dio ese mensaje, entonces va a querer enfrentar a Kenshin por el río."

"Saito está tratando de enviarlo de regreso?"

El luchador derrapó en una parada tan bruscamente que Kaoru corrió hacía él casi tirándolos a ambos en la calle. "Qué dijiste?"

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, levantándose y comenzando a alejarse. "No tenemos tiempo para esto, Sano! Tenemos que irnos."

Ignoró las palabras, tomándola del brazo en un casi apretón. "Jou-chan, sólo qué dijiste?" la miró fijamente con incredulidad. "Estás tratando de decirme que _sabes_ sobre él? Sabes lo que sucedió?"

"Desde luego!"

Saito sacudió su cabeza. "_Cómo?_"

"Él me lo dijo," rompió ella, tirando de su apretón. Su mirada era feroz. "Pero eso no importa ahora. Necesitamos llegar a él. Ya ha sido demasiado lastimado. No quiero verlo en más dolor."

"Jou-chan..."

Levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos reflejaban su propia preocupación. "Él ha pasado por mucho, Sano. Y tanto como quiero a nuestro Kenshin de regreso, y que todo esté bien, no estoy dispuesta a ponerle en peligro de salir mucho más lastimado por Saito."

Sano vaciló, mirando la intensa mirada protectora de la chica. "Pero qué si es su único camino a casa? Digo... tampoco me gusta esto. Preferiría solo aventar a Battousai en el río y ver qué sucede, pero qué si es así? Podemos protegerlo ahora... pero ellos probablemente pelearían tarde o temprano."

Kaoru negó con su cabeza. "No puedo dejar que nadie le haga daño, Sano. No lo entiendes? Si me aparto y dejo que esto le pase, lo perderé para siempre, aún si él regresa."

Sanosuke solo la miró fijamente, confundido. "Lo que dices no tiene sentido..."

"Tú mismo lo dijiste. Necesito dejarle _saber_ que acepto su pasado. Todas las partes de su pasado. Si le doy la espalda ahora solo para tener a mi rurouni de regreso, entonces no lo merezco." Se sacó obstinadamente las lágrimas de frustración. "Así que, has lo que quieras, Sanosuke, pero yo haré lo que pueda!" con esas palabras corrió de nuevo.

Sano le siguió cerca, no tan seguro de lo que ella decía. Pero no importaba. Todo lo que importaba ahora era asegurarse de que su amigo salió bien de esta. Era su culpa que Kenshin estuviera en este lío. Sano indudablemente iba a sacarlo de eso...

_Solo resiste, Kenshin_, pensó. _Ambos... resistan. Ya vamos..._

* * *

_1865_

Ushiro corrió a través de las sombras en su propia cacería. Había buscado por todas partes por casi una hora y media, sin suerte.

_Dónde podría estar ese baka?_

No ayudaba que Ushiro nunca hubiese pensado en preguntarle a Kenshin qué había sucedido para llevarlo ahí. Cómo pensaba ir a casa. Y ciertamente no ayudaba que Ushiro no supiera cómo pensaría esta versión mayor de su amigo...

_O lo hacía? Este Kenshin mayor no era del todo diferente al muchacho que conocía, una vez que logras pasar todas las máscaras y escondites. A donde habría ido Battousai?_ Se detuvo y pensó por un momento. _El chico era racional. Se habría dirigido directamente al lugar donde esto comenzó. Buscando pistas ahí. Así que dónde...? _

Esto golpeó a Ushiro de repente y se puso en movimiento otra vez, corriendo hacía la orilla de Kyoto. Kenshin había estado perdido por un día entero cuando encontró a Ushiro esa noche. Había aparecido de nuevo cerca de las afueras de la ciudad durante la pelea con Okita y Saito. Eso tuvo que haber sido cuando ellos cambiaron...

Corrió fuerte, sabiendo que aún a esta velocidad, no llegaría a tiempo si Kenshin acababa contra los Shinsengumi.

El sudor brillo en su piel, congelándolo en el frío aire. Sus rodillas dolían. Sus heridas quemaban. Pero había olvidado todo aquello. Su atención estaba centrada en su amigo.

_Después de todo lo que has pasado, mereces vivir en paz. No voy a dejar que mueras. No aquí... y definitivamente no ahora..._

* * *

_1878_

Battousai casi no percibió llegar el Gatotsu, el lobo estaba moviéndose tan rápido, a pesar de sus heridas. Los ojos del chico lograron seguir sus movimientos. El ángulo estaba ligeramente movido. Saito no iba por un golpe mortal.

_Qué estaba haciendo?_

Battousai se alistó para bloquear el golpe, cuando de la nada el hombre mayor cambió su movimiento, lanzando al muchacho. Los ojos de Battousai se ensancharon, cuando el lobo forzó su estocada en un corte, rasgando de manera ascendente a través del cuerpo del muchacho, la espada terminó cortando profundamente la, ya existente herida, en su hombro. Saito giró la espada un poco, lo justo para debilitar el brazo, pero no exactamente demasiado para causar un daño permanente...

Al menos, Saito esperaba que no. Con este muchacho, uno nunca sabía...

Su espada se alejó de la carne de Battousai, centelleando de rojo con su sangre, cuando el asombrado lobo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con una herida profunda en su propia pierna por la rápida respuesta del muchacho ante su ataque. La sangre fluyó libremente. Bloqueando el dolor, sostuvo una mano en la herida, mirando críticamente al muchacho frente a él.

Battousai estaba más herido. De pie al borde del río, balanceándose ligeramente. Respiraba con fuerza, con su mano izquierda tomando la rasgada piel de su hombro. Caía ligeramente hacia delante. Con sus ojos ensanchados.

Parpadeó una vez. Dos. Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente. Y el filo estaba en sus ojos de vuelta. Estaba listo. Y ahora nada lo detendría.

* * *

_1865_

Los movimientos de Kenshin eran más rápidos ahora, más seguros. No le había permitido al hitokiri asumir completamente el control, pero podía sentirlo cerca de la superficie. Sin nada más, Kenshin sospechaba que esto le daba fuerza para luchar otra vez. No quería saber cuanto más duraría, pero esperaba que solo tuviera que luchar unos momentos más. Solo lo suficiente para colocarse en el puente. Solo lo suficiente para ir a casa.

_Tiene que funcionar_, pensó desesperadamente, esquivando el Gatotsu de nuevo. _Tiene que_...

Su espada se deslizó silenciosamente a través de la luz de luna, causando grandes trazos de luz cuando brilló. Logró golpear a Saito, directamente a través del pecho. Esto dejó sin aire al líder de la tercera unidad.

Kenshin vaciló, momentáneamente sobresaltado por la carencia de sangre, después horrorizado de que la hubiera esperado. El pelirrojo se alejó, tratando de enfocar su mente de nuevo. _No puedo dejarme hundir tanto_...

Envainó su espada otra vez, alistándose para otro ataque. Su mano buscó la empuñadura, deslizándose hacia la sakabatou, y continuando por el wakizashi. Sus dedos acababan de agarrarla cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, y dejó caer su mano, liberando la espada como si se hubiera quemado.

Dificultosamente logró sacar su mente del borde otra vez. Pero se volvía más difícil con cada ataque. Caminaba en el orilla, indispuesto a caer.

Su expresión se endureció. Pero qué tan lejos tendría que ir?

Saito había atacado otra vez. Kenshin no lo notó hasta que era casi demasiado tarde, apenas sacó su espada lo suficientemente a tiempo para bloquear un golpe mortal. El río estaba ahora justo detrás de él. Sus pies de hecho tocaban un poco la orilla.

Aquella breve distracción fue todo. Saito empujó su espada hacía delante mientras Kenshin trataba de recuperar su equilibrio. El golpe de su katana fue lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer que Kenshin perdiera su equilibrio.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, había caído hacía atrás en el río. La fría agua cubrió su cabeza, cegándolo del lobo arriba de él. En su sorpresa, jadeó e inhaló agua. Kenshin luchó para ir a la superficie, pero su debilitado brazo derecho no cooperó en la fría agua, y solo se hundió.

Esto era todo.

Había acabado... y había perdido...

_Kaoru..._

Fue el último pensamiento de Kenshin antes de que todo se volviese negro.

* * *

_1878_

"_Kenshin_!"

El grito vino de la nada.

Battousai se giró para ver a Kaoru corriendo hacia él. Sano estaba cerca detrás. _Qué están haciendo aquí?_ El corazón del muchacho saltó de golpe. _Van a conseguir matarse._ No puedo protegerlos así. _Va a ser igual que en Otsu!"_

"_Jou-chan_!"

Ella ignoró la desesperada voz de Sano y siguió corriendo.

Saito no había girado ante el sonido del nombre del muchacho. La voz de Kaoru captando la atención de Kenshin era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin vacilación, atacó, ignorando el ardor de sus heridas. El dolor de sus músculos.

El muchacho giró en un momento muy tarde. Su espada estaba solo levantada a la mitad cuando Saito lo cogió, tirando al herido joven en el río. Justo como lo había hecho trece años atrás.

Kaoru gritó. Y sonaba como si Sano hubiera gritado su nombre. Pero el agua estaba ahora sobre la cabeza del chico, y no podía encontrar la fuerza para lograr salir. El río amortiguaba todo, incluso como si entumecía sus miembros.

_Lo siento..._

Se sentía a sí mismo hundiéndose... sintiendo la fría agua entrando a su garganta.

_Lo siento... no te veré en Meiji después de todo..._

_Kaoru..._

* * *

_**Capítulo 28: Encrucijadas…**_


	28. Encrucijada

Out of Time

Otro capítulo, pronto llegará el final de esta historia, lamento haber dejado el otro así, pero actualicé un poco más rápido respecto a como lo venía haciendo…

Etterna Fanel: Aquí está el capítulo, no te preocupes!

Maat Sejmet: Gracias a ti por leer, y he aquí la siguiente parte

En fin, gracias a todos los que leen y saludos

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 28: Encrucijadas**_

Oscuridad. Esa fue la primera cosa de la que estuvo consciente Battousai. O estaba muerto, o no había abierto sus ojos aún. Estaba todavía demasiado atontado para estar completamente seguro. Forzó a sus perezosos ojos a abrirse, solo para cerrarlos inmediatamente después.

_Bien... así que no estaba muerto, no puedes cegarte cuando estás muerto, cierto?_

El resplandor a su alrededor había sido casi aplastante. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos de nuevo, esta vez protegiéndolos mientras elevaba sus rodillas. Después revisó sus piernas, inseguro de si sus heridas le permitirían ponerse de pie o no. Sorprendentemente, encontró la energía para moverse.

Entonces otro extraño pensamiento le llegó. _Ya no tengo dolor..._

Bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, esperando ver su gi casi despedazado y su hakama cubierto en su propia sangre.

Pero en lugar de eso vio que parecía como si no hubiese estado peleando en absoluto.

"Esto no es posible..." susurró, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, esta vez enfocándose en más que solo la luz.

Un frío extraño le llegó. No había nada. Nada sino luz por todas partes. Sin edificios, sin el río... ni Kyoto... solo... luz...

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco cuando el tardío pánico le invadió. "Qué es esto?" susurró.

"Este es el puente entre la vida y la muerte", dijo una tranquila voz detrás del chico. Battousai giró, sorprendido. No había sentido un ki aproximándose... nada... Y qué había dicho esa voz...? _Muerte?_ _Entonces..._ estoy _muerto?_

Buscó la fuente de la voz, notando finalmente una figura acercándose. Un hombre alto con cabello negro. Era la primera vez que Battousai lo _había visto_ sin espada. Estaba sonriendo.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza, confundido. "Ushiro-san?"

El hombre asintió, con su familiar sonrisa agrandándose. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kenshin."

El chico negó con la cabeza. "Solo un par de días..." miró a su alrededor con desesperación. "Dónde estamos, Ushiro-san? Dónde está Katsura-san? Está bien?" Estaba tan preocupado que ignoró el tono familiar con el que Ushiro usaba su nombre.

Su preocupación causó que el otro hombre riera. "Es muy de ti estar preocupado por todos los demás mientras _eras tu_ de quien cuya vida estaba en peligro."

El chico cayó en silencio por un momento, procesando las palabras. "Entonces estoy muerto," dijo en una voz resignada. "O muriendo." Antes de que el otro hombre pudiera responder, otro pensamiento pareció golpear a Battousai, y sus abiertos ojos azul-violeta buscaron de pronto los del otro hombre. "Pero... espera... Ushiro-san... _tú estás_... no... _Tú_ no puedes estar muerto. Cuando te dejé..." De pronto parecía como un niño perdido.

Ushiro levantó su mano, tratando de calmar al preocupado chico, la intranquilidad de Battousai logró que su calida sonrisa por el chico se extendiera. "En este lugar, el tiempo es irrelevante. No necesito estar muerto en tu tiempo. Moriré eventualmente. Ese es el por qué estoy aquí. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Estoy aquí como la última vez... para guiarte de regreso a la vida."

"La última vez...?"

"No es la primera vez que has estado aquí, Kenshin, lo recuerdes o no. Viniste antes una vez, cuando te encontraste con el camino incorrecto." Esta vez sonrió un poco desdeñosamente. "Quizás esta vez realmente me escuches cuando te guíe."

El joven cerró los ojos, tratando de aceptar todo eso. "Así que, no estoy muerto... y tu vas a guiarme de regreso a la vida?" Sacudió la cabeza, y abrió los ojos, con frustración brillando en ellos, y con un poco de amargura. "Por qué?" preguntó. "Por qué molestarse? Es mejor de esta manera."

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro del otro. "Mejor estar muerto? Kenshin..." La mirada de Ushiro se nubló con dolor. "Cómo puedes decir eso? Hay personas a las que le importas. Tú _sabes_ eso." Dio un par de pasos hacia el frustrado chico. "Kenshin... crees que estaría aquí si no me importaras? No todos tienen un guía. Pero no quiero que enfrentes esto solo. No tienes que cargar todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. Hay algunos de nosotros que te ayudaríamos, si nos dejaras. No necesitas estar solo... ni siquiera en este lugar..."

Battousai suspiró. "No merezco esto. Mira lo que he hecho." Sus ojos llamearon, pero aún en el calor de la pasión, permanecieron en un azul violeta oscuro, sin indicios de ámbar encendido dentro de ellos. "Mira las vidas que he tomado! Soy un monstruo, justo como dijeron. Un demonio." Su voz decayó un poco. "Todo lo que hago es destruir a aquellos que me ayudan. Lastimar a aquellos a quienes les importo..."

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Ushiro finalmente contestara. "Sabes... que ella te ha perdonado..."

La cabeza de Battousai se levantó rápidamente. "Tu cómo-?"

Ushiro no le dejó terminar. "Ella te perdonó cuando pasó. Nunca ha estado contra ti. _Eres tú_ el único que necesita perdonarse a sí mismo. La única cosa que has destruido hasta ahora es tu propia oportunidad de _vivir._ Y la única manera en que has lastimado a las personas que les importas es haciéndonos ver como te torturas a ti mismo."

"Ushiro-san... yo no puedo..."

El alto espadachín negó con su cabeza. "No espero que entiendas ahora. Pero aún cuando olvides este lugar cuando te vayas... trata de recordar mis palabras, de acuerdo? Trata de entenderlas. Por qué estamos viéndote desde aquí, y algún día espero con impaciencia ver al hombre que eres capaz de ser, cuando le dejes salir de todos los muros que has levantado."

Battousai no dijo nada.

Finalmente, Ushiro aclaró su garganta para romper el torpe silencio que habían seguido de sus palabras. "Escucha, necesitas salir de aquí." Dio la vuelta, señalando hacia un área oscura donde la luz no era tan cegadora. "Solo camina fuera de la luz. Sigue el camino de regreso a casa."

Por primera vez, Battousai notó que estaba parado sobre un camino. Miró fijamente el camino por lo que parecían millas. _Podría ser de verdad tan sencillo?_ Se giró de nuevo hacia Ushiro, y se inclinó. "Gra-gracias, Ushiro-san..." murmuró torpemente.

Ushiro solo asintió cuando Battousai comenzó a alejarse. Entonces, un último pensamiento llegó al pelirrojo. "Y esta vez no te apartes del camino, Kenshin. No todas las épocas son tan agradables como Meiji. Tal vez no te gustará donde termines la próxima vez..."

Battousai se giró para contestarle al espadachín, pero el hombre se había ido.

Fría, el joven siguió su camino en la fría, oscura y dolorosa realidad de la vida.

Pero ahora no se sentía tan frío y vacío como una vez se sintió...

Kenshin parpadeó una vez. Dos.

La brillantez de este lugar lastimaba sus ojos. Pero donde estaba? Lo último que recordaba fue caer en el río. _Estoy muerto?_

"No muerto," dijo una suave voz, sacando los pensamientos de su mente. "Aún tienes demasiadas cosas por lograr. Esto es meramente un cruce."

Kenshin palideció y se giró lentamente para ver a una encantadora mujer sonriéndole. "Hola, anata," dijo ella dulcemente.

"Tomoe." Su voz sonaba parecía tan áspera a sus oídos. Sintió como si todo hubiese sido arrancado de él, dejándole viejo y marchito. Y ahí estaba frente a él más bella que nunca.

Ella dio un paso hacia él y le alcanzó, rozando sus dedos delicadamente contra su cicatriz. "Nunca le dejarás curarse?"

Cerró sus ojos y tomó su mano entre la suya, presionando su palma contra su mejilla. Se sentía calida. Era un sentimiento tan agradable, tenerla ahí. Tocándola de nuevo. Como si simplemente tocando su cicatriz, aliviara un poco de su carga interna... aún solo por el momento.

"Kenshin," dijo ella cariñosamente. "Has tenido suficiente dolor. Por favor... no me conviertas en otra cicatriz en tu alma."

"Tomoe..."

"Te han dado otra oportunidad, anata. Tómala. Por favor. Te la has ganado."

Kenshin sonrió gentilmente, liberándola. Sus amables ojos se abrieron y la miraron fija y tristemente. "Cómo? Yo soy quien hizo que lloviera sangre." Pausó. Después añadió quedamente. "Y nieve."

Ella tiernamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "La sangre no es siempre algo malo. La sangre también ayuda al corazón a latir. Tu curaste mi corazón." Se inclinó hacia delante y besó con cariño en los labios. Él cerró los ojos, oliendo el aroma familiar de ciruelos blancos alrededor de ella.

Finalmente ella se alejó. "Está bien amarla. Regresa a ella. Esta vez… solo ve por ella. No te apartes del camino buscándome…"

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, se había ido. Solo pudo escuchar un rastro de su voz en el aire.

"Sigue tu corazón a casa…"

Battousai había estado andando por el camino, incierto de cuan lejos había ido, cuan lejos tenía que ir, cuando se acercó a un punto donde varios caminos se cruzaban. Por un momento vaciló, incierto. Ushiro-san no había dicho nada sobre una encrucijada... _Qué se supone que haga ahora?_

Fue cuando sintió un fuerte y familiar ki acercándose.

Se puso rígido.

_No podía ser..._

Lentamente, se giró para ver una contraimagen de él mismo de pie en uno de los caminos cruzados. Battousai lo miró fijamente, incapaz de formular una oración. Solo estudiando al hombre en que iba a convertirse.

Su viejo yo lo miraba también fijamente, igualmente atontado. Pero había madurez en la mirada del hombre más viejo, y encontró sus palabras primero.

El Kenshin más viejo sonrió suavemente a Battousai. "Creo que este es tu camino," dijo con suavidad, apuntando en la dirección de donde había llegado. Aclaró su garganta, y volteó la mirada. "Va a ser un viaje difícil, de eso estoy seguro... pero no te rindas. Siempre hay una luz incluso al final de los caminos más oscuros..."

El joven solo asintió torpemente. "Gracias," murmuró. _Cómo podía responderle a sí mismo?_

Se inclinó brevemente y continuó su camino. Solo caminó unos pies cuando escuchó al hombre mayor hablando de nuevo. "No te odio, lo sabes." Su voz era suave y pensativa.

Battousai se congeló, escuchando, pero sin girarse.

"Puedo lamentar mis decisiones, pero recuerdo mis motivos."

Battousai se detuvo a mitad del camino, con su espalda hacia el hombre más viejo. Finalmente, muy despacio, contestó, "Gracias."

Cuando su contraparte no contestó, Battousai continuó su camino. Notó un cambio inmediatamente.

Repentinamente el camino no pareció tan oscuro, o tan largo. Había una salida a la vista. Quizás por que había caminado mucho...

O quizás porque finalmente... había dado el primer paso para vivir realmente.

Había comenzado a perdonarse.

_**Próximo capítulo: Casa**_


	29. Casa

Oh por dios! Lamento traer hasta ahora la continuación, dormir cuatro horas diarias por varias semanas no es muy genial que digamos, pero bueno me he dado cuenta que ha pasado más de un año de que publiqué esta traducción, y agradezco a todas las personas que la han leído y a **SiriusFan13** por dejarme traducirla.

Agradecimientos también a quienes dejen reviews como:

**Alisse, Mei Fanel** (lamento tardar tanto!) **okashira janet, lapiz** (gracias por leer esta historia, y pues, aquí tienes un regalo antes de navidad! Espero terminar la historia por esos días o lo más pronto posible.

Cada vez falta menos, así que los dejo ahora con el capítulo 29. Saludos!

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo**__** 29: Casa**_

_1865_

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura cuando Battousai despertó. Se desorientó al principio. Lo último que recordaba, era estar en el río. Entonces otro pensamiento desconcertante lo golpeó. Que había estado haciendo en el río? Que había sucedido? Sus pensamientos eran borrosos y confusos, y eso estaba aterrándolo.

Vacilantemente, sintió un ki familiar alrededor. Alguien… alguien definitivamente estaba con él, pero estaba demasiado cansado para percibir quién era. "Sanosuke?" masculló. El nombre se le escapó un segundo antes de que comprendiera lo que había dicho. Antes de que comprendiera que no podía ponerle un rostro a ese nombre, solo un confortable ki y un calido sentimiento de familiaridad.

"Luzco como un hombre, Himura-san?" fue de hecho la respuesta que lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

La familiaridad del ki. De su entorno. De la _voz_ despertándolo. Los ojos del chico se abrieron con rapidez, e intentó levantarse, confiriéndole un agudo dolor que se propagaba a través de su hombro. Cayó hacia atrás sobre el futon. "Okami…" murmuró. "Yo…" Entrecerró sus ojos, combatiendo un dolor de cabeza. "Yo…"

"No debiste enfrentar al Shinsengumi en tu condición, eso es."

"Shinsengumi?"

"Si," Okami cortó, girándose para tomar mas vendas.

Fue entonces cuando Battousai comprendió que ella había estado curando una herida. _De donde había venido? Un recuerdo de los Shinsengumi?_

"No recuerdo haberlos enfrentado…" contestó, con frustración arrastrándose en su voz. "Okami…"

Ella resopló en respuesta, buscando otra cosa en su bandeja de medicinas. "Eso no me sorprende, Himura-san. La fiebre puede hacerle eso a un hombre. Tuviste suerte de que Ushiro-san estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para sacarte de ese río antes de que te ahogaras, congelaras o desangraras hasta morir. Estabas a mitad de ese camino para cuando llegaste aquí. Ah!" Finalmente encontró el pequeño bote que estaba buscando, y lo abrió cuidadosamente, revisando su contenido.

"Ushiro-san?"

Ella suspiró. "Si, Himura-san," contestó girándose hacia él, desacostumbrada a todas las preguntas. De hecho a las _palabras_. "Si, fuiste salvado por Ushir-" Dejó de hablar cuando vio el rostro del muchacho.

Él la miró fijamente en confusión. Con su mirada azul-violeta casi inocente, abierta en ese momento. Con miedo escrito por todas partes. No hubiese sido tan extraño si este siguiera siendo la madura contraparte del chico, pero ella decidió sin duda alguna, después de dos días tratándolo, que de alguna manera el joven había regresado. Hitokiri Battousai estaba de vuelta a su cuidado. Lo que la desconcertaba ahora era el hecho de que la mascara del Hitokiri hubiese caído, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reconoció al muchacho asustado que había entrado la primera vez en su posada con Katsura. Al chico que ella había tenido que tranquilizar y reconfortar aún cuando trataba de despojarse de su humanidad para su causa.

Era ese chico de nuevo, al menos solo por el momento. Asustado, confundido y buscándola por ayuda. Quizás eran solo los últimos remanentes de fiebre haciendo su magia, pero tenía que admitirlo, era un alivio ver al espíritu del muchacho alcanzar sus ojos otra vez.

"Okami?"

Su indecisa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió al presente. Le sonrió. "Te preocupas demasiado por eso, Himura-san. Enfrentaste a los Shinsengumi, caíste en el río, y Ushiro-san te salvó. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora. Tienes que descansar, no más preguntas."

Finalmente asintió como un niño obediente, y cerró sus ojos, listo para dormir más. Cuando iba cayendo en el sueño, un caprichoso recuerdo flotó en su mente. Saito dirigiéndose hacia él en el puente. _Eso debía ser de lo que Okami hablaba. Quizás sus recuerdos no estaban tan perdidos como había temido._

Y cayó dormido antes de permitirse siquiera formularse porqué el lobo estaba lejos de su pelotón, vestido en ropa de policía.

Fumando un cigarrillo…

* * *

_1878_

Gimió suavemente. Tenía calor y estaba incomodo. Su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar, y sus numerosas heridas quemaban. En general, mientras Kenshin trataba de forzar su camino a la conciencia, se le ocurrió que quizás hubiese sido mejor morir. Estaba de tan raro mal humor que solo podría haber sido traído por un dolor extremo, agotamiento y estrés.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su visión fue borrosa al principio, pero podía ver las paredes de una posada. Su confundida mente luchó por entender y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de cerrar los ojos. No había funcionado. Shishio debió haberle regresado a la posada Kohagi. "Kuso," gruñó, usando aquella maldición por primera vez en años. Sin importarle como hubiese sonado por su decepción.

Se sorprendió ante el coro de voces que acompañaron aquella palabra.

"Está despierto!"

"Muévete! Déjame ver!"

"Está bien? Megumi-san! Ven rápido!"

"Kenshin acaba de_ maldecir_?"

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron rápidamente, y se forzó un poco para sentarse, tratando de orientarse en la habitación a su alrededor. En las personas. Sorprendido de comprender que esta posada era el Aoi-ya. Lleno de alegría por ver a sus amigos.

Cuando luchó para moverse, un dolor agudo en su hombro le obligó a gritar y caer de nuevo. _Kuso_, pensó, usando la palabra otra vez. _Me olvidé de ese brazo._

Pero todos los pensamientos de enojo y frustración se dispersaron cuando un par de familiares brazos se cerraron alrededor de él. "Kenshin," susurró Kaoru entre su cabello, donde ella había enterrado su rostro. "Pensé… pensé…" Pausó un momento mientras se permitió tomar un respiro. "Estás bien? Has estado inconsciente por tres días! Estábamos tan preocupados!"

"Estás sofocándolo, Jou-chan," Gruñó Sano de manera amistosa. Kenshin sabía que el luchador estaba cerca en algún lugar. No sabía exactamente donde, y se obligó a confiar en su oído mientras su rostro estaba enterrado en el gi de entrenamiento de Kaoru.

Ella se retiró, con sus azules ojos desesperadamente preocupados, pero aliviados al mismo tiempo.

Kenshin le sonrió con dulzura, levantando su brazo sano, y quitando una lágrima de su rostro en un movimiento que casi reflejaba a su contraparte más joven. "Lamento hacerte llorar, Kaoru-dono. No quise abandonarte."

Sus ojos se ensancharon, y tomó su mano, sonriendo. "Lo se…"

El momento fue roto por otro clamor de voces. "Hey, a nosotros también nos dejaste!" Rompió Sano, golpeando ligeramente a Kenshin en la cabeza.

"De verdad maldijiste!" anunció de nuevo Yahiko, sacudiendo su cabeza en asombro.

Misao tenía una mirada de completa confusión en so rostro mientras miraba de una persona a otra antes de preguntar en una tímida voz, "Irse? Cuando se fue?"

Fue ignorada por todos menos Yahiko, quien la golpeó, refunfuñando, "Baka," lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Comenzaron a pelear como siempre.

Kaoru y Sano comenzaron a discutir sobre _exactamente_ de quién era la culpa de que Kenshin estuviese así para empezar.

Megumi se deslizó en la habitación, como un punto tranquilo entre el caos, con vendas limpias. Los ignoró a todos a excepción de darle a Kaoru un rápido golpe en la cabeza antes de decirle que ayudara a Aoshi con el té. Después se arrodilló y comenzó a suavemente tratar de nuevo las heridas de Kenshin como si nada hubiese sucedido.

El Rurouni sonrió para sí. Eso era lo que extrañaba. Su familia. La discusión, la pelea, los gritos, las risas.

Suspiró, conteniéndose, mientras Megumi le advertía que su medicina podría doler. Solo le envió una sonrisa feliz y asintió, mirando a los demás vivir sus vidas.

Si… esto era exactamente lo que extrañaba.

Su casa.

* * *

Pasó casi una semana antes de que Megumi lo declarara lo suficientemente bien para andar. Kenshin sospechó fuertemente que esto era parcialmente debido al hecho que ella no quería que cayese en más trampas del tiempo. Al menos no hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente bien para sobrevivir a una.

Durante esa semana, había relatado su historia numerosas veces. Siempre haciendo una pausa para mencionar lo feliz que era por estar en casa. Kaoru sonreía cada vez que lo decía.

Y Sano…

Kenshin sonrió. El luchador había permanecido en su habitación día y noche hasta _convencerse_ de que el rurouni estaría bien. Ofreciéndole comida, platica, todo lo que necesitaba. Era extraño. Sano era, por lo general demasiado activo para sentarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo, pero durante esa semana, no había parecido ni un poco incomodo de pasar todo ese tiempo en la pequeña habitación de la posada. Diciéndole a Kenshin como Kaoru, casi sin ayuda, lo había sacado del río. Como Saito (el bastardo) solo había estado de pie fumando y viéndola, antes de dejarlos. Sano nunca dejó a Kenshin hablar extensamente de las partes más oscuras de su viaje. Las partes difíciles donde le habían forzado a afrontar a los demonios de su pasado.

Tampoco sacó el tema del río o el puente. Kenshin no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de cómo abrir ese tema. Había algo de lo que necesitaba hablar sobre lo cual esperaba que Sano ya hubiese comprendido. Pero no parecía que el luchador iba a hacer las cosas _así_ de fáciles para él.

Aún así, no había palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estaba por las acciones de sus amigos en los días anteriores. En varias formas, eso dolorosamente le recordaba a Ushiro.

Kenshin se estremeció, tomando su gi y colocándose su sakabatou. Se irían de Kyoto en algunos días. Esperaba con impaciencia su viaje de regreso a Tokio, pero aún así… había un negocio inconcluso que atender antes de irse.

Y eso era lo que lo conducía ahora por la calle, andando en un camino que no se imaginó recorrer de nuevo.

Ushiro había mencionado que tenía una casa en Kyoto. La había señalado una vez, cuando pasaban por la calle. En aquel tiempo, Kenshin simplemente guardó la información, sin intentar usarla.

Pero ahora, Kenshin solo podía esperar que su casa no hubiese sido una de las que se destruyeron durante la revolución. Porque el Rurouni tenía una promesa que cumplir. Siguió caminando, girando la esquina, siguiendo su camino hacia un grupo de pequeñas casas. Confortables, pero de ninguna manera ricas.

Finalmente se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño edificio. Seguía ahí. Justo como había estado cuando lo vio varios años atrás. Podía casi imaginar a su viejo amigo vivo, abriendo la puerta. Viejo, ciertamente, pero aún con esa sonrisa amistosa en su rostro. Invitandolo a entrar. Invitandole a conocer a su esposa.

El rurouni dudó, incierto de si sería capaz de golpear la puerta. De enfrentar a la viuda de Ushiro. Kenshin nunca la había conocido. Solo escuchó por casualidad durante su vagabundeo del matrimonio de su amigo años antes de su muerte. La esposa de Ushiro no le reconocería. No podría entender por qué esta reliquia una vez-mortal de la revolución podría estar en su puerta.

Era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Pero había dado su palabra… lentamente, tocó la puerta dando un profundo suspiro y reponiéndose. Dio un paso hacia la puerta, y firmemente la golpeó. Después se distanció y esperó.

Escuchó pasos desde dentro. Vio la puerta haciendo una grieta, revelando un par de ojos oscuros. Hubo un jadeo. Kenshin se estremeció, esperando que la mujer azotara la puerta en el rostro del hitokiri.

Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se deslizó el resto del camino, exponiendo a la viuda de Ushiro. "¡Battousai-san!" ella jadeó, inclinándose. "Yo… yo…"

"Nozomi-dono," susurró. Finalmente su impresión dio paso al alivio. Al menos ella no iba a correr del demonio del Bakumatsu.

"Realmente vino," dijo ella suavemente, aún viéndolo en asombro. "No estaba segura si todavía estuviese vivo." Enrojeció un poco ante eso, viéndose diez años menor al momento. "Aunque… estoy feliz de ver que está bien."

Sonrió con dulzura. "Es bueno verte también, Nozomi-dono," dijo con suavidad. "No sabía que fueras la esposa de Ryu." Se detuvo ante el parpadeo de dolor en sus ojos, entendiendo las crudas heridas que un amor perdido podían infligir a veces. Heridas que aún el tiempo no podía curar perfectamente. "Lo siento… No debí mencionarlo…"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. No. Battousai-san. Estoy siendo grosera, haciéndole esperar aquí afuera. Entre, por favor. Yo… yo tengo algo para usted."

"Oro?" parpadeó en sorpresa y le siguió dentro de la casa.

Era confortable. Calida. Se arrodilló en una mesa, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Sus ojos cayeron en una pequeño montículo cerca del muro.

Ella debió notar su expresión interrogante, porque sonrió. "Akira-chan está de visita con su sensei," explicó ligeramente. "Desearía que estuviese aquí. Podría conocerlo. Se parece mucho a su padre."

Kenshin parpadeó de nuevo con sus ojos lavanda muy abiertos en sorpresa, antes de sonreír otra vez. "Me gustaría conocerlo. Quizás la próxima vez que visite Kyoto. Si no te molesta mi intrusión."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Eso me gustaría, Battousai-san."

"Kenshin," contestó con suavidad. "Por favor. Solo llámame Kenshin."

Se sonrojó de nuevo, y asintió. "Bien… Ken-san." Ella parecía haber perdido las palabras. Finalmente aclarando su garganta, preguntó, "Quisiera algo de té?"

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza con suavidad. "No gracias, Nozomi-dono. En realidad no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Solo le prometí a Ryu hace mucho que lo visitaría." El dolor regresó a sus ojos. "Solo desearía que hubiese sido antes."

Nozomi asintió. "Lo sé," dijo suavemente. "Él me lo dijo." Se dio la vuelta hacia un pequeño cofre detrás de ella, ignorando la sorprendida mirada en el rostro del hitokiri, y comenzó a buscar algo adentro. Momentos después, se giró de nuevo, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel doblado.

Ella sonrió débilmente ante su mirada interrogante. "Dejó esto para usted," dijo con delicadeza, extendiendo el papel hacia él. "La escribió poco antes de que… antes de irse. Supongo que quería ser capaz de despedirse de usted." Su sonrisa se extendió cuando pensó de vuelta en su esposo. "Él no podía creer que pudiese estar muerto, y me hizo prometer que le entregaría esto, cuando viniese por el." Sacudió su cabeza. "Honestamente, pensé que era la enfermedad la que hablaba. Pero… él sabía… de alguna manera… no es cierto?"

Kenshin solo fue capaz de asentir en respuesta, tomando con cuidado el papel.

"Eso creo." Sus ojos se enfocaron en su invitado otra vez. "De verdad no quiere algo de té, Battou-Ken-san?"

Él negó con su cabeza, aún mirando fijamente en shock el papel doblado en sus manos. Finalmente encontró su voz. "No, gracias, Nozomi-dono. De todos modos, debería estar yéndome ahora. Solo vine a dar mis respetos, aunque creo que tarde." Se levantó.

Ella asintió. "Lo entiendo."

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta. Cuando dio un paso afuera, ella dijo con suavidad. "Es usted libre de venir cuando quiera… Ken-san. Si quiere conocer a nuestro hijo… o hablar sobre Ryu…"

Kenshin se giró hacia ella y sonrió. "Eso me gustaría Nozomi-dono, eso haré." Se inclinó cortésmente. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Quizás el tiempo los había cambiado, solo añadiendo la distancia que él había mantenido entre ellos.

Él le ofreció una calida sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió con un débil rubor y una mirada esquiva.

Por otra parte, quizás no habían cambiado tanto.

No desdobló el papel en seguida, y se alejó de la casa. En lugar de eso, visitó una pequeña tienda, comprando una garrafa de sake, y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Eso era algo para lo que necesitaba privacidad. Y de todos modos…tenía otra visita importante que hacer antes de irse.

Kenshin esperó hasta estar muy adentro del bosque cubierto de sombras y lejos de miradas curiosas antes de desdoblar cuidadosamente el papel. Los trazos de Ushiro saltaron de la página ante él, un poco temblorosos de lo que alguna vez fueron, pero con las palabras aun claras de su amigo. El rurouni tomó un profundo suspiro antes de leer.

_Kenshin__,_

_De alguna manera ya sabía que tendría que escribirte una nota de nuevo. Aunque me hubiese gustado que fuese en mejores circunstancias. Esperaba verte de nuevo. Al menos por una vez. Pero creo, que la vida sigue. Solo debería agradecer el saber que saliste bien de esto. Me temo que no pude convencer a Nozomi-chan de eso, pero ella lo entenderá eventualmente. Ella lo entenderá cuando la visites, cierto? _

_Unas palabras más entonces, antes de descansar. __Cosas que quizás necesites escuchar una vez más para que penetren. Eres un gran hombre. Cada vez que dudes de eso, quiero que recuerdes a cuantos de nosotros salvaste. Cuanta gente protegiste. No te enfoques en las muertes que causaste. Todos matamos de una manera u otra. Era la guerra. Pudiste haber sido un Hitokiri, pero eso nunca estuvo en tu corazón. Esa es la belleza en las sombras, lo sabes. Siempre debe haber una luz que las crea. Eras único. Tu corazón era tu propia luz. Aquellos que nos molestamos en observar vimos eso. Aquellos que no miraron, no merecieron verte en absoluto._

_Deseo lo mejor para ti, Kenshin. Para ti y quienes sean los que estén esperándote. Deseo que seas tan feliz como Nozomi-chan y yo lo somos._

_Ahora estás a cargo de tu propia vida, así que no pienses tanto en el pasado. Vive tu presente. Piensa en tu futuro. Y si tienes tiempo entre todo eso, piensa en mi alguna vez._

_Nos veremos por ahí tarde o temprano._

_Ryu._

_

* * *

_

Kenshin caminó en un pensativo silencio por mucho tiempo después. Las palabras de Ryu flotaban en su mente. "_Vive tu presente. Piensa en tu futuro… No pienses mucho en el pasado._" Que irónico que un viaje a su pasado le hubiese traído esas palabras.

Cuidadosamente dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, cuando salió de los árboles hacia un pequeño y familiar claro. Era todo como recordaba. La pequeña choza. El horno encendido. Y el alto hombre en enfundado en una roja y blanca capa ante ella. Kenshin vaciló por un momento, recordando su conversación con su Shishou más joven. Cuando el alto hombre le había dado algo de sake para "_enfocarse_".

Kenshin formó una débil sonrisa, bajando la mirada a la fresca garrafa de sake en su cadera. Quizás era tiempo de devolverle el favor.

Con ese pensamiento, dio un paso fuera de los moteados bosques hacia la brillante luz del sol, acercándose silenciosamente al hombre.

Seguía aún a un par de yardas de distancia cuando Hiko rompió en irritada voz, "Qué quieres?" Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta.

Kenshin parpadeó, sorprendido primero por la irritación en su voz. Después lo entendió. _Oro… me ha estado esperando por días. Probablemente está furioso…_ a Kenshin le cayó una gota por la cien. "Shishou…" dijo tentativamente. "Traje algo de sake."

El hombre mayor resopló, mirando fijamente las llamas. "No trates de ensalzarme. No vas a echarme todas esas estupideces, y después esperar a que arregle todo en unos días comprándome alcohol." Finalmente miró hacia atrás a la botella, antes de girarse, resoplando de nuevo. "Y esa es la basura que venden en Kyoto. Tómatela tu."

Kenshin suspiró. "Shishou," dijo suavemente, un poco apenado. "Lo siento, llegué tarde. Pero la situación era… complicada. No estaba exactamente… aquí… para visitarte cuando me esperabas. No te pongas contra mi." Su ceja se arrugó un poco y refunfuñó. "Ya te has puesto en mi contra lo suficiente como si esto…"

Hiko finalmente giró hacia él, mirándolo. "De qué demonios estás hablando, Ken-" se detuvo cuando le dio un buen vistazo al hombre delante de él. "Kenshin…"

El pelirrojo parpadeó, sin comprender.

Hiko se levantó mirándolo críticamente, con una mirada ligeramente de sospecha en sus ojos, como si no creyera realmente que el hombre delante de él fuese su deshi. Finalmente satisfecho, su rostro se adaptó a su fruncido ceño acostumbrado y cortó. "Por qué demonios vienes y me molestas con eso si vas a mandarte _a ti mismo_ a casa?"

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon. "Shishou…" preguntó con vacilación. "Tu… tu _sabes_…? Vine a verte?" palideció visiblemente. "Lidiaste con Battousai…?"

Hiko resopló. "Lidié con mi baka deshi," gruñó, dándole de nuevo la espalda a Kenshin, y recogiendo su garrafa de sake. Miró hacia el pelirrojo, añadiendo, "Juré que nunca lidiaría con un hitokiri, mucho menos con Hitokiri Battousai." Caminó con fuerza a la choza.

Kenshin solo permaneció de pie, mirando detrás de él en silencio, inseguro de cómo responder.

"_Baka_!" Gritó Hiko desde dentro de la cabaña. "_Vas a venir o no?_"

Kenshin corrió hacia la pequeña choza. Se mantuvo torpemente de pie en la entrada, mirando a Hiko con cautela.

Hiko lo fulminó con la mirada. "Qué?"

Kenshin se movió incomodo. "Shishou… si no lidiaste con Battousai…" su voz era un mero susurro. "…entonces como…?"

Hiko no lo miró, observando a cambio su garrafa fijamente. "Dejaste de ser Battousai cuando esa muchacha murió," dijo en una atípica voz tranquila. Todo su comportamiento parecía haber cambiado. "Nunca comprendí…" Se detuvo, aclarando su garganta. "Como sea, no importa. Viniste a mí para arreglarlo, y ahora está arreglado. Así que olvídate de eso." Su expresión se oscureció por un momento, pareciendo casi triste. Confundiendo y estresando de nuevo a Kenshin. "Aunque parece que ya lo has olvidado…"

El pelirrojo finalmente dio un paso dentro de la pequeña habitación. "Shishou… Yo… lo siento… sucedió algo importante? No recuerdo _nada_ sobre venir aquí. Pero no _te_ olvidé…"

Hiko lo miró molesto. "Como si me importara lo que recuerdes y lo que olvides," rompió. "Olvida lo que quieras olvidar. Solo sirve el sake. Dios sabe que lo necesito contigo alrededor…" señaló hacia los estantes de sake. "Se útil y trae algunos vasos."

Kenshin suspiró, tratando de ignorar la avalancha emocional sin precedentes de Hiko. Este era un hombre que nunca había _mostrado_ una emoción en su vida, por lo cual, Kenshin estaba preocupado. Porque lo estaba compensando _ahora_? Kenshin arrancó dos pequeños vasos del estante, y solo dio la vuelta, cuando un bulto deforme captó su atención. Resopló un poco y sacudió su cabeza antes de sentarse enfrente de su Shishou.

Hiko no perdió esa escena. Vertió un poco de su propio sake que había calentado afuera, ignorando la pequeña garrafa que Kenshin le ofreció. "Qué fue todo aquello?" gruñó, levantando una ceja.

Kenshin encogió los hombros. "Esa vasija tuya. Aún no puedo entender por qué la has guardado todo este tiempo. Es horrible."

"Así era tu caligrafía," se vengó Hiko sin pensar antes de que un razonamiento alocado lo golpeara, y fulminó con la mirada a su ignorante deshi. _Espera un minuto… solo le he mostrado esa vasija una vez_…

Kenshin estudió su vaso en silencio por un momento antes de simplemente contestar, "No puedo creer que mantuvieras eso también. Que guardases _todas_ mis cosas…" Dio un sorbo a su vaso, mirando hacia su shishou. "Gracias por eso," añadió suavemente. "Por no olvidarte totalmente de mi. No estoy seguro si lo he dicho antes… pero gracias…"

Hiko miró fijamente a su deshi en silencio antes de levantar su propio vaso hacia sus labios. _No lo has olvidado, cierto?_ Comprendió. _No recuerdas todo con tu mente… pero un poco de eso se te quedó, verdad…?_

"Baka," murmuró, finalmente relajándose. Contento finalmente de que el chico hubiese recogido _algo_ de sus conversaciones, aún si no estaba inmediato en su memoria. "Deja de recordar cosas como esas…"

Kenshin parpadeó hacia él. "Oro?"

Pero Hiko solo se rió de su deshi por primera vez en mucho tiempo, preocupándolo aún más. "Olvídalo," dijo con suavidad. Señaló el vaso en la mano de su deshi. "Como sabe?"

Kenshin tomó otro pequeño trago, saboreándolo por un momento. "Sabe bien," contestó.

Hiko asintió, contento. "Por una vez, tengo que estar de acuerdo."

* * *

**_Capítulo 30: Epilogo_**


	30. Epílogo

Bien a continuación: el epílogo y después las escenas alternas y editadas de este fanfic.

Gracias a todos por leer la traducción de este fanfic que es de SiriusFan13.

Y por darse un momento de escribir un review gracias a:

Gabyhyatt

Urahara-san: no continuaste con tu historia? Me pareció muy interesante, aunque me hubiese gustado que ahondaras más en el contexto.

okashira janet: Si, fue la primer vasija que hizo Hiko, y también hizo una analogía sobre aquella vasija y su deshi, aunque la reacción de ambos Kenshin al verla fueron muy graciosas.

Tumba de tomoe: Gracias por comentar! Bueno a mi tampoco me gusta que Kenshin pase toda la vida sufriendo por Tomoe, aunque si forma una parte crucial para el personaje principal y la historia de Rurouni Kenshin, en sí. En cuanto a las OVAS realmente nunca me han gustado, menos la última, creo que Kenshin no se merecía un final tan trágico, mejor lo hubiesen dejado tal y como terminó en el anime o el manga.

Ahora si, el epílogo:

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo **__**30: Epílogo**_

_1865--Kyoto_

Battousai estuvo postrado en cama por casi una semana antes de que Okami finalmente le dejara levantarse y ver a Katsura-san. Y por esa semana, el joven había sentido una inconfortable preocupación desgastando su destrozada mente. Por alguna razón, necesitaba ver a su comandante. Asegurarse de que el hombre siguiera vivo.

Ignoró las sorprendidas miradas de los hombres cuando cruzó a grandes zancadas los pasillos a plena luz del día, con evidentes vendajes bajo su gi. Con moretones y rasguños claramente visibles en su rostro, manos y brazos. Con sus ojos entreabiertos y en blanco como era costumbre. Sus movimientos tan silenciosos como sombras deslizándose a través de las paredes.

Pero él no iba ser ignorado hoy. Aún con la mascara de Hitokiri firmemente en su lugar, había algo diferente en él. Su ki había cambiado, aún era una temible espada, pero algo atenuada. Y sus ojos. Había una chispa de vida dentro de sus profundidades doradas.

En lugar del acostumbrado silencio a su paso, había susurros sorprendidos.

Los ignoró, con preocupaciones mayores en su mente. Su concentración era tan intensa que ni siquiera notó cuando uno de los hombres se alejó de los demás y se acercó hacia él, poniendo una tranquila mano en su hombro.

"Kenshin?"

El chico se puso rígido y se congeló.

Los otros pocos hombres en el pasillo cayeron en silencio ante eso, y se dispersaron, más dispuestos a encontrar otro empleo que tomar parte en aquella interacción. _Quién llamaba al demonio por su nombre?_

Finalmente el pelirrojo se giró para ver a Ushiro estudiándolo. "Ushiro-san," contestó torpemente. Volteó la mirada por un momento. _Por qué ese alivio repentino_? _Sabía que Ushiro estaba bien. No lo había dicho Okami? Por qué la repentina preocupación por su vida?_

_Qué le había_ sucedido…?"

"Kenshin?"

El sonido de su nombre lo trajo de nuevo. "Lo siento," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "La fiebre. Okami dijo que me confundió." Vaciló un momento, frunciendo el ceño. "Ella… también dijo que salvaste mi vida…" levantó la mirada para ver al otro hombre asentir.

El joven solamente lo observó fijamente un momento. "Por qué?"

Ushiro rió como si la pregunta fuera ridicula. "Estabas ahogándote. No quería verte morir."

"Por qué?"

La comprensión nació súbitamente dentro de los ojos del mayor, y con ello un tenue rayo de tristeza. "Kenshin…" Suspiró. "Eres mi amigo. Aún si realmente entiendas o no el por qué. O si quieras serlo. O pienses que merezcas serlo. Eso es todo."

Battousai negó con su cabeza, frustrado. "No entiendo."

Ushiro sonrió. "No tienes que hacerlo."

El muchacho parecía como si fuese a argüir algo, pero en lugar de eso sacudió su cabeza y formó una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces gracias, Ushiro-san."

Ante aquel pequeño logro, Ushiro sonrió abiertamente. "Ryu."

Un titubeo y un solo asentimiento. "Bien. Ryu."

"Bien. Entonces... te dejaré con Katsura-san. Te dejare terminar tus asuntos. Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieses bien." Con aquellas palabras, le ofreció una sonrisa de despedida y comenzó a caminar.

Solo había andado un par de pasos cuando paró de repente. "Oh! Kenshin, casi lo olvido. Kano y yo nos juntaremos en el desayuno. Únete a nosotros si tienes hambre, bien? Me aseguraré de que Kano mantenga su boca cerrada esta vez."

El pelirrojo parpadeó en sorpresa un momento antes de formar otra pequeña sonrisa. "Yo… eso me gustaría, Ush… Ryu." Inclinó su cabeza. "Quizás me les una."

Ryu sonrió y finalmente se alejó, dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos.

_Amigo?_ Sacudió su cabeza, negándose a enfocarse en eso en aquel momento, mientras reanudaba su camino por el pasillo hacia el cuarto del comandante.

Titubeó enfrente de la puerta por un instante antes de golpear vacilantemente.

"Adelante."

Battousai respiró en alivio ante el sonido de la voz de Katsura, y deslizó la puerta, entrando.

"Himura!" Había también un alivio en la voz de Katsura, como si hubiese estado preocupado por el bienestar de su espada.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta detrás de si y anduvo el resto del camino hacia su comandante, inclinándose y arrodillándose delante de él, en silencio.

El hombre mayor estudió a su hitokiri cuidadosamente antes de preguntar finalmente, "Como te sientes, Himura?"

El joven solo lo miró fijamente un momento antes de admitir arrepentido, "Adolorido. Cansado." Vaciló un momento antes de añadir, "Confundido."

Katsura arqueó una ceja. "Confundido? Cómo es eso?"

"Yo… no recuerdo mucho hasta lo de mi fiebre. No recuerdo haber enfrentado al Shinsengumi. O qué hice."

El comandante sonrió. "Te preocupas demasiado por eso, Himura," dijo suavemente. "Esas cosas pasan. Eres afortunado de que la fiebre no te hiciera algo peor. Unos pocos recuerdos perdidos son un pequeño precio que pagar cuando pudiste haber muerto."

"Si, Katsura-san," coincidió el chico. "Tienes razón." No parecía convencido.

"Himura, yo no me preocuparía demasiado por eso. Estoy seguro de que tus recuerdos volverán… eventualmente. Solo dales tiempo. Hasta entonces, relájate. Necesitas terminar de curarte. Toma otros días de descanso. Sé que quieres una asignación, pero tendrás que esperar."

Battousai asintió, reconociendo su autorización para retirarse. Se levantó, inclinándose, después giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

La voz de Katsura le detuvo. "Solo me gustaría decir que me alegra que estés de regreso," dijo el hombre mayor. Sonrió. "Battousai estaba realmente perdido."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

El pelirrojo tragó con fuerza. Se giró, encontrando los ojos de su comandante. "Por favor no me llame así, Katsura-san." Dijo el joven con suavidad, con sus ojos dorados brillando con el más tenue brillo de lavanda. Se inclinó con respeto, pero su voz permanecía firme. "No soy más un Hitokiri." Su expresión seria silenció al hombre mayor. "No soy más solo un asesino. Soy un espadachín, y mi nombre no es Hitokiri Battousai. Por favor… llámeme Kenshin."

* * *

_1878--Tokyo_

"Sano, no estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea," refunfuñó Kenshin detrás del luchador mientras hacían su recorrido a través de las familiares calles de Tokio. "Kaoru-dono espera que regresemos cuanto antes con el tofu. Prometí que cocinaría la cena."

Sano resopló. "Kenshin, regresamos a Tokio hace dos horas y ya está mandándote a comprar y a cocinar para ella de nuevo. Date un respiro. Puedes darte algunos minutos para gastarlos por aquí y por allá. No deberías siquiera estar _llevando_ algo aún." Dio la vuelta y le envió una mirada asesina a Kenshin quien estaba llevando el tofu. Sano le arrebató la vasija de las manos. "Dame eso!"

"Oro?"

El luchador comenzó a caminar, refunfuñando para sí. "Cómo demonios sobreviviste a la revolución sin algo de sentido común?"

Kenshin no contestó, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera a lo largo de su cara mientras luchaba para seguirle el paso a su amigo.

Caminaron en silencio por otro rato, antes de que finalmente dieran vuelta en una pequeña y aglomerada calle con un número de pequeñas casas prácticamente amontonadas una sobre otra. Sano agitó una amistosa mano a mucha gente mientras caminaba por ahí.

Finalmente, se detuvo en un lugar y entró, haciéndole señas a Kenshin para que lo siguiera.

El pelirrojo miró alrededor, interesado, como si fuese la primera vez que le invitaran a la casa de su amigo. "Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Sanosuke?" preguntó, suavemente.

"Quiero mostrarte algo," contestó Sano en una voz áspera. "Dame un segundo, bien?" Dejó el tofu, y se arrodilló ante un baúl, cavando entre su contenido.

Kenshin esperó pacientemente, estudiando el dibujo de Sagara que Katsu le había dado a Sanosuke.

Finalmente, la voz triunfante de Sagara rompió el silencio. "Ja! Aquí está. Por un segundo temí haberla perdido."

Sonriendo, Kenshin miró a Sano ahora de pie, con las manos extendidas.

Al Rurouni le tomó un momento reconocer el objeto. Cuando lo hizo, su sonrisa cayó en una expresión más seria.

Sano sostenía una vieja wakizashi hacia el antiguo Hitokiri. Perplejo al principio, Kenshin la miró fijamente un momento antes de acercarse al arma envainada. Cuidadoso de no dejar que la espada saliera de su funda, la examinó, rozando sus dedos a lo largo de empuñadura. Sintiendo el peso. Conocía esa espada. Kenshin miró fijamente la espada y finalmente preguntó con suavidad, "De donde sacaste esto, Sanosuke? Luce demasiado vieja para haber venido de…" Se detuvo, aún no estaba listo para hablar de si mismo.

La mirada de Sano era seria. "La encontré. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño estupido que casi se mata en un puente. Creo que pertenecía a un espadachín que trató de salvarme la vida." La mirada que le envió a Kenshin era medio interrogante.

"Era un espadachín?" Murmuró Kenshin, permitiendo por una vez que un rastro de la voz de Battousai se filtrara.

"Si," contestó Sano. "Pienso que debió ser un espadachín. Un Hitokiri no hubiese perdido su tiempo en salvar a algún niño al azar." Cuando Kenshin no contestó, Sano continuó. "Solo pensé… que si tuviese esta espada, entonces tarde o temprano podría regresarla, y tal vez esto me daría una razón… para encontrarlo algún día. Tú sabes. Para agradecerle."

Kenshin finalmente levantó la mirada hacia Sano, sus ojos de un profundo violeta luciendo, en ese momento, como el joven hombre con el que Sano había pasado tiempo. "Creo," dijo con suavidad, "que tu espadachín querría que la conservaras." Le devolvió la espada a Sano, con su mirada brillando de nuevo, y una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "Estaba preocupado de que ese chico muriera, sabes, de eso estaba seguro."

Ante eso, Sano rió, devolviendo la espada a su lugar de descanso, "Si? Muy malo que el no supiera que tengo una cabeza dura. Le hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas."

"Sanosuke?"

Sano cerró el baúl y le devolvió la mirada a Kenshin. "Si?"

"Entonces encontraste tu razón?"

"Si," dijo, enderezándose. "Todas están aquí."

"Entonces parece que estamos de acuerdo." El rurouni sonrió. "Vamos a casa."

_**- OWARI - **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Dewa mata!_


	31. Escenas editadas y alternativas

Bien lo que viene a continuación son una serie de escenas que no fueron incluidas en el fic. Particularmente me gustan mucho las que están al final, ja!

Solo falta un oneshot (que vendría a ser el capítulo 32) y esta traducción estará completamente finalizada.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias!

**Out of Time**

_**Capítulo 31: Escenas editadas y alternativas. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Nota de autor: Explicación general de cómo hice esto. Lo siguiente son escenas editadas, alternas y líneas que había escrito para "Out of time." Algunas las encontré en mis notas, y esas nunca hicieron su aparición DENTRO de la historia. Otras estuvieron en el escrito final, las arrastré hasta aquí porque no pude borrarlas completamente, aun después de que fueron cortadas. Así que están aquí. Traté de comenzar cada una con una explicación rápida en letras cursivas de donde iban originalmente en la historia y por qué fueron cortadas (Si pude recordarlo). Espero que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Comienzo original intentado ser un prologo principal dentro del capítulo uno. Esto fue antes de que tuviese un concepto sólido de cómo iba a ir la historia…  
_

_Kyoto-1861(?)_

Las calles estaban oscuras. La poca luz que proveía la luna solo servía para propagar las sombras y añadir peligro a la noche. Nadie era tan tonto como para deambular por las calles solo, especialmente después del anochecer. A no ser que fueses uno de los Shinsengumi. O quizás un Hitokiri. Pero esa noche había alguien más afuera, vagando a través de las calles. Era un joven y pelinegro muchacho. Una persona debería tener deseos suicidas para deambular como lo hacía él. Y este niño salpicado de sangre debía tener deseos de morir. Una semana antes había perdido todo lo que tenía. Y ahora, se encontraba de pie sobre un puente, planeando en solo terminar con todo. No esperando que otra persona, que también había perdido todo, estuviese afuera.

El chico subió al pasamanos y se sentó ahí, tratando de decidir si la caída podría matarlo. Ya que el último no lo había hecho. En momentos como esos, no servía tener una cabeza dura.

Se sentó ahí por varios minutos antes de escuchar una suave voz desde las sombras. "Vas a saltar o solo estás mirando la luna?"

El chico se sorprendió y se giró para ver a un joven muchacho acercándose silenciosamente, con su rostro entre las sombras. El adolescente caminó en el puente y se detuvo a su lado. El recién llegado portaba espadas. Posiblemente un samurai? Le golpeó un pensamiento de esperanza. Quizás un Hitokiri. No. Si fuese un Hitokiri, ya estaría muerto.

"Solamente estoy tratando de decidir si es lo suficientemente profundo para ahogarse."

El espadachín no lo miró, pero se recargó en el pasamanos. "Estoy seguro que lo es. He venido aquí… a menudo últimamente, pensando lo mismo."

El chico miró al silencioso joven. Era tan pacifico. Los dos de pie en un puente mirando la luna. Casi podía creer que no había revolución. Que nadie estaba aniquilando vidas.

"Pero tu sigues vivo."

"Si. Alguien murió para salvarme. Alguien que me importaba. Y me doy cuenta, cada vez que vengo aquí, que morir sería tan fácil. Demasiado fácil. Especialmente cuando alguien más desperdició su vida para salvar la mía." El espadachín se detuvo. "Ha pasado dos veces. La primera, tuve a alguien que me ayudó a superarlo. Esta vez, estoy solo."

El chico lo miraba hablar. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir sus facciones, pero tuvo la impresión de que este espadachín era diferente. Podía escuchar un gran vacío en la voz del joven hombre. Era alguien que lo comprendía.

El chico asintió. "Lo mismo pasa conmigo. Pero ahora que él está muerto… No tengo a nadie. No soy nada."

El hombre suspiró. "Es posible. Pero has hecho lo suficiente para recordarme el por qué debo caminar fuera de este puente." Levantó la mirada. "Ellos están mirándome. Les hice un juramento de que viviría. No puedo romperlo."

"Yo no he jurado nada. No tengo una razón."

"Entonces quizás deberías buscar tu razón. Antes de que mueras, encontrar si hay una razón para vivir."

El chico se deslizó del pasamanos hacia el puente. "Tal vez. Creo que esperar una noche más no me haría daño. Tal vez al capitán le hubiese gustado eso."

"Tal vez." Se detuvo. "Tienes un ki fuerte. No deberías rendirte sin antes luchar."

El chico finalmente asintió. Observó al espadachín por un instante, y al no encontrar palabras para expresar lo que quería decir, solo asintió de nuevo y se fue.

El joven hombre vio al chico alejándose. Se sentía extraño proteger una vida en lugar de quitarla. Pero quizás eso también era parte de su juramento.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la luz de luna brillara sobre su rostro. "Tomoe…"

* * *

_Originalmente, esto iba a ser una parte del Capítulo 5-Meiji, pero nunca pude encontrarle un espacio para ponerlo…_

"No me gusta fingir. No es justo para ellos, dejarles pensar que soy algo que no soy." Había una mirada distante en sus ojos. "Esto, al final, nunca termina bien."

Sano hizo un sonido de disgusto. "Pretenderás ser un viejo tu. Eso es todo. Es como jugar un juego… jugando a crecer, es todo. Tu sabes..." Vaciló un momento, trtando de explicar. "No tienes idea de lo que estoy diciendo, cierto?"

"No soy idiota, Sanosuke," cortó Battousai. "Sé que juego es."

Sano parpadeó dos o tres veces, sorprendido. "Oh. Solo imaginé… bueno, que si eres un hitokiri tan joven, entonces no debiste tener tiempo para…" se detuvo.

Battousai no estaba mirándolo. "Me han forzado a jugar este _juego_ antes, después del incidente Ikedaya." Su mirada era oscura y profunda, exactamente como Kenshin la ponía cuando se perdía en el pasado. Era extraño ver a Battousai perderse en pasado en lugar de _ser_ el pasado.

Sano dio la vuelta para observar lo que Battousai miraba fijamente. Era el pequeño suéter que le había comprado a Suzume el día que llegaron a Kyoto.

"Himura?"

Battousai cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta despacio. Habló de nuevo, con su voz lisa e inexpresiva como siempre, pero sonaba algo forzada. "Tuve que ocultarme por unos meses en una pequeña villa… en Otsu. Jugamos los papeles de un boticario y su esposa." Otra vez, tenía aquella atormentada mirada.

Sano estaba tan realmente preocupado, que no registró las palabras del joven inmediatamente.

* * *

_Esta era una parte del final del Capítulo 5-Bakumatsu, cortada básicamente porque no estaba feliz con toda la redacción de la sección, sin mencionar el hecho de que decidí que no quería a Hiko (ni a Kenshin) que entendieran todo tan rápido. Finalmente reescribí el final del capítulo, pero me gustaron partes de esto, y no pude borrarlo de mi computadora…_

"Entonces deberías comenzar a buscarlo."

"Aquí? En Kyoto? Si alguien me ve, entonces pensarán que soy-"

"Hitokiri Battousai," gruñó Hiko, "lo cual técnicamente eres. Al menos mientras estés aquí. Piensa en eso, Baka. Si estás aquí, entonces probablemente Battousai esté en tu tiempo."

Kenshin negó con su cabeza. "Imposible. Lo recordaría."

Hiko sonrió con malicia. "Claro que no. Eres el baka más obstinado que he conocido. Si algo te pasara que no tuviese sentido, muy probablemente lo habrías tomado como un sueño y habrías olvidado en vez de aceptarlo como real. El idealista practico." Resopló. "Lo que haces nunca tiene sentido."

* * *

_Capítulo 11-Meiji. Este es solo un inicio rápido que hice para el capítulo cuando iba a ser escrito originalmente desde el punto de vista de Battousai._

Sano no siguió a Battousai al Aoi-ya, lo cual fue un alivio para el pelirrojo. No estaba preparado para lidiar con ningún otro de los amistosos acercamientos de Sanosuke. Porque al final Sano no iba a ser distinto de alguno de sus compatriotas del Ishin-shishi.

* * *

_Capítulo 12-Bakumatsu. Solo una línea, pero una que realmente quise y deseé que hubiese quedado. Esta fue colocada originalmente justo después de la reflexión de Kenshin sobre Kano, y su comprensión de que solo juzgaba al hombre basado en su predecesor, Iizuka. La quité porque no quería meter a Shishio antes de que hiciera su aparición…_

Por medio segundo, Kenshin se preguntó si Shishio debía estar manchadopor los pecados de Battousai, pero se forzó a sacar tales pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

_Capítulo 12-Meiji. Solo una línea rápida que quité para reducir el exceso en la escena donde Kaoru le exige la verdad a Battousai y después se va…_

Había matado su propia inocencia. Lo menos que podía hacer era proteger la de ella.

* * *

_Capítulo 17-Meiji. __Solo terminé expresando toda la sección con otras palabras, así que mucho fue cortado. Creo que me gustó algo de esta parte… así que realmente nunca la borré de mi computadora._

Miró de cerca de su deshi, tratando de leer su expresión. Pero empezaba a comprender que, así como él podría haber conocido a su baka deshi desde niño, e incluso cuando regresó años más tarde… Battousai… este chico, era un asunto diferente.

* * *

_Parte original de los pensamientos de Harada Sanosuke hacia el comienzo del capítulo 17. Solo la quité porque realmente no era necesaria… y también una referencia intencional a PMK …_

Saito le había llamado el "Demonio del Ishin," y el sobrenombre se había mantenido. Desde luego que ninguno de los hombres admitiría tener _miedo_ de él, pero Harada no había perdido el hecho de que, hasta ahora, siempre habían sido Saito u Okita quienes parecían estar en el camino de Battousai. Los dos samurai quienes no habían estado influenciados por la mención de "espíritus" o "demonios."

* * *

_Meiji- Esto originalmente intentó estar en algún momento durante la conversación de Hiko y Battousai en el Capítulo 18. Esta escena no fue exactamente cortada. Fue algo que saltó en mi mente tiempo antes de que hiciese este capítulo, y lo puse en mis apuntes… Otra vez, fue algo a lo que no pude encontrarle un espacio para ponerlo…_

"Actúas raro," dijo Battousai, la preocupación de Hiko comenzaba a confundir y asustar al Hitokiri. No podía entender aquello, y honestamente, comenzaba a pensar que prefería al viejo Hiko. Al menos sabía que esperar. Una espantosa idea lo golpeó, y tratando de aprovecharse de la arrogancia de su shishou, comentó, "Te has vuelto viejo y blando."

Hiko solo lo ignoró.

"Shishou?"

Hiko levantó una ceja. "Se supone que debo responder a esos insultos infantiles? Solías odiar cuando te criticaba o trataba como un niño. Cuál es tu problema ahora?"

Battousai negó con su cabeza en frustración. "Este no eres tú. No eres así."

"Hiko sonrió con autosuficiencia. "La gente puede cambiar, Kenshin."

El pelirrojo le envió una mirada oscura. "Tú _no_ cambiarías, Shishou," dijo tercamente. "Tu _no_ cambias. Haces que los demás cambien por ti."

Hiko ignoró de nuevo la cortante observación. "Tal vez _no_ _he_ cambiado tanto. Pero alguna vez se te ocurrió que quizás _tu_ lo has hecho? Que quizás el hombre que conozco ahora es mucho más cercano a mi baka deshi de lo que podrías imaginar ser de nuevo…" dejó que asimilara aquello antes de continuar. "No entiendes lo que aquella gente ve en un asesino, cierto? Bien, ellos nunca conocieron al asesino. Ellos han visto a un tranquilo baka quien está tratando de expiar sus pecados.

* * *

_A cerca de la cerámica de Battousai en Meiji- Otro pequeño fragmento que era parte original del capítulo 18. No pude encontrarle un espacio sin que la escena se sintiese forzada, lo que realmente me desanimó, había permanecido entre mis notas por mucho tiempo…_

Hiko volteó la mirada hacia su primer vasija. "Sabes, esa me hace enojar cada vez que la veo, pero sigue siendo mi pieza favorita."

* * *

_Capítulo 23- Meiji. Este era el comienzo original de la escena donde Megumi visita a Kenshin. Me gustó un poco, pero al final, pareció mejor comenzar con el punto de vista de Battousai…_

"Despertó," anunció Aoshi tranquilamente cuando se sentó a comer con los demás.

Kaoru y Yahiko se levantaron en segundos, y caminaron hacia la puerta. Misao iba detrás. Todos fueron forzados a patinar para detenerse cuando Megumi, quien estaba cerca de la puerta, bloqueó su salida. "Siéntense!" dijo bruscamente. "Si francamente esperan que voy a dejar que vean a Ken-san antes de que le haya revisado completamente, están locos."

"Pero Megumi-san," lloriqueó Misao.

Kaoru parecía lista para golpear a la doctora. "Qué te hace creer que lo lastimaremos?" Demandó Kaoru. "Solo quiero verlo. Asegurarme de que esté bien."

Megumi solo la fulminó con la mirada. "Siéntense", cortó. "Se que todos quieren verlo, pero el hecho es que necesita tratamiento medico antes de que sus amigos se abalancen sobre él." Suspiró. "Aun si esos amigos realmente _se_ preocupan por él." Colocó una mano confortante en el hombro de Kaoru. "Lo revisaré rápidamente y les haré saber tan pronto como esté listo, de acuerdo?"

Kaoru no contestó.

"_Kaoru,_" La voz de la mujer era severa.

"Apresúrate," respondió finalmente la chica, sentándose de mala gana.

* * *

_Capítulo 26- Meiji. Escena alterna. Este era el final original donde Kaoru y Sano comprendieron a donde se había escapado Battousai (a enfrentar a Saito). Mejor dicho, donde se imaginan cosas y salen corriendo para salvarlo, originalmente había pensado en Kaoru corriendo para hablar con Okon en el Aoi-ya antes de que Sano pudiese decir algo. Eso habría llevado a la siguiente sección._

Kaoru corrió al Aoi-ya. Sanosuke iba solo unos pasos detrás de ella, cuando deslizó la puerta con un golpe, miró fijamente a Okon, Aoshi y Megumi quienes hablaban tranquilamente en el vestíbulo. Los tres parecieron sorprendidos al ver a Kaoru despeinada y de pie en la entrada ligeramente sin aliento y con Sanosuke justo detrás de ella.

"Kaoru, qué sucede?" Preguntó Megumi, mirando a la chica con algo de preocupación.

Misao y Yahiko entraron de golpe en ese mismo momento al vestíbulo. "Qué sucede?" Exclamó Misao, mirando a todos sucesivamente. "Escuchamos un golpe."

Aoshi no dijo nada, pero su oscura mirada estaba interesada.

Kaoru los ignoró a todos, girando hacia Okon. "Por favor, dime… tienes alguna idea de qué decía la nota que entregaste? Alguna idea en absoluto?

Los ojos de Okon se ensancharon. "No la leí. No tengo idea. Porqué? Sucede algo malo?"

"Se fue tan pronto como leyó la nota," susurró la distraída chica. "Dijo que estaría bien. Que regresaría… pero conocen a Kenshin…"

Los ojos de Megumi se ensancharon. "Se _fue_? A dónde? En qué está _pensando_? No está en condición de ir por Kyoto! Voy a _matarlo_ cuando regrese!"

"_Mierda_!" gruñó Sano de pronto, alarmando a todos. "Saito... él quería enfrentar a Kenshin otra vez..."

"_Qué? Dónde?"_ La voz de Kaoru se volvió frenética. "Sigue herido. Saito podría matarlo!"

Pero Sano ya había dado la vuelta y salía corriendo del Aoi-ya. "Los puentes!" gritó. "Tienen que ser. Si Saito realmente va a llevarlo a cabo… debe ser en los puentes…"

Kaoru estaba justo a su lado.

Yahiko solo vaciló un momento antes de estar en movimiento detrás de ellos.

"A dónde crees que _vas_?" Gritó Misao a sus espaldas. "Ni siquiera crees que es real."

Vaciló en la puerta, mirando hacia atrás por un instante. "No puede ser Kenshin, pero eso no significa que quiero verlo asesinado…" Con esas palabras, salió de la puerta, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Misao giró hacia Aoshi, con sus ojos ensanchados. "Debemos ayudar. Estoy segura de que juntos podremos detener a Saito."

"No." La respuesta fue tranquila, pero definitiva.

"Aoshi-sama?"

Su oscura mirada era distante. "Seremos inútiles para Battousai. Si le seguimos, solo lo haremos más difícil para él. Puedes unirte a ellos si lo deseas. Pero preferiría no arriesgarme a verlo caer de nuevo. Podemos ser más útiles aquí, listos para ayudarle cuando vuelva."

* * *

_Previsto originalmente para el capitulo 30, el epilogo... por tanto, si, una escena editada muy reciente… la corte solo porque sin importar lo que hiciera (y realmente lo INTENTÉ) NO pude encontrar una manera de poner esto sin que el capítulo se sintiese mal… Bakumatsu…_

Okami finalmente se había ido, para alivio del muchacho. Había estado agradecido, como siempre, por su gentileza… su ayuda. Pero ella le había negado siquiera levantarse de su futon por la anterior semana excepto por emergencias personales, e incluso _eso_ había sido a regañadientes. Se colocó el gi cuidadosamente, protegiendo su hombro lastimado. Entonces dio la vuelta para alcanzar sus espadas, las cuales Okami había colocado cerca de la pared.

Notó inmediatamente la falta de su wakizashi. _Qué había pasado con ella? _Sin embargo, su frustrante confusión fue olvidada, cuando su mirada se detuvo en la pared. Un kanji estaba cortado en el muro. Con indecisión, el joven pasó sus dedos sobre la áspera madera.

"Kaoru…" susurró, leyendo el nombre. _Quién era ella?_ No podía recordarlo, pero estaba _seguro_ que eso no estaba antes en su habitación.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la áspera madera. Y por un momento, casi pudo verla. Una chica bonita. Sonriéndole. Sus ojos parpadearon en sorpresa, y la imagen se fue. _Quien era ella?_ Se preguntó. Pero el recuerdo ya se había desvanecido, y descubrió que ya no podía evocarlo.

Finalmente se levantó, suspirando profundamente, tratando de cambiar su atención a otras cosas. Katsura, por ejemplo… pero su mirada fue puesta de nuevo en el kanji. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que notar que, algo sobre aquel nombre le hacía sentirse cómodo. Seguro.

"Kaoru…" susurró de nuevo, sonriendo un poco. _Así que, no podía recordar… quizás la chica había sido solo un sueño_. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. _Pero al menos era algo por lo qué esperar…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Meiji- Honestamente, nunca hubo un lugar para esto. La idea saltó de mi cabeza mientras estaba muy al inicio de la historia y lo estuve pensando durante algunos días… intenté colocarlo en alguna parte cerca del final, antes de que Kaoru supiese sobre el cambio. Esta sección tiene también una segunda parte. Que de hecho terminé usando. La escena en el capítulo 23-Meiji… el argumento entre Saito y Sano sobre dejar a Battousai a los lobos era originalmente la segunda mitad de esta escena, y estaba prevista para ser entre Saito y Kaoru… pero de pronto pareció más apropiado con Sano…_

Los ojos de Kaoru destellaron cuando miró al lobo. "Él no es como tú. No es ningún asesino."

"Battousai no es un asesino?" rió Saito con severidad, después se detuvo abruptamente, con su mirada endurecida, y su expresión adoptando una expresión despectiva. "Mira a Battousai a los ojos y dime que no es un asesino."

"No lo degrades!" cortó Kaoru, con ira.

"Escucha lo que estás diciendo, niña. _Tú_ lo degradas, no yo. He visto los resultados de su trabajo. He enfrentado su espada. Si él no es un asesino, entonces solo es una espada que alguien más maneja. Yo al menos lo respeto como un asesino con mente propia."

Kaoru lo miró con enojo. "Al menos la espada es inocente de la matanza."

"Si," contestó Saito, con su mirada encendida. "Inocente y sin alma. Sin buscar ninguna redención. Piensa en eso."

* * *

_Francamente, no puedo recordar donde iba a ser colocado, pero me sigue gustando…_

Nunca le había agradecido a su shihou. Reconocía que el hombre había sido insufrible, pero Hiko había sido un padre para él. No tenía porque salvar su vida y llevarlo consigo. Cómo Kenshin iba a pagárselo?

* * *

_Dewa mata!_


	32. Perspectivas

_Ok, este es el ultimo capítulo__, es algo triste tener que despedirse pero prometí traer esta traducción hasta el final y aquí está! Agradecimientos a:_

_Gabyhyatt: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia._

Enishi´s love: Coincido contigo en muchas cosas, y bueno esta historia me llamó mucho la atención porque se centraba mucho en el pelirrojo (en sus dos facetas). De Rurouni Kenshin me gusta el manga y el anime, de las OVA´s no hay mucho que decir.

_Alisse: muchas gracias a ti por haber leído._

_cindy-jhonny: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y de hecho así está planteado el fiction. También me hubiese gustado más participación de Kaoru, aunque creo que los pequeños momentos que apareció, muchos de ellos fueron importantes para la historia._

_okashira janet: Muchos saludos!_

_King of All Cosmos: Gracias por el comentario, la calificación y todo! Concuerdo mucho contigo y con Enishi's love, quizás este fanfic parece estar más centrado en las OVA´s, aunque tiene reflexiones interesantes sobre Kenshin/Battousai._

_Respecto a las OVA´s, no me gustaron mucho y es que cambian todo el entorno que había logrado Watsuki, y la forma en que contó la historia de cómo Kenshin logró superar los fantasmas de su pasado, todo para darle un final trágico, triste y de puro sufrimiento. _

_Bueno a lo que vamos:_

_

* * *

  
_

_Nota de autor: Este no es exactamente un nuevo capítulo, pero tampoco es independiente, así que lo pondré como el Capítulo 32 de Out of time. Realmente es como una continuación… no puedo explicarlo, pero espero que les guste!_

_Además, la idea para esto francamente vino de buscar canciones en línea. Me encontré con esta letra llamada "Out of time" de Outwork, y me impresioné de lo bien que funcionaba para mi fanfic con el mismo nombre. Sentí la obligación de escribir un nuevo fic que fuese con ambos. Si pudiera librarme de poner la letra abajo, lo haría, pero nunca he escuchado del grupo o de la canción, y tampoco sabía cuantos más habrían oído de ellos. Y la letra es realmente importante para que esto tenga sentido… así que ahí está. Ahora me callaré y les dejaré leer…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: No poseo la letra de esta canción, "Out of Time." La letra pertenece a "Outwork." No poseo a Rurouni Kenshin. Este le pertenece a Watsuki-sama. Sin embargo, yo poseo, al personaje de Ushiro, y la historia de un viaje en el tiempo, **_**Out of Time**_** en la que este capítulo /oneshoot/ o sonfic está basado (pero shhh… No es realmente un songfic, o los Nazis de fictions vendrán y le harán decir adios!)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 32: Perspectivas**

**

* * *

  
**

"Puedo lamentar mis decisiones, pero recuerdo mis motivos." –Himura Kenshin, _Out of Time_

Por un momento en el cruce de caminos, sus ojos se encontraron, y pudo comprenderse de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho antes. De pronto pudo verse en la forma en que otros lo habían visto. La forma en que ahora lo veían. Y aun si no recordaba todo cuando despertó… era suficiente saber que, para algunas personas, él era más que solo un alma rota…

* * *

**Recuerda que la vida es un juego**

**Usa tu sonrisa para ir**

**A través de las cosas que te hacen sentir**

**Que te quedas sin tiempo**

_Ushiro_

Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre he sido tu amigo, y siempre lo seré. Y por eso, puedo ver cuando tu sonrisa es verdadera, y cuando es una mascara tras la que te escondes, de la misma forma en que solías ocultarte tras esa mirada en blanco.

No estás quedándote sin tiempo. Tienes una oportunidad de continuar. De ser parte de lo que ayudaste a crear. Necesitas vivir ahora, así cada vida que tomaste puede ser redimida con todo lo que pasaste, y cada vida que salvaste.

Sigue adelante. Deja los fantasmas tras de ti. Siempre estaremos contigo, pero déjanos verte desde atrás. No esperes que te guiemos. Los muertos nunca deben controlar la vida…

* * *

**Entrega todo el dolor**

**Y perdona a todos**

**Olvida las cosas que te hacen perder**

**Tu aliento otra vez**

_Battousai_

He matado. Llevado la muerte a tantos. Llevado destrucción y dolor a muchos más. He hecho esto parta servir a una gente que creí que quebrantaba la igualdad y la libertad. Pero dejé de sentirme libre hace tanto tiempo. Mi destino era ser solo un arma sin alma, usada para destruir el viejo mundo.

Solía pensar que los odiaba. Odiaba tanto a todos que no podía admitir que no odiaba _a nadie_. O que sentía _algo_. Porque, si odiaba a las únicas personas que _no estaba_ destruyendo, temía que de alguna manera me destruyera a mí mismo.

Pero había gente a quien le importaba. Y habrá más. En el futuro, cuando el tiempo haya pasado, tengo que lograr que pase el dolor. He amado de nuevo. Los he perdonado a todos. Es como si me hubiese liberado de un dominio completo. Puedo respirar de nuevo.

Soy libre…

* * *

**El jardín del cielo está donde querías**

**Búscalo**

**Y al abrirse las puertas de la vida**

**Encontrarás los colores de tu corazón**

Sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel momento en la encrucijada, y de nuevo fueron uno… no sanado, pero sanándose. Porque sus corazones estaban abriéndose.

Y dos corazones, dos mentes hablaron como una en un inesperadamente repentino y hermoso entendimiento…

_No te odio._

_No me odio... _

_

* * *

  
_

**Nada se gana y nada comienza**

**Solo sigue adelante**

**Mereces amor, mereces la vida**

**Pero estás siempre ahí para cambiar de opinión **

_Sano_

No te rindas, amigo. Se que estás ahí en algún lado… en algún tiempo, creo. Y si tengo que, buscaré una manera de traerte de vuelta hasta que muera. Has hecho mucho por todos nosotros. Nos has dado una razón para vivir. Has cambiado todas nuestras actitudes hacia la vida y la muerte. Así que, quizás es tiempo para que uno de nosotros haga entrar en tu dura cabeza que mereces los mismos derechos por los que luchas por preservar para nosotros.

Mereces ser libre, también.

* * *

**Siempre pensando y nunca cayendo **

**Lo que crees está en tu cabeza**

**Y en tus manos**

**No dejes que te digan lo que debes hacer**

_Hiko_

Escucha, baka. Solo eres lo que _tú_ crees que eres. Proclámate asesino, y eso es en lo que te convertirás. Tu vida está en tus propias manos. Así como tu futuro. Siempre lo han estado. Hiten Mitsurugi nunca estuvo destinado para ser ejercido por nadie excepto por su amo. No les dejes ser tus amos. Se tu propio amo, en ambos bandos, y nunca fallarás… nunca caerás…

* * *

**Vamos**

**Asegúrate de qué es lo que quieres mi amigo**

**Puedes trabajar o puedes dormir**

**Aun puedes decidir cambiar tu vida**

_Tomoe_

Te amo, anata. Siempre lo haré. Pero debes seguir. No porque yo lo diga, sino porque tu lo decidas. Porque comprendas que es _tiempo_ para seguir. Una vez te dije que podías elegir tu vida. Que podías haber elegido ser agricultor. Que te hubiera gustado eso. Bien, ahora te digo esto: La decisión sigue siendo tuya. Puedes seguir luchando, o puedes rendirte y caer. Puedes ser lo que quieras y quienquieras ser. Como desees, mientras creas en ello.

* * *

**Recuerda que la vida es un juego**

**Usa tu sonrisa para ir**

**A través de las cosas que te hacen sentir**

**Que te quedas sin tiempo**

_Kenshin_

Mi sonrisa es todo lo que he tenido por un largo tiempo. Era la única manera de esconder al asesino que es parte de mi. En mi propia mente, Battousai siempre fue algo de que avergonzarme. Así que pensé que nunca podría llegar a negar la existencia del asesino, y tuve siempre que intentar opacar esa espada con mi sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa es como me impido a mi mismo sentir realmente algo. Mi sonrisa es mi mayor defensa. Me hace parecer débil. Me convierte en un tonto Rurouni. Hace que la gente baje su guardia.

Pero comienzo a ver que mi sonrisa solo me sirve realmente cuando es verdadera.

* * *

**Entrega todo el dolor**

**Y perdona a todos**

**Olvida las cosas que te hacen perder**

**Tu aliento otra vez**

_Saito_

Ellos piensan que consintiéndote, pueden protegerte de lo que eres, Battousai. Eres un asesino. Estás hecho para luchar. Así que atácame. Perdónalos a todos por su estupidez.

O no. Aparentemente no pueden entender que si te vuelven débil, entonces todo terminará para ti. Perdónalos. Perdónalos a todos. Enfócate en mi, demonio. Solo en mí.

Y te enviaré de regreso al infierno.

* * *

**Recuerda que la vida es un juego**

**Usa tu sonrisa para ir**

**A través de las cosas que te hacen sentir**

**Que te quedas sin tiempo**

_Kaoru_

Sonríe, Kenshin. Sonríe por mí, y así sabré que sigues siendo tú. No importa de donde vengas, siempre serás mi Kenshin. Siempre te amaré. Y siempre esperaré por ti.

Sobrevive por mí, por favor. Espérame. Sonríe por mí. Así yo sabré… así ambos sabremos… que mi temor por aceptarte por completo no nos ha hecho finalmente quedarnos…

Sin tiempo…

* * *

Finalmente, el último capítulo. No me gustó tanto la de Saito, ese personaje me cae muy bien jaja, pero en fin. Trataré de traerles alguna otra historia de Rurouni Kenshin (SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS!) quizás con momentos más románticos que estos, y con mayor aparición de los protagonistas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer:

kisa-Chan-sohma, Kasumi Shinomori, gabyhyatt, mari8876, BattousaiKamiya, just Eowyn, okashira janet, Yine, ady-maniguis, erini, Assenav83, CiNtHiA, Yuki-Kudo, ady, andyzul, Mei Fanel, mari8876, diosamaya021, kaory1, Sayuri, Sobakasu2, Kaoru Himura K, KenshinyKaoru, Athena Kaoru Himura, kaoru layer, Kaitou-Kidda, Maat Sejmet, Mitsuki Himura, Mari, InUaO35, Lady Asuky, ., Alisse, satinee, hit-chan, Ryu-Lov, Kaoru-HIMURA 1, Terry Byron, zafironekko, Etterna Fanel, Sakura K. de Shinomori, lapiz, Urahara-san, Tumba de tomoe, Ka-chan-n, Enishi´s love, cindy-jhonny, King of All Cosmos, La sonrisa de Cheshire...

Y para todos aquellos que hayan seguido la historia y no estén aquí también...

Muchas gracias!


End file.
